Power Rangers Together
by young justice 17
Summary: The turbo rangers have lost their powers and Zordon has been captured, TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos went up to space in order to stop Divatox from conquering Earth and to save Zordon. During their travel they meet a lone ranger named Andros who gave them new powers. Together they face a new enemy Astranama and the united alliance of evil. The rangers however have allies as well.
1. Chapter 1:Chase Into Space

My version in the ranger series. This starts at the final episode of power rangers turbo. I do not own power rangers because if I did then Jason/Kimberly would be together followed by Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Zach/Aisha, Rocky/Trini, and TJ/Cassie would all be together._

 **Chapter 1: CHASE** **INTO SPACE**

Thoughts-' _Power Rangers Zeo'_

Regular speak-"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers"

The Power Chamber has been destroyed by Divatox the space pirate, and Demetria is gone as well. What is happening now is Divatox and her minions are looking for the turbo rangers "Find them," yelled the space pirate.

The piranatrons were looking through the rubble, TJ the red turbo ranger was hiding behind some rubble, his suit had rips and tears in it. A piranatron was looking near to where TJ was hiding but it and everyone else's attention went to a ball of orange energy that came from the sky. The energy ended up forming into a head.

"Who are you," said Divatox rudely.

"I am a messenger from the sumarian planet, I was sent here to report that Zordon has been captured," said the messenger.

When TJ heard this his eyes widened, 'Zordons been captured this is not good, man how will Tommy and our predecessors react and more importantly where are the others I hope their alright especially Cassie, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her.'

TJ's attention was brought back to the conversation when he heard Divatox's voice, man he hated her voice so much. "Ah," said Divatox.

"You Divatox queen of evil will leave at once for the sumarian planet," said the messenger.

"Now," said Divatox she then laughed, "I think not, you tell whoever sent you congrats on capturing Zordon," then Divatox yelled, "But I just captured the Earth, I'm not going anywhere." Divatox then stuck her tongue out at the messenger and then started to walk away.

"Dark Specter will not like this," said the messenger.

When the messenger spoke of Dark Specter, Divatox eeped and hid behind Elgar in fear. "Excuse me, aha did you just say Dark Specter," asked Divatox

"The grand monarch of evil," confirmed the messenger.

"Heeh, load up the submarine, we're going to the sumarian planet," Divatox whispered to Elgar and Rygog. Divatox then spoke to the messenger in her regular voice. "Actually you know what a little vacation to the semarian planet would just be irresistible right now really yes a little rest and relaxation would be a really great idea yes."

TJ stopped listening 'Dark Specter must be some scary villain if he scares Divatox,' thought TJ.

His attention was brought back to Divatox when he heard her yell, "Power Rangers, I'll be back." Then she Elgar, Rygog and all of her Piranatrons teleported out.

When Divatox and her henchmen were gone, TJ got out of the rubble and ran into the open. That's when he saw Ashley and Carlos show themselves. TJ then heard a voice, "TJ," he turned around to see Justin come out of the rubble.

'Ok that's three now where's Cassie,' TJ thought. "Cassie," yelled TJ.

"Over here," came Cassie's voice, TJ turned around to see Cassie running up to him.

TJ hugged Cassie and she hugged him back, 'thank god she's alright,' he thought.

Unknown to TJ, Cassie had similar thoughts, 'I'm so glad he's safe,' thought Cassie. TJ and Cassie then broke the hug, scared that if the hug lasted longer than the other would probably ask questions that they didn't want to answer, TJ however put his arm around Cassie's shoulder thinking that she needed help walking. Cassie didn't mind at all she loved it when his arm was around her shoulder it was the closest thing she could get around actually feeling the affection that she wanted from TJ. It was obvious to everyone but them of how they felt about each other.

TJ then spoke, "Is everyone alright."

"We're alright," answered Carlos. The others then started to walk towards TJ and Cassie but not before Carlos took Divatox's flag and threw it on the ground out of anger. When they all were gathered together TJ notice that their turbo suits had rips and tears on them just like his.

Then there was a flash of light and their turbo suits along with their powers were gone. Their civilian cloths also had tears in them. "Our powers are gone," said Cassie.

Justin then noticed their robotic friend, "Alpha," yelled Justin. He then ran to him with the other right behind him.

Alpha was stuck in some rubble, "We're coming Alfa, we got you," said TJ as he and the others freed Alpha from the rubble (Remember this is Alpha six not Alpha five. Alpha five left Earth with Zordon).

Carlos helped Alpha up, "Ooh no the Power Chamber yo what a complete castafastroke, this was my home."

"It's gonna be ok Alpha we'll get you out of this," said Justin

"Yo haw could this have happened, Demetria and the Blue Sentorian is gone, the megazords are both destroyed and now the Power Chamber, what do we do now," said Alpha.

"We have to go to the semarian planet," said Carlos

"But we promised Demetria that we'd stay and protect the Earth," said Cassie

"Protect it from who, Divatox is gone now," said Carlos

"She's gone now but when she gets back we'll be helpless, earth won't have any defenses," said Ashley

The rangers were so deep in their conversation none of them noticed Alpha walking away.

"Your right we've got to stop Divatox before she comes back," said TJ. 'That's what our predecessors would do,' he thought.

"But without the Power Chamber, without our powers, how do we expect to chase her anyway," said Cassie. 'I hate disagreeing with TJ,' she thought.

"Yo I've got to get this loose" said Alpha. At the sound of their robotic companion's voice they all turned to see Alpha trying to move a pillar.

"What is it Alpha," asked TJ.

The turbo rangers ran to Alpha and helped him move the pillar. Alpha stood back and let his friends move the pillar. Once the pillar was moved Alpha said pointing to the rubble, "Yo we need the black box, it's under there." TJ moved the rubble only to find a metal black box, he picked it up and looked at Alpha.

"Alpha what is it," asked TJ

"This box holds the power decoder," Alpha told TJ

"What does it do," asked Justin as TJ gave him the box to look at.

"It contains all of the secret codes we're going to need," answered Alpha

"What we need right now is to find a way to go after Divatox," said Carlos

Everyone started to think about how to go after the space pirate. Justin then brought his head up and said, "Wait, it's a long shot but there might be away," said Justin.

Far away from the ruins of the Power Chamber there stood a black hooded figure (Incase people are wandering the figure is wearing the same type of cloak that Andros wore in the forever red episode in power rangers wild force.) watching the turbo rangers through their power binoculars. The hooded figure saw everything from Divatox attacking the power chamber all the way up to now. The hooded figure also had a listening device that let him listen to everything from when Divatox arrive up until now. The hooded figure turned off the listening device right after Justin said "wait it's a long but there might be away". The hooded figure saw Justin explaining his plan to his friends/teammates and saw them running towards their destination. The hooded figure didn't need to listen to the blue rangers plan because the hooded figure knew where they were going and what they were going to do. The hooded figure stood up, removed some of the cloak that covered his wrist. On his wrist was a pink metal watch that had various buttons on it. The figure put the watch up to his mouth pressed a button and spoke in a feminine voice, "It's me, Zordon has been captured, Divatox has left Earth for the sumarian planet and the rangers are heading to the space station to follow, it's time to send them."

 _ **Unknown location**_

A mysterious figure heard his teammate and used his computer to contact his other two teammates.

In another part of the unknown location were two people were sparing. They were evenly matched neither could get the upper hand of the other. They just separated from each other to get room for their next strike. Figure one was about to strike Figure two with a side kick but was interrupted by a beep. The two figures stopped their sparing and went to a bench where they saw another metal watch this one however was red. Figure one picked it up and said in a deep voice, "What's up."

"It's time, go to the sumarian planet that's where they are holding Zordon" answered the mysterious figure.

"We're on our way," said the second figure who had a male voice also. The two figures than ran off but not before picking up four things from the bench.

 _ **Location where the mysterious figure is**_

The mysterious figure watched the two figures leave base to teleport to their destination. The mysterious figure then contacted the hooded figure, "They just left ETA 1 hour, you should probably follow them", said the mysterious figure.

 _ **With the hooded figure.**_

The hooded figure cut contact with the mysterious figure then she turned around and pressed a button on her watch then a motor cycle appeared in front of her. The figure got on so she can follow the rangers.

 _ **At NASADA space station**_

The rangers were in front of the space station behind a bush. They saw two guards guarding the entrance. Everyone looked at Justin, "So Justin how exactly are you going to get this shuttle again," TJ asked.

"Just watch TJ and don't worry everything will turn out fine," said Justin

"Good luck Justin," said Carlos

Justin left and made his way over to the space station. "I hope he gets the shuttle," said Cassie.

"Don't worry Cassie he will Justin hasn't let us down yet and he has no intention to start now," TJ assured her. Cassie simply smiled at TJ feeling grateful to have him with her. TJ smiled back.

 _ **With Justin**_

A guard just got done checking a car when Justin ran up to him. "What can I do for you son," asked the guard.

"I need to speak to the commander, it's extremely important," said Justin

"Is the commander expecting you," asked the guard.

"No but I've got to speak to him," said Justin

"I'm sorry young man, but no matter how extremely important it is I cannot let you in there," said the guard. The guard saw a car come up, "Now you wait right here." The guard went to check out the car.

While the guard was busy checking the car Justin got an idea on how to get in the station. Justin sneaked off away from the guard while he wasn't paying attention. Justin sneaked to the passenger's side of the car and when the car started to move Justin moved with it through the gate.

When Justin was far enough from the gate he side rolled away from the car. He then took cover in between two parked cars. Justin raised his head to see the space station.

"That's it, mission control," Justin said to himself. He then lowered himself making sure to not get spotted. 'I have to find a way to get past the guards,' he thought. Justin looked around then he saw the roof that the guards were under. "That's it," Justin said. Justin crept past the guards and used some of his gymnastics to get himself on top of the roof.

Justin carefully and quietly walked on the roof making sure not to alert the guards that were under him. Justin was able to make his way close to the door, he saw two scientists entering the building, 'Wow what luck,' thought Justin. Before the door closed Justin jumped down and caught the door. He then opened it wider so he could enter. Justin then snuck his way through the halls then he started running.

Justin ended up spotting what he was looking for, "MISSION CONTROL ROOM," Justin read.

When Justin was about to enter the room a door at the end of the hall opened and in came two guards. The guards saw Justin and one of them yelled, "Hey you there." Justin saw them and immediately entered the control room.

When Justin was inside he saw tons of computers with people sitting in front of each one and he saw a big screen on the wall, "Wow," said Justin.

"Hold it," said a voice. Justin turned around to see the two guards, "That's as far as you go," said the guard as they grabbed him.

"Let me go I need to speak to the commander," said Justin

"Sure you do let's go," said the African-American guard. The guards then started to drag Justin out the door.

"But I have a message from the power rangers," yelled Justin who was trying to get out of the guards grip.

The commander was listening to this squabble and wasn't thinking much of it until he heard what Justin said. The commander turned around and left the control room to see that Justin was still being dragged by the guards outside the hall. The commander exited mission control, "Hold on a minute there," said the commander.

At hearing the commander's order the two guards turned around, let go of Justin and stood in attention on the side. The commander walked up to Justin then spoke, "I'm Commander Nort, head of mission control," said Commander Nort

"Sir, the power rangers need your help," said Justin.

"What do they need," asked Commander Nort.

"They need the space shuttle," responded Justin

Two of the guard chuckled at what Justin said which didn't go unnoticed by both Justin and Commander Nort. The commander cleared his throat which silenced the two guards. Justin decided to use a different approach so he walked up to the commander and whispered something in his ear.

"Eltar," said Commander Nort after Justin finished. "When do they need it?"

"Right now," said Justin

"Come on," said Commander Nort. He then walked into Mission Control with Justin on his heels.

 _ **Outside the space station behind the bushes**_

Carlos was checking to see if Justin was back yet. When he saw nothing he moved to the others, "Maybe he's in trouble," he said.

"Give him a little more time," responded TJ. After he said that his communicator went off, TJ laughed in triumph, "Speak of the devil." TJ lifted his wrist to his mouth pushed a button and spoke, "This is TJ."

"TJ the space shuttle is all ours," said Justin

Everyone cheered at the good news. TJ and Cassie hugged each other tightly, then released each other. After the cheering was done TJ said "Let's go." With that said they all ran toward the space ship.

 _ **In Mission Control**_

"All systems are go as you requested the shuttle is set to take them to Eltar," Commander Nort told Justin. A voice on the announcer said, "twenty minutes till launch."

 _ **Launching bay**_

The rangers were at the launching bay and stopped at the sight of the space shuttle. The rangers were looking around to see how to get to the shuttle. TJ spotted the way, he pointed to the direction and said, "Over there," and then he and the others started running up the stairs to the shuttle. When they were close TJ said, "Come on," to the others. They all started to run faster, they saw the stairs that led in the shuttle. They all ran up the stairs and entered the shuttle.

When they entered the shuttle all four of them strapped themselves in their chairs. TJ was near the entrance to his right was Cassie, then Carlos, then Alpha, and finally Ashley. Alpha needed help strapping himself in. "Here you go Alpha," said Ashley as she strapped Alpha in.

"Thanks Ashley," said Alpha

The hanger door opened to reveal the open sky. The shuttle was being lifted outside, "T minus sixty seconds," announced a voice.

"Where is he," asked Ashley

"Come on lets go Justin," said TJ in frustration, he looked at the spot where their blue ranger is supposed to be. TJ hit the com link and said, "Justin we're missing someone."

 _ **Mission Control**_

"H-he he can't go with you, there's reasons," replied Justin.

 _ **The shuttle**_

"Justin's not coming with us," asked Carlos.

TJ pressed the com link again, "Reasons, what reasons," asked TJ.

"It's his dad, Justin wants to stay with his dad," Cassie told TJ, putting her hand on his shoulder.

TJ hit the com link one final time, "Justin tell him he has very good reasons… and that we'll miss him," said TJ.

 _ **Mission Control**_

"He already knows," responded Justin.

 _ **The shuttle**_

"T minus fifteen second," announced the voice. The four turbo rangers were sad that Justin wasn't coming.

 _ **Mission Control**_

Justin took his head set off, "I'll miss you to," he said.

 _ **The shuttle**_

"Ten seconds in counting, nine…eight," the doors closed, "seven… six," everyone held each other's hand. "Five…four."

"Good bye Justin," Carlos said

"3…2…1," said the announcer. The shuttles engines started, "We have ignition, we have lift off." The shuttle took off.

 _ **Mission**_ _**Control**_

"It's a perfect lift off," commented Commander Nort. He looked beside him and saw that Justin was gone.

 _ **Outside**_ _**the**_ _**space**_ _**station**_

Justin was watching the shuttle that his friends were in takeoff. "Good luck rangers," he said.

Thirty feet behind Justin was the hooded figure who was also watching the shuttle. The hooded figure sighed, "Be safe rangers," said the hooded figure.

"Worried," asked a feminine voice

"Aren't you, after all their going in new territory," replied the hooded figure.

The source of the voice was a black cloaked figure who was three feet taller than her. The cloaked figure walked up and stopped beside her. "A little, but they can handle it," came her response.

"I hope so," said the hooded figure. The hooded figure turned toward Justin, "Poor kid, he has no idea what's coming."

The cloaked figure sighed, "No, he doesn't but he will sooner or later," she replied.

"Were you able to retrieve them," asked the hooded figure.

"Indeed we were," said cloaked figure.

When the shuttle left their sight the hooded figure turned around and put her watch up to her mouth, "They left it's your turn." The hooded figure didn't wait for a reply, she just ended the communication. She then looked at the cloaked figure, "Come on ZP lets go we're not supposed to be seen." the hooded figure told the cloaked figure whose name is ZP.

"Right behind ya MP," said ZP. They both teleported out.

Justin who was done watching the shuttle leave was about to head home when he heard a noise. He turned around quickly to see who it was but he saw nothing. "That's weird I could have sworn I heard something," said Justin. He decided to shrug it off and left the NASADA space port.

 **THE END**

 **Will** **the** **rangers** **stop** **Divatox?** **Who are these mysterious figures? What is their purpose of being there? Are they Friend or are they Foe. Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2:From Out of Nowhere Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers. Saban is the owner. If I did own power rangers then there would have been a lot more crossovers in the series and the forever red episode would have been longer.

 **Chapter 2: From Out of Nowhere Part 1**

 **Semarian Planet**

The meeting was being taken place outside, there was a long table with food and drinks.

"And then I said that's no dumpster that's my wife," joked Zedd. He then laughed and Rita joined. "Just kidding snookum's."

"Oh Zedd you old card," commented Rita.

Rita and Zedd however weren't the only ones there. All villains who tried to take over the Earth was there. King Mondo, Queen Machina, Master Vile, and Divatox along with their foot soldiers, from putties to piranatrons. There were other villains there as well and unknown foot soldiers. These unknown soldiers had silver armored suits with silver helmets, with black and silver underneath the armor, and some of them were armed with a double sided blade.

Divatox was surrounded by Elgar, Rygog, Porto, and some other villains. "And then I discovered where the power chamber was and with a little touch of a finger I blew the rangers into high," said Divatox she then laughed.

Somewhere in the meeting area was a cloaked figure walking around. The lone cloaked figure is being watched by two figures who are in cloaks keeping their distance from the cloaked figure but enough where they could still see him.(For reference these two cloaked figures are the two figures who were training in the last chapter, I am going to call the two cloaked figures figure 1 and figure 2, figure 1 is the one with the deep voice. The lone cloaked figure I am going to call cloaked figure).

"Well he's here," figure one said to figure two. Figure two just nodded, they then saw Rita bump into Divatox. "Well this should be good."

"Tell me about it," said figure two.

"You", said Rita

Divatox turned around to face Rita, "Ah Frita," Divatox said mockingly.

"It's Rita," yelled Rita, "So still after the power rangers," said Rita, both she and Zedd laughed.

"Who, oh them really Frita you must get out of the dumpster more often, I destroyed the power rangers," said Divatox she then laughed. "Well somebody had to," said Divatox. She then turns away from them and says, "It's good to be the queen," then walks away.

"Why I otta," said Zedd.

"Yeah what she said," said Elgar

"Is that true Zeddy did she really destroy the power rangers," Rita asked Zedd.

"Well it's sorta the universal gossip," replied Zedd.

"And another thing what's with the hair," said Elgar

Rita got angry after that comment, so she shot electricity out of her wand toward Divatox. The electricity missed her however and hit someone's fist, however instead of hurting them the electricity just flowed through the fist.

Everyone then saw whose fist the electricity hit. The fist belonged to a human teen age girl with purple long hair, black leather body suit that also covered her hands, silver metal chest armor with the upper part of the armor the shape of her chest, black high heeled boots, a silver thing that comes from her wrist all the way a couple of inches from her elbow.

"Is that who I think it is," Figure one asked Figure two.

"Yep Astranama, figures she'd be here," replied Figure two.

(Que theme song)

"Make way for the queen of all evil," said Divatox as she walked toward the table. "Move it," she said to the unknown foot soldiers as she push them to the side, "You would make a fine pair of jewelry, you know that," she told the foot soldiers. When she was close to the table Divatox said, "I'm here now the party can begin."

"Allow me aunty D," said Elgar as he pulled out Divatox's chair for her.

"But of course," replied Divatox. She then sat down in the chair and Elgar pushed her in.

All of the other villains sat down as well. Goldar, Rita, Zedd, etc… Elgar was next to Divatox, next to Elgar was Astranama, next to her was an unknown monster, and next to him was the cloaked figure. Figures one and two were on the other end of the table.

"Aah, snake sufla my favorite," said Zedd.

The cloaked figure was looking to his right looking around. Astranama noticed the cloaked figure looking and looked at him suspiciously, the cloaked figure turned away then looked forward. Astranama then looked to her left and noticed two other cloaked figures. She then went to her original seating position, 'I know that one is a spy but what about the other two all they are just doing is eating their food, I wonder' thought Astranama.

Astranama was brought out of her thoughts by lightning that appeared in the sky. The lightning ended up forming a giant rock creature with lava veins and sharp teeth. "I am Dark Specter, monarch of all that is evil, I have captured the mighty Zordon and am draining him of his powers," said Dark Specter in his dark menacing voice.

When the two cloaked figures saw Zordon they tensed up a bit, Astranama noticed this. Dark specter continued, "As his strength drains then lava will rise extinguishing the power forever."

"Ah this calls for a lava juice toast," said Zedd. He then stood up and said, "To the universe, a universe that shall be ruled by the Dark Specter." There were cheers from the villains. Everyone drank the lava juice all except the cloaked figure. Dark specter then laughed. They all then set their glasses down.

Divatox noticed that the cloaked figures drink was still full and decided to speak up rudely. "Hey you, you on the end with the cape, what are you too good to drink with us."

Queen Machina then stood up from her spot, "Who are you," she demanded.

"He's a spy," Astranama spoke up as she to stood up. When the unknown foot soldiers heard that they were getting ready to capture him.

"What," exclaimed Rita

"A spy," said Zedd

"And he's not the only one those two are spies as well," Astranama said pointing to figure one and figure two.

Everyone was both surprised and outraged. The cloaked figure was just as surprised about the other two figures sure he was suspicious of them but he had no idea that they were spies as well. Divatox stood up, banged her fist on the table in anger and said, "Get them."

"Unbelievable," said Zedd.

All three figure one, figure two, and the cloaked figure stood up from the table. The figures all had their guards up ready for battle. The unknown foot soldiers got ready to attack. All of the villain got ready for battle as well.

After a few brief seconds all of the foot soldiers attacked.

The one of the unknown foot soldiers tried to punch the cloaked figure but he ducked under the punch and punched an unknown foot soldier that was to his right the cloaked figure then kicked another unknown foot soldier to the ground. He then jumped on the table and kicked the monster that he was sitting beside to the ground.

On the other end of the table figures one and two were fighting Z putties and cogs. "Heea", Figure one yelled as he punched one putty in the z disassembling it he then side kicked a cog to the ground. One putty tried a sneak attack but figure one sensed it and back flipped behind it and spin kicked it into another putty.

Figure two was surrounded on all sides by the unknown foot soldiers. One soldier on the left of him and the other on the right rushed towards him. Figure two split kicked them both to the ground, he then ducked under a slice from the two sided blade and sweep kicked the soldier. He then turned around and round house the three soldiers that were coming at him, knocking them to the ground. Figure two then saw Zedd about to strike the cloaked figure and even though it seemed like the cloaked figure was ready he just thought to save him the trouble. Right before Zedd could strike the cloaked figure, figure two jumped in the air and kicked Zedd to the ground.

The cloaked figure looked at figure two and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," said figure two. Just then Goldar grabs both figure two and cloaked figures cloaks and was about to pull them off. Figure two however was fast he turned to Goldar and kneed him in the elbow, Goldar let go and backed away in shock but not before pulling off the cloaked figures cloak.

Everyone but figures one and two were shocked to see that under that cloak was a red ranger. The red ranger had white boots and gloves that stood against the solid red of the suit. The only exception to the color was the white strip across the chest with five colored squares, black, yellow, red, pink, and blue. There was also a white strip on each of his shoulder. He has a white belt, a golden square buckle on the belt with a V on it, a white neck protective covering, a big yellow V under the neck covering. His helmet was red with a white out line around the visor, a slanted silver mouth piece, and a circular black computer screen on top the helmet.

There were gasps everywhere, "It can't be," exclaimed Zedd.

The red space ranger stood there with his sabre ready for battle. "Destroy him," ordered Dark Specter.

"Andros hurry get down," said figure one.

Andros was surprised that one of the figures knew his name and was about to say something when all of a sudden a sword came out of nowhere. Andros jumped off the table dodging the sword barely and landed next to figure two, figure one then flipped over to them. All three of them were back to back and surrounded on all sides.

"Are you ok Andros," asked figure two.

"Yeah but who are you guys and what are you doing here," asked Andros

"You can call me ZR and my partner here is MR," answered Figure two who is called ZR.

"As for what we're doing here is well you'll hear about it sooner or later" said figure one who is known as MR.

Just then the monster who sat next to Andros attacked however he was kicked away by MR.

"Listen Andros we need you to do something important," said ZR. ZR then yelled "Heaa," as he spin kicked two cogs to the ground.

"Oh and what's that," asked Andros suspiciously as he blocked a punch from the unknown foot soldier and then twisted its head breaking its neck.

"When you get out of here you will meet four people in the astro mega ship. They are rangers as well they lost their powers thanks to Divatox, said MR

"What we need you to do is give them the astro morphers you have locked up in the power vault," said ZR

Andros eyes widened under his helmet at the information that MR, and ZR gave him. "How do you know all of this," he asked them.

"Not important, what is important is what we just told you," said MR

"You expect me to give the astro morpher to planetary rangers, no way I work alone," replied Andros.

"Don't be stubborn you're a red ranger and you need a team if you are to ever hope to take down the Alliance," said MR.

"At least think about it," said ZP

After some thought Andros answered, "Alright I'll think about it."

"Alright now when we break formation call your glider and leave," said MR.

"What, but what about you two." Said Andros

"Don't worry about us we have multiple ways of transportation," answered ZP

Andros sighed, "Alright," he said.

"Alright, in 3…2…1…now," yelled ZR. Both MR and ZR jumped into the crowd of monsters and started running.

"Galaxy Glider hang ten," said Andros. After he said that a surf board with rockets on it flew down and stopped next to Andros. Andros stepped on the galaxy glider and flew off into space.

While Andros was flying Dark Specter tried to hit him with his claw but Andros was able to dodge it. Dark Specter then shot fire from his mouth at Andros. Andros picked up the speed and was able to out run the fire. "Yeah," cheered Andros.

"The spy knows my plans," said Dark Specter.

"That's the least of your problems Dark Specter," yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around to see some monsters and foot soldiers on the ground either unconscious or dead. They all then saw MR and ZR standing on both sides of Zordons energy tube.

"By the way Astranama, you were wrong we're not spies, we're a rescue party," said MR. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard that.

"Hurry stop them, they can't get away with Zordon," ordered Dark Specter. All of the villains then started to charge up their attacks and some started to run to them.

"MB, teleport for three," ZR said in his wrist watch.

"Teleporting now," replied MMB. Right when the villains fired their attacks ZR, Zordon, and MR teleported away and the attacks passed the spots where they were.

"Dark Specter what do we do," asked King Mondo.

Everyone turned toward Dark Specter, they could all see that he was furious. First he has three spies that know his plan, one of them he found out was the red space ranger. The red space ranger got away and then he finds out that the other two weren't spies at all but a rescue party for Zordon. They ended up succeeding in rescuing Zordon by using the red space ranger as a distraction so they could fight their way to Zordon. Then they teleported out but not before rubbing his face in their victory.

"The other two are gone with Zordon, but we can still catch the red space ranger," said Dark Specter.

Divatox who was on the ground because she got blown away by the galaxy glider along with Rita and some other villains got up. "Move it sister," Divatox told Rita before she stepped on Rita's butt while walking towards Dark Specter. She then stopped, "Excuse me your evilness let me go after him I assure you I…I…I…I," Divatox trailed off because Rita pulled on her dress pulling her back then making Divatox fall.

Rita then stepped in front of Divatox, "Hahaha can it sister, you couldn't catch a cold, let me go for him I," Rita however was cut off by Divatox getting up and shoving an apple in her mouth.

Divatox pushed Rita away, Divatox no longer had her cape on making her look more like a stripper. "Hi remember me, you remind me so much of my fiancéeaa," Divatox said because Rita pulled her hair.

Rita laughed while pulling Divatox's hair. "Just give me a chance," said Divatox.

"Silence," thundered Dark Specter which quieted to space witch and pirate. "Astranama, you will take the Dark Fortress and destroy the meddler."

Astranama just stood there menacingly surrounded by the mysterious foot soldiers.

"Show off," said Divatox as she and Rita gave the princess of evil dirty looks.

Astranama then teleported away followed by the mysterious foot soldiers.

"Rita, Zedd, and Divatox, you three will be in charge of finding Zordon and the ones who rescued them and once you find them capture them, bring them to me, no one spies or steals from Dark Specter and gets away with it," said Dark Specter. Dark Specter then teleported away.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

The mysterious figure who is known as MB was monitoring space waiting for activity. He was starting to wander if the target would ever get to the intended area. That was until there was a noise that signaled that the target was 100 feet away. He zoomed in to see if it was the target or something else. When he zoomed in he saw a shuttle.

"Ah, finally their here I was starting to get bored," said MB. "Now all I have to do is hack into the Astro Mega Ship and pull them in it." MB then started to hack the Mega Ship, "And done man I am too good."

MB then activated the tractor beam and aimed the beam at the shuttle that had four hero's and a robot in it.

 _ **Shuttle**_

The shuttle was flying smoothly. Inside the shuttle TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos were looking out the window. They were amazed at the sight of space and the black hole. "Ah it's so beautiful," Cassie commented.

"Yeah," agreed Carlos

TJ looked down at Cassie and thought, 'Not as beautiful as you.' TJ snapped out of his thoughts and decided to get to business, he turned around, "So Alpha how long until we get to Eltar," TJ asked as he sat down next to the robot.

"Eltar is kiwe akdo kimiko edo," said Alpha. TJ couldn't understand a word that Alpha was saying. The other heard Alpha's gibberish talk and turned toward them.

"What's up Alpha," asked Carlos as he and Ashley walked toward Alpha who was now standing up with TJ by his side.

"Are you not feeling to well," asked Ashley.

Alpha sneezed. "Etox sezu fiedeter elu, said Alpha

"We better check him out," said TJ

Carlos opened the panel that is located on Alpha's back. He took out Alpha's speaks board and examined it closely. "His speaks board is history," Carlos told everyone.

"Must have been damaged during the Power Chamber explosion," said TJ. Just then the shuttle was rocked.

"What is that," asked Cassie.

Ashley, Carlos, and TJ walked over to the window where Cassie was still at. All four teens looked out the window and saw a giant blue space ship.

"It's gonna hit us," exclaimed Cassie.

TJ ran over to the communication panel and pressed a button then spoke. "This is the space shuttle, clear away, you're on a collision course."

"Wait, wait, its," after Cassie said that TJ came back to the widow. "It's opening up."

Cassie was right the nose of the space ship was opening up and then it shot a tractor beam at the shuttle pulling them in.

"It's pulling us in," said Cassie.

"Who," asked Carlos

"Looks like we're gonna find out," said TJ as the shuttle entered the ship and the nose closed.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

"Alright they're in," said MB

 _ **Unknown space ship**_

Everyone left the shuttle and TJ peaked out from the corner to see if anyone was around. When he saw no one in the hall he signaled the others to move. They all started to walk down the hallway cautiously with TJ leading the way.

A sign caught Cassie's eye, "Astro Megaship," she read out loud. They kept going farther in the hallway when a camera like device caught Carlos's eye. But Carlos decided to ignore it and kept walking. But what they didn't see was the device turned to them.

The rangers and Alpha kept walking down the hallway until they saw an open door that's when they stopped. TJ signaled for them to walk close to the wall.

"Aba kana da," said Alpha.

"Shshsh, stay here," Ashley told Alpha as she walked up close to the same wall as TJ and Carlos. They all walked to the door quietly, Cassie then decide to join the others on the other wall. When they were at the door TJ peaked his head in the room. The room appeared to have some giant machine that glowed orange with other objects.

TJ looked at the others and nodded, he then led them in the room. All of their eyes were brought to the large machine.

"You think this is the engine," asked TJ as they stopped in front of the machine.

"It looks like it might be the engine but who knows," said Carlos

"I'm starting to wander if there's anybody on this ship," said TJ

"Yeah it's really weird," said Cassie

Outside the engine room. Alpha decides to explore the ship some more, "adu deu," said Alpha

In the Engine room. Carlos saw another camera type thing on the wall. He then left the engine room with the others. Alpha who was done with his exploring was waiting for the others outside.

They were all walking in the hallway when they saw two passages. "Ashley, you and Carlos go check in there," said TJ as he pointed to the left. "Me and Cassie will go this way." TJ pointed to the right.

Without question everyone did as what they were told.

TJ and Cassie were walking down the hallway in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. It was TJ who broke the silence. "Man this ship seems really advanced, don't you think," he asked Cassie.

Cassie was broke out of her thoughts "Heh, oh yeah it does," she responded.

They both fell silent again. Cassie then noticed a solem look on TJ's face. "TJ,TJ," said Cassie

'Man I can't believe we're in this situation and all because I couldn't stop the Power Chamber from getting destroyed,' thought TJ.

"Hey TJ," said Cassie. TJ was broken out of his thoughts by his friends/loves voice.

"Uh, oh sorry Cassie I guess I didn't here you," said TJ as he looked at her.

Cassie looked at TJ with a worried look, "TJ are you alright," she asked.

"Of course I am," TJ replied.

"I don't believe you," said Cassie, "Come on TJ tell me what's wrong." Cassie then stopped in front of TJ and said, "I want to help."

TJ sighed, he knew that he couldn't hide anything from Cassie no matter how hard he tried. "I just can't stop thinking about what happened at the Power Chamber," said TJ

"You mean about the battle or it getting destroyed," asked Cassie.

"Both, I feel that if I was a better leader then none of this would have happened, the power chamber would still be around and we would still have our powers, I just feel that I let everybody down," TJ confessed.

Cassie's heart broke at hearing TJ, he sounded so defeated and fragile. She wished that she could take that pain away. "Listen TJ none of that was your fault and nobody blames you, you are an excellent leader TJ," said Cassie.

"If I'm so excellent then how is it that the power chamber is gone and we're without powers, and now Divatox is out there telling people that she destroyed the power rangers," TJ countered.

"TJ all of those things were unexpected, nobody knew that the power chamber would get destroyed or that we would lose our powers, and Divatox would be lying if she is telling people that she destroyed the power rangers because we're still here, Justin's on Earth and we're on this ship," said Cassie, "And we are going to stop Divatox, we all believe in you TJ, us and our predecessors, all you have to do is keep believing in yourself and everything will be fine."

TJ smiled at Cassie, "Thanks Cassie, I needed that," said TJ

"Any time TJ," said Cassie. She then put her arms around TJ's neck and hugged him and he returned the hug. Right when they were gonna break the hug they looked each other in the eyes and were mesmerized. Both TJ and Cassie were feeling tons of emotions right now but the one emotion that was the strongest was love, the love that they had for each other.

Without even knowing it TJ was leaning down and Cassie leaning up, to kiss each other. But right when their lips were inches apart they heard a beep from somewhere. Instantly they broke apart blushing, neither of them didn't know what to say. It was TJ who spoke, "W-we should probably get back."

"Yeah, we should," agreed Cassie, her blush still showing. They then turned around and walked to their friends.

 _ **Ashley**_ _**and**_ _**Carlos**_

Ashley and Carlos entered a room. The room had a sky light but instead of seeing the sky they saw space. There were five colored tubes, blue, yellow, red, black, and pink.

Carlos and Ashley were looking at everything. Ashley turned around and saw a machine that said synthetron.

"Synthetron, hmm," said Ashley.

Carlos saw a clear board that had a diagram of the galaxy on it, the planets were orange and red, and the sun was yellow. There were blue circles drawn on the board, the sun was in the center of the first circle. Each circle was bigger than the other. The planets were on the lines of the circles and the planets names were above them written in a language that Carlos couldn't understand.

Ashley decided to see what the synthetron did so she pressed two buttons and then a noise came from the machine. When the noise stopped Ashley opened the synthetron to see that drinks were in it, she was simply amazed.

"Wow," Ashley said. "Look, this machine it makes any kind of food you want," Ashley told Carlos. She picked up a drink, just then TJ and Cassie walked in.

TJ rested his arm on the wall and said, "We can't find anyone."

Carlos saw a table with a plate of food on it. He touched the plate then picked it up then set it back down. "Well someone was here recently, this food's still warm," Carlos told his friends as they moved toward him.

They all then decided to leave that room and look some more.

They all then entered another room that had tons of control panels, five chairs, and computer screens. There was also a big window in the front of the room.

"This must be the ships bridge," said Carlos

Everyone looked around in amazement, "Wow," exclaimed Ashley

"So where is everybody," asked Cassie. Carlos decided to sit in one of the five leather chairs and he thought it was comfortable.

"I don't get it somebody brought us here on purpose," said TJ

"Yeah but why and who," asked Ashley.

Alpha was pressing some buttons on the control panel, TJ saw this. "Careful Alpha," warned TJ. "Do you know what you're doing," he asked.

"Coursa da ding debasebawebut," replied Alpha.

"Whatever you say I guess," said TJ.

"granu ovya," said Alpha. There was then a noise, everyone turned toward the noise only to see a window that showed an orange and yellow planet.

"It's incredible," said Carlos as he gazed in amazement.

"Alpha what planet is that," asked TJ.

"obyo breyige," replied Alpha

"Maybe we can figure out where we are," said TJ.

 _ **Back**_ _**in**_ _**space**_

Andros was on his galaxy glider heading back to his base. 'I don't need a team to stop the United Alliance of Evil and save Zordon I can do it by myself and I will do it by myself.' Andros was brought out of his thoughts by a loud noise from behind him. He looked back and saw two one manned silver space ships.

One of the foot soldiers fired three laser at Andros, two of the lasers missed, the third one however Andros had to deflect with his spiral sabre. He then had to deflect another blast that was fired. The foot soldiers kept firing and Andros kept deflecting. Unfortunately a laser knocked the spiral sabre out of Andros hand. The two foot soldiers found this as an opportunity to fire everything at Andros. But the lasers missed. Andros then decided it was time to speed up, when Andros was at a good amount of distance he turned around and headed toward the ships. "Ok ready or not here I come," said Andros.

When he was close enough to the ships he took out a blaster, "Astro blaster duel mode," called Andros. Andros then separated his one blaster into two. "Fire," yelled Andros, he then fired both his blasters and they hit both the ships. When Andros passed one of the ship he said, "See ya." After that both of the ships exploded, Andros then pick up his spiral sabre which was floating around, "Gatcha, alright time to get back to the ship" He then sped off to his ship.

 _ **Astro**_ _**Megaship**_

TJ, Ashley, and Alpha were still at the bridge while Cassie and Carlos were somewhere else on the ship. Alpha was pressing some buttons on one of the control panels when something caught his attention. He tried to call the two rangers to him, "Keesh a jane warf kef two." TJ and Ashley turned their attention from the screens to Alpha. Alpha gestured for them to move toward him, they then walked towards him. When they were by Alpha's side he said, "Isicoff."

"What is it Alpha," asked TJ. Just then the bridge door slid open, they all turned around to see the red space ranger.

'What intruders how did they get on my ship,' thought Andros. He then put up his guard ready to fight.

"Hi, this isn't what it must look like to you, we didn't come here by choice sorry we startled you, is this your ship," asked TJ

'I wander if their telling the truth, they seem friendly but I can't take that chance,' thought Andros. He then heard a male voice, "This ship is amazing." He saw Cassie and Carlos coming from the corner.

Cassie and Carlos saw the red space ranger and stopped immediately. Andros then pressed a button on the mini panel on the wall.

"Hey wait," said Cassie as she and Carlos ran after Andros.

The door to the bridge was closing so TJ front rolled out before it closed.

Ashley decided to take the second passage out as she saw Andros run past. The other stopped when they saw her, "This way," she said as she pointed the way Andros ran.

"Let's go," said TJ as he and the other ran towards Andros. When they were running through the hall they saw a floor door close. They opened the door and climbed down the ladder onto the next floor.

"We need to find him," said Carlos as they started to walk down the hall.

 _ **Alpha**_

Alpha finally made it down the ladder and is now trying to catch up to the rangers.

 _ **Rangers**_

They were still walking the halls trying to find the red ranger. When they were about to turn the corner they saw him. Andros kicked TJ, but TJ was able to block it however the force was enough to push him to the right. The others then got on the guard. Andros tried to round house kick Carlos but he ducked under it. Andros backed up and faced his enemies.

"Wait, we don't want to fight you," said TJ but Andros didn't listen instead he tried to kick TJ but the former red turbo ranger blocked it.

"No," yelled Ashley. She went behind Andros and tried to hold him but Andros was able to push her away. Andros then tried to round house kick TJ but he ducked under it.

Cassie went in front of Andros and said, "Hold it."

"stratnad," came Alphas voice as everyone turned to him.

 _ **Space**_

A ship was firing at the astro megaship.

 _ **Inside**_ _**the**_ _**megaship**_

Everyone in the megaship was thrown to the floor, all except Andros, Cassie, and Alpha. Andros ran from the others and in to a passage. "Wait," said Ashley. Andros pressed a button and close the door.

The ship rocked again throwing Cassie on the ground. She was waiting to hit the ground but instead she landed on something comfortable. Cassie opened her eyes to see that she landed on TJ's lap. She also saw a blushing TJ, Cassie started to blush as well. She immediately got up followed by TJ.

They ended up remembering the situation they were in so TJ ran up to the door and tried to open it but couldn't. Cassie then decided to ask a question, "Was that, that was a…"

"Red ranger," finished Carlos as he and Ashley got up.

"It looked like it but why would he attack us," said Ashley

"This must be his ship, he thought we were enemies," replied TJ. "Somebody must be after him."

 _ **Bridge**_

Andros just entered the bridge with the alarm blaring, "Astranama," he was able to say until the Megaship rocked again.

 _ **Rangers**_

The ship rocked pushing everyone to the wall. "I'd say you're right," Ashley told TJ.

TJ looked around, "We got to find another way." He then led the others through the halls.

 _ **Inside the enemy ship**_

"Fire again," commanded Astranama.

 _ **Space**_

Astranama's ship fired at the Astro megaship, hitting its shields.

 _ **Megaship bridge**_

The megaship rocked forcing Andros to the side however he was able to hold on to the panel to keep him on his feet. "Hg, Deca full power to the thrusters." Andros tried to walk to the other side of the panel but stumbled when the ship rocked again.

"The engines are disabled," said Deca. The Megaship rocked again and Andros had to hold onto the panel again to hold himself up.

Andros pressed a couple of buttons, "On screen." Just then the engine room appeared on the screen and it showed the engine shutting down, "Oh no." Andros then pressed more buttons which changed the screen from the engine room to the enemy ship. It showed the enemy ship firing at the Megaship. The Megaship rocked.

 _ **Halls**_

The rangers were still walking through the halls when the ship rocked again, throwing the rangers and Alpha to the wall. They all heard a noise, "The engine room," said Cassie. They all looked to see the engine room not too far from them.

"Let's check it out," said TJ. They then headed toward the engine room.

 _ **Outside the Megaship**_

The Astro megaship was falling toward a planet.

 _ **In Astranama's ship**_

"Hold your fire," yelled Astranama. "That was too easy."

 _ **Rangers**_

The rangers made it to the engine room's door to see that it was almost closed. TJ was able to push the door all the way open. He then entered the room with his team in tow.

When they were in the engine room they were looking for the problem. TJ then notice the loose cable. He pointed and said, "It's that cable, it came unplugged… come on." TJ then climbed the ladder that was next to him and the others followed.

 _ **Bridge**_

Andros was trying to keep the Megaship in the air. "Two-hundred meters and falling."

"Thanks for the heads up," Andros sarcastically said.

 _ **Engine**_ _**room**_

TJ was hanging from the bridge walk with the others holding onto his shirt. He was trying to grab the cable without getting electrocuted. When he finally grabbed it he plugged it into to engine.

"Alpha, try the engines now," said Carlos.

Alpha did as he was told and started the engine then gave a thumbs up to Carlos. Everyone turned to see that the engine was working again. Everyone smiled at the working engine.

 _ **Bridge**_

"Astro thrusters are back online," said Deca.

"What," said a surprised Andros. He pressed a couple of buttons then looked at the screen, "They were telling me the truth." Andros saw TJ being pulled back on the bridge walk and Alpha near a consol.

"Astro thrusters full power now," said Andros he then pulled the two levers down.

 _ **Outside**_

The Megaship was leveling, but Andros could not break through the gravitational pull.

 _ **Megaship**_ _**Bridge**_

"The planets gravitational pull is to strong," said Andros. When the ship hit the ground Andros was thrown over the control panel onto the floor.

 _ **Engine**_ _**room**_

The rangers were thrown to the floor because of the ship hitting the ground.

 _ **Outside**_

The Astro Megaship was sliding on the ground and then slowly came to a stop.

 _ **Astro**_ _**Megaship**_ _**engine**_ _**room**_

The rangers were on the ground groaning.

 _ **Bridge**_

The lights were off and Andros was on the floor all of a sudden the lights turned on and Andros sit up. "Man that was close." Andros looked at the screen to see the dirt ground and rocks.

Andros got up and started running, "I better find the intruders." Andros then ran out the door, he pressed a couple of buttons and the door closed. Andros then went down the elevator. When the elevator door opened Andros ran out and toward the engine room.

When he finally got to the engine room he looked to see the rangers getting up. "Who are you," demanded Andros.

When the rangers finally got to their feet TJ answered, "We're the power rangers."

"Power rangers," repeated Andros

"From the planet Earth," said TJ

"Did the cloak figures send you," asked Andros.

The rangers looked confused. "Cloaked figures what are you talking about," asked Cassie

'they don't know,' thought Andros

Before Andros could answer, Deca's voice chimed in, "Sensors indicate that Astranama's ship is landing." When Andros heard that he ran out of the engine room.

The others looked on until TJ spoke, "Come on." He then ran out of the engine room with the others following him.

 _ **Bridge**_

The rangers entered the bridge to see Andros at the main control panel.

"Astranama's forces are disembarking," said Deca.

"Quantrons," said Andros

"What a quantron," asked Ashley. Her question was answered when Andros changed the screen to show outside of the Megaship. They all saw the mysterious foot soldiers teleport outside and ready to attack.

"Believe me we are the power rangers," TJ told Andros, he then paused and looked at Cassie who gave a sympathetic look. He then turned toward Andros, "Well at least we were the power rangers, it's a long story but right now we're on our way to Eltar to save Zordon."

When TJ was done Andros thought to himself. 'They're going to Eltar to save Zordon, and they say their power rangers, they didn't seem to know who I was talking about when I mentioned the cloak figures, uh I can't think about this now we have to get out of here.' "Deca what's our status can we take off?"

"The Mega accelerator is disabled, launch is impossible, mega lasers are also damaged, mega decks five and six are on axillary power," said the A.I.

When Deca stopped speaking TJ looked back at his team and they were all thinking the same thing, 'we have to help.'

 _ **Outside the Megaship**_

The quantrons were walking closer to The Megaship.

 _ **Megaship Bridge**_

"The quantrons are nearing attack position against the Megaship," said Deca

Andros turned around and ran to the elevator. "Open the outer station."

The elevator doors were about to close until TJ stopped it and the door opened up. "We're coming with you," TJ said then he and his three friends entered the elevator.

 _ **Outside the Megaship**_

Andros and the rangers all ran toward the Quantrons.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3:From Out of Nowhere Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers series.**

 **Megaship Bridge will be called the Mega Bridge**

 **Chapter 3: From Out of Nowhere Part 2**

"Let's get them," yelled Andros as he was leading TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos to battle the quantrons. When they reached the quantrons Andros immediately punched one twice and kicked another.

TJ pushed one quantron away from him and tried to grab the one in front of him but was kneed in the stomach.

One quantron tried to cut Ashley's head off but she ducked and then kicked it away. Her kick however forced her to the ground.

Carlos got kicked in the stomach by a quantron another one tried to use its double sided blade against him only for Carlos to block it.

Cassie got kicked to the ground by a quantron, "Uhh," she yelled. Another one tried to attack Cassie only for her to kick it away, "Hea." She then got up and round house kicked another the quantron in front of her, "Heea."

Andros was doing better than the others. A quantron swung its blade only for Andros to block it then elbow the quantron to the ground. Andros then punched another one away and back punched one behind him.

TJ ended up pushing another quantron to the ground, he then punched another quantron three times. However he got kicked to the ground by a different quantron.

Carlos got thrown to the ground, a quantron tried to stab him but he rolled out of the way and got up.

Andros side kicked a quantron into a group of them. Andros then ran and jump kicked the same quantron, when the quantron fell so did the others for being behind it. "Yeah that'll teach you," said Andros. He then heard Cassie yell, "Carlos." Andros turned around to see Cassie and Carlos back to back. He was so focused on that, that he did not see a quantron coming up from behind him ready to strike.

"Hea," yelled TJ as he side kicked a quantron away from Ashley.

"Thanks," said Ashley. Ashley the saw the quantron about to strike Andros with its blade, "Red ranger."

Andros turned around just in the too grab the blade, he then elbowed the quantron and punched it three times. The force of the punched was enough to send it flying twenty feet. After that all of the quantrons got up and retreated.

(Que theme song)

TJ ran to Cassie helping her get up, "You ok."

"Uh, yeah I think so," answered Cassie

Ashley helped Carlos to his feet, "Anything broken," she asked him.

"Nothing I know of," said Carlos

Andros crossed his arms, "Hea power down," he then lowered them to his side. There was a flash of red light and in place of the red space ranger was a male human about the same age as the rangers. He had long brown hair with blonde highlights, a gray jacket with a red shirt under it, grey pants, black belt with a belt buckle.

Ashley walked toward Andros then looked at him from front to back, 'What is she doing,' Andros mentally asked himself.

Ashley poked Andros on the shoulder and said, "You're human."

"Well what would you expect," said Andros

"I don't know, I mean, you're not from Earth are you," asked Ashley.

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live… I'm from a space colony KO-35, it's in the korova system," said Andros

"So you're from outer space," asked TJ. Andros nodded his head.

"Haha, incredible," said Carlos.

"Well Hey," said Cassie as she walked up to Andros from behind TJ. "I'm Cassie it's very nice to meet you."

Ashley then got in front of Cassie, "And I'm Ashley," said Ashley with a smile.

"Carlos," said Carlos

TJ stepped up, "TJ," said TJ, he then extended his hand. Andros stepped back and looked at them, he then grabbed TJ's hand and shook it.

"TJ, I'm called Andros

Deca's voice then came from Andros morpher, "Andros I have completed the damage assessment."

Andros put his morpher up to his mouth and pressed a button then spoke, "Alright I'm on my way." Andros turned around and walked toward the ship.

Cassie walked up to Ashley, she poked her, "You're human," mocked Cassie.

Ashley and the others laughed, "I didn't know he could have been a giant lizard," said Ashley. Cassie then side hugged her then they walked toward the megaship.

 **Megaship**

Carlos was trying to fix Alpha, "Here Alpha," said Carlos as he handed Alpha something.

"Connect terminal B34 with terminal M78," said Deca

"Easy for you to say do you know how many terminal are in here," commented Carlos.

"Three billion four million and seven hundred thousand nine hundred three," replied Deca

"Smart aleck," said Carlos. Just then there was a spark, Carlos pulled his hands back.

Alpha sneezed. "Consuntite," said Deca

"Haa Navich suoh, haha, oy yo puyo" said Alpha

"I'm sorry Alpha its pretty complex in here," said Carlos

 **Outside**

"If the shuttle can't make it to Eltar we'll set a new course to the Sumarian planet.

"They've already left the sumarian planet," said Andros as he was trying to fix the megaship.

"How do you know," asked TJ

"I was just there," said Andros.

"Well Zordon did you see him," asked Ashley

"Dark Specter has Zordon and is draining all of his powers," said Andros. He then walked to the tool box and got a tool then continued fixing the ship.

"But if Zordon loses all of his powers…" said TJ

"We're all history," finished Cassie.

"Zordon is strong it's gonna take some time before Dark Specter can take away all of the power, which gives me some time," said Andros.

"You, we're all in this together," said Cassie

Andros looked at Cassie, closed the panel then walked away. The others followed him.

 **Megaship**

Carlos was still trying to fix Alpha when Andros walked in with TJ, Cassie, and Ashley following him. "But we all have the same goal, protect Zordon," said TJ as they all stopped in front of a ladder.

"You're planetary rangers from Earth, what do you know about space," asked Andros

"Nothing I guess but," TJ was by Andros

"Exactly," said Andros, he then climbed up the ladder. He then walked next to the engine on the walk way. "Deca lets test the engines," he said as he was looking at a small device in his hand.

"Beginning engine test sequence now," said Deca. The engine then started.

"Carlos any luck," asked TJ.

"I can't fix his speech boards, we'll have to wait till we get back to Earth," responded Carlos.

Andros just climbed down the ladder and walked over to the turbo's. "Let me see." Andros then looked in Alpha. "Come on Alpha," he said as he led Alpha away from the others.

"Well listen if Dark Specter has Zordon where do we go next," Ashley asked her friends.

Not too far from the rangers was Andros fixing Alpha. "So Alpha what is your mission," asked Andros as he continued to fix the robot.

"My mission is to protect the power rangers and help in their quest to protect the universe from the forces of evil, one goal, one team known as the power rangers" said Alpha in different voices until he had one tone of voice. When Andros finished fixing him Alpha. Alpha spoke and walked to the rangers, "Aiyiyiyi I can speak again this is fantastic, I was afraid that I was never going to be understood again yippee."

"I don't have a computer chip with his old voice," explained Andros.

Alpha turned to Andros, "Oh that's alright Andros I'm quite alright with this one thank you, Aiyiyiyi," said Alpha.

TJ, Cassie, and Ashley laughed about how enthusiastic Alpha is to have his voice. "Yeah man thanks," said Carlos

Andros started to leave, Cassie's voice stopped him, "Andros." He turned to look at them, "Where are you going now," she asked

"I'm gonna check out your space shuttle, make sure it can get back to Earth," answered Andros. He then left the room to look at the shuttle. The rangers looked at each other.

 **Nose of the Megaship**

Andros was on the ground fixing one of the Megaships machines. "Program the space shuttle for Earth," Andros told Deca.

"Programming now," said Deca. Just then the elevator opened to show Ashley, she walked over to Andros.

Andros saw her and even though he didn't show it, he felt actually nervous around her. 'There is no reason to be nervous around her.' "Shuttles ready to go it's programmed to take you home," he told the former yellow ranger.

"Well how about you, I mean do you ever go home," Ashley asked

"To KO-35, no," responded Andros as he finished with the repairs and was about to get up.

"Here," said Ashley as she held her hand down so she could help him up. Andros ignored it and got up on his own. "You don't like accepting help from others do you," she asked him.

The door that led to a hallway opened and out came Ashley's three friends. Andros walked passed Ashley to speak to them. "You have fuel and supplies, enough to get you back to Earth."

"Thanks, and good luck," said TJ as he and Andros shook hands. Then TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley walked in the elevator.

"Deca take them to the space hatch," said Andros

"Mega lift destination space hatch," said Deca. The doors then closed.

 **Outside**

The rangers were outside watching the Astro megaship take off.

 **Megaship** **Bridge**

The screen showed the rangers waving bye.

 **Outside**

The megaship turned around away from the rangers.

 **Mega** **Bridge**

Andros saw the four rangers on screen. 'Maybe I do need a team, no I work alone.' After that thought Andros pushed the two levers forward and the megaship sped off.

 **Outside**

The rangers watched the megaship leave the planet. "We need to get back and protect the Earth… let's get goin'," said TJ.

TJ and the other rangers then started to head toward the shuttle until Ashley noticed that their robotic friend wasn't with them. She looked behind them when she saw nothing she spoke, "You guys where's Alpha," she asked.

The others turned their heads to see if they could see him. Carlos walked up to them, "I thought he was with us," he said.

TJ who was still the leader with or without ranger powers took charge, "OK spread out let's find him before he gets too far." After that was they split up, TJ and Cassie went in one direction while Carlos and Ashley went in the other.

 **Unknown** **location**

"Are you sure we can trust Alpha to get Andros to turn around," asked MP as she, ZP, and MB were watching Andros on the bridge on their monitor, "what if he doesn't listen."

"Don't worry, this may not be Alpha five but Alpha six can do the job just as good, it's in his programming to do what he thinks that can help the power rangers," said ZP

"Ok if you say so, by the way when is MR and ZR getting back," MP asked MB.

"Well considering the speed of teleportation and the extra weight, I would say about twenty minutes," MB answered.

"Well I hope they hurry," said MP

"Me too I'm getting bored," commented ZP

 **Planet** **that** **the** **rangers** **are** **on**

After ten minutes of searching the others gathered together. "Find anything," asked TJ

"Nothing it's like he just disappeared," answered Ashley.

Quantrons then appeared behind the rangers they made a noise from their helmets. The rangers heard them and turned around quickly.

"Quantrons," exclaimed Cassie. The others got in their fighting stances. The foot soldiers then attacked.

Cassie side kicked a quantron and punched another one away.

Ashley was able to round house kick one quantron away and tried it with the one on her left only for it to duck under it.

TJ was thrown to the ground but was able to get up and kick a quantron in front of him.

Carlos tried to side hammer punch the quantron in front of him only for it to duck. Carlos then got kicked by the quantron to his left.

Cassie tried to punch the quantron that was on her right only for it to block it. Another Quantron then kicked her over to another quantron and that one kicked her to the ground.

 **In the Megaship Bridge**

Andros was at the control panel, "Ok Deca let's get going, mega accelerator to hyper rush three, " said Andros.

"Hyper rush three initiating now," said Deca

Alpha walked up to Andros. Andros noticed him, "Alpha what are you doing here," asked Andros

"Listen to me Andros, you're making a big mistake, oh can't you see that you five have the same mission, you're suppose too be a team," said Alpha

"I believe Alpha has a valid point Andros," said Deca

"Quiet," commanded Andros. "Look I work alone I don't need them."

"If you going to rescue Zordon, you're going to need all the help you can get," Alpha paused for a few seconds then says, "Think about it," he then walks away.

Andros thought back to what everyone said. "Believe me we are the power rangers," said memory TJ. "We're all in this together," said memory Cassie. He then remembered Ashley trying to help him up, "Here," said memory Ashley. "Don't be stubborn, you're a red ranger and you need a team if you are to ever hope to take down the Alliance," said memory MR

'It would make things easier, I do need the help,' thought Andros. "Deca turn the Astro Megaship around." behind Andros was Alpha pumping his fist in success, he then left the bridge.

 **In space**

The megaship is seen turning around.

Andros turned around and left the bridge he ran down the hall took a right, ran down another hall stopped opened a hatch which showed a ladder, climbed down the ladder, then ran down another hall into a dark room. He stopped in front of a vault typed in the code 33519 and pressed the confirm button. "Pressure returning to normal," chimed Deca. Andros opened the vault door, in the vault were five colored poles, red, blue, black, pink, and yellow. On the blue, black, pink, and yellow poles were morphers identical to Andros. 'Let's hope nothing bad happens to this team,' thought Andros. He then took the morphers and ran out.

 **Rangers**

Ashley got kicked in the stomach into a quantrons arms. She tried to get out but couldn't.

Carlos was already being restrained by a quantron.

Cassie got restrained by two quantrons, they each grabbed her arms.

TJ ended up getting slammed to the ground by a quantron. The quantrons picked TJ off the ground and kept a firm grip on him.

The quantrons were all lined up and had the rangers restrained. Explosions then happened in front of them and after that Astranama teleported in.

Astranama walked towards the rangers, "So this is what power rangers look like after they lose their powers, mm a sorry site," said Astranama.

"Who are you," asked TJ

"You don't know me I'm Astranama, your worst nightmare," said Astranama.

Cassie was fighting hard to get out of the quantrons grip. Astranama found it amusing, "Tell me where did the red ranger go," Astranama asked Cassie.

"I would never…tell you," said Cassie

Astranama smiled, "Well then if you won't tell me then maybe your friend can," she said as she walked over to TJ until they were face to face. "You know you're kind of cute maybe I'll spare you and make you my personal toy," Astranama said seductively.

Cassie was getting more furious by the second at how close Astranama was to TJ, 'That bitch, she better get away from my TJ if she wants to keep her head,' she thought angrily. "You get away from him," Cassie yelled

Astranama turned to her, "Oh what you can't share your boyfriend with me," mocked Astranama.

"Ok first off me and Cassie are friends," said TJ. If you listened carefully you could hear the sorrow in his voice when he said friends. "And second off the only thing I want to do now is vomit by the way you're acting towards me."

Cassie was both relieved but sad at the same time when TJ said that. She was relieved because TJ was taking no interest in Astranama but also sad because TJ said that she and him were friends when Cassie wanted much more than friendship.

Astranama was pissed at TJ's vomit comment. "How dare you reject me Astranama the princess of all evil, she yelled

"Way to go TJ make the crazy girl even angrier," commented Carlos.

"Silence," yelled Astranama, she then turned towards her quantrons, "destroy them," she ordered. She then teleported back to her ship.

Right when the quantrons were going to carry out their orders the sky opened up to show space this got everyone's attention. Out of the opening came to Astro Megaship flying down above the rangers and quantrons. The wind that the Megaship made was so strong that is made some of the quantrons fall on the ground. Some of the quantrons grip on the rangers loosened enough for the rangers to free themselves.

When they were free Carlos kicked the quantron that held him captive in the chest to the ground.

Cassie kicked the quantron that held her captive in the forbidden zone. The quantron put its hands over its lower area and fell down in agony. The quantrons that held Ashley and TJ were blown to the ground by the Megaship so they were already free.

A laser beam came out of the sky and straight towards the rangers. They ran immediately and barely missed the explosion.

When they stopped they saw the Astro Megaship land and they all smiled in relief. "It's Andros," said Ashley.

Andros then came out of the megaship with the four morphers and ran toward the rangers. "Here put these on," he said as he handed each of them a morpher. They all saw the quantrons getting up. Andros took his place in the middle of the rangers and said, "Alright lets rocket."

After that was said they all put their morphers in front of them flipped the top up and clicked 335 EJ. First came Andros he was first in his regular form eyes closed then he opened them and after that he morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts. The same thing happened to TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley.

"Power Rangers," the rangers said in usion.

"Cool blue and the power rangers are back," commented TJ. 'However this doesn't feel right, guess I'll just have to get used to it.'

Cassie and Carlos had the same thoughts, 'It's cool to have powers again but it's strange not being in my turbo form, well at least I'm still pink,' thought Cassie

'Black nice however I still prefer me being a turbo ranger, oh well beggars can't be choosers,' thought Carlos.

Unlike her friends Ashley had more positive thoughts, 'This is awesome it feels right being in this suit.' "This is awesome."

"Red," said Andros as he bent his right arm over is chest fist pointing to his left shoulder, and elbow facing down right diagonally.

"Blue," said TJ. He did the same pose as Andros.

"Yellow," said Ashley. She did the same pose.

"Pink," said Cassie. She did the same pose.

"Black," said Carlos. She did the same pose.

The quantrons were all up ready for battle. The rangers put their arms back right arm above left arm their arms looked like a circle, "Hea," they said in usions. They all put their left arms back and their right arms in front of them, "Let's do it," the space team said in usion.

The rangers and quantrons then charged at each other. When they met the fighting started. "Hea," Andros yelled as he front kicked a quantron that was in front of him to the ground. To his right a quantron was going to hit him with its double sided sword but Andros caught it and side kicked the quantron away. He then turned to his left, "Heeaa," he yelled as he round house kicked two other quantrons to the ground. Andros then put his right hand over his left hand and said, "Spiral sabre." Andros turned around 180 degrees and when he was finished the spiral sabre was in his hands.

Andros then swung his sabre down on the quantron that appeared in front of him. A quantron that was behind him was going to strike him with its double sided sword but Andros quickly turned around and blocked the sword with his sabre, he then kicked the quantron to the ground. He saw a quantron to his right and swung his sabre to his right his body turning with his sabre. The sabre connected with its target and the foot soldier fell to the ground.

Carlos saw what Andros did and was impressed. "I got to try that," he said. Carlos put his right hand over his left hand. "Lunar lance," he then turned 180 degrees and when he stopped a black lance with one blade at one end and a silver half circle on the other end, were in his hands.

A quantron charged at him so Carlos thrusted his lance at the soldier sending it to the ground in sparks. Carlos then swung his lance to the right sending another quantron to the ground. He then slammed his lance on a quantrons back dropping it to the ground.

Cassie and Ashley were back to back. They both turned 180 degrees while yelling their weapons names. "Star Slinger," Ashley yelled.

"Satellite Stunner," Cassie yelled. When they both were done with their turning their weapons were in their hands and they immediately fired at their first two enemies that were in front of them. There were three quantrons on the left running toward Ashely. She pointed her star slinger at them and fired it three times, two of her shots hit their target however one quantron ducked under the third shot. The quantron started moving forward until Cassie shot it to the ground with her satellite stunner.

"Wow, these are awesome," said Cassie.

"Yeah," said Ashely. She and Cassie then separated to take care of more quantrons.

TJ had already summoned his astro ax slashing one quantron from his left. He then parried another from his right and pushed that quantron away. TJ back kicked a quantron to the ground and the slashed another quantron. "Wow this astro ax is amazing haha," said TJ. ' _My turbo lightning sword is better though_ '. He then turned around and slashed the nearest quantron.

Cassie had just hit one of the quantrons arms up and then elbowed him making him double over. Cassie then turned around quickly and shot her satellite stunner at a quantron. She slowly started turning, making the quantron move, when Cassie was at the direction she wanted to be at, she let go of the trigger, freeing the quantron she then side-kicked it down.

A quantron was coming up from behind her ready to slash her back and severely injure her until the blue ranger jumped in between them and slashed it with his trusty ax. Cassie turned around, she looked down at the quantron then she looked up to the man she loves. "Thanks," she said softly.

TJ looked down at Cassie, "No problem," he said just as softly. Even though you couldn't see it they were looking each other in their eyes through their visors. They just stood there looking at one another like they're in a trance. They were both brought out of their trance when they hear Ashley's voice.

"Hey Cassie," said Ashley. Cassie turned around to see Ashley. "You ok," asked Ashley

Even though Cassie was slightly peeved at her best friend for interrupting her moment with TJ, she had to think that this time and place was not for moments like this so instead of killing Ashley she answered her friend "Yeah," replied Cassie.

"Cool," said a relieved Ashley

"Let's go," said TJ

"Right," said Cassie and Ashley. They all then started running toward Andros.

Andros just kicked down the last quantron when his new team got there. They saw the foot soldiers retreat. Carlos turned to Andros and put his hand on Andros shoulder, "Are you alright Andros," asked Carlos

"Yeah," replied Andros. He then turned away from Carlos, "This isn't over, I know Astranama and she won't give up that easily," he said then turned around to face the others.

"Oh man," said TJ as he looks down on the ground.

"Looks like you're right, look," Cassie said as she pointed up at the sky. The others looked to where she was pointing. They saw two fighter ships piloted by quantrons, the ships started firing at them. The new power team started running from the lasers towards the Mega ship.

 **Inside fighter ship 1**

The quantron finally decided to stop blasting rapidly and decided to use its targeting system. The quantron activated the targeting system and after a few second it locked on the rangers. Right when it was going to fire, some laser that came out of nowhere hit its engines. A couple of seconds later its ship explode along with himself.

 **Rangers**

The rangers stopped when they saw the lasers, they then turned around just in time to see fighter ship 1 explode. They were all shocked of what they saw. However they remembered that they still weren't safe because of the second fighter that was coming for them. They were about to start running when lasers went through the glass covering of the ship and hit the quantrons head killing it instantly. The ship wrecked on the ground and exploded.

Once again the rangers were in shock, "What just happened," Cassie said

"It appears someone saved us," TJ said

"But who and where did the lasers come from," Ashley said

"I wish I knew," Andros said.

Carlos wasn't paying attention to the questions being asked, instead he turned around to where the lasers came from. All he really saw was a mountain but when he looked up at the top he saw what looked like a figure in a cloak, the figure must have caught him looking because it left out of site. 'What the, who was that,' Carlos thought. Carlos was brought out of his thoughts by Andros.

"We have to get to the Astro Megaship," Andros said

"Right," they all said, they then started running to their ship.

'I guess I'll tell them after this fiasco is over,' Carlos thought

 **Mountain**

The figure was behind a boulder with a laser rifle in his hand. The figure put his hand in his pocket and took out an advanced voice tape recorder except this recorder a memory chip instead of mini tapes, he put it up to his mouth and pressed a button, he then spoke, "This is ZG to mission log, Andros gave the four former turbo rangers the astro morphers, they morphed and just took down some quantrons, I had to save them though by shooting down two velocofighters, they are now heading toward the Megaship to destroy one of Astranama's ship's.

 **Unknown** **location**

It has been 20 minutes of waiting and finally ZR and MR arrive with Zordon in the middle of them. ZR and MR walked up to MB, MP, and ZP. "Mission accomplished," said ZR.

"What's the report on the turbo rangers," asked MR

"Don't know we've been, we've been waiting for ZG to report in," said MB

"Alright we'll wait a bit longer then we'll contact ZG for his report," said ZR

"Right," MP, MB, and ZP said

MR and ZR then turned to see a weary Zordon looking around and then looking at them. They decided to walk up to him and motioned for their comrades to follow as the did, once they were all within 8 feet they stopped

The old sage was confused and slightly alarmed. He didn't expect to be taken from his captors. Even though he is grateful to be away from the alliance, he can't but help think is he in a safe place or could he have been taken from one danger to and even greater danger but he'd figure that he might was well thank them.

"I wish to thank you for saving me," said Zordon

"Don't mention it Zordon," said MR

"Yeah it's the least we can do," said ZR

Zordon couldn't help but think how familiar his two rescuers seemed and their voices were also familiar, 'their voices sound familiar to me, the way they hold themselves shows that they are not ones to be trifled with, they also seem to be the leader by the way they are giving orders, ' thought Zordon

Both ZR and MR notice the way Zordon was looking at them and knew immediately what the old sage was doing, "By the way you're looking at us it appears that you are trying to figure out who we are," said ZR

"Yes I am, I apologize but I do wish to know my saviors identities," said Zordon

"Well if you must know I'm ZR and this is my partner MR said ZR," said ZR as he motioned hid hand toward MR, "And these are our comrades, MP, ZP, and MB." ZR then motioned his hand toward his comrades as he said their names. "We have other teammates but they're not here at the moment, you'll meet then soon though."

"You have given me your code names but I wish to know your true names," said Zordon

"What makes you think that these aren't our true names," said MP. Another familiar feeling came when MP spoke, her voice was soft and loving, there weren't a lot of people in the universe who had that kind of voice, most people who have that voice are either or will be pink rangers.

"Because, I know you all from somewhere, I can tell by how these two stand," said Zordon who motion to MR and ZR, "You stand firm and confident, I also recognize your aura, I only know a few people who have that kind of posture and aura but I wish to see which one of you are are who I know you are."

MR chuckled, "We could never really get much past you could we Zordon… sigh… alright guys lets show him," he said

His comrades nodded, they all then took off their hoods and Zordon smiled at who were under the cloaks, "It's good to see each of you again, but I believe some explaining is in order," said Zordon

 **Mega Bridge**

Alpha was working on the power decoder, "Oh I almost got it," Alpha said. The rangers then entered the bridge with their helmets under their arms.

"Deca take off," Andros commanded as he made his way to his station.

 **Outside**

The Megaship lifted of the ground and took off.

 **Mega Bridge**

"Deca scan the area," Andros said.

"Long range scanners off line, using short range scanners…. unknown space craft approaching," Deca said

"On main screen," Andros said. On the screen was an image of another space ship a bit bigger than the mega ship. "Activate shields," Andros said right before the enemy ship started firing.

"Enemy space craft is firing," Deca said

"Everybody hold on," Andros yelled

 **Space**

The lasers hit the ships shields four times.

 **Mega** **Bridge**

The ship rocked and everyone but Alpha managed to stay on their feet. "Mega lasers locked on," Deca said.

"FIRE," Andros said.

 **Space**

The mega ship fired its lasers at the enemy craft.

 **Mega** **Bridge**

"Oh I hope the box is alright," Alpha said as he crawled to the code box.

The Mega Bridge kept on shaking because of the Megaship being fired upon the enemy craft.

"Yes, it's alright," Alpha said as he got up.

"Shields will not hold much longer," Deca said

"Aiyaiyaiyaiyai," Alpha said getting the rangers attention. "I have amazing new, I believe I have broken the code."

TJ walked over to Alpha, "What code," TJ asked

Cassie walked up as well, "Alpha what's going on," she asked

"This code box holds the code to the Astro Megazord, it's all part of Zordon's master plan," Alpha said

Andros was listening closely, 'Master plan, could those two cloaked figures be in line with Zordon or do they have their own agenda and us along with everyone else are just their pawns, I'll have to think about this later, right now we have to destroy that ship. "Alright rangers let's try it."

"Right," the rangers said

 **Astro Mega Shuttle**

(Que power rangers in space music)

"Here we go," said Andros as his seat slides up to the controls. TJ and Carlos were in front of him. TJ was to his left while Carlos was to his right. Ashely and Cassie were behind Andros. Cassie was to his left while Ashley was to his right. "Let's blast off." "Begin undocking procedure." Andros then took the joystick in front of him and pulled it down.

 **Space**

The nose of the Astro Megaship opens up and shows the Mega shuttle. "Activate thruster," said Andros. The Mega shuttle's thrusters activates and the shuttle flies from the nose and into space

 **Mega shuttle**

"Alright let's let get this Megazord," said Andros

 **Space**

 _Go power ranger_

 _Go power rangers_

 _Go power rangers_

 _Go Go Go fight_

The mega shuttle lifts up and then make a sharp right and heads toward the Astro Megaship which is turning into the body of the Megazord.

 _Go power rangers_

 _Go power rangers_

 _Go power rangers heaa_

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"Begin docking sequence," said Andros as he grabbed the joystick and mover it to le left then down.

 **Space**

The mega shuttle turns into the head of the Megazord.

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"Astro Megazord ready to go," said Andros, he the pressed a red button

 **Space**

The head attaches itself to the Megazord while the enemy ship was blasting the Megaships shields.

At the top of the head was where the cockpit was located at and it showed the rangers standing up from their seats admiring their mew Megazord. "It worked," said Andros

"This is so cool," said Cassie. 'But the Turbo and Rescue Megazord's were cooler,' she thought

(End song)

 **Dark** **Fortress**

That was impressive, said Astranama. "Destroy them," she commanded

(que drums and electric guitar)

 **Space**

The enemy ship started firing at the Astro Megazord

Astro Megazord cockpit

"Activate Astro Megazord sabre," said Andros, he then pressed three buttons. "Energize thrusters." He then pressed a red button on his joystick with his thumb.

 _Go power rangers_

 **Space**

 _Fly power rangers_

 _Win power rangers, here we go_

The Megazord flew toward the enemy ship with its sword pointing forward

 **Megazord** **cockpit**

"Let's take them down guys," said Andros

 **Space**

The Megazord was getting closer to the ship.

 _Here we go_

The Megazord finally made it to the enemy ship and flew threw it. The Megazord then turned around to look at the ship.

 _Go power rangers_

 _Fly power rangers_

 **Megazord** **cockpit**

 _Win power rangers_

"Direct hit," said Andros

 **Space**

 _Here we go_

The enemy pace ship exploded into flames. The explosion sent a shock wave that reached the Megazord but the rangers didn't feel it inside the cockpit

 **Megazord** **cockpit**

All of the rangers stood up and cheered.

"Alright," cheered TJ

"Yeah," cheered Andros

"Whoohoo," yelled Cassie

 **Space**

It showed the Megazord floating in space in victory.

 **Thirty minutes later in space**

The astro megaship is flying at fast speeds.

 **Megaship**

Andros was showing around his new teammates the astro megaship as well as explaining everything.

"The vital systems are controlled all by Deca, she's got eyes and ears all over the ship," explained Andros as they were walking down a hall way

"I speak over 3,000 languages," said Deca

"Fine Deca," said Andros. The rangers then turned to the right and entered the Mega Bridge.

"Navigate all known galaxies," said Deca

"Ok Deca," said Andros, he then walked to the side console

"And, I am certified in medical, psychological and-," said Deca but was interrupted when Andros pressed two buttons turning her voice off.

Andros turned to his team, "This button turns her voice off," he said

"That'll come in handy I'm sure, that AI is a smart aleck in my opinion," said Carlos

"You have no idea," replied Andros

TJ then stepped up. "So what do we do now," he asked

"The first thing we do is repair the Megaship, right now she's not ready to make a long voyage." Said Andros as he walked over to captain console. "The only problem is that I don't have the materials here." He then turned to face the rangers

"We can go to Earth," offered Cassie. Andros looked at her for a moment.

Cassie was about to say something else but was interrupted by TJ, who decided to help out his friend. "They'll help us at NASADA," he said

Everyone smiled at the suggestion of returning home even if it was for a little while.

Andros thought about this for a few moments before saying, "Alright we'll need help." Andros. Andros then pressed a button on the console next to him, "Deca set a course for Earth."

The rangers cheered, they were finally going home.

"Allow me to help you Deca," said alpha

"Thank you alpha but setting the course is-," said Deca but was interrupted by Carlos

"Oh man I just remembered something," said Carlos

Everyone looked at Carlos in confusion. "What is it Carlos," asked Cassie

"Andros before we go to Earth can you take us back to that planet where Astranama attacked us if the megaship can handle it," asked Carlos

"Yes, but why," asked the red space ranger

"Set course first and I'll explain," said Carlos

Andros nodded at alpha and the robot set the course, muck to Deca's annoyance.

"Ok, we're om out way back it shouldn't take that long to get there now can you explain," asked Andros

"Right, well you guys remember when we were being chase by those velocofighters," asked Carlos

"That's kind of hard to forget considering they were shooting at us," commented Ashley. Andros smiled at Ashley's comment.

"Do you guys remember when one of them got shot down," asked Carlos

"Yeah we remember then a few seconds later the second one was shot down as well, but we have no idea where those shots came from," said TJ

"Maybe you don't but after the second shot was fired I turned around to see where it came from. I believed that it probably came from one of the mountains so I did a quick scan and after a couple of moments I saw someone," said Carlos

"Who'd you see," asked Andros

"The figure was at the top of the mountain, but I was able to make out that he was wearing a cloak and what looked like a type of rifle," said Carlos

Andros eyes widened at this revelation, 'A cloak, could he be one of those figures who I ran into at the Sumarian planet, ZR and MR,' he thought. 'Should I tell the team, the cloaked figures on the sumarian planet and the cloaked figure on the other planet could be related or it could be a coincidence, no I won't tell them yet not until I get more facts.'

Andros was broken out of his thoughts by Cassie's voice, "So you want to see if we can find this person and do what."

"Well I don't know about you but I'd like to thank him, I mean he saved us," said Carlos

"I'd like to know what he was doing there in the first place," said TJ

Before anything else could be spoken Deca's voice chimed in, "We have arrive at our destination and are now landed."

"Thanks Deca," said Andros. "Come on guys let's see if we can find our cloaked friend."

The rangers nodded and they all headed outside

 **Mountains**

The space rangers just made it to the spot where Carlos saw the cloaked figure.

"Dang it we missed him," said Carlos

"Are you sure this is the spot Carlos," asked TJ

"Yes, I'm sure this is the spot," answered Carlos

Andros took out a scanner from his jacket and walked around a bit scanning the area.

Ashley notice this and approached him, "Hey Andros, what's that's that you got there," she sked

"It's a scanner that can that can tell if someone has been here or not and how long it's been since they left," answered Andros, who hasn't taken his eyes off of the scanner.

The other rangers heard this, "Wow, that's cool," said Cassie.

"And handy," said TJ

"So does it say how long he's been gone," asked Carlos

"The scans say that there was someone here but they left approximately 30 minutes ago," answered Andros.

The rangers didn't like hearing this. "Oh man and I wanted to thank him for saving us," said Carlos

"It would have been nice to meet our hero," said Ashely.

A wave of jealousy flooded Andros when Ashely made that comment. However he shook it off, 'Why did I feel jealous just now, I just met her, I can't like her like that,' thought Andros.

"Well whoever he was, he's gone now, let's just head back to the megaship," said Cassie. The others agreed with her and they headed for their ship.

 **Ground**

Unknown the space rangers the cloaked figure was watching using his binoculars. He watched them retreat down the mountain. "That was a close one, I just started observing them and one of them caught me," said the cloaked figure. Sigh, "I'll have to be more careful when watching them." Just then a familiar six ring tone came from his wrist. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal a green metal watch, he pressed a button on him and held it to his face. "I read you what's up," asked the cloaked figure.

"ZG it's MP, I called to see how things are going," said MP

"So far things are going well, Andros gave TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley the astro morphers," said ZG

"That's good, anything else," asked MP

ZG sighed, "Well after the space rangers dealt with the quantrons two velocofighters were sent after them, one of the fighters got a lock on the rangers so I shot it down, the rangers however stopped moving in shock, the second velocofighters was 30 feet away and they had no time to move so I shot that fighter down as well, Carlos however ended up turning around and saw me before I could hide, 45 minutes after their zord fight they came down and went to the mountain to look for me, however I moved right after they went to the megaship to fight Astranama's craft, they don't know of my where abouts," said ZG

There was a long pause before MP spoke again, "Understood you'll just have to be more careful when watching them, we all will, ZR wants you back at base to rest, while I apparently have somewhere to be," said MP

"Understood, ZG out," he said, ZG then pressed a button on the watch and deactivated communication, he then pushed another button and then he teleported off the planet.

 **Rangers**

The rangers were walking toward the megaship when Carlos saw a green light in the sky, Carlos stopped and was about to say something but decided against it thinking that if the person wanted to show themselves then they would have so instead all he could do was hope that one day, he and the figure would meet again. 'Thanks,' Carlos said inwardly as he watched the retreating light. Carlos then started walking again.

 **On** **Earth**

In the mountains of Angel Grove once stood the command center base of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers later on was destroyed and then became the Power Chamber, the base of both the Zeo and Turbo rangers. But the base is once again a pile of rubble nothing useful in it and never going to be restored or so the Turbo rangers thought.

In a flash of light a MP teleported in front of the ruins, and walked in it and started digging around a bit searching for something, "I sure hope Zordon is right about this because all I can see and feel is rubble," she said. MP kept moving rubble, she'd change spots every so often, finally when she picked up a medium sized rock and found a latch with a voice activated pass code scanned under it, "Well this is easy, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus," she said

The scanner beeped confirming that she said the right passcode, the latch opened to show stairs. MP guessed that the stairs led the Power Chambers corridors. MP went down the stairs.

 **One** **hour** **later**

MP came up the stairs holding a metal box, "Well that was fun," she said irritably. She then walked out of the ruins and turned around to look at it, she then took out a remote and pressed a red button. The rubble then started floating in the air and was coming together to form walls and familiar tubes like structures. A couple of minutes later and the Power Chamber is once again standing proudly in front of MP and waiting to be used and it will be.

"Good to see it standing again," said MP. She then moved her sleeve up to show her communicator, MP put it up to her face, she pressed a button and spoke, "Ok I got the box and the Power Chamber has been rebuilt per your instructions Zordon," said MP

"Good work Kimberly, now return to the power base," said Zordon

MP then took off her hood to show Kimberly Ann Hart the Mighty Morphin pink ranger, "On my way," said Kimberly. She then teleported to the power base in a flash of pink light.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **I'll admit I had no idea when I was going to reveal any of their identities so I just decided to reveal the mystery now, sorry the space rangers however won't be finding out their identities for a while, so again sorry everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4:Save Our Ship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, but if I did there would be some changes.**

 **Chapter 4: Save Our Ship**

 **Outer Space**

The Megaship is traveling at a marvelous speed, its destination Earth.

 **Megaship Semi-deck**

"Ok, Ashley you first," said TJ who was morphed. Ashley and TJ were training while the other rangers watched.

"Hyaaa," said Ashley as she started jumping over craterites. (Type in power rangers in space craterites in google images)

"Hyaaa," said TJ as he started jumping over craterites as well.

"And you can program the semi-deck to look like anywhere," said Carlos

"Yep anywhere, you want," said Andros

A manta ray like monster appeared and turned around to face the rangers.

"Starslinger," yelled Ashley as she pulled out her weapon and fired it at the monster, sending sparks flying on it.

"Check this out guys," said TJ as he took out his astro ax and started spinning towards the monster, sending sparks flying when it made contact. TJ then ended up grabbing a craterite the he and Ashley kicked it in the back two times before sending it flying with their third kick. It then showed the words Mega Blue above TJ and Mega Yellow below Ashley.

"End simulation," said Andros

As the simulation ended TJ and Ashley were standing next to each other giving a thumbs up.

"Nice work, Ashley," said TJ

"You to TJ," said Ashley

TJ and Ashley then took off their helmets then walked up to the other rangers. "So what do you think of the semi-deck," asked Andros but the question seemed to be focused more on Ashley.

"It's amazing," said TJ, who smiled

"Yeah, what an awesome way to train," said Ashley

"Rangers, you have to see this," Alpha called from the speakers.

"What is it Alpha," asked TJ

"It's the Earth, we're home," said Alpha

Everyone cheered when they heard this, Carlos and TJ high fived, Cassie hugged Carlos then TJ except she hugged him a bit longer then let go. TJ, Cassie, and Carlos then headed toward the Mega Bridge, leaving Andros and Ashley in the semi-deck.

Andros didn't know why but he felt quite nervous around Ashley, ' _Why do I feel so nervous around her_ ,' thought Andros. It was Ashley's voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Have you ever been to Earth before," asked Ashley

"Never," relied Andros

"Hey, you're gonna love it," said Ashley, she then took his arm and they walked out of the semi-deck, "trust me, there's the mall, beaches."

 **Earth**

It was night time and Bulk and Skull were outside with Skull looking in a telescope. "Hey Bulky this astronomy stuff is amazing," said Skull, he then looked up from the telescope, "I think I just discovered a black hole."

Bulk gave an annoyed look at Skull then, he turned the telescoped around and took off the lens cover. Bulk took it off and gave it to Skull, "The space between your ears is a black hole," he said

Skull just started fiddling with the lens cover then looked at Bulk, "Hey do you really think that we'll be rich and famous if we discover a comet," asked Skull.

"Of course we will," said Bulk, he then turned the telescoped around again and looked in it. When Bulk looked in it he saw the Dark Fortress, "Uuuuuuuu," said Bulk, as he took his head off the telescope.

"Memememememememe, what," asked Skull, Bulk then pushed Skull's head on the telescope and Skull also saw the Dark Fortress.

Skull then got off and Bulk looked at him, "UFO," said Bulk

Bulk and Skull then looked at each other then fainted

(Start Power Rangers Together Opening)

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

Shows Andros as the red space ranger, ZR and MR fighting monsters in the United Alliance of Evil meeting.

 _7_

Then it shows ZR and MR teleporting away with Zordon

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters, explosions behind the rangers

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space, firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows MB watching the computer monitor in front of him

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting in space with and explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie in the halls of the megaship in her space uniform and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space back round with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is somewhere in megaship that has a window to show space in his space uniform and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space back round with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ in the megaship sitting in front of a console in the bridge in his uniform and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space back round holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space back round holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go_ _Power_ _Rangers!_

It shows Andros in the Mega Bridge in front of the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space back round holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who was wearing a tan t-shirt under an open jean jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Skull who was a red t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, a fedora, and black shoes, in a park back round standing next to each other smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows MP taking off her hood to show Kimberly Ann Hart. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger doing her usual pose.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows MR fighting some putties and cogs and it shows the name MR below him

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows ZR fighting some quantrons and piranatrons and it shows the name ZR below him

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows ZP standing in the Power Base. Her name ZP is shown below her

 _Go… In Space_

MB is shown working on some small watch like devices, it shows his name MB below him.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Fire the rockets_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Save the future_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _Long live the_

It shows the Megaship going light speed

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _Go… In Space_

(End Opening)

 **Power Base Zordon's chambers**

ZP has walked into Zordon's room without her cloak, under her cloak was a tall blonde whose hair went to her shoulders, she was wearing a pink turtle neck with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. "Zordon, Astranama's here," said Kat

"Excellent work Katherine, tell Billy to keep monitoring the situation, and report to me when there's an attack or if there's any activity from the rangers," said Zordon

"Right Zordon," said Kat

"Is Adam at Angel Grove," asked Zordon

"Yes, he is waiting at that new restaurant, Surf Spot, chances are the rangers will go there or the juice bar that's being runned by Ernie again, we have Tommy at Ernie's if that is so," said Kat

"How is the search for Alpha," said Zordon

"ZY is going to ask around the planet she's on and MM will try his best with the search as well," said Kat,

"Given his position it should take a shorter amount of time to locate Alpha," said Zordon

"Maybe but none the less we will find him and rescue him," said Kat

"Yes, we will, very good Katherine, you may go," said Zordon

Kat then walk out of Zordon's chambers and went to find Billy and tell him to keep monitoring Earth for any activity whether it's Astranama or ranger.

Zordon still couldn't believe what has happened over this course of time, he leaves the Earth to go to Eltar then he comes back to witness his rangers three of them who have been there since the Morphin era and one since the zeo era, give up the turbo powers to four new people. He then went back to his home planet only to be captured months later by the United Alliance of Evil, later he found out that Divatox defeated the Power Rangers and destroyed the Power Chamber, then the unexpected happened three cloaked figures, one of them a spy and two of them a rescue party. The spy was revealed to be Andros the red space ranger and the other weren't revealed until after they got him to safety, and even though Zordon had his suspicions he was still surprised who his rescuers were.

 **10 hours ago**

Zordon had asked his rescuers and their comrades to reveal their true identities to him and so they did. They took off their hoods to reveal some very familiar faces, faces that he hasn't seen in a long time.

MR was the first one to take off his cloak, MR was revealed to be a Caucasian 19 year old man who has short brown hair, fairly muscular, he has on a red t-shirt on, black pants, and black shoes. This man was none other than Jason Lee Scott, the original red ranger, leader of the original power rangers and the second zeo gold ranger, if Zordon were one to brag he would say that Jason was one of the best rangers that he has ever mentored.

Speaking of some of the best rangers Zordon has mentored, ZR had been the next one to take off his cloak to show someone that Zordon had only saw a couple of month ago, a Caucasian 19 year old man with long brown hair, fairly muscular, he has on a red t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. It was Tommy Oliver, the original green ranger later on turned white ranger, second leader of the Morphin team given by Zordon, later the red zeo ranger and first red turbo ranger.

Zordon always felt bad of taking the leadership away from Jason but Tommy needed to be leader so Jason wouldn't feel obligated to stay when the time came for him to leave the team. Besides no one knew it but it was a test to see if the red ranger should stay the strongest ranger on the team and leader or if it should be given to someone else. It was only after Jason's term did Zordon reveal to his red ranger why leadership was taken, of course the former leader asked if he passed only for Zordon to say, "With flying colors, good bye Jason."

Zordon then came back to reality only to see that MP and ZP have taken off their cloaks. MP was a petite Caucasian 19 year old women whose brown hair reached her shoulders, has on a pink tank top, jean shorts, and pink shoes. She was Kimberly Ann Hart, the original pink ranger and Jason's girlfriend since 1996. Apparently it was revealed that Kimberly broke up with Tommy for Jason but she hadn't told the original leader. It was Tommy who got the two together after Jason and Emily's brake up.

ZP was a tall blonde women whose hair went to her shoulders, she was wearing a pink buttoned up t-shirt, blue jeans and white and black shoes. It was Katherine Hillard second pink ranger, pink zeo ranger, first pink turbo ranger and Tommy's girlfriend since 1996. Tommy ended up figuring out how much Kat meant to him when Kat was there for him after Kimberly's Dear John letter, so he asked her out and they've been together ever since.

MB was the last to take off his cloak, MB was a Caucasian man with short sandy blonde hair, he was quite muscular, wears a blue t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He was Bill Cranston, the original blue ranger and the tech genius of the power rangers.

Zordon smiled at the people who he called his children, "It is good to see you all again, but I believe some explaining is in order. (I am planning on making a flashback when the story is explained to the space rangers, so you're not going to get the story, sorry)

The young adults smiled at their mentor, "It's good to see you to Zordon and yes we agree we do owe you an explanation," said Tommy

"And here it is," said Jason, he then explained everything to Zordon from how they know about the UAE to them rescuing Zordon.

 **Present time**

Zordon had to admit that when he heard the explanation that he was quite mad but he also felt pride in his rangers, they kept on doing good without him even asking them.

Zordon thought that his ranger's plans were good but their predictions were a bit farfetched, they were lucky that they were right, so he knew that he needed to help them, so he offered and they accepted without hesitation. Now he is in the living quarters that was given to him, waiting for news on the rangers, Astranama, and the search for Alpha five. Zordon thought one of the best ways to help was to find his robotic assistant. So now they are searching for him.

"I just hope that the Space Rangers can handle the challenges that lies ahead," said Zordon

 **The Surf Spot**

Adam Park, the Zeo Green Ranger who still had his long curly hair was hearing a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, he was at the new restaurant eating a cheeseburger when he saw the new ranger team enter the restaurant in their civilian clothes, TJ was wearing an open jean jacket over a dark blue shirt with tan pants, Carlos was wearing a black jacket over a grey shirt and jeans, Ashley was wearing a button jacket over a yellow striped shirt and black pants, Cassie was wearing an unzipped leather jacket over a dark pink t-shirt and jeans, and Andros is wearing a red long sleeved shirt and jeans. Adam immediately got up and went to the hallway to contact the Power Base. When he checked that no one was around he pressed the button on his communicator and held it up to his face, "This is ZG reporting in, the space rangers are at The Surf Spot," said Adam

"Alright ZG, keep visual and report in if there is any activity of any kind," said Billy

"Right, ZG out," said Adam as he cut off communication. Adam then went back to his table to see that the rangers were still admiring the establishment.

 **Rangers**

The rangers were looking around The Surf Spot in wander.

"Wow," said TJ

"Cool," said Cassie

"Hey guys there's a table," said Carlos who was pointing to an open table. The four new space rangers walked up to the table and sat down.

Andros wandered towards a surfboard on the wall, he look at it in fascination and then touched it however it fell but was caught by a large black woman who had long black braided hair, was wearing a dark blue that had three buttons at the top of it with palm trees on it black long pants, and black shoes, "Trying to escape," the woman said as she set the surfboard back on the wall.

"What is it," asked Andros

The African-American woman looked at Andros strangely, "It's a surfboard, what planet are you from," said the woman

"KO-35, you know of it," Andros said immediately, not knowing it was a rhetorical question.

The woman laughed, "Smart aleck," she said the walked off

"Aleck, no I'm Andros," Andros called out but the woman was out of ear shot. Andros shrugged it off and joined his team at the table.

At another table was Bulk and Skull, who already had a plate of fries, a milkshake and a glass of water on the table. Skull reached for a fry but Bulk hit his hand and took the fries, "But Bulky, I'm starving," said Skull. Bulk was wearing a jean jacket over a tan t-shirt, a black necklace, red fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Skull was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt under a red sleeveless shirt, long black pants, and black shoes.

"Then you shouldn't have forgotten your wallet," said Bulk

Andros was watching the exchange and didn't like what he was seeing. A voice got his attention, "Coming through." Andros looked to see that the voice belonged to the African-American woman who called him a smart aleck, ' _But my names not Aleck, its Andros_ ,' he thought.

The woman came with a picture of water and three plates of fries, "Welcome to The Surf Spot," the woman said as she places the water and fries on the table.

Carlos looked at the fries and the woman, "I'm sorry but we didn't order any fries," Carlos said respectfully.

"Trust me, you'll love em, my fries are irresistible," the woman said as the rangers started to eat the fries, "My names Adelle, I'll be right back," Adelle said, she then left.

Andros attention was brought back to Bulk and Skull when he heard Bulk talk.

"This is my lunch, my lunch," said Bulk he then picked up the glass of water, "This is your water, you may drink it." Bulk then slid the water to Skull, who picked it up and whimpered like a puppy dog then started to drink it. Bulk then picked up a newspaper and started reading it.

' _That guy looks like he should be taught some manners_ ," thought Andros, He then looked around to see if anyone was looking and as far as he could tell there wasn't. Andros used his telekinesis to pick up the hot sauce and squirted some of it in Bulks milkshake, Andros then set the hot sauce down. Unknown to him however two people saw this, Ashley who only saw Andros put the hot sauce down and Adam who saw the whole thing and couldn't help but grin.

' _This is gonna be good_ ,' thought Adam

Bulk picked up his milkshake, "Hey this Professor Phenominous says that he's an expert on aliens," said Bulk, he then gave Skull the paper and took a drink of his milkshake. After Bulk took a drink, he felt that his mouth was on fire, Bulk grabbed the glass of water to drink it but found that it was empty, he looked around frantically.

Meanwhile Andros was trying to stifle his laugh while it took all of Adams will power to not break down on the floor laughing.

Bulk finally spotted a picture of water at the ranger table next to TJ. Bulk rushed toward the table grabbed the picture of water, he dropped to the floor and started to chug down the water feverishly.

"Hey Bulky, you ok," asked Carlos.

"Professor Phenominous, yeah he's our guy," said Skull, he then got up and looked at Bulk, "Hey Bulk are you sure he'll believe us, Professor we saw an alien space craft, it was big and disk like, half invisible, just green lines really." Skull finally saw Bulk drink the last of the water and saw the relief on his friends face. "You alright Bulky?"

Bulks face turned into a scowl, "Let's get out of here," he said. Bulk then grabbed Skull and dragged him out the restaurant.

The rangers all looked at each other, "That space craft that Bulk and Skull described sounds like-," said Cassie.

"The Dark Fortress," TJ finished

"Astranama," said Andros as he got up.

"Shh," said Ashley as she set Andros back down, "I don't know if people on your planet know you're a ranger but here every ranger's identity is a secret and saying the name of an enemy that hasn't even attacked yet might sound suspicious."

"Right, sorry," said Andros who is embarrassed by his actions.

Ashley smiled at him, "It's ok, don't worry about it," she said. All Andros did was smile back at her. The others saw this and were thinking different things.

' _I wander how those two are going to get together_ ,' thought TJ

' _Now how are we going to set these two up_ ,' thought Carlos

' _Time for some payback_ ,' thought Cassie

Andros got serious again which made everyone else get serious, "Just in case Astranama did follow us we should get the supplies and head for the Megaship," he said. They all nodded, paid for the food and left.

Adam watched the rangers walk out, he then got up, paid for his food then left.

 **Bulk and Skull**

Bulk and Skull were in front of a mail box that said Professor Phenominous, "Are you sure we're in the right place," asked Bulk

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Skull

Bulk then looked around to see that they were practically in the middle of nowhere, "Well I'm sure we're not, come on let's go," said Bulk. Both he and Skull started to leave until they hear a voice come from out of nowhere.

"Who goes there," said a voice that sounded like an old man

Bulk and Skull turn around slightly alarmed, "Who's there," asked Bulk

"I am Professor Phenominous, who are you," said Professor Phenominous

Bulk and Skull found that the source of the voice was coming from the mail box. They ran up to it, "Professor," asked Bulk

"The Professor lives in a mail box," asked Skull

Bulk opened the mail box and looks in it, "Professor we need to talk to you, we saw aliens," said Bulk

"Aliens," said Professor Phenominous.

Bulk and Skull then hears a car behind them, when they turn around they see a van driving up to them and it looked like it wasn't stopping. They both stayed in place screaming, when the van looked like it was about to hit them it stopped only an inch away from them.

Bulk and Skull finally regain their senses they head to the door of the van and sees it slide open, out came a bald short old man wearing a white lab coat over a yellow buttoned up shirt, blue bow tie, black pants, black shoes, round glasses and was wearing some kind of contraption on his head, it was yellow with black stripes. This man was Professor Phenominous world found scientist. "Aliens," asked Professor Phenominous. (Go to google images and type him in and you can see what he really looks like)

Bulk and Skull looked at each other and nodded.

"What exactly did you see," asked Professor Phenominous as he walked up to the former bullies and put his arms around both of them.

Bulk looked at Prof. Phenominous, "Professor we saw a UFO," said Bulk

"And let me guess, nobody believed you right," said Prof. Phenominous

"Exactly," said Skull

"They called you crazy right," asked Prof. Phenominous

"Exactly," said Bulk

Phenominous laughed, "Boy, we've got work to do," he said. Phenominous then picked Bulk and Skull up by the back of their shirts and carried them the entrance of the van. Professor Phenominous let Bulk and Skull down, took out two lab coats and threw them at the duo. Bulk and Skull looked at the lab coats then each other then the laughing professor. Phenominous entered the van, "Time to go." Bulk and Skull followed Prof. Phenominous it the van, they shut the door and the van leaves.

 **Rangers**

The rangers just exited the electronics store and were on their way to the Megaship, "Man, I can't believe they didn't have all of the materials we needed for the Megaship," said TJ, who was holding a box with only a portion of the supplies that they needed.

"Well what can we do, except keep looking around," said Carlos

Andros was scanning the area with his scanner, suddenly his face became disturbed. The others noticed this, "Andros, something wrong," asked Cassie

"Follow me," said Andros, he then ran forward and took a right turn with the other rangers following him. Andros and his team stopped after the turn. "We're being followed," informed Andros.

"Followed, by who," asked TJ

They all look from the corner to see quantrons appear out of nowhere. "Let's go," ordered Andros

All of the rangers ran towards Astranama's foot soldiers and started fighting. TJ and Cassie were paired up, Ashley and Carlos were paired up and Andros was on his own.

TJ front kicked a quantron to the ground and elbowed one behind him doubling it over. TJ then side kicked a Quantron away from him.

Cassie tornado kicked two quantrons to the ground and back flipped over another one, when she landed Cassie side kicked it away. Cassie was about to continue when she heard a voice call her, "Cassie look out." Cassie turned around to see a quantron bring its blade down on her when all of a sudden the quantron got kicked away from her. Cassie looked to see that TJ was the one who saved her. TJ looked at her, "Are you ok Cassie," he said.

 **Cassie's fantasy**

"Y…yeah I'm fine TJ," said Cassie as she blushed.

"I'm glad cause I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," said TJ as he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

 **Reality**

"Cassie, Cassie," called TJ

"Heh," said Cassie as she snapped out of her daydream. Cassie looked at TJ.

TJ looked worried, "I asked if you're alright," he said.

"Oh right, yeah I'm fine TJ," said Cassie, ' _Damit, I can't afford to be daydreaming in the middle of battles_.'

"Alright, let's kick some quantron butt," said TJ. Cassie nodded and they started fighting again.

 **Ashley and Carlos**

Carlos flipped two quantrons on their backs, then he round house kicked one to the ground. One quantron tried to punch him but he caught it and punched the quantron in the gut, doubling it over and then he kicked it away from him.

A quantron tried to punch Ashley but she caught its arm and judo threw it over her. Another quantron tried to kick her but she ducked and leg sweeped it to the ground.

 **Andros**

A quantron swung its double blade at Andros but he block it with his forearm then knocked the blade out of the quantrons hands and punched the foot soldier to the ground. Another quantron tried to kick Andros but he caught its leg and pushed it back then side kicked a third quantron that was coming from his left away.

 **TJ and Cassie**

Both TJ and Cassie were double teaming the quantrons, and their team work was perfect for two people who have only been fighting with each other for ten months. When a quantron was about to hit Cassie TJ took her hand and pulled her out of the way, when Cassie was pulled to the other side of TJ, she kick a quantron that was trying to blind side him. TJ took Cassie by her waist and picked her up, he then spun her to the left and she kicked four quantrons to the ground then TJ set her down. They both then front kicked a quantron ten feet away.

"Nice dance," TJ said and smiled.

"Definitely," Cassie said, returning the smile.

 **Ashley and Carlos**

Carlos side kicked one quantron away then he did a second side kick to a quantron coming from his left knocking it to the ground.

Ashley punched a quantron that was in front of her away, she then blocked a kick from another quantron and then elbowed it away. She and Carlos then leg sweeped two quantrons to the ground.

After their beating, the quantrons decided that they had enough and teleported out of there.

The rangers gathered together, "So they did follow us to Earth," said Cassie.

"They'll be after the Mega shuttle," said Andros

"Let's go," said TJ urgently, they all then rushed towards NASADA.

 **NASADA**

Professor Phenominous van stopped in front of NASADA, Bulk, Skull and Prof. Phenominous got out of the van, the Professor had a machine with him. "Why are we here Professor, oh I got it we're here because NASADA has alien space crafts," asked Bulk

"NASADA, where they have huge advanced telescopes," asked Skull

"We're here because we have a flat tire, uh," said Prof. Phenominous as he kicked the front tire. The Professor then looked at the NASADA sign and his machine started to beep, "Quick follow me." Professor Phenominous ran to the other side of the van followed by Bulk and Skull, they all then laid on the ground and saw the NASADA sign. "There aliens."

"Professor that's a NASADA sign," said Bulk

"A NASADA sign, perhaps to the untrained eye," said Prof. Phenominous

Bulk and Skull got up a bit, looked at each other and Skull gave Bulk the cookoo gesture. They both then laid back down, Bulk then looked a Phenominous, "Are you sure that you're a world known famous professor, I want to see some I.D.," said Bulk.

Just then they all saw three quantrons appear in front of the NASADA sign. Bulk and Skull looked panicked while Prof. Phenominous was laughing.

 **NASADA** **launch** **field**

The rangers, already morphed were running towards the Mega shuttle when they were intercepted by Ecliptor, "Oh no it's Ecliptor," said Andros

"Who's he," asked TJ

"He's trouble," replied Andros

"Rangers, this ends now," said Ecliptor as he walked towards the power rangers.

"Watch out guys, he's strong," said Andros

"Yes and when I'm done, the power rangers will be history," said Ecliptor

When TJ heard that he stepped up, just as he used to when he was leader, he then pointed toward Ecliptor, "You're wrong Ecliptor, the power rangers will never be defeated because even if you defeated us, there are other ranger teams who are stronger than us and they would be the ones who would defeat you. You however won't have the honor to fight those ranger teams because you'd have to destroy us first and trust me plenty have tried and all have failed," said TJ

Three of TJ's old teammates smiled under their helmets at their former leader's declaration while Andros was impressed. ' _That's TJ for you, when he hears or sees something he doesn't like, he speak up about it_ ,' thought Cassie.

' _Nicely said Teej_ ,' thought Carlos

' _Doesn't matter if he's in blue clad, he'll always be a red at heart_ ,' thought Ashley.

' _I can see why he was chosen to be a red ranger, I have a lot to live up to_ ,' thought Andros

TJ stood firm eyeing Ecliptor with no fear, "You think so don't you blue ranger," asked Ecliptor

"I know so, when it comes to the power rangers, nothing is impossible, so you might as well tell us where Zordon is and leave our planet," said TJ

"What, your saying you don't know," asked Ecliptor

"Know, know what," asked Andros

"That Zordon was taken, after you left Red Ranger by those two in cloaks who you fought with on the Sumarian planet," said Ecliptor

Andros was shocked, "Wait they took Zordon," askes Andros

"Who took Zordon," asked Ashley

"Andros, what's going on," asked Cassie

"I'll explain later, right now we have to fight," said Andros. With that Andros led the rangers into battle.

"Quantrons," called Ecliptor, the foot soldiers then appeared right behind Ecliptor then they ran toward the rangers.

Andros went straight towards Ecliptor beating down any quantron that got in his way while the other rangers handled the quantrons. Andros jumped up in the air and yelled, "Spiral Sabre," the spiral sabre then appeared in Andros's hand, he then brought it down on Ecliptor, who blocked it with his own sword. Ecliptor then slashed Andros on the chest spark flying off of Andros chest. Andros fell down but got back up and tried another slash but Ecliptor parried it. Ecliptor tried a diagonal slash but Andros blocked it. Right now it was a battle of strength between the current red ranger and the second in command of the Dark Fortress.

"Give up Red Ranger, you can't win," said Ecliptor

"I'll never give up and I will win this battle," said Andros and with a burst of strength he started to run while pushing Ecliptor through cinderblocks, metal barrels and finally a wall. Andros then jumped away and landed next to his team that finished off the quantrons.

 **Dark Fortress**

"Destroy the Astro Megazord shuttle," ordered Astranama

 **Space**

The Dark Fortress fires its lasers at the Earth, its target NASADA.

 **Earth**

The rangers saw the lasers hit the launch building and saw explosions, "NASADA," yelled Andros

"Rangers it's over, you lost," said Ecliptor, he then teleported back to the Dark Fortress

"We have to get to the Mega shuttle," said Andros

The rangers then started to run towards the Mega shuttle.

 **Dark** **Fortress**

"Destroy the Astro Megazord shuttle," ordered Astranama.

 **Earth**

"Man this is bad, if this keeps up then Astranama might actually succeed in destroying the shuttle and without it the rangers can't form the Megazord, I got to call in," said Adam. He then activated his communicator and contacted the power base, "This is ZG calling power base," "do you read me power base?"

 **Power** **Base**

Billy who was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and his blue communicator and his wrist was monitoring the galaxy for any signs of Alpha five when he got a transmission from Adam, "This is ZG to power base," said Adam, "Do you read me power base."

Billy pressed a button on the console so he could talk, "This is MB, what's up ZG," asked Billy

"Billy turn the monitors on to Earth at the NASADA space station, we have a problem," said Adam

Billy pressed a couple of buttons and changed the screen to NASADA and what he saw worried him, "Oh my god," said Billy. He then pressed a couple of buttons, activating the speakers around the power base and said, "Everyone come to the monitor room immediately."

It didn't take long for everyone including Zordon to get to the monitor room, there is an energy tube in almost all of the rooms of the power base so Zordon could travel from one room to another.

"Billy what's wrong," asked Tommy who was wearing a white shirt under a red jean jacket that Kat bought him for Christmas, blue jeans and white shoes.

Billy who was still facing the monitor spoke, "Astranama is attacking NASADA."

"What," everyone but Zordon yelled

"Why would Astranama attack NASADA," asked Kat

"She is trying to destroy the Astro Megazord shuttle," said Zordon

"It makes sense, without the shuttle, the rangers can't form the Megazord," said Jason who had a red t-shirt under his open leather jacket that Kimberly bought him for Christmas, she said, " _It fits since_ _you got a motor cycle_ ," blue jeans, and black shoes.

"And without the Megazord, the rangers can't fight any of the monsters when Astranama makes them grow," said Tommy

Just then they heard explosions, they all looked up and finally notice that the monitor was showing NASADA practically being blown up. "Ok so what do we do," asked Kimberly who was wearing a pink t-shirt, short blue jeans, and pink shoes.

"We must intercept the laser with one of our own with equal power," said Zordon

"That's easier said than done, our lasers aren't as strong as the Dark Fortress's and the only way to make it just as powerful would be if we put all of our power in the laser but if we did that then we would probably fry our generator and everything we've been working on would be ruined," said Jason

"We're still adding thing in this base, it's good for the things we've been doing so far but it doesn't have many weapons, we're still looking for some parts," said Kimberly

Tommy looked at the monitor and saw the rangers run in the space port, he then made his decision, "Billy contact our spy, tell him to shut down the satelasers for ten seconds exactly," ordered Tommy

"Bro are you sure that's a good idea, his cover could be blown," said Jason

"It's a risk we have to take Jase," said Tommy, he then turned around, and looked at Billy, "Contact MM."

Billy pressed a couple of buttons and they heard a voice, "This is MM here, what's up," said MM

"MM you must turn off the satelasers for exactly ten seconds so the space rangers can get to their ship in time to lift off," said Billy

There was a pause then they heard MM's voice again, "Ok consider it done." With that MM cut off communication.

 **Dark** **Fortress**

"Fire the satelasers," ordered Astranama but nothing happened

 **NASADA** **launch** **center**

The space rangers were running up the stairs towards the Mega shuttle, but it didn't go unnoticed to either of them that the lasers stopped. Neither one put much thought into it though, they just thought that the lasers were recharging for another couple of blasts.

 **Dark Fortress**

Astranama turned toward the quantrons that were manning the satelasers and yelled, "I said, fire the satelasers,"

The quantrons pressed the button and fired the satelasers.

 **Mega shuttle**

The rangers all entered the shuttle and strapped in their seats, "Lift off," said Andros

"5…4…3…2…1…," said an automatic voice

The rangers could feel the Mega shuttle lifting off.

 **Outside**

The Mega shuttle lifted off and was heading towards space.

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"That was a close one guys," said Andros

"We're not in the clear yet," said Carlos

 **Outside**

The Mega shuttle was gaining speed but it was still too close to the launch center.

 **Power Base**

Everyone in the power base were waiting in anticipation all hoping that the shuttle can get out of range of the explosion.

"Come on," said Kat

"Just a little bit further," said Kim

 **Earth**

Adam was watching the Mega Shuttle nervously, "You can make it guys," he said

 **Mega** **Shuttle**

"Faster," said Ashley

 **Outside**

The Mega shuttle finally gained enough speed to get out of range of the explosion and once they were out of range the launch center exploded behind them.

 **Power** **Base**

Everyone in the power base cheered in joy, Billy jumped off his seat pumping his fist in the air. Jason and Kimberly kissed and so did Tommy and Kat. Kimberly hugged Tommy, Kat and Billy. Kat hugged Jason and Billy. Tommy, Jason and Billy all fist bumped.

 **Earth**

Adam was jumping up in the air screaming his lungs off, "Woo, alright," he yelled

 **Mega Shuttle**

"We made it," said Andros

 **Dark** **Fortress**

"Those rangers think their clever, but I'm more clever," said Astranama

 **Space**

The Mega shuttle entered the Megaship.

 **Dark Fortress**

"Fire the satelasers on Ecliptor," ordered Astranama

 **Earth**

The satelasers hit Ecliptor making him grow, Ecliptor laughed evilly.

 **Mega shuttle**

"Back to action," said Andros as he pushed the handle like joystick down.

 **Space**

You can see the nose to the Megaship opening showing the shuttle.

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"Disengage and fire thrusters," said Andros as he grabbed and pushed the other joystick down.

 **Space**

The Mega shuttle started to fly out of the Megaship.

 **Mega shuttle**

"What's our status TJ," asked Andros

"Looking good Andros, all systems go," said TJ

 **Space**

The mega shuttle lifts up and then make a sharp right and heads toward the Astro Megaship which is turning into the body of the Megazord.

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"Prepare for docking," said Andros, he then grabbed the joystick and moved it to the left then down.

 **Space**

The Mega shuttle turned into the Megazord head.

 **Mega** **shuttle**

"Let's lock it up," said Andros as he pressed a red button.

 **Space**

The head attached itself the Megazord body.

 **Megazord cockpit**

"Alright guys let's show them what we're made of," said Andros

"Right," the four rangers said

The space rangers put their hands out and said together, "Activate thrusters."

 **Space**

The Astro Megazord flew down toward Earth and using its shield so it wouldn't burn up going through the atmosphere.

 **Earth**

The Megazord landed in front of Ecliptor.

 **Megazord cockpit**

"Alright Ecliptor its time to take you down," said Andros

 **Outside**

"We'll see Red Ranger," said Ecliptor

Ecliptor and the Megazord then walk up to each other and start fighting. The Megazord punches Ecliptor but he side steps and dodges it. Ecliptor punched the Megazord in the chest making sparks fly off it, he then takes out his sword and slashes it down but the Megazord parries the sword with its arm and then punches him with the back of its hand twice, sending sparks flying. The Megazord the does a regular punch at Ecliptor's chest, sending the villain flying to the ground.

 **Megazord cockpit**

"Alright," said TJ

"Way to go guys," said Andros

 **Outside**

Ecliptor got up, "Impressive rangers but let's see how you handle this," said Ecliptor. All of a sudden there were six more of him, two on the top, three on the ground, and two below them.

 **Megazord cockpit**

"Wo, now there are seven of them," said Cassie

"Which ones the real one," asked TJ

 **Outside**

Ecliptor shot blue lightning from his sword at the megazord sending it flying on the ground. The megazord got up only to get slashed by Ecliptor's sword sending sparks flying on the giant robots chest.

 **Megazord cockpit**

The cockpit shook from the force of the attack, "Andros we can't keep receiving those kinds of hits," said TJ

"I know, what we really need to do is figure out which one is the real Ecliptor," said Andros

Carlos turned to Ashley, "Ashley use your light star helmet mode," he told her.

"You got it," replied Ashley as she gave Carlos a thumbs up, "Locking on." Ashley then activated her helmets, an image of a digital camera was shown on the computer that was on her helmet.

 **Megazord**

The megazord ended up locking on the middle Ecliptor.

 **Megazord** **cockpit**

"I got him, he's in the middle," said Ashley

"Power up megazord sabre," Andros said

 **Outside**

The megazord sabre glowed yellow showing that it was fully powered up. The megazord then did a diagonal slash at Ecliptor, he screamed in pain his copies faded. Lightning was surrounding Ecliptor and then he exploded.

 **Megazord**

"Alright," Carlos cheered

"We won," Cassie said

"YESSSS," Ashley said

"Great job everyone," Andros told his team

"Yeah great job but now I think Andros has some explaining to do," TJ said, indicating toward his successor.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything," Andros told TJ

 **Megaship**

Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, TJ and Andros who were all in their space uniforms, were all in a conference room, all of the former turbo rangers were sitting at a round table looking at Andros who had his back turned to them.

Andros finally turned around and faced his team, he sighed. "Before I begin I have a question that I would like to ask you TJ," Andros said to TJ

"Ask away," TJ said

Andros nodded, "When Ecliptor said that when he was done with us the power rangers would be history, you said that even if he did defeat us that there were other ranger teams that were stronger than us that would defeat him though he would never have that honor because he wouldn't defeat us," Andros said

"Yeah, so," TJ said in confusion, he had no idea why Andros was bringing this up and according to the confused looks on his friends faces neither did they.

"So, what did you mean, what other ranger teams and how do you know that they are stronger than us," Andros asked

The others looked shocked about what Andros just asked TJ. Andros felt a bit uncomfortable with the stares that he was receiving.

The rangers finally came out of their shock, all Cassie could ask was, "You're kidding right."

Andros shook his head.

"You really don't know," Ashley asked

"I really don't know but I would like to know and stop looking at me like I'm a teenager who asked a simple math question," Andros said irritably

"Sorry if we're offending you in anyway Andros it's just that we thought that you would already know considering the power rangers are known through the galaxy," Carlos said

"I never paid much attention of what happened on Earth or any other planet that didn't concern me," Andros told Carlos

"Well if you want to know the ranger teams I can tell you, but what exactly do you want to know," TJ asked

"Everything," Andros said

"Well this is going to take a while so I suggest you sit down, but here's a question do you have any video screens," TJ asked

Andros who was now sitting down at the table told the AI, "DECA activate viewing screen."

"Activating viewing screen," Deca said

A screen then came down from the ceiling and was turned on.

TJ then stood up from his seat next to Cassie and walked toward the screen much to the pink rangers dismay.

"Deca go to Earths history files and put in original power rangers," TJ said, seconds later a team of power rangers whose colors corresponded with the space rangers suits except this teams suits were dinosaur themed and they had a sixth ranger that was green, they were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

The black ranger was on the right hold his power ax over his shoulder. The yellow ranger next to him, her power daggers in her hands and she looked ready to strike. On the far left was the blue ranger with his power lance pointing downwards. Next to the blue ranger was the pink ranger who was pointing her power bow straight ahead ready to shoot any threat. Next to the pink ranger was the green ranger who was playing his dragon dagger like a flute. In between the yellow and green rangers was the red ranger who looked like that he was about to stab you with his power sword.

TJ turned toward his team, "These guys are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, they are the galaxy's first ranger team they are the ones who started the legacy," TJ said. The screen then changed and showed Rita, "This is Rita Repulsa, she is the reason why the power rangers were formed because some stupid astronauts opened a space dumpster that imprisoned her and her henchmen."

The screen then changed to show five teenagers, one was an African-American male who had black hair and wore a black t-shirt with purple pants and black and purple shoes.

Next to the African-American was a short Chinese female who had black long hair, yellow shirt with vertical black stripes that stops above her belly button, a yellow vest over the shirt, and black jeans.

Next to her was a Caucasian male with short brown hair, he wore a red tank top, blue jeans and black shoes.

Next to the male was a petit Caucasian female with brown hair that stops at her shoulders she wore a pink long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

Next to her was a Caucasian male who had sandy blonde hair, he wore glasses with circular lenses, a light blue t-shirt with dark blue vertical stripes and blue overalls.

TJ pointed to the African-American, "This is Zach Taylor, the original black ranger, he got his power from the Mastodon," TJ said. He then pointed to the Chinese female, "This is Trini Kwan, the original yellow ranger, she got her power from the Sabretooth Tiger," TJ then pointed towards the Caucasian in red, "This is Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger and with the power of the Tyrannosaurus he led his team in many victorious battles," TJ pointed toward the Caucasian female, "This is Kimberley Ann Hart the original pink ranger, her power came from the Pterodactyl," TJ pointed towards the Caucasian male in blue, "This is Billy Cranston their technical genius and their blue ranger, he had the power of the Triceratops. They were brought together by Zordon. Zordon gave them their power morphers and told them of the situation with Rita but after the explanation they refused, Jason however was really tempted and probably the only one who wanted to do it but he left with his friends-," TJ said

"Wait, so you're saying that they refused to be rangers, how could they do that on my planet being a power ranger is an honor and these five refused that honor, why," Andros said

"Well you should know Andros that not many people believed in stuff like aliens or magic, I mean if you told me years ago that there were giant robots and I was going to pilot one of them and you said that you were from outer space I would have said your nuts," said Cassie

"I would have thought that you were mental," said Carlos

"Point is Andros before the power rangers everyone on Earth was totally oblivious to aliens and magic and those who believed in them were either little kids or crazy people," Ashley told Andros

"Don't worry too much about it Andros because minutes later they did become power rangers," TJ said, "You see Rita sent her putties to attack them when they were on their way to Angel Grove, they fight the putties but gets defeated, Jason decides that they should morph and they do, they were then sent back toward Angel Grove to fight Goldar and the putties, the rangers defeat the putties but then Goldar grows, they call the zord's and form the battle tank then the megazord, they battled Goldar and won. After they won they were teleported back toward the Command Center and were told by Zordon the rules of being a ranger, they all agreed."

"What about the green ranger we saw," Andros asked

The picture then changed to the five rangers but a Caucasian male that had a brown mullet, green tank top, black pants and black shoes, he was between Jason and Kimberley, TJ pointed to the teen in green. "This is Tommy Oliver the original green ranger and second in command of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, his power came from the Dragonzord. Tommy is also the one who almost destroyed the power rangers," TJ said

"Wait, what do you mean by that," Andros asked

"You see it was actually Rita, not Zordon who made Tommy a ranger. Rita, she got tired of the power rangers foiling her plans so she thought to make her own ranger, the green ranger to be exact," TJ said

' _TJ is so hot teaching_ ,' Cassie thought

"How did she create a ranger though, no villain can gain access to the morphing grid, it's impossible," Andros said

"If I remember correctly, Rita stole the green ranger power coin from Zordon a millennia ago," Carlos said

"That's right. Rita saw Tommy and Jason's match and decided that he should be the green ranger, she kidnapped him put a spell on him so he would do whatever she wants, before though Tommy became friends with the rangers. Tommy was able to get in their megazord and attack them, he was also able to get into the Command Center and cut off Zordon's connection to this dimension for a while, they were able to bring him back though," TJ said. "Rita gave Tommy the sword of darkness which strengthened the spell she had on him. Tommy defeated the rangers multiple times until finally Jason was able to best Tommy in a fight and destroyed the sword of darkness there by braking the spell, after that Jason offered Tommy a spot on the team and he accepted, not to long after Rita made the green candle and drained Tommy's powers, the only way to keep his powers away from Rita was if Tommy gave his power coin to one of the rangers, so he gave it to Jason who he thought of as a brother."

"Later Tommy came back and used the green power coin which was momentarily reenergized by Zordon to save the rangers," TJ said. "Zedd comes in the picture months later and sends stronger monsters at the rangers, the monsters were strong enough to heavily damage the ranger's dino zord's making them beyond from repair but Alpha was able to use what was left to create the thunder zord's. Later on Tommy completely loses his green ranger powers and once again leaves the team." The screen then showed the rangers in another picture except this time Tommy's hair was longer, wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. "Months later Tommy came back as the white ranger whose powers could not be taken away by evil, Zordon then made Tommy the leader of the team."

"Leader, why would Zordon do that," Andros asked

"We don't know really, nobody does except Zordon and maybe Jason," Ashley said

The picture changed to another picture except this time there were different people in place of Jason, Zach, and Trini. The picture had an African-American girl with black braided air, a white hoodie, yellow shorts and white shoes next to her was an Asian boy with short black curly hair, a white t-shirt with a black vest, and black shoes, next to him was a Caucasian boy with short brown hair, wore a white sleeveless shirt under a red checkered vest, white pants with a belt, and black shoes, next to him was Tommy who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, white pants and white shoes, Kimberley was next to him, she wore a white sleeveless buttoned button jean shirt that had a pocket on each breast, the shirt stopped above her belly button, she had pink jean shorts, and white shoes, finally there was Billy who didn't have his glasses on, he wore a white collared shirt, a blue vest over it, khaki pants with a belt and white shoes. "A month later Jason, Trini, and Zach leave the team for Geneva, they were replaced by Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, later on Ivan Ooze was hatched and while the rangers fought Ivan's ooze men, he destroyed the command center and Zordon's energy tube and by destroying the command center he took the rangers powers. The rangers went to Phaedos to get their powers back however they were intercepted by Ivan's Tangu Warriors, they were saved by someone named Delcia who gave them the power of ninjetti, they then went on their quest for the great power and succeeded in getting it, they went back to Angel Grove and arrived just in time to stop Ivan from destroying everything. They used the ninja zord's to beat Ivan's Morphitron's and then they formed the ninja falcon megazord and defeated Ivan only by throwing him into Orion's Comet. After they defeated him they went back to the command center only to watch Zordon die."

"But wait Zordon isn't dead I saw him in the UAE meeting," Andros said

"Ah, but he did die but was revived shortly after because for those who possess the great power anything is possible," TJ said with a smile. "Later on they somehow got their dinosaur powers back and lost their ninja powers because of it. Three months later Rita's brother, Rito Revolto arrived on Earth along with new foot soldiers Tanga Warriors. Rito destroyed the thunder zord's, and by destroying the rangers thunder zord's he destroyed their powers, but a ranger never gives up, they went to the desert of despair and found Ninjor who helped create the original power coins," TJ was going to continue speaking when he was interrupted by Ashley.

"I'm sorry for interrupting TJ but I always wondered why they didn't go back to Phaedos to get their powers back, why go to Ninjor," asked Ashley

"They couldn't afford to leave Earth again not after what happened last time and the reason why they didn't go to Ninjor the first time was because his sanctuary hadn't revealed itself back then," TJ explained. "Anyway, they found Ninjor, he gave them their ninjetti powers back, they got their zord's back and they used them to defeat Rito until he escaped his destruction." A picture of a tall blond with a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes appeared on the screen. "Later a new girl named Katherine Hillard or Kat for short came in," Cassie had a look of admiration when she heard her predecessors name.

"Kat befriended the rangers and they all accepted her but what they didn't know was that Kat was under a spell and was working for Rita, Kat was able to help kidnap Ninjor, take away the ninja zord's and was successful in stealing Kimberley's Crane power coin , there by almost killing Kimberley," TJ said. "Later however Kat was able to break Rita's spell and gave Kimberley her power coin back, later Kimberley was offered the chance to be coached for the Pan Globals , everyone including Zordon encouraged her to go, so she went and chose Kat to be her replacement," TJ continued, "Master Vile came later on and had a plan to use the zeo crystal to destroy the rangers, the rangers however were able to foil his plans, they all thought that the crystal was too dangerous to be whole again so they separated it in five sub-crystals and spread them out through space and time. Vile later used the Orb of Doom to reverse time there by turning the rangers all into kids, they were unable to use their power coins, so they asked for help from the alien ranger of Aquitar. The Aquitar rangers helped as much as they could, Billy was able to figure out a way to bring them back to their original ages, he created a machine that would be powered by their power coins to change them back. He was successful but was only able to use the machine on himself, before they all could change back Goldar took their coins and crushed the power coins into dust. The rangers were able to find another solution though"

"Really, what was is," Andros asked curiously

TJ smiled and said, "The Zeo crystal, they went on quests to find the zeo sub-crystals however not all of them came back, Aisha decided to stay in Africa because she believed that she could help the animals there with what she knew, she sent Tanya Sloan in her place. The Zeo crystal was brought together and time was set back to normal. Goldar and Rito however found a way inside the Command Center and set up an explosive, they were able to take the crystal, the bomb exploded and Zordon teleported the others out. They landed yards away from the Command Center and saw it explode, they ran toward the ruins of the Command Center and almost gave up hope, that is until Tommy saw a shine in the rubble, he dug up the rubble and found the Zeo crystal, apparently Goldar and Rito dropped it during the explosion, Tommy picked it up to see if all of the crystals were there and they were, the ground underneath them then collapsed and they fell into the lower tunnels of the command center they followed the tunnels until they heard Alpha's voice they followed his voice and stopped in front of a green vortex, Alpha asked them to step in the vortex and so they did well, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Kat and Billy did, Rock was pulled in by Billy. The rangers entered the Power Chamber," when TJ said Power Chamber, Andros saw a smile on each of his friends faces but then they turned to frowns. TJ continued, "They saw both Alpha and Zordon were alright, they were later told that Rita and Zedd were chased away by the Machine Empire and the only way to battle the machines were to harness the powers of the zeo crystal. Working with the Alien Rangers, Billy figured out that he could be just as a big of help in the Power Chamber than being a ranger so he gave his zeo sub-crystal to Tanya. Zordon gave them their zeonizer's, Kat was Zeo Ranger 1 Pink, Tanya was Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, and with new powers came new colors for the guys, Rocky was Zeo Ranger 3 Blue, Adam was Zeo Ranger 4 Green, and Tommy was Zeo Ranger 5 Red. With their new powers they fought the machine empire, months later the Zeo Gold Rangers who was later to be revealed as Trey, Prince of Triforia arrived on Earth to help the rangers however Trey gets injured and needed to rest so they had to find a successor for him. Everyone's first choice was Billy who accepted however because of the explosion of one of the Command Centers consoles he was affected by a radiation, this radiation made it that he could not use the Gold Ranger powers. After some thinking Tommy thought of the perfect person who would be the gold ranger."

"Who," Andros asked

"Who better to be a gold ranger than the original leader of the power rangers," TJ stated

"Jason," Cassie said

"I'm just commenting but you guys know that Jason is actually really hot," Ashley said

Andros felt a wave of jealousy and a bit of resentment toward the original red ranger when he heard Ashley's comment.

"He's Ok, I've met hotter guys," Cassie said, gazing at TJ without him noticing.

It was TJ's turn to feel jealousy when he heard that Cassie saw hot guys. What did she think of him. He decided to focus on that later right now he had to teach Andros about the power ranger.

"Anyway Tommy asked Jason if he could be the gold ranger and Jason accepted. Trey passed on his powers to Jason and Jason joined the team and helped fight the machine empire, however before their final battle Jason started to act strangely," TJ said

"Strangely how," Andros asked

"Jason was always tired which was very unusual for him, and he was even late for a martial arts class, when he arrived at the class he collapsed, the rangers took him to the Power Chamber and it was revealed that the gold rangers powers weren't compatible with Jason's genetic make-up and were actually killing him and if he didn't give up the powers soon he would die," TJ said

"Wow," The four rangers said even though the other three knew the story it still surprised them that ranger powers could actually kill the user.

"On their final battle Trey came back and Jason gave him the gold ranger powers back and just in time for Trey to help defeat the machine empire, after that I heard that Rita and Zedd blew up King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket with a bomb," TJ said

"Two months later Divatox arrives to Earth for Larigo a wizard, who has the power to open up a portal to Meranthias, Divatox wanted to marry a demon called Maligore, she was convinced that if she and Maligore were to be wed then she would be able to get all of the riches in the universe. Tommy and Kat however found Larigo and brought him to the Power Chamber, Divatox ended up sending Larigo a message that if he didn't surrender himself to her then she would hurt his family, Divatox was also willing to make it a trade Larigo for Jason and Kimberly," TJ said

"How and why did Divatox get those two," Andros asked

"Jason and Kimberly came to Angel Grove to help with the children's shelter but before that they went scuba diving and while they were in the water the piranatrons cut off their oxygen supply there by making them lose consciousness," Carlos explained for TJ

Andros nodded in understanding

"Larigo agreed and so the rangers brought Larigo to the beach so they could make the trade, the rangers thought something was up and was going to stall for time but Larigo had other plans. He went with Divatox's nephew, one of the biggest idiots in the universe, Elgar," TJ said with an eye roll the other three former turbo ranger did the same thing.

"I'm guessing you're familiar with Elgar," Andros said

"To familiar, if you ask me," Ashley said

"When Elgar received Larigo, Tommy told him to give back Jason and Kimberly, Elgar told Tommy to swim for them. That was when the piranatrons threw two figures off of the boat. Then Elgar, Larigo and the piranatrons left, Tommy then jumped in the ocean followed by Adam to get their friends out of the water. However when they reached the figures, they checked the first figure and they found out that it was a dummy. Adam had to drag Tommy to shore because Tommy wanted to check the second figure. They went back to the power chamber in order to receive new powers so they could fight Divatox," TJ said

"What was their new powers," Andros asked

TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley all smiled, "They got the power of turbo," TJ said a picture of the Turbo Rangers then appeared on the screen. "However considering Rocky was in the hospital because he injured his back while training for the tournament that was supposed to help the children's shelter, he couldn't accept the powers, so the others got the new powers but kept their colors. With the power of Desert Thunder, Adam became the turbo green ranger, with the power of Dune Star, Tanya became the turbo yellow ranger, with the power of Wind Chaser Kat became the turbo pink ranger, and with the power of Red Lightning, Tommy became the turbo red ranger and leader of the turbo team. With their new powers and zord's they set out to the island of Meranthias. When they finally arrived at the Ghost Gallian, the ship that was to take them there, they were about to get on until they saw the last turbo zord coming their way, their first guess was Rocky but that wasn't possible because he was still in the hospital, it was a mystery to them of who it was that was in the zord until the door opened."

"Who came out of it, was it another one of the Mighty Morphin Rangers coming to help," Andros asked

TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley's smiles grew wide at the thought of the person who came out of the car, the person who each of them though as a little brother. "Justin," TJ said

"Who's Justin," Andros asked

"Justin Stewart, a 12 year old boy, he was friends with Tommy and them, Justin saw Rocky hurt his back and went to visit him in the hospital. When Justin heard the rangers enter the room he hid under Rocky's bed and heard Zordon contact the rangers, Justin even saw them teleport out. Rocky found Justin and decided that Justin should be his replacement, so Rocky sent Justin to the power chamber, Justin received his powers from Zordon and went to catch up with the others," TJ explained. "They went to the Nemesis Triangle and on their way they encountered Divatox's Putra Pods. The rangers were able to defeat them and continued their way toward the triangle. When they got there they used their turbo keys to open a portal to Meranthias."

"In Divatox's ship Larigo was able to make a portal as well to Meranthias, when Divatox made her sub go higher in the water, Jason and Kimberly were making their escape by prying open the hatch in the bilge, however Bulk and Skull who were also abducted and Kimberly were the only ones who made it out. Elgar was able to activate the emergency hatch and drained the water, so Jason was still trapped. However when Kimberley surfaced on the island, she was captured by the people who actually worshipped Maligore, the Maligorians." TJ said. "When the rangers entered Meranthias they thought it would be a good idea for one of them to go to the island and do recon, so Adam went with Desert Thunder. Divatox however saw that they were there because even though their vessel wasn't detected by her radar, their life force was. Divatox fired her torpedoes at the Ghost Gallian and blew it up, luckily our predecessors saw the torpedoes coming and made a run for their zord's and just made it to them in time before the explosion. Tommy, Kat, Tanya and Justin met up with Adam, they morphed and went to save Jason and Kimberly who were going to be sacrificed for Maligore and were going to be turned evil. Sadly they failed, Jason and Kimberly were lowered into the fire and sacrificed, Maligore was resurrected and Jason and Kimberly were turned evil. The Turbo Rangers fought Maligore, Elgar, piranatrons, and Jason and Kimberly. Tommy and Jason faced each other but Jason over powered Tommy and was about to throw him into the fire. Using his own magic Larigo ended up breaking the spell that Kimberly was under. Tommy outsmarted Jason and ended up switch their positions, now it was Tommy who was trying to keep Jason from falling in the lava pit. Kimberly helped Tommy pull Jason out and Tommy and Kimberly went to fight the piranatrons. Larigo then broke Jason's spell as well and Jason ended up saving Kimberly from a piranatron. Maligore then left the volcano and grew, the rangers called their turbo zord's formed the Turbo Megazord and after some struggle they defeated Maligore. After that they let Jason, Kimberly, Bulk, Skull, Larigo and his family enter the megazord and they went back to Angel Grove while Larigo and his family left Earth. Jason took Rocky's place in the tournament and Tommy, Adam, and Jason were able to win the tournament and the money to keep the children's shelter open," TJ said

"Later on Jason and Kimberly go back to Florida, a week later Divatox returns and attacks Earth, the turbo rangers spent months fighting her, Zordon and Alpha five left the Earth to go back to Eltar and were both replaced by Demetria and Alpha six, they made a new ally, the Blue Centurion, who helped them fight Divatox until finally they pass on their powers to four new people. Us, Adam passed the turbo green powers to Carlos," TJ said as he gestured towards Carlos who smiled at the memory of getting his powers, "Tanya passed the turbo yellow powers to Ashley," TJ gestured towards Ashley, who also smiled at the memory, "Kat passed the turbo pink powers to Cassie," TJ gestured towards Cassie who also smiled at the memory and being mentioned, "And Tommy chose me to be his successor as the Red Turbo Ranger and trusted me to lead the team," TJ said the last part in sorrow.

Cassie was the only one who noticed the tone and frowned immediately, she made a note to herself to help TJ get over losing the turbo powers no matter how long it took her.

"Justin continued on as a ranger, for the rest of the year we fought Divatox and made new allies such as the Phantom Ranger," TJ stressed the name. TJ always resented the phantom ranger, not because phantom was a bad guy but because TJ believed that Cassie was in love with him, how wrong the blue ranger is. TJ also gets the feeling that the phantom ranger resents him as well, except TJ feels that the phantoms feelings for him go way deeper and darker than resentment and TJ doesn't know why.

"The phantom ranger gave us the rescue zord's. Later Demetria and Blue Centurion left the Earth to help defend Eltar. Divatox's brother General Havoc came and sent his monster, Goldgoyle. Goldgoyle destroyed both, the Rescue and Turbo Megazord's, we destroyed Goldgoyle-," TJ said

"We, you mean you destroyed him TJ," Carlos said

"He did, how," Andros asked

TJ was about to speak but was interrupted by Ashley, "TJ destroyed Goldgoyle by going inside him and uses the Turbo Ram to blow up Goldgoyle, it was amazing," Ashley said.

"No red ranger has ever done that before," Cassie said proudly, however inside she couldn't help but remember how scared she was when she saw Goldgoyle blow up. She didn't know if TJ was ok or not, she was thankful that TJ was ok, she had no idea what she would do if he died that day.

"Any way, Goldgoyle was destroyed, not to long after Divatox finds out where the Power Chamber was and attacked us. We tried to fight off the piranatrons, however there were too many of them so we retreated in the Power Chamber. It didn't take them long to break through the doors, when they got inside and our battle raged on. The piranatrons destroyed everything, the consoles, the viewing screen, the tube where both Zordon and Demetria were placed and if that wasn't bad enough, they set off a bomb and blew up the Power Chamber to smithereens," TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Ashley all frowned again at the recent events that only happened a couple of days ago. "Divatox searched for us in the rubble but we hid, Divatox then got a message from the Sumarian planet, telling her that Zordon had been captured and that she were to leave for the Sumarian planet immediately, after finding out it was Dark Specter who gave the order, she left," TJ said. "After she left we came out of hiding and after checking if everyone was ok," TJ took a quick glance at Cassie. "We then lost our powers, we then decided to follow Divatox into space to stop her before she came back to Earth. We went to NASADA and Justin somehow got us a ship, when we were about to leave, we found out that Justin wasn't coming with us, he had reasons."

"What reasons could he have to not join you," Andros asked quite angrily

"His dad," Cassie said getting Andros's attention, "Justin didn't want to leave his father."

"That is a good enough reason to stay on Earth," TJ said. He sighed, "We left without him and you know the rest."

Andros nodded, "Wow I had no idea there were so many rangers, here on Earth," he said

"And each of them are way stronger than us without a doubt," TJ said. He then walked over to his seat next to Cassie and sat down, "Your turn," he said to Andros

Andros stood up, "My story begins at the Sumarian planet where I was spying on the UAE, every villain in the galaxy was there including the ones our predecessors fought. Divatox was gloating about how she destroyed you guys," Andros said

"I knew she'd tell people that," TJ growled angrily

Cassie puts her hand on TJ's, "Well she's lying, she didn't destroy us. We're still here living and breathing," Cassie said gently, calming TJ down.

Andros decided to continue, "There was an argument between Rita and Divatox, when Divatox walked away Elgar made a comment towards Rita which led to her shooting lighting at Divatox but it missed and Astranama caught it. After that it was time for everyone to sit down. When we were sitting I noticed two cloaked figures sitting on the other side of the table, I didn't put too much thought in it though. It wasn't long until Dark Specter arrived along with Zordon and revealed that he was going to drain all of Zordon's energy which would extinguish the power permanently. Zedd ended up proposing a toast to Dark Specter, which everyone except me did, that's what gave me away. Divatox called me out on it, Queen Machina asked who I was and Astranama revealed that I was a spy. She then revealed that the other two cloaked figures were spies as well, which surprised me completely. All three of us were attacked by monsters and foot soldiers. Goldar grabbed both mine and one of the other cloaked figures cloaks. Goldar pulled off my cloak but one of the cloaked figures were able to get out of Goldar's grip. I was revealed to be the Red Space Ranger. I was then saved by one of the cloaked figures and then went back to back with them. I asked them who they were and what were they doing there."

"What did they say," Carlos asked

"They called themselves ZR and MR and they said that I'd hear about it sooner or later. They told me that they needed me to do something important," Andros said

"Really, what was it," TJ asked

"They told me that there would be four people on the Megaship and that these people were rangers as well, they just lost their powers to Divatox, they told me to give these four people the astro morphers from the power vault, I told them that I wasn't going to give planetary rangers the astro morphers and that I worked alone. MR told me to stop being stubborn and that if I wanted to defeat the UAE, I would need a team to do it. ZR asked me to just think about it, I told him I would. They then told me that I had to leave, I asked about them, all they said was that they had multiple ways of transportation. We broke formation, ZR and MR jumped in the crowd of monsters and I called my galaxy glider and escaped. I was pursued by velocofighters but I destroyed them and then I arrived at the Megaship, where I found you guys," Andros said

"And not long after you gave us the astro morphers," Carlos said

"And made us rangers again," Ashley said

"After I put some thought in it I figured that I could use some help," Andros said

"But wait, how did they know that we would be on the Megaship," TJ asked

"And that we lost our powers," Carlos asked

"I wish I knew. What I do know is what we found out today, apparently I just found out why ZR and MR were at the meeting," Andros said

"They were there to take Zordon," Carlos said

"But wait this could be a good thing, I mean at least Zordon is out of the UAE's hands and isn't having his powers drained," Ashley said

"We don't know that, these guys could have just been villains who wants Zordon's power for themselves," TJ said

"They saved my life though so that should count for something," Andros said

"You trust them," Cassie asked

"I judge by peoples actions, they saved me but be as it may they do have Zordon so our mission in finding him is still under way," Andros said and started to leave the room

The others got up and followed him out, "Yeah that is if we can find the right equipment to fix the ship," Carlos said.

 **Mega Bridge**

The rangers enter the bridge and found a box of equipment on the captain's console. They all stared at it in confusion.

"Who left a box on the bridge," Carlos asked

"Not me," TJ said

"Not me," Cassie said

"Don't look at me," Ashley said

"Well I didn't," Carlos said

"Andros," Ashley asked

"I didn't either," Andros answered

Just then Alpha entered the bridge, "Hey Alpha," TJ called

Alpha looked towards the rangers, "Yes TJ," the robot asked

"Did you leave this box here," TJ asked

"Why no I didn't," Alpha answered

Andros walks up to the box and looks inside it. "What's in it," Carlos asked

"I don't believe it, everything we need to repair the Megaship is in here," Andros said as he dug through the box.

"You're kidding." TJ said as he walked over and looked in the box as well, "You're not kidding."

"Deca show security footage on the viewing screen, I want to know who left us this box," Andros said

The rangers turned to the screen as it was showing the footage.

' _It just showed the bridge empty for a couple of seconds with no box on the console, until all of a sudden the footage turned green for a minute and then it showed the bridge again except this time the box of supplied was on the console._ _'_

"Pause footage," Andros ordered

The footage was paused.

"It turned green," Carlos stated

"'But why," Cassie asked

"My guess is that someone put a virus in Deca there by blinding her from who left the box here," Andros said.

"You think someone was on the Megaship," Ashley asked

"I don't think I know, and whoever they are must have some great stealth skills considering they were in the ship at the same time we were having our meeting," Andros said

"You're kidding, there's no way someone could be on this ship without us knowing especially the bridge considering the conference room isn't that far away, we would have heard them," Ashley said

"How were they even able to get in the Megaship in the first place," Cassie asked

"I don't know, the only ones who can get in while the shields are raised are rangers, Zordon or people we invite," Andros said

"Well, there's no way our predecessors could have been here, they don't have that technology, Zordon can't walk he's in an energy tube and was taken by ZR and MR and none of us invited anybody," Carlos said

"Who could have gotten in here then," Andros asked

Everyone was in deep thought, trying to figure out who could have gotten in there until finally Cassie got it. "I got it, I think I know who left us these parts," she said

"Really, who," Andros asked

Cassie smiled, "The phantom ranger," she said

When TJ heard the phantom rangers name he frowned.

"The Phantom Ranger, are you sure Cassie," Ashley asked

"Who else could it be unless someone figured out how to hack the entire Megaship and lower the shields," Cassie said

"That's impossible, no one can deactivate the shields without Deca knowing and once she finds out she alerts me immediately," Andros said

"If the phantom ranger was the one who left the supplies here then why go through all of that trouble, why not just give it to us in person," Ashley asked

"Maybe he's in trouble," Carlos suggested

"If he is in trouble, he obviously doesn't want any help or he would have asked for it, I say we continue the mission and if we are to cross paths with the phantom ranger than we'll do all we can to help him, remember Zordon comes first," Andros said

Everyone hesitated but nodded at Andros's decision, even if they don't like it, they know that Zordon is more important than any of them.

"Anyway, we should put this equipment to good use and start the repairs immediately," Andros said

The others nodded and with that they left to start repairing the ship.

 **Mega Bridge three hours later**

Andros was at the captain console checking if everything is working when the door opened and Carlos and Ashley entered, "Well that's the last velosobeam junction," Carlos said.

"Great," Ashley replied

The elevator opened to reveal Cassie and TJ as they step out TJ walks up to Andros who is still on the console. "So how's she check out," TJ asked.

"Everything seems to be working accordingly, we really should thank the phantom ranger the next time we see him," Andros answered

TJ frowned, "Yeah we should," he said

Andros saw the frown, "You don't like the phantom ranger, do you," Andros asked

TJ was about to answer when Ashley walked up, "Hey Andros, how about a game of pool," she asked. Andros looked at her questioningly.

 **Semi deck**

Ashley pressed a couple of buttons on the machine, "Begin simulation," she said. The whole room then transformed, there was a hard blue floor, wooden walls a window that showed the sea and a tree, a jukebox, three ceiling lamps, and in the middle of the room was a pool table with two pool sticks and the balls were already set up.

Ashley started walking towards the table and then turned around to show Andros a smile and her giggling, she then turned back around and picked up a pool stick.

"Grab a stick," Ashley said

Andros walked over to the table casually, "I never played a pool before," Andros said, he then put his hand above the pool stick and then the stick flew in his hand.

"Wo, that was you, with the hot sauce, how'd you do that," asked Ashley

"I've had years of practice," answered Andros

"Do you think, you could teach me," asked Ashley

"You teach me pool and I'll give you pointers on telekinesis," Andros replied

Ashley smiled, "Deal," she said and put her hand out.

Andros looked at is then shook it with his hand.

Ashley then walked to the end of the pool table and broke the balls.

 **Dark Fortress**

The back of the black leather chair was facing Astranama's desk that had a chess board with ranger figures on one side and monster figures on the other. The chair then slowly turned when you finally saw the princess of evil herself. "I have to work smarted not harder, beat those power rangers at their own game," Astranama said. Then it hit her and she smiled, she then got up and walked towards the turtle that was on a little table, "Yes, their own game." "You," Astranama said referring to Elgar who was dusting a computer screen.

Elgar looked at here and said simply, "The names Elgar."

"Whatever, set the satelasers to New York City," Astranama said

"New York City, anywhere in particular," Elgar asked

"Just the sewers," Astranama said as she pet the turtle.

"The sewers, I'm on it," Elgar said. He then picked up a remote control and started to press buttons, "Firing at New York City in 5…4…3…2…1."

 **Space**

The satelasers were then fired toward the Earth.

 **New York alley**

The lasers hit the man hole and the cover flew off. Five green smoke then came out of the man hole and was materialized as the teenage mutant ninja turtles. (You can just type them in at google images, type power rangers and teenage mutant ninja turtles)

"What are we doing up here," asked Mikey

"Someone's up to no good," Donny answered

"Yeah, but why," Mikey asked

 **END CHAPTER**

 **What gasterly deeds does Astranama have for the Ninja Turtles. Will her plan succeed, was it the Phantom Rangers who really left those parts for the rangers? Find out next time in Power Rangers Together**

 **Review, tell me what you think, creative criticism is welcome, regular criticism isn't.**


	5. Chapter 5:Shell Shock

**New York Alley**

"Yo Donny, what'd you do," asked Leo

"I didn't do nothing," replied Donny

"Well if you didn't, then who did," asked Leo

"It was probably Mikey," Raph said

"And what makes you think that this is my fault," Mikey asked

Raph walked up to Mikey, "Um hello, normally anything that involves trouble happens, it's your fault," Raph said.

Venus decided to intervene before her brothers got into another fight, "Alright everyone settle down, it doesn't matter how we got here, all that matters is what do we do now," Venus said

Everyone looked at Leo, who was in deep thought, 'How did we get out of the sewers, neither Donny nor Mikey did anything, could this be another enemy, hmmm,' Leo thought

"LEONARDO," Mikey yelled in Leo's ear.

"Ahhhhh," Leo yelled and back away, he looked to see who yelled in his ear and saw Mikey.

"Mikey what was that for, I was trying to figure out what was going on," Leo told his brother.

"Did you think of anything," Venus asked

Before Leo could respond someone appeared in a quick flash of light, the turtle's saw Astranama, her quantrons, and Elgar.

"There's no need to figure out who brought you here because it was I who brought you here," Astranama said

"Oh, really, and who are you," Raph asked

"I am Astranama," Astranama said as she walked around the turtle's and stopped about five feet from Leo.

Venus looked shocked, "Astranama, the princess of evil," she asked

"And a very hot princess to," Mikey said as he walked up to Astranama and was going to kiss her hand when Elgar pointed his card sword at Mikey making him back away.

"Get back reptile," Elgar said

"Umm, excuse me, but we are amphibians, not reptiles there's a difference," Donny said

"Really what's the difference," Elgar asked

"Well reptiles are normally land based creature, while amphibians are well at home in water," Donny said

"Really, how interesting, tell me more," urged Elgar but Astranama interrupted them.

"Enough of this," Astranama said, "We did not come here for a lesson in science," Astranama said to Elgar.

"Oh really, then why are you here," Leo demanded

"I am here because I have a job for you, I want you to destroy the power rangers," Astranama answered.

The turtle brothers laughed at what the Princess of Evil said, "The power rangers, listen princess, I'm not sure if you know this," Raph said as he walked up and kicked Elgar away, "But the power rangers are just pretend, you know comic book, they don't exist."

"Even if they did exist, why would we help you destroy them," Donny asked

"Because as of now you work for me," Astranama demanded

"Haha, I don't think so," Mikey said.

"Says who," Leo asks

"Says me," Astranama says as she blasts the turtle's with her staff, the electricity goes to their eyes. The turtle's cover their eyes in pain, when they open them there is a flash of blue in each of their eyes signifying their evil allegiance.

 **Dark Fortress**

A quantron was watching the scene between Astranama and the TMNT unfold. After he saw Astranama put the turtle's under her spell, the quantron left the room and out in the hall, after checking if anyone was watching and if there were camera's, the quantron pushed its sleeve up to show a black communicator, he put it up to his mouth pressed a button and spoke, "This is MM, Astranama has the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles under her command," MM said.

(Start Power Rangers Together opening)

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

Shows Andros as the red space ranger, ZR and MR fighting monsters in the United Alliance of Evil meeting.

 _7_

Then it shows ZR and MR teleporting away with Zordon

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows MB watching the computer monitor in front of him

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting in space with and explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink rangers was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front if the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a tan t-shirt under an open jean jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Skull has a red t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, a red fedora, and black shoes in a park back round standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows MP taking off her hood to show Kimberly Ann Hart. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were two silhouettes, to his right was a silhouette that appeared to have broad shoulders pointing a staff like object forward. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger is a silhouette with broad shoulders and appears to be playing a flute.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Kat standing in Zordon's Chambers. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink rangers is a silhouette hold a bow in one hand pointing down.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown working on communicators in his lab, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger is a silhouette holding an axe over his left shoulder.

 _Fire the rockets_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Save the future_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Long live the_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

(End opening)

 **Power Base Monitor Room**

Jason who was wearing a red t-shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes, was sitting down in a leather roll chair watching the computer monitor, looking for any signs of Alpha, considering Billy has done it every night, everyone decided that he needed a break and that they would take turns watching. It was his turn and he hated it, he was tired and all he could think about was being home in his nice apartment, sleeping with his beautiful girlfriend.

Jason started to think of his girlfriend, how beautiful she was, and graceful. He remembered when he fell in love with her. It was in the sixth grade he fell in love with his oldest friend. He wanted to ask her out so badly but was to scared that she'd say no and that their friendship would be ruined. So all he did was admire her from afar, it was only until the ninth grade did he finally gather the courage to ask her out, he was going to do it after the tournament, he was in, but then he saw her look at his opponent and he could see a look in her eye that said she wanted him, so Jason lost the courage and Kimberly got together with Tommy only to break up with Tommy for him three years later. Jason was happy when he and Kim got together, when Emily cheated on him, he was crushed but then Kimberley came back, she comforted him like she always did when he was sad and then Tommy and the rangers decided to set them up. Now it has been two years, two long wonderful, happy years since they've gotten together.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around his chest from behind. He looked up to see Kimberley's smiling face. "Hey," Kim said

Jason smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here," he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you, that's all," Kimberley said

"Well I don't want you to stand up, how about you sit down," Jason said

"Oh, and where can I sit," Kimberley asked playfully

"Well, my lap is open," Jason said just as playfully.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take it before anyone else does," Kimberley said. She then walked around the chair, sat on Jason's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kimberly was wearing one of Jason's red t-shirts that stopped to her knees and black sweat pants.

"Better," Jason asked

"Much better," Kimberley replied

"I'm glad, by the way I like the look," Jason said.

Kimberley looked at what she was wearing and then smiled at her boyfriend, "Hey, I missed you, I needed something to remind me of you," she said. Jason and Kimberley then met in a short kiss. When they separated Kimberley asked, "So how's the search going?"

Jason sighed, "No luck, I don't get it, where could he be," he said frustrated

"Hey calm down, we'll find him, I know it," Kimberley said soothingly while rubbing his chest.

Jason smiled, "How did I get so lucky to have a girlfriend like you," he said.

Kimberley matched his smile with hers, "It wasn't luck, it was you being you," Kimberley said.

They were about to kiss each other again but they were interrupted by a voice that came from the monitor, "This is MM, Astranama has the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles under her command," MM said

Both Jason and Kimberley had a look of shock when they heard what MM said. Jason got out of his shock and quickly responded, he leaned forward and pressed the talk button on the computer console, "MM, this is MR, can you repeat that," Jason said

"Sure, I repeat, Astranama has the Teenage Mutant Turtles under her command," MM repeated

"That's what I thought you said," Jason said

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, that's weird even for us, I mean their only comic book characters aren't they," Kimberley said

"Apparently not," Jason said, "MM, how exactly did Astranama get the TMNT under her control," Jason asked

"She put them under a spell, turning them evil," MM replied

"Great, first evil rangers, now evil turtles, we have it easy don't we," Kimberley said sarcastically, "So what do we do," she asked

Jason thought for a moment, "Stand by MM," Jason said

"Right," MM said, communication was then cut off between them

"What are we going to do Rex," Kimberley said referring to Jason with one of her pet names.

"We contact, the others," Jason said, he then pressed a couple of buttons on the computer console, "This is Jason, I need those available to come to the power base immediately, we have a problem."

 **30 minutes later**

Everyone had arrived at the power base, all very tired, "Alright bro, so what's the emergency," asked Tommy who was wearing a red t-shirt, black sweat pants, and black shoes.

"We just got word from MM, he said that Astranama has control of the teenage mutant ninja turtles," Kimberley said.

There was silence in the monitor room, Kat who was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes, spoke up, "The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, that's impossible, they don't exist."

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles indeed do exist Katherine," Zordon said

Adam who is dressed in a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes asked, "How do you know Zordon."

"Because for many years I have monitored them along with other hero's," Zordon said

"Other hero's," Jason asked

"All in due time rangers," Zordon said

"Alright, so Astranama has control of the TMNT, how did she do that," Katherine asked

"MM said that she put the under a spell to turn them evil," Jason said

"So, what do we do about this," Kimberley asked

"Well I think we just have Adam keep watch like he's been doing and help them whenever he feels, he needs to," Jason said.

"That's a good idea, we should also have MM, stick with Astranama so he can help the rangers, if help is needed," Tommy said

"So basically, keep doing what we're doing," Billy asked. Billy was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue stripes, blue jeans and white shoes

"Yup," both reds said together

"We are still too busy on trying to find Alpha, to help as much as we'd like to, me and Jason have to go off planet tomorrow for the search, while Billy is on monitor duty again, and Kimberley and Katherine, the two of you are working on the project tomorrow," Tommy said

"He's right, Adam and MM are the only ones who can help the rangers with this situation, if you choose to that is," Zordon said to Adam

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them," Adam said

"Alright, time to contact MM and tell him what to do," Jason said, he then pressed a button, "This is MR, MM do you read me."

There was silence for a couple of seconds until finally MM answered, "I read you, so what's the plan."

"MM, we are going to keep ZG watching them and help the rangers as much as he can and he may need some help, so if you find the rangers in a jam and you find an opening try and help them without blowing your cover," Jason said.

"Alright, gotta go Astranama is back talk to you later," MM said, then communication was cut off.

"Now that that is settled, everyone go home and get some sleep that includes you Jason, I will take over monitor duty for the rest of the night," Zordon said

Jason and Kimberley smiled, "Thanks Zordon," Jason said

"No need to thank me Jason, you are going out in the field tomorrow, you need your rest," Zordon said

"Alright, well goodnight everyone," Kimberley said

"Goodnight," everyone said

Everyone then teleported out of the power base in streaks of red, blue, green, and pink. The only one in the base now is Zordon watching the monitors for any sign of Alpha.

 **Morning Megaship jump tube room**

The space rangers were in the room that had five launch tubes, all which corresponded with their ranger colors. Andros who was bending next to his galaxy glider thrusters has just finished explaining about it.

TJ bent his knees and slid his hand on the surface of the glider, "Wow so you lean forward to speed up," he said

"And you lean back to slow down," Andros finished

Cassie wasn't really paying attention, her eyes were on TJ and how he was sliding his hand on the glider, how she wanted so bad for him to slide his hand on her, she could just imagine it. Cassie was brought out of her thoughts by Ashley elbowing her in the ribs, Cassie looked around to see if anyone noticed and then gave her best friend a grateful look. Ashley smiled in response and nodded.

'Stupid teenage hormones,' Cassie thought

Unknown to Cassie, TJ was practically had similar thought while sliding his hand on the glider, he then shook his head to clear it of those dirty thoughts, 'Stupid hormones,' TJ thought. TJ then stood up so Andros could move his glider.

"Come on let's get the gliders to the launch bay," Andros said, just then the alarms went off in the Megaship signaling an attack on Earth. "So much for training."

Andros and his team ran up to the tubes turned around, Andros bent his right arm across his chest, put his left arm out, hand open, he then turns around grabs the metal bar above the tube and jumps legs first in to his tube while letting go of the bar. The former turbo rangers look at each other then mimics their leader's movements, and then jump in to their tubes, legs first.

The rangers shot out of the Megaship on their respective galaxy gliders. "Now remember its easy just lean forward. The rangers took their red ranger's advice and they were heading down toward Earth.

 **Angel Grove Power Plant**

A grey monster that had the head of Bara Police (Ohranger) and the body of Varox (Power Rangers Zeo) was draining the power plant generator of its electricity until five streaks of light fly past him, the power rangers land in front of the monster.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the power rangers, I was wandering when you were going to show up," Electrotramp said

"Who are you," Andros demanded

"I am Electrotramp, I am the one who will destroy you," Electrotramp said

"We'll see about that, let's go guys," Andros said

"Right," the rangers said, the space rangers then rushed towards their opponent.

No one saw that Adam who had his cloak on but with his hood down was watching the whole event go down from the roof of the power plant.

 **Power Base Monitor Room**

Everyone was in the monitor room getting ready to say goodbye to Jason and Tommy.

Kimberley was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, pink communicator which had a MMPR insignia on the edge of it on her right wrist, and she had her hair in its usual style (The hair style she had in the Power Rangers Turbo Movie). Kat was wearing a pink shirt under a pink jean jacket, blue jeans, white shoes, and pink communicator which had the insignia Zeo on the edge of it on her right wrist, her hair was in its usual style (her hair style that she has in the turbo series). Billy was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, no glasses, and blue communicator which had MMPR on the edge of it on his right wrist, his hair in its usual style. Jason was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, his leather jacket, black shoes, red communicator with the insignia MMPR on the edge of it on his right wrist, and his hair in its usual style (Power Rangers Turbo Movie), he still had a knack for black even after his gold ranger days. Finally Tommy was wearing a red t-shirt under his red jacket, blue jeans, white shoes, and his red communicator with the insignia Zeo on the edge of it on his right wrist.

Kimberley walked up to Jason, "You be careful ok," Kimberley said with worry in her voice, she was worried, she hated it when Jason went off planet without her.

"Hey come on now, since when am I not careful," Jason said

"Do you want alphabetical, or chronological order," Kimberley quipped

Jason smiled, "Haha, very funny," he said, when he saw the worried look on his girlfriend's face, he embraced her, Kimberley returned the gesture, burying her face inside Jason's chest. "Don't worry Kim, I'll be fine, I promise, besides Tommy will be there to watch my back," Jason said

Kimberley finally looks up, "Just make sure that you come back alive ok," she said

Jason smiled, "I will, I promise," he said gently, he then leans down and kisses Kimberley on the lips and she returns it. They both separate, both out of breath. They looks at each other and smile.

 **Tommy and Kat**

"So, you got everything you need," Kat asked Tommy

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yes Kat, I have everything," he said

"Do you have your communicator," Kat asked, Tommy lifted up his right arm to show his communicator on his wrist. "Do you have food and water?"

"They have restaurants in the town, we're going to," Tommy said

"Do you have your zeonizer," Kat asked, Tommy flicked his wrists then shows them to Kat with and annoyed smile. "Do you have-," Kat was about to speak but Tommy interrupted her.

"Kat quit worrying," Tommy said as he brought the pink ranger into his arms. Kat put her arms around his neck.

"I can't help it, I want you to have everything you need and you have a terrible memory," Kat said

"No I don't," Tommy defended

Kat gave Tommy a look, "Tommy, back it 95 you left your power morpher at home twice and you had to go back to get it, the same thing happened in the zeo era once and the turbo era three times," she said

"Ok, ok I give, maybe I do have a bad memory, but this is way more important than that and I would never forget anything for this mission," Tommy said

"I just want you to come back to me safe and sound," Kat said

Tommy gave her his genuine smile, "Hey, I'm going to be fine, I have no plans on dying," Tommy said as he put his hand on Kat's cheek and started to caress it.

"You promise," Kat asked

"I promise and besides I'm not going alone, my partner in crime over there is coming with me," Tommy said gesturing toward Jason.

Kat smiled, Tommy then leaned down and they kissed. After they separated, she asked, "Did you remember to pack clothes?"

Tommy was about to retort when all of a sudden, he remembered that he didn't pack clothes. "Dam it," Tommy said. "I better go pack," Tommy was about to go to the room that he and Kat stay in, when they stay at the power base to go pack but was stopped by Kat.

"No need, I got them right here," Kat said as she picked up a red backpack that was behind her and gave it to Tommy.

Kat simply loved the look on Tommy's face right when she gave him the bag, "But how did you, when did you," Tommy said

Kat laughed, "Tommy you forget I was there when you packed, we live together remember," she said

Tommy laughed sheepishly, "Right," he said

"Time to go bro," Jason called out

"Be safe," Kat said

Tommy smiled, "Always," he said, he then walk away from Kat and stood in front of the monitor facing his friends with Jason by his side.

"We'll, see you guys," Billy said

"See ya Billy," Jason said

"Be careful," Kat said

"Stay safe," Kim added

Both Tommy and Jason smiled, they looked at each other and then their girlfriends and said in usion, "Always."

"Good luck rangers and May the power protect you," Zordon said.

Both Jason and Tommy nodded, then then pressed a button on their communicators and they teleported out in flashes of red. (the same kind of teleportation that they used in power rangers turbo the movie, power rangers turbo the series and power rangers in space, that's how all ranger teleportation will look like in this story and future stories)

 **With the space rangers**

The space rangers have been battling Electrotramp for ten minutes and they were putting up a good fight.

TJ ran up to Electrotramp and punched him but it was blocked, Electrotramp then punched him sending sparks flying off TJ and sending him flying, landing near Cassie.

"TJ," Cassie yelled as she made her way over to him, she kneeled down next to TJ, "Are you ok," she asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine," TJ said, he then got up followed by Cassie. "We need to beat this guy, come on," TJ then ran back into the fight followed by Cassie.

Andros was slashing the monster with his spiral sabre but the monster parried them all then he punched Andros twice in the chest sending the red space ranger to the ground, "Ah," Andros said.

"ANDROS," Ashley yelled, she charged at the monster in anger, she jumped in the air and yelled, "Starslinger," the yellow space ranger's main weapon appeared in her hand. Ashley took aim then fired her weapon at the monster, direct hit, the monster was damaged.

This left an opening for Cassie who took it wanting to get revenge for TJ, she yelled, "Satellite Stunner," she then kneeled and fired her weapon injuring Electrotramp more.

Carlos then jumped in the fray, he yelled, "Lunar Lance," his weapon in hand Carlos spun his charged up lance in the air then vertically slashed the monster.

TJ then ran up toward the monster, "Astro Ax," he yelled. TJ ran past the monster while slashing him in the torso with his charged up ax.

Andros who had gotten up minutes earlier ran up toward the monster, jumped up, front flipped and then slashed down with his charged up spiral saber, making the creature fall to the ground.

"Alright Andros," Ashley said as she and the other rangers ran up to their leader congratulating him.

 **Roof of power plant**

'No, don't let your guard down rangers,' Adam thought, "He hasn't been destroyed yet," he said

 **Ground**

Right as that was said the monster quickly gets up, "Oh rangers," Electrotramp said, getting the space rangers attention.

The rangers noticed Electrotramp, "Oh," TJ said

"After all of that, he's still alive," Cassie said

Electrotramp shot electricity at the rangers, sending sparks flying off their bodies, and them falling on the ground.

The rangers groaned in pain and tried to get up but failed.

"Foolish rangers, it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me," Electrotramp said

Just as Electrotramp started advancing on the rangers, three shuriken that came out of nowhere embedded themselves in the ground, stopping the monster, "Where did those come from," Electrotramp said.

Right after that was said five green flashes landed in front of the power rangers. What appeared from the flashes surprised the rangers greatly.

 **Roof**

"Well, here they are," Adam said

 **Ground**

The TMNT were standing in front of the space rangers, Leo stepped up, "You want rangers, you have to go through turtles," he said

"Whoa," Carlos said as he and the other rangers stood back up.

"Who are they," Andros asked curiously

"I don't believe it, it's-," TJ said

"It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Cassie said

Leo then gives the order, "ATTACK."

The ninja turtles then charges the monster. Mikey jumps in the air and kicks Electrotramp, making the monster stumble back a bit.

Donny takes out his staff and starts swinging it at Electrotramp, he swings the staff to the right, hitting the monster, he then hits the monster with the end of his staff.

"Hey ugly over here," Raph said, the monster looks up to see Raph in the air then is punched, Raph follows up with two more punches and then a side-kicked Electrotramp away, "Leo your up."

"Right," Leo said as he charged up toward Electrotramp. The monster shot a bolt of lightning at Leo but the leader of the TMNT front rolled to dodge it. Leo then continued his charge until he reached the monster, Leo side-kicked Electrotramp twice, then did a two punch kick combo.

 **Roof**

"I have got to admit, whether their turtles or not, whether their evil or not, they are exceptional fighters," Adam commented

 **Ground**

Venus did three back hand-springs toward Electrotramp and back-flipped over him and land right behind the monster. Electrotramp turned around to face the only female member in the TMNT, "You wanna peace of me," Venus said making the come gesture, further enraging the monster, but before he could do anything Venus gave him one of her hardest kick thereby launching him in the air.

"Uhhhh," Electrotramp said while falling, when he finally landed he said, "Uh."

The turtles then regrouped together, never taking their eyes off their opponent. Electrotramp finally got up, "You reptiles are going to pay for that," he said

"We're not reptiles, we're amphibians," Donny spoke up.

"Whatever," Electrotramp said, he then gathered up a ball of energy and threw it at the turtles. Leo however got out his katana and used the flat part to stop it. Everyone was shocked including Adam, neither he nor his friends had thought of trying to catch energy, he made a note to see if it was possible for them to do it. It could be a real game changer for them if they could.

"Hahaha, Raph" Leo said as he kicked the energy ball toward his brother who caught it with his hands.

"Hahaha, Mikey fast ball," Raph said, he then threw it to Mikey who caught it.

 **Roof**

Adam was still in shock, not only did the turtles catch the energy ball but their playing a game with it now.

 **Ground**

Mikey put the energy ball on his head and Donny got ready to swing with his staff, "Venus," Donny yelled. Donny then swung his staff and hit the energy ball in the air.

Venus jumps up in the air and kicks it at Electrotramp, right when it made contact sparks flew off him, then electricity started to show itself on his body, "This can't be, defeated by five overgrown reptiles," Electrotramp said

"We're amphibians," Donny said

"Whatever," Electrotramp said before falling down and exploding.

"Whoa," TJ said

"That was incredible," Carlos said

The turtles walked up to the rangers.

"Thanks for the save," TJ said

"Hey don't mention it," Leo said

"I can't believe it, the TMNT are right in front of us," Cassie said

"Yeah, we thought that you guys were only comic book characters," Carlos said

"Hey, we couldn't believe there were rangers either," Raph said

"As for me," Mikey said as he took Ashley's hand and kissed it, "I never doubted your existence for a second miss yellow ranger."

When Andros saw Mikey kiss Ashley's hand, he felt that same jealousy that he felt, when he heard Ashley call Jason hot. 'What am I thinking, Ashley would never like a guy like Mikey let alone date him,' Andros thought, 'Wait what am I thinking?'

"You guys just got here in time," Carlos said

"Yeah but how did you know that we needed help," Cassie asked

"Well uh, we good guys need to stick together," Leo said

"Any who, is it true, that you have a spaceship, it's a long trip to New York," Donny said

That caught Andros's attention and made him a little suspicious of their green saviors, 'How did they get here and how did they know that we needed help," Andros thought, he was brought out of his thoughts by Ashley's lovely voice.

"We could give you a ride," Ashley said

"Yeah," Carlos said

Andros ran up to his team, "Hold on a second guys let's talk about this," he said. Andros then put his arms around his friends and guided them away from the TMNT, "Don't you think it's a little strange that right when we need help they show up?"

"Lighten up Andros," TJ said

"Yeah they saved us, the least we could do is give them a ride," Cassie said

The four former turbo rangers walked back to the turtles, "Come on lets' get you guys to New York," TJ said. He then lifted his wrist toward his helmet and activated his communicator, "Alpha we're coming up with some guests, prepare teleportation for five unauthorized guests," he said.

"Wait," Andros said but was too late, the four out of the five space rangers and the TMNT were teleported off Earth and to the Megaship. "I don't like this."

 **Roof**

"Bad move on those four part," Adam said as he watched Andros.

 **Ground**

Andros felt like he was being watched, he turned his head toward the roof of the power plant to see that no one was there. "I could have sworn someone was watching me," he said. Andros just brushed off the feeling. "I better get to the Megaship and keep an eye on those turtles." Andros raised his hand in the air and was then teleported in a flash of red.

 **Megaship jump tube room**

Carlos, Ashley, Donny, and Mikey has just entered the room, "And this is where the jump tubes are, where we morph instantly and enter the Shuttle," Ashley said

"And the shuttle combines with the Megaship forming the Astro Megazord," Donny said

"That's right," Ashley said

"Hey check this out pizza now this is fine dining," Leo said holding a plate of pizza in front of them

"Ashley," Donny said as he put his arm around Ashley.

"Yeah," Ashley answered as she wished that it was Andros's arm that was around her instead of a giant talking turtle. Ashley admitted to herself the day she became a space ranger that she had a huge crush on Andros and tried to find anything that would get them alone so she can flirt with him.

"Tell me about this computer system D.E.C.A, does she know everything," Donny asked as they walked down the halls.

 **Engine Room**

Andros was sitting on the catwalk watching Donny, Ashley, Carlos, Leo, and Mikey walking down the halls on the monitor. Andros didn't really like what he was seeing, "Why are they asking questions about the Megaship and shuttle and more importantly why does that over grown amphibian have his arm around my Ashley when he's only known her for a couple of hours,' Andros thought then he realized that what his last thought was, "Wait what the hell, when did she become my Ashley, she is not property, she is a free woman and can do whatever she pleases.'

Andros was brought out of his thoughts by D.E.C.A's voice, "Are you spying Andros?"

Andros's attention was then brought to the door when he heard Cassie's voice and saw her, Raph and Venus enter, "And this is the engine room home to the universe's only Mega accelerator," Cassie said

"So how fast can this ship go," Raph asked

"Maximum speed of the Megaship is classified information," D.E.C.A answered

"I see," Raph said

They all heard the space ranger's communicator ring tone and turned to the machine behind them. Alpha's voice then came from it, "Rangers, we've reached New York City," Alpha said

"Well that's our stop, meet you on the bridge," Raph said, he and Venus then left the engine room.

Cassie was about to follow them out when she heard her leaders voice, "What I want to know is why so many questions about the Megaship."

Cassie walked over to the ladder that Andros was climbing down on, "They're just curious, I mean not everyone grew up with spaceships in their garage," Cassie said

When Andros reached the ground he answered, "We don't have garages, we have sky ports."

Cassie laughed then walked out the engine room, leaving Andros there to think.

 **Hall way**

Someone was walking around the hall way, looking for something, when they made a left they found it, a panel that said main computer control panel. This person opened the panel and started tinkering with wires.

D.E.C.A saw someone messing with the control panel and contacted Andros.

 **Engine room**

Andros was doing a diagnostic check on the engine when he heard D.E.C.A's voice, "Andros the main computer control board has been opened."

Andros had a look of alarm on his face and dropped the device on the ground, he then ran out the engine room, "I knew it," Andros said.

 **Hall ways**

Deca spoke while the figure was looking for the right wire to cut, "You are not authorized to access this computer terminal." The figure then found the wires that he needed to cut, first he cut the blue wire then he cut the green wire.

Andros had finally arrived, "Hey what are you doing," Andros demanded.

The person or more like turtles that Andros was referring to was Donny, Mikey, and Leo. Donny was kneeling down on the floor in front of the terminal and Leo and Mikey were behind him standing up. Leo walked up and answered, "We're just giving Deca here an attitude adjustment."

"I've been certified turtlefied," Deca said in a wild party girl voice instead of her calm stoic voice.

"And your next," Leo said as he put his broad sword near Andros's neck. Andros moved quickly, he hit the arm that was holding the sword away then kicked Leo toward his brothers. Where Donny caught him.

Mikey ran to Andros and punched him but Andros caught it and then punched Mikey twice away from him.

Donny then ran to the red ranger and punched but Andros caught the fist, he grabbed and twisted Donny's arm making Donny face the ground. "Wait can't we talk about this," Donny said but was kicked to his brothers by Andros.

Andros ran right when Leo and Mikey caught Donny. "Wait, get him," Leo said. The three ninja brothers then ran after Andros.

 **Space**

The Megaship turned around away from the Earth sharply.

 **Megabridge**

Ashley, and Cassie who were on the captain's console were pushed to the side but kept balance by grabbing the consol, "Whoa, what was that," Cassie asked

"DECA, what's going on," Ashley asked the A.I. but was answered by Alpha instead.

"I'll tell you we're leaving the Earth's orbit," Alpha said

Cassie was looking on the console and pressing buttons, "Someone put down our defenses," she said

"What, but who could do that," Ashley said

"That would be us," Venus said as she and Raph turned to face the female rangers.

"This ship is now officially a green machine," Raph said while putting air quotes on the green machine part.

Astranama, Elgar and six quantrons teleported in the Megabridge. Astranama was wearing her usual armor except this time she had a long black wig, holding her wrath staff.

"Take the Megaship," Astranama said.

The Quantrons then attack Cassie and Ashley. Cassie punched one quantron then low blocks another quantrons kick and side-kicks it away. Ashley kicked a quantron away from her and high blocked a hammer punch from a quantron and punched it away.

The two quantrons grabbed both of Alpha's arms and started to drag him away, "Rangers," the robot cried.

Cassie and Ashley saw Alpha being dragged away, "Alpha," Cassie yelled as she and Ashley were about to run to their friend's aid but were cut off by Raph and Venus.

"You're not going anywhere," Raph said, crossing his arms.

Cassie and Ashley got in their fighting stances. The turtles attacked the two heroines, Cassie punched Venus but Venus caught the attack and punched Cassie in the stomach, doubling the pink ranger over. Ashley wasn't able to get and attack in because Raph kept on attacking. Raph punched Ashley twice, she was able to block one but the other punch got under her defenses and connected to her stomach, doubling her over.

Cassie and Ashley were being forced back when Cassie saw that they were in front of the door that led out of the Megabridge. Cassie quickly turned around and pressed the open button, when the door was wide enough for them to escape the girls ran out of the room.

"Get them," Astranama said

 **Hall way**

The quantrons were roaming the halls searching for the rangers when the heard two voices, TJ's and Carlos.

"I'm tell you the being baked in a giant pizza story is the best one yet," said TJ

"You're crazy," said Carlos as they rounded the corner and saw the quantrons. The immediately went on high alert as the quantrons started to attack them.

One quantron tried to kick TJ but he caught its leg and pushed the foot soldier away from him only for him to be kicked in the stomach by another one. TJ then blocked a kick from another quantron and kicked it to the ground.

Carlos punched a quantron twice in the chest and kicked another one away but he was then punched to the wall behind him.

 **Some other part of the megaship halls**

Andros was still running away from Leo, Donny, and Mikey, he was looking for some place to lose them, 'How do I lose them,' he thought. Andros then saw a ladder up a head that was barely visible, 'Perfect,' he thought. Andros ran up to the ladder and climbed up it. Leo, Donny, and Mikey ran past the ladder and continued on their useless chase of Andros.

 **Megabridge**

"Everything is so clean," Astranama said gleefully as she looked around the bridge. "Computer set coordinates for the Teanta Galaxy and no one, no one commands this ship but me."

 **30** **minutes** **later** **in** **the** **Megabridge**

"Astranama, what do you have to report me," Dark Specter said on the vid-screen. Astranama and the TMNT were all on the bridge with the TMNT on the controls of the Megaship. After a fifteen minute chase of nothing Leo, Donny, and Mikey went to the bridge to join everyone before they called Dark Specter.

"I have just captured the space rangers, and the Megaship which can transform into the Astro Megazord, you can destroy them with it," Astranama said

"Destroy them with their own zord, how poetic, although I would expect nothing less of you Astranama, you are more useful than those Zedd, Rita, and Divatox who can't find anything," Dark Specter said

"So I assume that the search isn't going well," Astranama said

"Don't worry, we will find those two and once we do I will torture those two ingrates and make them beg me to kill them," Dark Specter said psychotically

"Umm, I hate to burst your bubble but regarding the rangers, we only have four of them," Leo said before Astranama covered his mouth with her hand.

"I will see you in the Teanta Galaxy soon," Dark Specter said

"Yes Dark Specter," Astranama said. The vid-screen then shut off, ending communication with the monarch of evil. Astranama turned to Leo with an evil glint in her eye. "You're their leader, find the red ranger or I will throw the lot of you in the nearest black hole," Astranama threatened.

"Heh right," Leo said fearfully

While this was going on no one notices that a quantron slipped out of the bridge.

 **Hall ways**

'It looks like the rangers are going to need my help after all,' MM who is in the quantron suit thought as he was headed toward the engine room.

 **Andros**

Andros was walking down a hall way toward the engine room, where his teammates are most likely being held captive. Andros turned left and saw the engine room. He put his back against the wall and walked quietly toward the room. Right when he was near the edge of the entrance, he peaked his head in the room. Andros could see quantrons in the engine room just standing there or talking to each other, 'If that's possible,' thought Andros. He then spotted his friends tied up to the ladder, he could see that the quantrons were mocking them, 'Hold on guys, I'll get you out of there,' he thought.

Andros looked to see if any quantrons were paying attention but they all seemed to be too wrapped up in their activities. Andros quietly walked in the engine room without anyone noticing not even his teammates. Andros then hid behind some equipment. 'Ok, now how do I get them out of there,' thought Andros.

 **MM**

MM was walking down the halls, he has been in these halls for about eight minutes trying to find the engine room. 'Man how do the space rangers even find their way around here, you'd figure I'd be used to this considering how big the power base and dark fortress is, but no I have to get lost enough times to know my way around somewhere…sigh… I miss the command center,' MM thought. MM turned right and he finally saw an entrance, MM walked up to it and saw the engine room. MM walked in the engine room and saw quantrons standing around, talking, he saw the rangers tied to the ladder with wire being mocked by quantrons. Seeing that really angered MM, 'Man, I can't wait to free these guys and see them kick these quantrons asses,' MM thought.

MM looked around some more and saw Andros hiding behind some equipment, obviously there to free his friends, MM smiled underneath his helmet, 'Looks like the new red could use some help,' MM thought. He then spotted some wire cutters in front of him on the ground, 'Perfect,' he thought.

MM started to walk when his feet "accidentally" kicked the wire cutters over to Andros who saw them and knew exactly what he was going to do. MM smiled under his helmet once more and walked over toward the space rangers.

 **Andros**

Andros was trying to find a way to free his friends when his eye caught a quantron accidentally kicking the wire cutter over toward Andros. 'That's weird that quantron looked like it intentionally kicked the cutter over to my direction, but why,' thought Andros

Andros brushed the thought off and focused on the wire cutter, he knew what he was going to use those for. Andros used his telekinesis to slowly push the cutters toward the others.

 **Space Rangers**

A quantron was in front of the space ranges mocking them, after the quantron stopped mocking them it pushed Carlos's head, agitating the black ranger, "Remind me to kick that quantron's ass extra hard when we get out of here," Carlos said

"Noted," Ashley said

TJ was looking around trying to find something to use for escape, suddenly TJ spotted wire cutters moving toward them slowly, 'That's odd, wire cutters don't move on their own, unless,' he thought. TJ looked around until he spotted Andros behind the rubble using his telekinesis, all TJ could do was smile.

Cassie looked at TJ and was wondering why he was smiling. "Hey," she whispered to him.

"Yeah," TJ whispered back.

"Why are you smiling when there is nothing to smile about," Cassie whispered

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Miss Chan," TJ said

Cassie felt her cheeks warm up, she couldn't help but think how smoothly and easily TJ said her name and how he said it. 'I hope one day I can be Mrs. Johnson,' Cassie thought, Cassie then realized what she was doing, 'No I can't think about this, this is a very inappropriate time to be thinking about me and TJ, I need to focus on the situation at hand.' Cassie was brought out of her thoughts by TJ's voice

"Cassie," TJ said nudging the pink ranger.

"What," Cassie said looking ate TJ.

"You asked me why I was smiling, well if you look over to the equipment, then you'll know why," TJ said.

Cassie wasn't sure what TJ was getting at but decided to humor him and looked at the equipment and she could just make out Andros behind it, she smiled at seeing the leader.

The wire cutters was now levitating near the wire that was restraining the rangers.

 **Andros**

Andros was doing his best on freeing his friends but using telekinesis while being sneaky was a real challenge. But he was close, he had the wire cutters at the same elevation as the wire. Andros made his index finger and thumb touch like he was using the wire cutters himself.

 **Rangers**

The wire cutter cut the wire freeing the rangers, the wire cutter then dropped to the ground making the sound when metal hits metal. The quantrons heard the noise, it turned around and walked up to the rangers. It then looked down on the ground and saw the wire cutter, it then looked back at TJ.

"Oh, those are wire cutters, it cut this," TJ said as he showed the cut wire to the quantron. TJ the kicked the quantron to the ground. Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos then attack.

Cassie punched a quantron that was to her right, then she side-kicks the one that was to the left of her. A quantron in front of her throws a punch but she catches it and then she kicks the quantron in the forbidden zone. The quantron puts his hands over the zone, falls to his knees then to the ground, quivering in pain. Cassie smiles in satisfaction, "It may be a cheap shot but it gets the job done faster," she said then gets back into the fight.

Ashley kicked two quantrons each to the ground, then she round house's three of them to the ground.

Carlos punches one quantron in the chest then elbows it to the ground and he kicks a quantron on his left to the ground. One quantron punches him but he catches its arm, he then looks at the quantron, "You're the quantron that pushed my head aren't you," Carlos said maliciously. The quantron shook its head no furiously even though it was the one that pushed Carlos's head, "I don't believe you." The quantron gulped, it knew what was coming next. Carlos didn't waste a second, he punched the quantron twice on its chest hard, harming it more than it should have and finally Carlos gave the quantron his hardest kick, sending it flying, hitting the wall and then it dropped to the ground, not even moving. After that was finished Carlos went back into the fight.

One quantron tried to punch TJ but the blue ranger caught the fist and the twisted the quantrons arm and kicked it to the ground, he then tornado kicked three quantrons to the ground. One quantron charged him, TJ side-stepped out of the way then he held his foot up and the quantron tripped, falling on the ground.

Andros who jumped out of his hiding place when the fight began kicked one quantron to the ground, grabbed two quantrons and flipped them to the ground. Two quantrons then appeared in front of him, Andros smiled then tornado kicked them to the ground.

 **Megabridge**

Astranama was watching the security cameras and saw the rangers fighting the quantrons and then run out of the engine room.

Astranama turns to the TMNT, "After them," she yells

"Yes Ma'am," Venus said, the turtles then ran out of the Megabridge in chase of the rangers.

 **Jump tube room**

"Come on," Andros said as they ran toward their respective jump tubes.

"They're this way," the rangers heard Leo say, but it was too late Andros, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley did the proper movements, turned around, they grabbed the metal bars and then jumped in the tubes feet first while letting go of their handle bars.

"Over there," Leo said as he, Venus, and Raph ran up to the blue jump tube and looked inside. "Whoa, you go first," he said to Raph.

"No way," Raph said

"No way, who knows what's in there," Venus said.

 **Mega shuttle**

"Time to blast off," Andros said

"Right," the other four space rangers said.

 **Space**

The nose of the Megaship opened up and the Mega shuttle flew out of it.

 **Megabridge**

"Catch that shuttle, no shuttle means no megazord," Astranama said

"Right," the TMNT said

 **Engine** **room**

All of the quantrons had gotten up and left for the bridge, all but one that was still on the ground in pain, it was the quantron that Cassie kicked in the forbidden zone.

Suddenly Adam with his hood down jumps from the catwalk and lands in front of the quantron.

"You ok MM," Adam said with a goofy grin on his face while he held out his hand.

"Wipe that grin off your face," MM said as he took Adams hand and was pulled up onto his feet.

Adam couldn't help but laugh, "Dude what is that, the second time she kicked you there," he said

"Oh shut up, my question is why does she have to kick me there and why me can't she choose another quantron to kick," MM said

Adam's face got serious, "Were you able to find anything on Alpha," he asked

"Not yet, I haven't had the chance to go through any of the computers, but Astranama is the second in command of the UAE so if Alpha is out there then the Dark Fortress has the location," MM said, "How's it going on your end?"

"We think we found a planet where Alpha could be, MR and ZR are checking it out," Adam said

"Kim and Kat are worried, I'm guessing," MM said

"Always, when those two are on their own," Adam said

"I better get back to Astranama, she keeps a head count on her soldiers, if she finds one is missing to long she'll suspect something," said MM who got over the pain in his lower region.

"Right, I'll sneak around the Megaship, until the rangers get back, Adam said

"Well, I'll see ya," MM said as he puts his right hand up, Adam takes MM's hand with his left and squeezes it.(It's the same greeting/handshake that Tommy and Jason does in the Forever Red episode)

"See ya man, and be careful," Adam said

"Will do," MM said, they then released and MM left the engine room.

 **Space**

The Mega shuttle was being chased by the Megaship.

 **Megabridge**

"Lock on the Mega shuttle, on my count," Astranama said

"Yes ma'am," Donny said as he activated the targeting system.

 **Mega shuttle**

"They're catching up to us," Cassie informed

"We don't stand a chance against the Megaships weapons," TJ said

Ashley saw something up ahead, "What's that up ahead," she asked

What the rangers saw was a blueish-green field ahead of them. "It's am electromagnetic field, it can jam their sensors," Andros said

 **Megabridge**

When the Megaship locked on the shuttle, Astranama was about to give the order when she saw the electromagnetic field, her eyes widened, "What is that," Astranama asked Mikey.

Mikey turned his head to her, "Wait you're asking a turtle who lives in a sewer to explain a cosmic event," Mikey said

"Reverse polarize magnetic field approaching rapidly dude," DECA said

"Reverse polarize, veer way," Astranama said.

Donny moved the handles to the left, trying to turn the ship around the other way.

 **Space**

The Megaship was making a sharp left turn, trying to get away from the field. However while making the turn Megaship entered the field before they turned around completely.

 **Megabridge**

Thunder was heard as lights flashed in front of everyone. "What's going on," asked Elgar who was standing next to a wall consol.

The turtle were feeling pain in their heads "What's happening," Donny asked

"I said veer way," ordered Astranama who was either oblivious to what was happening to her new soldiers or simply didn't care.

"Dude," Raph said as he fainted his head dropping on the control panel that he was sitting at, the same happened with the other turtles, their eyes flashing purple until they closed them due to fainting.

 **Space**

The Megaship had finally exited the magnetic field.

 **Megabridge**

Astranama had finally regained her baring's and the turtles had regained consciousness, "Donatello turn the ship around and Leonardo scan for the rangers," Astranama ordered

Leo and the rest of the turtles turned their chairs to face the princess of evil, "Now hold on a second there missy, we're not doing anything you say," Leo said

"Yeah, we don't work for you anymore," Mikey said

"Uh, you don't," Elgar asked

"Nope, afraid not," Donny said

"The magnetic field, it turned them into good mutants again," Astranama said. She, Elgar, and the quantrons started to back away, "DECA self-destruct the Megaship."

"Its shell quake time," Mikey said, both he and Donny jumped for the villains but before they could land on them, Astranama and her crony's teleported out so instead Mikey and Donny landed on the floor, they both made umph sounds.

Mikey and Donny jumped up from the ground and looked at each other, "Yeah, we got our own space ship," Donny said as he and Mikey hugged each other and started jumping up and down.

"Astro Megaship will self-destruct in 59…58," DECA started counting down as the turtle started to freak out.

 **Somewhere else in the Megaship**

Adam heard DECA counting down, "57…56…55."

"Great," Adam said, he then took off to the control panel, 'I've got to get DECA back to normal before this whole ship blows,' he thought as he made a left turn. "MB, Astranama has ordered DECA to self-destruct the Megaship, I am going to reprogram DECA, but I can't follow the space rangers, I need someone to go after them," Adam said

"There is no one available ZG, MP, and ZP are doing the experiment. MR and ZR are off planet and I'm on monitor duty," Billy said

 **Power Base**

"Billy, go," A voice said.

Billy turned around and found Zordon in his energy tube, "But Zordon I'm on monitor duty," Billy said

"I will monitor, until you get back, this is an emergency," Zordon said

"Alright," Billy said, he then pressed the talked button on the computer console, "ZG, I'm going after the rangers," he said. Billy then cut off communication, he then stood up, grabbed his cloak that was hanging on his chair, put it on, he put the hood up on his head. "Alright, I'm ready. With that Billy pressed a button on his blue communicator and he teleported out.

"Good luck, Billy and may the power protect you," Zordon said

 **Rangers**

The space rangers landed the Mega shuttle on an unknown planet and they just exited the shuttle and looked around the planet. It was nothing special, it had a blue sky but everything seemed to be only rock, there was barely any plant life as far as they could see.

"We should be safe for now," Andros said, right as he said that Astranama and her quantrons teleported right in front of them.

"What are you going here," asked TJ

"You left without your kiss, and without saying good bye so I'll say it, goodbye," Astranama said. The quantrons then charged the rangers.

TJ shuddered, "Out of all of the girls in the universe, why did I have to attract the psychotic ones," he asked.

'Trust me TJ, you don't just attract the psychotic girls. You've attracted me to you,' Cassie thought as she got ready to fight.

 **Mountain**

A blue flash of light appeared on the mountain top, when the blue faded it was revealed to be Billy. He took a quick look around where he was at, "Perfect spot to watch the rangers," he said. Billy then spotted the rangers on the ground and quantrons charging them. Billy frowned, "This doesn't look good."

 **Megaship**

Adam had finally found the panel, he opened it and looked inside. There were tons of wires and circuits everywhere. "Ok let's see what is out of place," he said. Adam looked at the circuits, "No, there good," he then looked and the wires, "The red wire is good, yellow wire is ok, and the blue and green wires." Adam looked at them and found them cut, "Are cut, damb that means one of these can either speed up the count down or stop it."

"40…39…38…37," DECA counted down

"Well here goes," Adam said, he then took the green wire and was about to tie it until he heard a voice.

"Hey," said a voice

Adam quickly turned his head to find the turtles only ten feet away from him, "What are you doing here, this ship is for ranger and turtle only," Mikey said

Adam couldn't believe that he got caught, but considering the circumstances he didn't really care right now the ship was about to blow. Adam was about to speak but was cut off by Raph, "You know what, I don't care, let's get him." But before Raph could do something, Adam brought out a circular device that had the power ranger symbol on it and pressed the side buttons, there is a bright flash and when the flash is gone so is Adam.

"Whoa, what happened," Raph asked

"Guys the self-destruction," Leo reminded

"Right," the rest of the turtles said

Donny ran over to the panel and took a look at it, he checked the circuits, the red, and yellow wires and they were good, finally he found the blue and green wires, he knew immediately one would save them and the other would kill them. "Oh man which one is it," Donny said

"Hurry Donatello," Venus said

"Blue or green, which one oh this is so frustrating," Donny said

"15…14..13… 12… 11…10," DECA said

"Raph I have a confession to make," Mikey said

"Yeah, what is it Mikey," Raph said

"It wasn't Casey who broke your punching bag, it was me," Mikey said

"What, you bastard, I'll kill you," Raph yelled as he lunged for his brother but was being held back by Leo.

"Blue or green," Donny said

Venus decided that she should help, she put her hands on her brother's shoulders, closed her eyes and thought, 'Focus.'

As if Donny heard what she thought, he closed his eyes and focused. Donny then opened them, "Mean green," he said. Donny then started to tie the green wire.

"5…4…3…2…1," DECA said but before anything happened Donny finished tying the wire together, "Countdown aborted."

"Yeah," the turtles cheered

 **Rangers**

The rangers were fighting the quantrons while Astranama was watching them along with Elgar.

"A beautiful day for destruction," Astranama said, she then pulled out her bladed boomerang and threw it at the rangers, it hit each of them sending sparks flying off their suit and them on the ground.

"Uh, if this is how she treats her crushes, I wander how she treats the people she's in love with, I just hope I don't find out," TJ said

Andros was trying to reach for his spiral sabre when someone else grabbed it, "Need a hand," said a voice.

When the rangers finally get up they see the TMNT in front of them and Leo was the one who spoke and had Andros's spiral sabre. "Oh no more trouble," Andros said as he and his team got into fighting stances.

Leo turned the sabre so the point was pointing to the side, "Take it," he said

"What," Andros asked

"The green machine has gone clean," Leo said

"Thanks Leonardo, I believe you this time," Andros said as he took his spiral sabre back from a fellow leader.

The turtle and the rangers now stood side by side with the rangers weapons out, it went as followed Carlos and Venus to the far right, then Cassie and Mikey, then Andros and Leo, then then Ashley and Raph, and finally TJ and Donny.

The quantrons had regrouped with Astranama, and were now awaiting her orders, "Attack," she ordered. The quantrons then charged the rangers.

"Hyya, let's do it," the rangers and turtles said together as they ran to meet the foot soldiers half way.

 **Mountain**

Billy was watching the fight with his power binoculars, when a voice from behind him got his attention, "So how's everything going?"

Billy turned around to see Adam with his hood down, "I thought you were on the Megaship," Billy said

"I was, but then the turtles caught me right when I was going to connect the wire, but before I could speak they decided to attack me, I erased their minds, and teleported out immediately onto this planet looking for you," Adam said

"Well you found me so take out a pair of power binoculars and enjoy the show," Billy said

Adam walked over to the edge of the mountain and took out his power binoculars from his cloak, "Hey, you don't have to tell me twice," he said as he put the binoculars over his eyes, to watch the fight.

 **Ground level**

Cassie and Mikey were teamed up together. Cassie punched two quantrons to the ground and flip-kicked another one.

Mikey split-kicked two quantron that were charging him on both sides. One quantron threw a punch at the turtle but he caught it, twisted the quantron arm behind its back and kicked it away.

Cassie had just flipped two quantrons on their backs, she then kicked one to the ground but that kick propelled her in the air. Mikey who saw this bent on the ground, Cassie placed her hands on the shell and flipped off on the ground. Cassie grabbed a quantron that she landed in from of and threw it toward Mikey. Mikey bent down again so the quantron landed on his shell, he then stood back and the quantron fell on the ground.

"Rad," Mikey said to Cassie, the then saw five more quantrons in front of them, "Let's kick some shell." Mikey then back hand-springed three times until he finally landed on his shell and did a split kick, kicking two quantrons to the ground.

Cassie ran up and jump-kicked over Mikey, "Hyaa," she yelled. Her kick connected the quantron throwing it on the other two behind it. "Haha, grovatious," Cassie said as she turned around and high-fived Mikey.

 **TJ and Donny**

"Don't mess with me," Donny told the quantrons. Two quantrons charger him, the left one threw a punch which he blocked and the right one threw a kick which was blocked, Donny punched the left quantron twice, dropping it to the ground and side-kicked the right quantron to the ground.

Two more quantrons rushed Donny both raising their double sided blades. Donny pulled out his bow-staff and blocked the first quantrons blade then he kicked it away. Donny saw the other quantron strike down with its blade, he raised his staff to block, he then pushed the blade out the quantron's hands, Donny then swung his staff on the quantron's head making it fall down instantly.

"Haha, I told them not to mess with me," Donny said, a quantron then kicked him from behind ad he fell on the ground. He rolled on his back to see two quantron bring the point of their blades on him, luckily he was fast enough to roll out of the way.

"Hyaa," TJ yelled as he flipped over Donny then cartwheeled to five quantrons. When TJ stopped, he kneeled down and used his astro ax on their legs, making them fall on the ground. TJ then stood up as Donny walked up to him.

"I tried to talk some sense into them, but they just wouldn't listen," Donny said

 **Ashley and Raph**

Ashley was firing her star slinger at three quantrons, knocking them down in pain. Three more quantrons attacked her though, a quantron to her left punched but she blocked with her left forearm and kicked the quantron away. The other two quantrons however took the opportunity to attack, the quantron in front of her kicked but she grabbed its leg and pushed it back, the quantron to the right used the distraction to hit Ashley's star slinger out of her hand. Ashley not having her weapon anymore resorted hand to hand fighting. She punched the quantron who disarmed her twice away, two more quantrons attacked. One quantron punched her twice but she blocked both attempts, the second quantron however was able to kick her in the stomach, making the yellow ranger step back and hold her stomach in slight pain. Suddenly two quantrons came and grabbed both her arms keeping her in place, she struggled but couldn't break free. Ashley then saw a quantron running to her with its blade held high, "Noo," she yelled.

"Shell quake," came Raph's voice as he jumped from a rock and landed his shell on the attacking quantron, he then ran towards Ashley and the two quantrons holding her. Raph punched the quantron on the right making it let go of Ashley. Ashley with her arm free, turned round, grabbed the quantron's head and kneed it in the face, she then kicked it to the ground.

 **Carlos and Venus**

Carlos had used his lunar lance to knock down three quantrons. A quantron to his right charged him but Carlos saw it, he used the crescent side of his lance to pick it up and throw it ten feet.

Two quantrons charged Venus on both sides, she split kicked them to the ground. Another quantron tried to punch her but she caught its arm broke it and then kicked the quantron to the ground. She then back hand springed toward Carlos and landed next to him. They looked around to see that they were in the middle of a quantron circle, they looked at each other and said, "Let's do it," they then charged.

 **Astranama**

Astranama was watching the battle only to see the her foot soldiers were losing to the goody goodies. A quantron was hit to the ground in front of her, she picked it up, "Get back in there," she said as she pushed it back in the battle.

 **Andros and Leo**

Andros slashed two quantrons to his right when a quantron to his left was about to blind side him with its blade, but Leo then jumped in front of it and used his katanas left katana to block the blade and slashed up with his right katana, sending sparks flying off the quantron and the soldier dropping on the ground motionless.

Andros looked at Leo, "Thanks," he said

"No problem," Leo said. They both heard movement in front of them, they looked to see a quantron charging them with its blade ready to slash down. When the quantron was close enough it slashed down, Andros however used his spiral sabre to block the blade and knock it out of the soldier's hands. Both Andros and Leo side kicked the quantron away.

Astranama was watching this all with distaste. She had one heck of a scowl on her face.

"Pile up," Raph said

Quantrons were then being either, kicked, punched or thrown in a pile.

"Yeah," Raph said as he flexed his right arm.

The quantrons were all in a pile in front of Astranama.

"POWER RANGER," the space rangers yelled

"NINJA TURTLES," the TMNT who were in front of our colorful hero's yelled.

Astranama looked at the warriors in front of her, she decided that the smart thing to do retreat and live to fight another day, "None of you have seen the last of me," she said harshly, she then teleported out with her foot soldiers.

The rangers walked over to the turtles with Andros hanging back. "But we thought you were-," Cassie said

"On her side," Raph finished

"How could we ever turn our backs on girls as pretty as you," Mikey said as he took Cassie's left hand and started kissing it. Cassie put her right hand on her mouth piece and she and Ashley giggled.

TJ however wasn't amused, in fact he was flooding with jealousy right about now with his arms crossed and his hands making fists, 'That Mikey better stop kissing Cassie before I bread a bone of his,' he thought.

'Michelangelo is sweet, but I wish it was TJ kissing my hand,' Cassie thought as her eyes moved to the blue ranger.

"Besides we good guys have to stick together right," Leo said as he held out his hand, the rangers cleared to show Andros in the back.

The red ranger walked through the opening that was made, looked at Leo's hand then at the turtle, only to see a smile. Andros smiled under his helmet, he then took Leo's hand and shook it, "Right," he said.

The rangers and turtles all cheered when they saw the handshake. 'Nothing wrong with having more friend's right,' Andros thought.

"You know it's a long spacewalk to New York," Venus said

"Well, we have a Megaship," TJ said as he put his index finger and thumb right where his chin is supposed to be. "How about we give you a lift."

The turtles all cheered, they were going to ride in the Megaship without being controlled.

"May I," TJ asked Venus as he put his arm out.

"Let's," Venus said as she hooked her arm with his and then they stated walking toward the Mega shuttle so they could get to the Megaship.

Cassie saw TJ and Venus walking with their arms linked and she was full of jealousy. "That turtle better not pull any moves on my TJ or I'm having turtle stew for dinner," she said quietly while walking toward the shuttle, Mikey however heard her.

"You are one scary person Cassie," Mikey said

 **Mountain**

Billy and Adam watched the Mega shuttle take off. They both got up and turned around and started walking down the mountain.

"Thanks for watching them while I was preoccupied Billy, it means a lot," Adam said

"Don't mention it Adam, anything for a friend," Billy said

"You did a really good job on the amnesia device," Adam said

"Thanks, but I can't take all of the credit, Kim and Kat did most of the work, I only made suggestions really, so if anything you should thank them," Billy said

"I will when we get to base," Adam said

"Well, what are we waiting for let's teleport," Billy said, both he and Adam lifted their arms to their chests and pressed a button on their communicators, they then teleported out in flashes of blue and green.

 **Megaship**

The space rangers and turtle were in the jump tube room, the rangers were seeing the turtles off.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys," Ashley said

"Yeah and if you're ever in space look us up," Cassie said

"Thanks, and if you're ever in New York pop by our sewer," Mikey said

Both Cassie and Ashley had disgusted looks on their faces, there was no way that they were going in a sewer unless they needed to, "Uh sure," Cassie said hesitantly.

"Hey DECA, no hard feelings on the reprogramming thing right," Donny asked

"I am not programmed to hold a grudge Donatello," DECA said, a little tazer then appeared behind Donny and shot electricity at the turtle. Donny was electrocuted, then the tazing stopped, "Oops I mean sorry no hard feelings."

The rangers and turtles laughed at the scene that unfolded.

"You know before we go there is just one thing that I would like to do just once," Mikey said

"Name it," Andros said

 **Space**

The TMNT were riding the space ranger's galaxy gliders and were having a blast. Leo was on the red galaxy glider, Donny on blue, Venus on black, Raph on yellow to his dismay, and Mikey on pink to his dismay. "Kalabunga," TMNT said.

 **On planet Airon**

Two flashes of red have landed on the planet, those two flashes showed to be Jason and Tommy. The two technicolor rangers looked at their surroundings, they were in a dessert, the sky was blue and the sun was intense.

"So where to," Jason asked

Tommy took off his backpack and took out his power navigator, he then put the pack back on his back. Tommy pressed the screen a couple of times, "Got it," he said

Jason walked closer to Tommy and saw the map of the planet, "Well, what are we waiting for let's go the sooner we find Alpha the closer we get to ridding the universe of the UAE," Jason said

"Right, I'll lead the way," Tommy said, he then started walking with Jason keeping pace.

 _ **Preview**_

 **Power base lab**

"Alright test 23, the turbo coin, when you're ready Shaw," Kim said

 **Next scene**

"I think I found a way to free Zordon from his energy tube," said Kat who was on a computer.

 **Planet Airon bar**

Tommy and Jason are in their fighting stances, they are surrounded on all sides by monsters. Jason turns to Tommy, "Would you like to say it or should I," he asked

Tommy smiled, "Go for it bro," Tommy said

Jason nodded, "It's Morphin Time," Jason yelled

Jason reaches behind his back and gets his power morpher, he then does the essential movements. Tommy flicked his right wrist clockwise and his left wrist counter clockwise, and his zeonizer's appear, he then does the essential movements and connects them

"Tyrannosaurs," Jason yelled

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red," Tommy yelled

They then both transform into red rangers.

 **End chapter**

What do you all think? I'm sorry that I keep changing the opening, it's just that ideas come to me and if I think it will make my story better I add or change things. Please review, construction criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't.


	6. Chapter 6:Project Turbo Part 1

**Hey everyone, just thought that I'd warn you that this chapter is going to focus on the MMPR and Zeo Rangers, some characters may be revealed, I've already given a hint. Hope you enjoy this chapter will have action, discoveries and a couple of hints of things in future chapters.**

 **Note: With hoods up, the characters go by their code names**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Planet Airon**

Jason and Tommy who had their cloaks on and hoods up had just entered a town that was forty miles away from where they were previously. They looked around a bit, from what they could see the town's buildings were a mixture of present and past architecture of Earth. The residents were a mixture of species, some human, some were of amphibian, reptile, ect.

"Dam, there sure are a lot of species that live here," MR said

"You're right, which is strange according to intel only humans should be living here, but these guys are here," ZR said

MR was about to speak when he saw quantrons, "Quantrons," he said pointing to the foot soldiers that were exiting what looked like a restaurant.

ZR turned his head and saw the foot soldiers. "What are they doing here," he asked

"I'm not sure but I think I know why this is a potential place that they're keeping Alpha," MR said

"We need to keep visual and try not to put any unnecessary attention on ourselves," ZR said

"Right, let's go," MR said and with that they continued walking.

(Start Power Rangers Together opening)

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

Shows Andros as the red space ranger, ZR and MR fighting monsters in the United Alliance of Evil meeting.

 _7_

Then it shows ZR and MR teleporting away with Zordon

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows MB watching the computer monitor in front of him

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting off in space with and explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink ranger was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

It shows Carlos smiling in his space uniform somewhere in megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front if the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a tan t-shirt under an open jean jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, and Skull has a red t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, a red fedora, and black shoes in a park background standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows MP taking off her hood to show Kimberly Ann Hart. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason who is wearing a red t-shirt under his open leather jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were two silhouettes, to his right was a silhouette that appeared to have broad shoulders pointing a staff like object forward. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy who was wearing a green t-shirt under his red jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger is a silhouette with broad shoulders and appears to be playing a flute.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows a smiling Kat wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes she is on a computer, typing. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette hold a bow in one hand pointing down.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy who is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, is shown working on communicators in his lab, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam in a dark green t-shirt with three black vertical stripes, khaki shorts, and black shoes fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger is a silhouette holding an axe over his left shoulder.

 _Fire the rockets_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Save the future_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Long live the_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

(End opening)

 **Power Base Lab**

The slide doors (same kind that the megaship has) had just opened and entering the lab was Kimberly and Katherine. When they entered they saw a huge room, with table everywhere with tons of equipment, computers, experimental weapons, ect, The lab had a metal floor, the walls were metal colored white. In the room they saw a 19 year old African American woman who was three inches taller than Kimberly, long black braided hair, a white hoody, yellow shorts and white and yellow shoes. The woman smiled at them, "Hey girls," she said

Both Kimberly and Katherine smiled back, "Hey Aisha," Kimberly greeted as she and Katherine walked up to her and hugged the former yellow ranger.

"It's good to see you again Aisha," Kat said

"Good to see you to, so how are those reds of yours," Aisha asked the pink duo.

They smiled at Aisha sadly, "They're good but right now they're off planet for a couple of days," Kimberly said

"Yeah, I heard, don't worry though, they'll be alright, I mean since when has anything truly bad happened to a power ranger," Aisha said

"Zhane," Katherine said

"Ok let me rephrase that, since when has anything really happen to those two," Aisha said

Kim and Kat were silent, they couldn't think of anything, Aisha smiled, "That's what I thought," she said.

Kim and Kat smiled, "Alright, let's get to work shall we," Kim said

"I'm ready," Kat said

"Let's shift into turbo," Aisha said smiling, they all giggled and then headed toward the station.

 **Planet Airon**

MR and ZR had just entered a bar called The Drunken Patron. The inside of the building was spacious, there were round tables everywhere but there was just enough space to walk, the bar was near the wall, behind it was the bartender who was human man in his late thirties, he had brown hair, was the same height as MR and ZR, black pants, white shirt, black vest and green eyes. Behind the man was a window that showed a kitchen.

MR and ZR walked over to the bar and sat down in front of the man, "Welcome to The Drunken Patron, how may I help you for this fine evening," the bartender said with a emotionless voice. The voice unnerved the two red rangers a bit.

Both MR and ZR picked up the menus that were in front of them, "Yes, I'll have the martian special," MR said

"And I'll have the kryptonian special," ZR said

The bartender wrote down their orders on a notepad and turned around toward the window, "One martian special and one kryptonian special," the man yelled. He then grabbed a couple of bottles, two glass cups and set them in front of MR and ZR. He poured a bottle that had orange liquid in the first glass, then poured a bottle of purple liquid, then red, and blue. The man then picked up the glass put a lid on it and shook it for thirty seconds, he took off the lid and set the glass in front of MR. The mixture of colors somehow made the drink black.

MR picked up the glass and sipped his drink, "Not bad," he said as he sets the glass down.

They all then heard a ding noise, they turned towards the window to see a woman with brown long hair, green eyes and a chief outfit with two plates of food. "One martian special, and one kryptonian special," the woman said in the same emotionless voice.

The man grabbed the plates and set them down in front of the red rangers. MR's plate had some meat from something that he knew could not be found on Earth, fries, and corn. ZR had a burger that he knew was not made from a cow but a different kind of meat, he had fries, and a steak.

The bartender then started on ZR's drink he set out a bottle with blue liquid inside it then a bottle with red liquid and then a bottle with yellow liquid. The man then took the glass cup that was in front of ZR and started to work on the zeo ranger's drink.

"So word around said that there's an android here that's being sold," ZR said as he started eating.

"Androids are always being sold," The bartender said

"Yes but this android is from Eltar, is that true," MR said

The man stopped making MR's drink and looked at the red rangers, "Why are you looking for an eltarian android in the first place," the man asked seriously.

"Just looking to buy one is all, I hear that they're the best made androids," MR said as he started eating his food.

"Yes, well there aren't a lot of eltarian androids that are being sold right now, only one," the man said as he continued on ZR's drink.

"Really can you tell us where," ZR asked almost desperately

The man finished ZR's drink and gave it to him, ZR accepted it and sipped his drink. "I'm sorry but I can't, now if you would finish up your food and drinks and leave I would appreciate it," the bartender said

"What do you mean you can't, listen we need an android to-," MR said

"I said finish your order and then get out or I'm going to have to report you," the bartender said harshly

ZR tapped MR on the shoulder getting his friend's attention, ZR then pointed toward the door, MR looked and saw quantrons had just entered the establishment.

"If you won't tell us about where they're selling androids then would you mind telling us how long the UAE have been here," ZR said

The bartender sighed, "The Alliance invaded our planet two months ago, our army tried to fight back but were easily defeated if only the power rangers were here then it wouldn't have happened…sigh… I envy Triforia, Aquitar, Eltar, and Earth, they all have power rangers especially Earth, that planet is a power ranger factory," the bartender said.

MR and ZR couldn't help but smirk when the bartender called their planet a power ranger factory.

"After the UAE took over, they set up a base some miles out of town, they've sent troops to live here sometimes temporarily and sometimes permanently, the UAE have also replaced our police with their soldiers, it's now normal to see a quantron walking the streets," the bartender said

"I see, are they the reason why you won't tell us anything about where androids are being sold," ZR said

The man looked hesitant to answer, "Even if I told you it wouldn't even matter anyway," the bartender said

"Why's that," ZR asked

"I'm sorry but that's all I can say if you want more information I suggest that you talk to the town's people," the bartender said

"Thank you for the information, we'll be going now," MR said as he and ZR got up, paid for their food and started for the exit.

"We may have come here for Alpha but these people need help," ZR said

"And we're going to be the ones to help them," MR said

 **Power Base Lab**

Aisha was in a small room that had a door in front of her and huge glass window that showed Kimberley and Katherine on some consoles looking at readings next to it.

"Alright Aisha, the first couple of tests were a bust are you ready for test 23," Kimberly said

Aisha nodded her head determinedly, "Let's do it Kim," she said

"Alright Turbo morph test 23 the turbo coin," Kimberly said while pressing a couple of buttons.

The turbo coin then appeared in Aisha's right hand and a power morpher appeared in her left hand. The turbo coin looked like a power coin the only difference is that instead of a saber-tooth tiger or a bear embedded on it, the Dunestar zord was instead. The power morpher was the same only difference was that instead of there being Mighty Morphin written around the holding place for the coin, Turbo was written instead.

"Ok Aisha are you ready," Kat asked

Aisha inserted the turbo coin in the power morpher, "Ready," she said

"OK all you have to do is say shift into turbo then do the essential movements that you use to do when you first morphed and then say Dunestar Turbo Power and you should be morphed," Kimberly explained

"Right I'm ready," Aisha said as she got into her stance

"Alright Turbo morph test 23 the turbo coin… begin," Kimberly said

"Shift into turbo," Aisha yelled as she went through the movements, "Dunestar Turbo Power!"(The movements are the same as Adams morph movements in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Once a Ranger episode. That's how all mighty morphin power ranger morph movements will be)

There was then a bright flash of yellow and when the flash subsided, the yellow turbo ranger was standing right where Aisha was.

"How are you feeling Aisha," Kimberly asked

"I feel great, I feel like I can take on Lord Zedd himself," Aisha said energetically

Both Kimberly and Katherine giggled, "Her vitals are normal," Kat said

"That's good, maybe ten's our lucky number," Kimberly said

Aisha was still marveling at the power that she possessed when suddenly an immense surge of pain struck her, "Aahhh," Aisha yelled

Both Kimberly and Katherine's eyes went wide, "Aisha," they yelled

"Aaaahhhh," Aisha yelled as electricity showed up around her suit and then it started disappearing and reappearing.

"Her vitals are dangerously high if she doesn't unmorph she'll die," Kat said

"Aisha quickly unmorph," Kim said

"Power down," Aisha said then she unmorphed and was shown sweating and breathing heavily.

The door to the room opened and in ran Kimberly and Katherine, they ran up and hugged Aisha tightly, Kimberly pulled back and looked at her friend, "Are you ok Aisha," she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's keep going," Aisha said

"Are you sure, we can take a break," Kat said in concern, she didn't want to push her friend to hard.

"No let's keep going," Aisha said

"Alright it's your choice, give me the Turbo coin so we can transfer the powers in to another morpher," Kimberly said holding her hand out.

Aisha reached behind her and grabbed her power morpher and gave it to Kimberly. When the pink ranger looked at the coin it seemed fine until the turbo coin shattered into a million pieces, Kimberly's eyes widened, "Uh oh," she said

Aisha and Kat saw the shattered turbo coin as well, "Oh shi-," they said but just then a yellow energy appeared from the shattered coin and was moving around all around the room hitting walls, the floor, ceiling, the glass window and the door.

All three women knew what this yellow energy was because they have grown accustom to capturing it on a daily basis and capturing it hasn't gotten easier especially considering only yellow rangers are the only ones who can capture it.

"Aisha, get the turbo yellow powers back in containment before it breaks out of the room and is lost forever," Kimberly said urgently.

"Right," Aisha said determinedly

"Hurry Aisha, whoa," Katherine said as she ducked to avoid the turbo yellow powers from hitting her.

Aisha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew that she needed to focus, after a couple of more deep breaths she opened her eyes, if one looked closely you could see that her eyes turned yellow and that she radiated with some power, "Turbo powers come to me," Aisha said as she put her hands out. As if it was attracted to them the yellow turbo powers went straight toward Aisha and settled in her hands, "That was hard," she said.

Katherine pressed a couple of buttons on her communicator. Seconds later a jar that had all nine ranger colors on it appeared in Katherine's hands. Katherine pressed a button on the jar and it opened, she then held it out to Aisha who got the message and placed the yellow turbo power's in the jar. Katherine pressed the button that was on the jar again and the jar was sealed.

Kimberly sighed, "I guess the coin wasn't strong enough to contain the turbo powers either," she said.

"Nothing we can do except keep working until we find the right morpher," Kat said

"Great job Aisha, now how about a break, you look exhausted, then we can continue," Kimberly said

Aisha was about to object but then the exhaustion hit her and she fell down face forward, luckily for her Kat was there to catch her, "Yeah I could go for a break," Aisha said

 **Planet Airon**

MR and ZR were roaming the town again looking for information but this time they didn't want to know just about the androids but they wanted to know more about the UAE and what changes they have made to this planet.

"Ok, so far we have asked ten bystanders about the UAE and this is what we've learned. First, the police have been replaced by foot soldiers," MR said

"Second, they raised taxes on everything here and have taken over all of the businesses here," ZR said

"Third is that the Alliance has a base about a hundred miles from this town and that it has exceptional defenses, it would be challenging to get in there even for us," MR said

ZR nodded, "We've also asked about the androids multiple times and every time we ask, we're either asked or told to leave them alone," he said

"Maybe the UAE has taken over the android selling business and are now using the androids to work for them or for information or both, it makes sense especially with Alpha, he's been with Zordon for centuries, Alpha most likely knows things that we don't and things that we found out in recent years," MR said

"Like schematics to our zords or our weapons," ZR said

"They could go over those schematics and use that knowledge against us like creating weapons that can match our own," MR said

"That'd be bad," ZR said

"Huh, no kidding," MR said

"We need to ask a question that we haven't asked yet, is there a resistance," ZR said

Right when that was said, MR and ZR heard a conversation between two people, "Hey did you hear that the resistance has just taken out a weapons shipping," bystander 1 said. MR and ZR stopped in their tracks when they heard this.

"Yeah I heard that they took out tons of quantrons and various other soldiers as well," bystander 2 said

"Do you think we'll finally be free soon," bystander 1 asked hopefully

"I don't know," bystander 2 said hesitantly

MR and ZR decided to join in the conversation, "Excuse me," MR said as he and ZR walked up to the two bystanders.

The bystanders look the ranger's way, "Yeah," bystander 1 said

"We were wondering if you could tell us a bit more about the rebellion," MR asked

"What's there to tell except that for the past two months that they've tried their best to run the UAE off the planet but sadly no matter what they've done the UAE has recovered, but they took out a weapons shipping and that was a huge blow for the UAE, if they keep this up we may be free in no time," Bystander 1 said

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, a new shipping is coming to planet soon and you'll bet that the UAE will be more prepared," bystander 2 said

"How soon," ZR asked

"Two days from now," bystander 1 answered

"Ok, thank you," MR said, both he and ZR then walked away from the bystanders.

"We need to make a plan," ZR said

"We will, right now let's get something to eat I'm starving," MR said

"I hear that. The Drunken Patron," ZR offered, MR agreed and they started toward their destination. What no one knew was that someone was watching the red rangers.

"Grrrrr," the person growled

 **The Drunken Patron**

MR and ZR were sitting at one table in the corner so they wouldn't be spied on, they were eating some food and was going over a plan. "Ok, so the way I see it is that the only way to get in contact with this resistance is go to where the shipping is taking place," MR said.

"But if the resistance doesn't come then we need to have at least some idea on where they're hiding, and I have an idea," ZR said

"I'm listening," MR said as he took a bite of his burger.

"There are some mountains a couple hundred yards from this town, it's a perfect place for a hideout," ZR said.

MR nodded in agreement and took another bite of his burger and swallowed it. "What do you suggest we do first," MR said

"It could take days, weeks even to search those mountains, the best action would be is go to the shipping," ZR said as he took a final bite of his burger and swallowed it, MR doing the same.

They both finished their meals, "Now we just need to know where the shipping is," MR said

ZR nodded, "Once we find the rebels, we find the androids, and then we find Alpha," ZR said

"We'll find him, that robot has been through a lot over the years," MR said

"You're right about that, come on we should get going it's getting late and we need to find a place to stay," ZR said

"Right," MR said, with that they got up put their money on the table and started walking out of the restaurant until they were stopped by a monster that was five inches taller that MR and ZR, it was a humanoid alligator, it had red menacing eyes, had a bronze chest plate, on his chest plate there were pictures of various of species of faces, had five claws on each hand, he had a lazer blaster strapped to his right hip and a sword strapped to his left. All in all the alligator was frightening, well at least to the average person but these were rangers, if anything the strongest rangers that ever lived, so they weren't at least a bit frightened. "Can we help you," MR asked calmly as if talking to an everyday person which seemed to annoy the creature.

"I hear you've been asking about Eltarian androids and the rebels," the creature growled

"We might be, what's it to you," ZR said just as calmly as MR

"I am Gladigator, I am head of security, and we don't take kindly to snoopers," Gladigator said

"You mean you don't take kindly to snoopers, don't you," MR said

Gladigator took one step closer to MR and looked at him menacingly, "Watch your mouth," Gladigator said

"If you think I'm scared you're wrong, now if you would kindly move so we can be on our way," MR said, he then tried to walk past Gladigator but the monster got in his way. MR sighed, "Don't do this."

"Do what," Gladigator said

"What you're thinking of doing right now," MR answered

"And what am I thinking," Gladigator asked getting in MR's face

"First I'll tell you what I'm thinking and that's that you need a breath mind, and second you're thinking of fighting the two of us, probably think that we're going to be easy to take down, well I suggest you rethink that because if you fight us you'll lose so I suggest that you please move so we can go and nobody gets hurt," MR said

"You think, that you can take me down," Gladigator asked

"We don't think, we know," ZR said, backing up his best friend.

Gladigator curled his hands into fists, "You think you can beat me, well let's find out," he said, Gladigator then threw a right punch at MR's face, but the red ranger blocked the punch with his left forearm, he then retaliated with two punches to the monster's chest and a powerful sidekick, knocking the creature back, only to be caught by an humanoid amphibian monster that had a trench coat on. The amphibian creature pushed Gladigator up, "You're going to regret that." Just then most of the bar's inhabitants got up, getting ready to attack.

MR and ZR got into their fighting stances, ready for the fight that is sure to come. Just then a primate monster attacked ZR with a left punch to the face, ZR however caught it and twisted the monster's arm behind its back making the monster scream in pain, the zeo ranger then kicked the monster away. Another monster came and slashed down at him with its sword only for ZR to sidestep it, the monster threw a left punch but ZR smacked it away, he then got under the monster's guard and punched it four times in the chest and font kicked it to the ground.

One monster slashed diagonal left at MR only for the red ranger to grab its wrist and send a hard punch to its chest and then roundhouse kicked it to the ground. Another monster come from behind him and grabbed him, then another monster was about to punch him, however MR quickly turned him and the monster around. The strike connected with the monster's back and in a pain filled yell the monster collapsed on the ground. Jason then turned around to see the shocked face of the other monster. The other monster's face came from shock to anger, "Bastard," the monster charged but MR side flipped and landed on the table next to him which was surrounded by monsters. MR quickly sweep kicked three monsters away. One monster tried to grab MR's legs, but MR jumped up just in time to dodge it. MR saw that the monster was about to try again, he picked up the wine bottle that was next to him and smashed it on the monster's head stunning it and then kicked it away.

"You did not seriously just do that," ZR said grinning, as he kicked away, a monster, it was obvious what he saw MR do.

MR grinned, "I had to do it man, the bottle was right there," he said, a monster tried to slash MR's feet, "WHOA," MR back flipped off the table and in front of the bar.

ZR saw his friend in front of the bar and decided that he should join him. ZR roundhouse kicked the monster in front of him to the ground, he then turned, ran and then flipped over the table and landed next to MR.

ZR and MR are in their fighting stances, they are surrounded on all sides by monsters. MR turns to ZR, "Would you like to say it or should I," he asked

ZR smiled, "Go for it bro," ZR said

MR nodded, "It's Morphin Time," MR yelled

MR reaches behind his back and gets his power morpher, he then does the essential movements. ZR flicked his right wrist clockwise and his left wrist counter clockwise, and his zeonizer's appear, he then does the essential movements and connects them

"Tyrannosaurs," Jason yelled (Morphing sequence for Jason is Disney's morphing sequence)

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red," Tommy yelled (The morphing sequence for Tommy hasn't changed)

They then both transform into red rangers.

Everyone in the bar looked at the two red rangers in shock, Jason then yells, "Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger," he then does his pose.

"Red Zeo Ranger," Tommy yelled as he did his pose.

"Power Rangers, here," a monster said, no one could believe that rangers were on this planet. They thought they were all on Earth, Aquitar, Eltar, or Triforia.

Jason stepped up, "Now, let's continue shall we," he said. It was quiet for a minute, every monster there was debating whether they should attack the rangers. Every monster that has ever faced the power rangers has perished by their hands.

Finally Gladigator stepped up, "So the power rangers are here, boy will Dark Specter love this, when I tell him that I killed two red rangers," Gladigator said

"You won't be telling Dark Specter anything, because we're taking you down," Jason said

"Oh really, unless you haven't noticed, there are two of you and about twenty or more of us," Gladigator said gesturing toward the crowd of monsters.

"You're right it's not even a fair fight," Tommy said

"You should've brought more monsters," Jason said

Tommy stepped up next to his friend, "So are we going to fight or are we going to talk all day, because if so I'm ordering another burger," he said. This comment got Gladigator angry and charged Tommy, he drew his sword and slashed down only to get a surprise of his lifetime, Tommy caught the sword with his right hand.

"WHAT," cried Gladigator in shock

"It'll take more than a sword to take us down," Tommy said, "Hyaaa," Tommy then kicked Gladigator so hard, that the monster flew outside.

"Nice one," Jason said, as he admired Tommy's work.

"Thank, zeo 5 power kick, ground edition," Tommy said

Gladigator who was outside got up and charged threw the doors, "Get them," he yelled as he pointed to the red rangers.

All of the monsters then got ready to attack. Jason and Tommy looked around them, "Ah, I missed this, being in the heat of battle, this is where I belong," Jason said smiling under his helmet, he couldn't help it he loved being a power ranger.

"I know what you mean bro," Tommy said, he was smiling under his helmet as well, he loved being a ranger as much as Jason does. They both like knowing that they're making a difference in the world and universe. Sometime he wonders where he'd be right now if none of them knew about the UAE. That doesn't matter though, what matters is what's happening now and right now they are about to fight twenty or so monsters and boy was he excited.

"Attack," Gladigator yelled, all of the monsters then charged at Tommy and Jason.

 **Power Base Café**

The café was a big room that an army could eat in, there was a food bar at the end of the room a synthetron next to it and behind the bar, a door behind the bar leading to the kitchen just in case you want to make your own food, next to the bar are multiple soda fountains containing a variety of drinks, there were circular tables everywhere in the room but leaving ten feet of space between each table. Kimberly, Katherine and Aisha were still on their brake from the experiment, it seemed like that almost dying and capturing the yellow turbo powers can really take it out of a girl. Right now Kimberly and Aisha were sitting at one of the tables near the food bar, drinking a can of soda each, Kimberly was drinking a Coca-Cola and Aisha a Pepsi. They were talking about the experiment and what they were going to use for a morpher next, "We're going to use a replica of the zeonizers, if it can withstand the awesome power of the zeo crystal than why not the turbo powers," Kimberly said

"Makes sense, I once felt the power of the zeo crystal and wow, is all I got to say about it," Aisha said

"Yeah, I've heard how powerful the crystal is from Jason, he says that it's amazing and that if he had to compare it to the level his red ranger powers were back then and the power in the gold sub-crystal, the crystal beats the coin," Kimberly said

"Yeah but we can't forget the power coins are now just as strong as the zeo sub-crystals because of the training the Mighty Morphin Rangers did, we're all on the same level here. Just because a ranger starts out with a power source that was stronger than the previous team doesn't mean that the ranger is stronger, with training the ranger gets stronger and the power grows," Aisha said

Kimberly smiled, "I know Sha, I'm not jealous or anything in fact I'm perfectly happy with my powers, both of them," she said, she then glanced at her wrists and reverted her eyes back to her friend. "You know we've talked about me and Jason awhile back, what about you and Zach, how are you two holding up?"

"Us, well, what's there to say except that we're happy to be together and that, that Angela chick is finally gone. However I am worried about him," Aisha said

Kimberly rubbed Aisha's arm, "Hey don't worry, Zach may be a goof but he's tough and knows how to handle himself, after all he was trained by Jason and he is the creator of Tiquankedo (ti-quan-keado), he is also the original black ranger, I've known the "Zackman" for years, take my word for it, he'll be fine," she said.

Aisha smiled, "Thanks Kim, I know he'll be alright and besides at least I get to talk to him every night, that's something," Aisha said

"Exactly, which is more than I can say for me and Kat considering the boys have to contact us and not the other way around, Zordon's orders," Kimberly said annoyed.

"I really should see Zordon, I haven't seen him yet, how is he right now," Aisha said

"As far as I can tell, he's fine, the UAE was able to drain some of his power, but only a small fraction," Kimberly said

"Well that's good to hear," Aisha said

Kimberly nodded her head, "It is, by the way where is my sister in pink," she asked looking around the room for Katherine. She didn't see the universes second pink ranger anywhere.

"I don't know, she was here a while back, I wonder what happened to her," Aisha said confused as well.

"Come on, let's check the lab," Kimberly said as she got up from her chair.

"Right behind ya," Aisha said as she got up as well. Both women then left the Cafeteria in search for their blond haired friend.

 **Power Base Lab**

Katherine was on one of the numerous computers that they had, looking at the information, and typing up a storm. "Come on, come on, it has to work," she murmured.

Just then the door to the lab opened and in came Kimberly and Aisha, immediately they spotted Kat and walked up to her. "Hey Kat, what's going on, you disappeared without saying anything to us," Kimberly said

Kat without taking her eyes off the monitor responded, "Hey girls, sorry for disappearing on you like that but I just got an idea and had to come here right away before I forgot it or something," Katherine said

"Really what was your idea," Aisha said

"Well you know how we've been-," Katherine was interrupted by a beeping noise the computer made, when it made that sound Kat couldn't help but smile, "YES I JUST FOUND A WAY TO FREE ZORDON," she yelled in excitement.

"Wait, what," Kimberly asked

Katherine turned her chair around to face her friends, "I JUST FOUND A WAY TO FREE ZORDON," Katherine said

"YOU'RE KIDDING," Aisha said

"NO, IT'S TRUE, LOOK," Katherine said as she turned back around to face the computer monitor.

Kimberly and Aisha got closer to the monitor looking at the information in front of them, not caring that they were in Katherine's personal space, not that she cared right now she was too filled with excitement to care about anything.

After looking at the information, Kimberly and Aisha backed up from their friend at first they were quiet but then they screamed in joy. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU DID IT KAT," Kimberly yelled

"THIS IS AMAZING, WE CAN FINALLY FREE ZORDON," Aisha yelled

"I KNOW," Katherine yelled, she then got up and a three of them couldn't help but hug each other and then jump up and down six times. After they composed themselves they got serious, "We need to tell the others about this discovery."

Kimberly shook her head, "No not yet, we should wait for Jason and Tommy that way we can all talk about this," she said

"But Jason and Tommy will be gone for days," Aisha said

"It won't kill us to wait a couple of days," Kimberly said

Aisha sighed, "I guess you're right," she said

Kimberly looked at Katherine, "Kat would you mind waiting a couple of days," she asked, Katherine was the one who discovered it. It's only fair she really makes the decision.

Kat shrugged, "I don't mind," she said.

"Good, now what do you say we get back to work," Kimberly said

"I'm game," Katherine said

"Let's do it," Aisha said

With that all three women got back to work.

 **Planet Airon, The Drunken Patron**

Jason was fighting a humanoid shark monster that had a spear as a weapon, it was a foot taller than the red ranger, had claws, razor sharp teeth, and a captains jacket. "Come here ranger so I can stab ya," the shark monster said as he thrusted his spear toward Jason.

Jason moved his body left and then grabbed the spear, "No thanks, I promised my girlfriend that I'd come home safely and last I checked safely included not being stabbed," he said, then he chopped the spear and it broke. The monster stepped back in surprise, Jason then side kicked the monster to the ground. A pirate themed monster came from Jason's right and slashed down with its sword, Jason turned just in time to catch it, he then kicked the sword up in the air, jumped up, he caught it and then energized it slashed down slicing the monster in half. Jason the uses it to slash the monster that was coming from his left sending sparks off it, he then kicks it into the crowd of monsters. Two monsters then run toward him one slashing with its claws and the other with its daggers. Jason jumps over them, then he turns around, he thrusts the sword on the monster on the left impaling him then in one swift motion he takes the sword out to slash diagonal left on the other monster sending him to the ground onto the other monster and then there was an explosion and both monsters were dead.

 **Tommy's Battle**

Tommy was blasting every monster that came toward him with a pirate themes blaster that he took from a monster that he destroyed, ' _Hmm pirates, wouldn't be too bad of a theme for a team of power rangers,_ ' Tommy thought as he blasted two monsters that ran toward him sending sparks off of them. He sensed movement from behind him and turned around just in time to high block claws that was coming down on him, he looked at the face that was warped between a lizard and man, Tommy then pointed the blaster at the monster's chest and blasted the monster three times sending sparks flying, he then kicked the monster away from him. Three quantrons decided to charge Tommy just then, the zeo ranger looked up to see a light above, when the foot soldiers were under the light Tommy shot the chain that was holding the light. The chain broke and the light fell on all three quantrons.

Unknowingly Tommy and Jason were being watched by a figure that hadn't gotten up from his seat to challenge them. The figure saw how both rangers fought and was very impressed with them both. ' _Maybe with their help we can ward off the Alliance from here_ ,' the figure thought.

Tommy and Jason went back to back ready to keep on fighting. Two monsters were about to rush them when sparks were sent flying off of their backs and the fell down.

Everyone turned to where the attack came from to see a six foot tall figure with a cowboy hat on, an open leather jacket over a tan shirt, blue jeans with two holsters attached, one on each hip, the left holster held a blaster but the right was empty, and combat boots. The figure had his pistol pointed at the group of monsters. The pistol looked like an NCIS issued gun with red lining on it. He then blasted three more monsters sending sparks flying off of them. "This way, hurry," the figure said as he kept shooting monsters.

Tommy and Jason looked at each other thinking considering he's blasting the monsters he must be on their side and so ran toward him. When they got to him they stopped beside him as he kept shooting. "Thanks but who are you," Jason said.

"Don't worry about who I am at the moment, lets worry about getting out of here, follow me," the figure said as he ran out the door while shooting at the monsters followed by the rangers.

 **Outside**

The figure, Tommy, and Jason were all running through town trying to get away from the band of monsters that was chasing them.

"They're catching up to us," Jason said

"We're almost out of town, just a bit further," the figure said, he then turned a bit and shot some monsters behind them, Tommy and Jason decided to follow the figure's example, so Jason took out his blade blaster and both he and Tommy who still had that pirate styled gun started blasting monsters that were behind them. "There it is, the edge of the town," the figure pointed in front of them.

Jason and Tommy both looked and saw that the man was right, they were nearing the edge of town where soon they would out of town and would be alone with the figure whoever he is. They both knew that even if he helped them, it could be a trap for them, so they would stay on guard until he is proven to be their friend.

Finally they made it out of the town, when they turned around they noticed that they weren't being followed, and so they slowed down and started to walk. "You can power down now we're safe," the figure said

"Not without knowing who you are," Jason said

"I just helped you get out of town and yet you don't trust me," the figure said as the stopped

"We didn't want to get out of town, that place has information that we need," Tommy said

"Information about the Eltarian android you were looking to get," the figure said. The red rangers looked at each other surprised expressions under their helmets, "That alligator spoke very loudly, you're looking in the wrong place for information, I happen to know a lot about the android market."

"You do," Jason asked

"Yes and I can tell you," the figure said

"What's the catch," Tommy asked

"The only thing I want is for you two to follow me and then I will tell you everything you want to know," the figure said

"You still haven't given us a name," Jason said

"Oh, how silly of me. My name is James," the figure now known as James said taking off his hat to see a man in his early thirties, green eyes, and brown combed hair, "And I'm part of the resistance."

"You're part of the resistance," Jason asked

"Yes, I am, now do you trust me," James said

Jason and Tommy looked at each other and nodded, they then crossed their arms over their chests and then lowered them to their sides and together said, "POWER DOWN." Jason and Tommy's red ranger suits vanished in a flash of red light showing them in their cloaks, they then put their hoods down to show their faces.

"Mt name is Jason," Jason said as he put his hand out.

"And I'm Tommy," Tommy said, putting his hand out as well.

James shook both of the leaders hands firmly, "Jason, Tommy, I've heard about you two, you're known to be two of the strongest rangers that has ever wielded the power," he said.

"Wow, two of the strongest, you here that bro," Jason said looking at Tommy

"I heard, looks like we have something to gloat about when we get home," Tommy said

"Now that we have that out of the way, shall we go," James said, the red rangers nodded, they brandished their newly acquired weapons, and then started walking toward the mountains that were miles away.

 **Deep in the mountains**

James, Jason, and Tommy were all walking on a path in the mountains with James leading the way and the rangers walking behind him. "So exactly where are you taking us," Jason asked

"To the resistance base, we're almost there," James said

"How can you tell, everything looks the same to me," Tommy said

"Ever since I was young I've climbed these very mountains, I know these mountains better than I know the back of my hand," James said as they approached a rock wall, "We're going to have to climb."

"Fine by us," Jason said, all three of them then approached the rock wall and started climbing. As they were half way up the wall Jason couldn't help but ask, "So after the climb how much farther do we have to go?" 

"Not far, just a one mile walk and we should be there," James said, Jason nodded and they continued to climb.

 **40 minutes later on the path**

30 minutes ago the rangers and rebel had just climbed to the top of the cliff and had now been walking for ten minutes. "We're almost there, just another ten minutes," James said

"So what do you think we should do when we get to the rebel base," Jason asked his fellow red

"First the android market that's the whole reason why we came here and then we help them," Tommy answered a bit distracted.

"You alright man," Jason asked his bro

"Yeah, I'm alright," Tommy said

"You sure, you've been distracted ever since we left town," Jason said

"It's just, that everyone in that bar saw us morph into rangers, what if they report it to Dark Specter then our cover is blown and there goes the element of surprise," Tommy said

Jason nodded, "I know what you mean, I've had the same thing in my mind as well," Jason said

"I wouldn't worry about them telling Dark Specter anything," James said getting the two men's attention, "You see a while back the rebels were able to cut off communication between Airon and the alliance for a while they barely got that shipment call in after that I imagine that their communication system blew up in their faces, so don't worry you're secret is safe."

"Thank God," Jason said

"By the way, we're here," James said as they stopped.

Jason and Tommy looked around but saw nothing just miles of mountain. "Here, I don't see anything," Jason said

"Follow me," James said, then he walked up to a rock that was against a rock wall, he pressed his hand on it and a spot on the big rock was pushed down, just then same rock moved to the right to show a ten foot wide tunnel with dimmed ceiling lights. James turned his head toward them, "Well follow me." He then entered the tunnel, the red rangers looked at each other and then entered the tunnel, the rock moving back to its original place, covering the tunnel.

 **Tunnel**

The rangers heard the entrance close behind them but they ignored it and continued following their new ally through the tunnel. After five minutes of walking through the tunnel they finally saw another entrance, they entered it and were quite surprised at what they saw. They just entered a big room that was the size of a football field, lights were hung on the ceiling, there were tents that had multiple humans in or in front of them, "Where are we," Tommy asked as they trekked through the giant room.

"This is where we set our refugees, those who we were able to get out when the UAE invaded," James said, they finally made it to another door and opened it to see another hall, they walked through it, took a right then after two minutes took a left, where after five minutes of walking they came upon a metal door. James opened the door and then walked in followed by the Jason and Tommy. When they walked in Jason and Tommy were once again surprised, they were in a big well lit room, that had a couple of computer consoles long tables on the left and right of the walls that held weapons and other gadgets, there were multiple people in the room, some looked military others civilians, that they assumed joined so they could fight, and in the middle of the room was a big rectangular table that had a map with figurines on top. James turned to the surprised faces of his worlds only hope, "Rangers, welcome to the resistance."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Preview**

 **Power Base, Zordon's chambers**

"We were wondering if you knew why the turbo powers keep rejecting the morphers," Kimberly asked Zordon.

 **Planet Airon**

It is night and the red rangers are with the resistance fighting foot soldiers and monsters in the UAE base, Jason and Tommy take out their blasters and blast the henchmen.

"We need to get to the containment room and then the destroy the generator," Jason yelled

"Let's do it bro," Tommy said and with that they run into the crowd of henchman.

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7:Project Turbo Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers, they belong to Haim Saban and some of the morphing sequences belong to Disney but some belong to me and me alone. I hope you enjoy this chapter and future chapters as well as future stories. Warning the reason I changed it from T to M is because there will be lemons in this story along with other sexual things. I am not a big fam of the F word so it will be rare that you'll see that. Please review and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: Project Turbo Part 2**

 **Planet Airon, United Alliance of Evil Base**

Gladigator was in a command center that had computer consoles everywhere. In the room with him were a mixture of putty, both regular super, and Z, tanga's, cogs, piranatrons, and quantrons along with the occasional monster and treacherous humans from the planet itself. Gladigator was pacing all over the room ranting.

"I can't believe they got away, we could have killed two red rangers and they got away, uh and now I have to tell the boss about this," Gladigator said

"Tell me, what," A voice said

Gladigator turned toward the door, in order to see a warrior that looked a lot like Goldar except it had silver armor instead of gold, it is most likely from the same species as the former enemy of the MMPR at the door, "Silvar, what are you doing here, I…I thought that you were in a meeting," Gladigator said

"My meeting was cut short due to some other business that needed attending to, now what is this that I hear of you fighting two red rangers," Silvar said

"Uh, yes we ran into two red rangers at the Drunken Patron, and we ended up fighting them," Gladigator said

"You did, well did you capture them or kill them," Silvar asked the alligator gladiator.

Gladigator was about to answer when another monster answered for him, this monster is a humanoid tiger that was orange with black stripes, it had ripped up jeans, a leather jacket and bandana tied to its neck, "Actually, the red rangers got away with the help of one of the customers of the bar, not before destroying a couple of our soldiers and severely injuring others, and also throwing Gladigator around a bit," the humanoid tiger said.

Gladigator turned to the humanoid tiger, "Shut it," he said and the blasted the tiger with his blaster, knocking the tiger on the ground in a shower of sparks. Gladigator then turned toward Silvar fearfully, when he faced Silvar the look he saw terrified him but he tried his best to hide it.

"Let me get this straight, you had two red rangers and multiple monsters surrounding them and yet you allowed them to kill, and severely injure them, THEN YOU LET THEM PUSH YOU AROUND, AND NOT TO MENSION YOU LET THEM GET AWAY," Silvar said his anger and voice growing with every word.

Gladiator struggled to explain, "But sir they caught me by surprise, I didn't expect them to be so strong, rangers aren't normally that strong on their own," Gladigator explained

"Tell me, what these rangers looked like, describe them," Silvar said calmly

"Well the first one had a diamond pattern on his suit, gloves and boots, and his helmet was themed after the tyrannosaurus, a dinosaur from earth, and the second ones suit had some white and gold in it, and a star shaped visor, if I recall the first one called himself the red mighty morphin power ranger and the second one called himself the red zeo ranger," Gladigator explained, when he said that practically everyone in the command center froze, when Gladigator looked around he saw different expressions on all of the faces of the monsters, some had, shock, anger, and fear. The putties, tanga's, cogs, and piranatrons were trembling in fear because they were especially familiar with those two rangers, having to have fought them on multiple occasions.

"Did you just say, the mighty morphin and zeo red rangers," Silvar asked sharply

"Yes, I did, why," Gladigator said

Silvar turned around, "Those two rangers are two of the strongest rangers that has ever lived," Silvar said, he didn't need to turn around to know that Gladigator was shocked. "That person that they left with is most likely from the resistance which means they'll most likely plan an attack, but once they do, we'll be ready and we'll destroy the resistance and the red rangers," Silvar said he then walked out leaving the room.

(Start Power Rangers Together opening)

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

Shows Andros as the red space ranger, ZR and MR fighting monsters in the United Alliance of Evil meeting.

 _7_

Then it shows ZR and MR teleporting away with Zordon

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows the space rangers chained to a rocky ground outside

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting in space with and explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink rangers was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front if the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, Skull who has a lab coat, and blue jeans, and black shoes, and professor Phenominous who is in his regular attire, in front of the truck standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows Kimberly in a pink checkered buttoned down shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes jumping off a ledge and landing on her feet, looking around. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason in a red shirt under his leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were two silhouettes, to his right was a silhouette that appeared to have broad shoulders pointing a staff like object forward. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy in a green shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger to his right is a silhouette with broad shoulders and appears to be playing a flute, and to his left is a silhouette pointing what looked like a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

A smiling Kat in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans is sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink rangers is a silhouette hold a bow in one hand pointing down.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown wearing his cloak crouching on a ledge with his power binoculars over his eyes, then he put them down, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam with his hair in a low bun, in a black shirt with long white sleeve, white long pants, and black shoes fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger to his left is a silhouette holding an axe over his left shoulder and to his right is a figure pointing a staff down.

 _Fire the rockets_

Aisha who is wearing a white and yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and white shoes is shown in the power base lab in the testing room behind her are four silhouettes, to the left is one with two daggers in its hands, next to it is one that also has a dual weapon, next to that one is one that has two sais, next to that one is a silhouette that is holding escrima sticks it shows Aisha Campbell.

 _Save the future_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Long live the_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

(End opening)

 **Planet Airon, resistance base**

Jason and Tommy were looking around the command center of the base. "Rangers welcome to the resistance," James said

Tommy and Jason to say were impressed not with the tech but how they were able to get the resources and set up the command center, "I've got to say this is impressive," Jason said as he let his eyes wonder the room.

"I'll say," Tommy said as he looked around as well.

"Commander, thank goodness, you're back, we need to discuss our next strategy," a woman with blond hair that reached to her mid-back, about the same height as Kat, blue eyes, a camo t-shirt, cargo pants, and black shoes said.

"Commander," Jason and Tommy said

James looked at the two red rangers shocked faces in amusement, "That's right, I am James Rhodes, commander of the Airon Army now leader of the resistance," James said. "Andy summon everyone so we can make a strategy," James told the blond who is identified as Andy.

"Yes sir," Andy said, she then walked away to the com system, to com the other soldiers.

"Well, I suggest you be ready, because there are going to be a few sceptics," James said to the rangers

"Hang on a second. Look we will do our very best to help you get rid of the UAE from your planet, but first we need the information about the androids you promised us," Jason said

"Of course, don't worry, I didn't forget about our deal and once everyone comes, I will give you the information that you need," James said

"As long as we understand each other," Tommy said, even if they wanted to help, he and Jason had to be realistic, they had to find Alpha above all else, nothing is of more importance. Because if Jason's theory was correct and they were draining Alpha of information, then a lot more than one planet would be in trouble.

Before more could be said Andy came up to them, "Commander, everyone is here," she said

"They are," he asked, James then looked around and saw that she was right, "Oh, I guess they are." Whoa how did they miss that, they were five feet from the door. "Well alright then let's begin."

With that the commander walked toward the table, the reds were about to follow when they were stopped by Andy, "Um excuse me, who are you," she asked. But before they could say a word she spoke, "Civilians aren't allowed in the meeting in fact they're not allowed in this room. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Listen, you don't understand, we're with the commander," Tommy said

"Sure you are, time to go boys," she said

James saw the exchange and decided to interfere before anything bad happened, he walked up to the trio, "Andy, what's going," James asked

Andy turned toward James, "Commander, I was just trying to get these two to leave, they however are giving me trouble, claim that they're with you, don't worry though I'll get rid of them," she said

"They are with me," James said simply

"What," Andy said shocked

"That's right, I picked them up at the drunken patron, trust me they can help. Now let's go," James said, with that all four walked toward the table with Andy still shocked.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get to work shall we," James said

"Um, excuse me commander," a man with a leather jacket over a black shirt, cargo pants, green shoes, and a camo hat.

"Yes, Sargent Michaels," James answered

"Who are these two," Sargent Michaels asked as he referred to the red rangers.

"These two are probably our only hope in to defeating the UAE," James said

"Really who are they, the power rangers," Another person said mockingly, it's obvious that the soldiers and other people from the resistance aren't exactly keen on strangers being in their room of operation.

Jason decided to step up, "Actual, we are," Jason said

"Wait, what," the mocking person said

"You heard me, my friend and I are indeed power rangers," Jason said

The whole room had a look of disbelief on their faces, they weren't sure if this person was being serious or if he was lying. Finally the mocking man decided to voice his thoughts, "Yeah right, I don't believe you," he said

"It's true, in fact we're not just any power rangers, we're red rangers," Tommy said

"Ok now I don't believe you, power rangers are older than you guys, I mean how old are you, eighteen," The man said

"Nineteen actually, and you can believe whatever you like, you'll just be making a fool of yourself by not seeing the facts," Tommy said casually, even though he wasn't showing it Tommy was getting really annoyed with this guy.

"Why you, commander these two can't be power rangers, I bet they can't even fight," the man said

"Actually these two are amazing fighters, I saw them fight multiple monsters at the drunken patron and I saw them morph. Ladies, gentlemen, I would like to introduce Jason Lee Scott, the Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger, and his partner Thomas James Oliver or Tommy for short, the Zeo Red Power Ranger," James said

Once again everyone was in shock, "Wait a second, the Jason and Tommy, as in the two strongest power rangers that have ever lived," an African American bald man, wearing a dark red military jacket with numerous of badges, dark red military pants, and black shoes.

"You are correct Lieutenant," James said

"But, what are they doing here," the Lieutenant asked

"We came here because we are searching for a friend," Jason answered

"I thought, you said that you were looking for an android," James asked

"We are, you see this android is our friend, he's been captured by the UAE and we're hoping to find him before anything bad can happen," Tommy explained. "By the way, the meetings started, you said that you'd tell us what they're doing with the androids."

"Alright, here's what I know. Any android that the UAE has taken, has been placed on the Machine Empire's home world, Planet Techno. The machine empire then will drain them of the information that they contain and then after that, they will either scrap the android or reprogram them and make them fight for them," James said

When Jason and Tommy both heard this, they had horrified looks on their faces, "W…what do they do to androids who aren't made for battle," Tommy asked

"Then they either take them apart and rebuild them for battle or they just modify them," James asked

That did it, the rangers were starting to feel tons of emotion in them, sadness because of what their robotic friend is going through right now, fear because they might have to fight Alpha, despair because they may have to destroy Alpha, but mostly anger because that the United Alliance of Evil would dare do such a thing forcing the androids to give them information and then reprogram them for battle or just scrap them like they're everyday garbage. Well if either of them find out that Alpha was scrapped or if they have to fight him, they will personally find the ones who did it and would destroy them.

"Where is planet Techno located," Jason asked

"Sorry I don't know, the machine empire's home world location is hidden, no one but Dark Specter and Astranama knows of the location," James answered

"Dam it, we're so close yet so far away," Jason said in frustration

"I know bro," Tommy said as he patted Jason's shoulder, he was also frustrated with their fruitless search for Alpha and right when they think they're getting somewhere and it would be straight forward from there, they run into multiple sharp turns.

"Now hold on my friends, there is a bit more information that I have not given you yet," James said

Both of Tommy and Jason's expressions lightened up when they heard that, "There is," Tommy asked

James nodded, "Yes you see, somewhere in the base is an Eltarian android, what's it doing there I don't know but I know it was Eltarian because of the logo it had, a thunderbolt, the symbol of the power," James said

When the rangers heard this their faces instantly wore smiles, "Yes, you hear that Tommy, Alpha's here," Jason said

"I heard, I can't believe it, we've found him, now all we have to do is rescue him and go home," Tommy said, he turned to James, "Thank you for the information, you have no idea how much help you've been to us."

"My pleasure, after all it was part of our deal, you come here and I tell you what you need to know," James said

Tommy and Jason both nodded, "Well now that we have got the android info taken care of, we're ready to help you as much as we can," Jason said with Tommy in agreement

"Thank you, now let's make a strategy," James said and with that everyone focused their attention on James.

 **Power Base Lab**

Aisha is shown breathing heavily on her hands and knees, Kimberly and Kat kneeling on either side of her.

"You ok Aisha," Kimberly asked, concern written on her face and voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aisha said

Kimberly sighed, "This is tough, I wonder if Zordon knows what we're doing wrong," Kimberly said

"He might, we can always ask him for his input on this," Kat said

"Yeah… sounds like a plan," Aisha said in between breaths

"Are you sure you're ok, maybe it'd be best if we call it a day, we've been at it for hours and you've used up a lot of energy both morphing and capturing the yellow powers numerous times," Kimberly was going to continue but Aisha cut her off.

"No, I can handle it, let's keep going," Aisha said determinedly

Kimberly sighed, "Aisha, why are you so determined to get the turbo powers, you realize to still have your other powers as well," Kimberly said

"Aisha sighed, "I know it's just that, as a ninjetti I have a team, but the others don't use their ninjetti powers a lot, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Kat mostly use their zeo powers and Billy uses his triceratops coin more than his wolf coin. That leaves me teamless because I don't have a second set and now that I know that the turbo yellow powers are meant for me and that, I can be part of a team again," she said solemnly

"But Aisha, you know that's going to be a long time before the other rangers get their powers back right," Kat said

"I know but they will, and that's what I look forward to," Aisha said

"Aisha, you are a part of the team, every ranger who is working to help the space rangers are a team. The Might Morphin Rangers, Ninjetti Rangers, Zeo Ranger, Zordon, and when they're ready the Turbo and Space Rangers can be part of this team as well. You're not teamless Aisha, you never have been, your team is just spread out right now, each with their own missions and once everything is in place we will unite as a team and show the UAE and Dark Specter that when they mess with the power rangers, they will be ultimately be defeated," Kimberly said

Both Kat and Aisha smiled in awe at Kimberly's speech. "Wow, great speech, it's obvious that Jason has had a real effect on you," Aisha said

Kimberly blushed a bit, "I've just heard a lot of his speeches over the years, they just stuck with me. Was I inspirational," Kimberly asked

"Extremely inspirational Kimberly, extremely," Kat said

Aisha looked at Kimberly, "Thanks Kim, I really needed that," Aisha said

"Don't mention it. Trust me we will find the right morpher and then we'll destroy the UAE, once and for all," Kimberly said

"Well said Kimberly," Zordon said from in front of the girls. They looked up to see Zordon in his energy tube.

"Zordon, what are you doing here," Kimberly asked in surprise, she didn't expect to see her surrogated father here at all.

"I came to check on how project Turbo was going when I heard your speech. Jason really has taken an effect on you as much as you on him," Zordon said

Kimberly smiled, "It's like I told the girls, I've heard a lot of his speeches," Kimberly said

"Alright, now concerning project turbo," Zordon said

"Right," Kimberly said as she, Kat, and Aisha stood up. Kimberly stepped up, being a member of the first six gave her the leadership role when it came to the three. "So far we have gone through twenty morphers and even though Aisha was able to morph, the morph became unstable after a couple of seconds, and almost killed her multiple times. The morphers would then break and the yellow powers have gotten free but thanks to Aisha we were able to put them in containment before they were lost. We're running out of ideas however, we've tried a replica of the power coins, the zeonizers, we tried to help her morph like how Jason would morph into the gold ranger, we also tried a replica of the astro morphers, and many others. However every one of them have failed," Kimberly said

"We were wandering if you knew why the turbo powers keep rejecting the morphers," Kimberly asked Zordon

Zordon thought over everything that he just heard very carefully, "Indeed Kimberly, I know exactly what you're doing wrong," he said

"Really, you do? What is it," Kat asked

"You three are using replicas of morphers of different ranger teams or keep making morphers of your own design. What you haven't realized is that there is a reason why every team's morphers are different," Zordon said

The three women looked confused, "Isn't the reason because every morpher has a certain capacity that holds power," Kimberly asked

"That is only part of the reason," Zordon said

"What the other part," Aisha asked

"Every ranger team is based off of something, thereby the morphers must match what the powers are based on. An example the zeo crystal is one of the most powerful objects in the universe. One sub crystal could power a whole planet for a millennia. That is why the zeonizers are a two part morpher because those were the powers that they were specifically made for. The same goes for the power coins because the powers came directly from the planet Phaedos which holds all of the powerful animal spirits who hoped to find the ones they're supposed to be with. Then there's the astro morpher which were created on KO-35 with their advanced technology and information of the universe," Zordon said

"I get it. It's like a puzzle, the power only belongs to one person and that person is the only one who could unleash its true potential, however that person needs the compatible morpher to help them," Kat said

"Exactly Katherine," Zordon said

"So the only morpher that the turbo powers won't reject would be the ones that were previously used for both sets of Turbo Rangers," Kimberly said

"Well that's going to be a problem because the space rangers and Justin have those morphers," Aisha said

"It's alright, we can just recreate the turbo morphers like we have the other ones," Kimberly said

"I am afraid it's more difficult than that," Zordon said

"What do you mean Zordon," Kimberly asked

"The turbo morpher is by far one of the most complex morphers that was ever created, there is no way for you to recreate it without its plans and those were destroyed when the power chamber was, and without them it could take you month even years to recreate them and by that time the United Alliance of Evil would have already attacked," Zordon said

"Well that's just great, so the only way to revive the turbo rangers are to get those morpher from the rangers," Kimberly said annoyed

"And we can't do that without them asking us why," Kat said

"And we can't tell them because then we would have to tell them everything and it is too early to tell them," Aisha said

"So we have two options here, either we screw the plan that we've spent five years forming and is now taking action," Kimberly said

"Or," Kat said

"We steal the morphers," Kimberly said

 **Planet Airon**

Everyone was still in the command room, listening to the plan that was formed. "Alright so we first have to break in the base and deactivate the defenses, then we charge in and find the generator, now this generator is one of the most powerful generators in the universe. It is powered by black hole energy, thereby if you destroy it, then it can destroy the whole base in an instant," James said

"How do you plan to get everyone out of the base before the generators destruction," Jason asked

"Well I was wandering if you two could help out with that one," James said

"Us," The reds said

James nodded, "Can you not use your zords to pick everyone up," James said

Jason raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that I have a zord, mine were destroyed years ago," he said

"Your powers were also assumed to be destroyed years ago as well and yet did I not see you morph into the red ranger at the bar," James said.

Jason and Tommy were quiet for a moment contemplating on how to respond. Once again James had shocked them with the information that he has had. Finally Jason answered, "I can summon my red dragon thunderzord. He's big enough for everyone to fit it."

James nodded in thanks, "We need to have people who are stealthy and quiet, people who can get in without being detected until it's too late," James said

"You can send me and Tommy," Jason said

Everyone except Tommy looked at Jason with mild confusion, "Why would we send you two, I doubt either of you know anything about being covert," the mocking soldier said

"You also thought that we didn't know how to fight and that we weren't rangers and yet you were wrong weren't you," Jason said which got the man angry.

"Ok enough, but I must agree with Hikes, what do you know about stealth," James asked confused.

Jason sighed, "Tommy show them," he told his bro who just nodded in response, he the stepped back a bit.

"Ninjetti, the falcon," Tommy yelled and just then his ninja ranger garb appeared on his body (It's the ninja suits from the 1995 power ranger movie not the ones they got in the series) except instead of white he was green.

Everyone except Jason looked at Tommy in awe, these two strangers seem to have more and more surprises. "Amazing," James said

"As you can see, I am more than capable to sneak in there undetected," Tommy said

"So smart ass got anything else to say," Jason asked the mocking soldier who once again was infuriated by being made a fool again. Tommy then powered down to his ordinary form.

"Alright it seems that we have our operative, now Tommy the person who will be going with you is-," but before James could continue Tommy interrupted him.

"Hang on James, I'll do it but only if Jason's with me," Tommy said

James raised an eyebrow, "May I ask why," James said

"It's nothing personal, it's just that we're a team, we know each other's strengths and weaknesses there is no one that I trust more to watch my back out there than Jason," Tommy said, he meant every word he said, both he and Jason have been through a lot together, they were first turned enemies because of Rita but then turned allies because Jason saved him, they became rivals and competed on everything they did specifically martial arts only to later learn the value of working together thanks to the quest Zordon put them on, they became best friends and later brothers. Jason let him be leader of the rangers when he became the white ranger even though he could have disobeyed him instead he helped him with the role until he no longer needed help. Jason also didn't interfere with his and Kim's relationship in a negative way only in a positive way. Tommy wasn't blind to Jason's feeling for Kimberly in fact he saw it almost immediately he just never said anything about it. It was only until after Tommy became the white ranger and his relationship with Kimberly became official did Jason approach him about all of this but assured him that he would follow Tommy's lead and as long as Tommy made Kimberly happy then he was happy but he did have to put a threat in there by saying that if he hurt Kimberly in anyway then he would hurt him in the most painful way he could think of. Tommy was touched at everything that Jason said, he knew that Jason meant every word even the hurting him part and even though Tommy was sure he and Jason's skills were on par, but he knew he wouldn't just be facing Jason but a pissed off big brother and boy that's someone no one wants to face, well next to a pissed off father.

Tommy all of a sudden got a flashback of when he and Kat started dating, they were making out in her room and things were heating up, they were about ready to strip each other, when her father came walking in and caught them and boy was he pissed, Tommy honestly had no idea ones face could actually turn red with so much anger, they really should have remembered to lock the door. He had to bolt right out of there before anything bad could happen. Tommy would rather face Mondo one on one then to deal with Kat's angry father and if there's one thing that terrifies Tommy more than anything it's Kat herself when she's angry, he's felt her wrath many times during their time dating and if there's one thing he's learned if Kat's angry run like your life depends on it because it actually does, well his does. That woman knows everything about him, so she knows how to make him suffer and beg for mercy, which is why he tries his very best to stay on her good side even if it means throwing any of his friends under the bus because hey they'd do it to him as well, female rangers are terrifying when they're pissed.

Tommy's thoughts then went back to his friendship with Jason, he felt bad when Jason left the team. Everyone thought that he was doing it because he had the skill necessary for the mission. It's true that Jason, Zach and Trini did leave for the peace conference but there was another reason why they left, they all thought that this was the perfect way to get under Zordon's radar, they needed bases to go to just in case they needed them and that became those three's job, to find potential locations for bases and because they've learned that there are some monsters in the world disguised as humans, Billy had located multiple of the monsters and it just so happened that there were some in Switzerland that's one of the ways they were able to get information on the Alliance. They needed good fighters to take the monsters down and that's why no one questioned Jason's leave, but Tommy knew better, he could see it in his eyes, every time he saw him and Kimberly together, Tommy would see the hurt and resentment in his eyes, Jason explained that if he hadn't left the team then he would most likely had Kimberly choose between the two of them and no matter who she chose it was a lose, lose situation. If Kimberly chose Jason then they'd be together but their friendship with him would be ruined and if Kimberly chose Tommy they'd stay together but their friendship with Jason would be ruined. Tommy hated to admit it but Jason made the right call but that still didn't mean that he couldn't feel guilty about driving his friend away from his team. It was Jason who snapped Tommy out of that guilt by telling him it wasn't his fault and that it's his choice. Tommy then remembered when Jason and Kat started to go out boy did that suck especially after he found out his true feelings for the pink ranger. It was then Tommy knew exactly how Jason felt when he saw him and Kimberly together. Then Jason broke it off between him and Kat and told Tommy to ask her out, which he did. And then as Tommy's repayment to Jason he got him and Kimberly together. Boy when he tells people this story they just say that is messed up and maybe it is, two best friends dating each other's ex-girlfriends but hey they have each other's consent so it's all good.

James shook his head in understanding, "Alright if that's what you want, it doesn't change anything anyways," he said.

"What about the weapons shipment that's in two days, aren't we going to stop that," Jason asked

James shook his head no, "I this works out as smoothly as I hope then we won't need to," he said

"When do we act," Tommy asked

"Everyone in tired, and we all need to be at full strength with this, so we'll rest tonight and act out the plan tomorrow night at seven o'clock pm sharp," James said

Everyone nodded and with that everyone except for Jason, Tommy, and James left the table to get some sleep.

"Do you really think your plan is going to go smoothly," Tommy asked

James sighed, "Nothing goes as smoothly as we want it, but that's why the two of you are here. With you two we can pull this off, I know it," he said

"Well if you say so, I guess we'll go to bed," Jason said

"Where do we sleep," Tommy asked

"We have a few more open tents, you can sleep in them for the night," James said

"Alright, thanks a bunch," Jason said and with that all three men left the command room to their tents.

 **Power Base, rec room 1**

The wreck room was a big room that had a big half square shaped leather couch in the middle of the room, behind it was a bar that you could get drinks and food from via synthetron with seats. In the middle of this big couch was a big black wooden coffee table, attached to the wall was a flat screen TV, five feet from it on both sides were cabinets that held a library of VHS tapes. The room was carpeted red, and was painted a cream color.

Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha were all in one of the rec rooms, relaxing after a hard day's work on Project Turbo. Right now they were all talking and laughing about some funny moments with their boyfriends.

"Ok so when Jason and I were younger and he first started out in karate, he decided after one class and seeing a tornado kick up close that he could do it. Now I told him that it was a bad idea but he didn't listen to me," Kimberly said

"So what happened," Aisha asked

"Jason attempted the kick only to kick too late and fell on his back in the mud behind him," Kimberly said, then she and her two friends laughed, "He was covered in so much mud, you would think he was a mud monster. I laughed my butt off, and said I told you so, he didn't like that, so he took my hand and pulled me down in the mud with him."

"Oh my god, he didn't," Aisha said, trying to stifle he laughter but was failing miserably.

"Oh he did and I was pissed at him," Kimberly said

"What did you do," a familiar voice asked

The girls looked to where the voice came from and saw Adam and Billy walk in the room. "Well if you must know Adam, I did what all five year old kids would do. I gathered as much mud as my little arms could hold and dumped it on Jason's head. We then go into a mud fight," Kimberly said

Everyone laughed at the thought of the first red and pink ranger's mud war. "So how did everything go today," Aisha asked

"It went as mostly expected, the TMNT helped the rangers, the rangers invited them on their ship to take them to New York, the ship got taken over, four of the five rangers were captured, Astranama was going to deliver them to Dark Specter, Andros freed his team, Cassie kicked MM in the forbidden zone again," Adam was about to continue but was interrupted by Kat.

"Wait again," Kat asked

"Oh that's right I didn't tell you guys. Well MM was one of the quantrons that was holding the former turbo's a while back, when they were still on that planet. When Andros saved them Cassie kicked MM in the power coins and just today she kicked him their again," Adam said. After he was done speaking everyone was laughing their butts off at MM misfortune.

"Oh my god…I would…never have…expected for…Cassie to do that," Kat said between laughs she was running out of breath.

"I…know poor… MM…that's a good…thing about being a woman…we don't have…those kinds…of weak spots…like you men," Kimberly said while holding here side.

"Ohh…I sure hope MM can still…have children," Aisha said between laughs.

"If Cassie keeps kicking him there then he most likely won't," Billy said grinning

"He's going to have to wear a cup around that girl," Kimberly said and they all started to laugh again.

When everyone calmed down, Adam who is grinning madly spoke again, "Anyway, the rangers escaped the Megaship and went to another planet, the turtles were freed from Astranama's control, she put the megaship on self-destruct and went after the rangers, I went to the control panel to reprogram deca and deactivate the self-destruct but the turtles caught me before I could do that, they were about to attack me but I used that amnesia device on them. Good job for building it by the way," Adam said

"Ah thank you," Kimberly said

"The rangers and turtles team up and fight the quantrons and beat then and drove Astranama back," Adam said

"Great," Aisha said

"So any word from the others," Billy asked as he and Adam sat down on the couch.

Kat shook he head, "No word yet, I hope we hear from them soon," Kat said sadly

"Same here, I'm really worried," Kimberly said sadly

"Come on girls, it's only been one day, how much trouble could those two get in," Adam said. Kimberly and Kat gave Adam a look that said "You're kidding."

"Listen girls, Tommy and Jason are big boys, they can handle themselves. Come on most of us here have fought side by side with them both, we know what those two are capable of," Billy said

"Billy's right, it's not like they're new to the powers that they have, they've trained day and night. I pity the monster that challenges them to a fight," Adam said

Kimberly sighed, "I guess you two are right," she said

"Yeah," Kat said

"Of course I'm right, remember I'm the smart one of the group. As for him he's just backing me up because he wants to be right," Billy said gesturing toward Adam

"Hey," Adam said mock angry

"I'm surprised you guys were even able to make it past the rest of the zeo era and only two months of the turbo era without me," Billy said

"We're not totally useless you know, we can figure things out without the great mind of Billy Cranston," Adam said

Billy grinned, "Yeah barely," he said, earning him a shove from Adam. Everyone laughed at the exchange, finally everyone calmed down.

Kimberly yawned and looked at her watch, to see that it was 10:00 at night, "Wow, look at the time, I better go home and get some sleep, I'm exhausted," she said as she got up.

The others looked at her, "What are you talking about, it's only 7:00," Kat said as she checked her watch for the time.

"In Angel Grove it is, but you guys forget I live in Florida and we're three hours ahead of you, so what's 7 pm for you," Kimberly said

"Is 10 at night for you," Billy finished

"Exactly and I have to go to work tomorrow anyways, got to pay for rent, you know. Any way goodnight you guys," Kimberly said as she made she way out of the room

"Goodnight Kimberly," Kat said

"Night girl," Aisha said

"Goodnight Kim," Billy said

"Night," Adam said

 **Florida, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

The apartment was a big place, it had what two young adults needed, a big living room that had multiple pictures on the walls, some of them alone of different ages and different stages of their relationship, some with their families, and others with their friends, MM, and Zeo teams separate and both teams together. The apartment has a leather couch against the wall with two recliner chairs on either side, between the couch and the recliner chairs were brown oak tables that had a little lamp on them and two coasters each, in front of the seats was a flat screen TV placed on top of a TV stand that had a drawer that held their movies above the drawer but below the TV was a silver VHS player, a white carpet. There's a hallway that only five feet from the TV and at the end of it was the bedroom, next to the bedroom was the bathroom and across from the bathroom is a storage room where the couple store stuff. A few feet from the couch was a door that led to the kitchen. Next to the entrance of the apartment which was in the living room was a brown oak table that had a bowl on it where they kept their keys.

The door to the apartment opened and in came Kimberly who dropped her car and apartment keys in the bowl without even looking. She then closed and locked the door. She then turned and looked at her and Jason's apartment which just seemed so empty without him here. She sighed and headed toward there room, she knew he'd be gone only for a couple of days and she was terribly worried, she knows that she shouldn't be. He has his powers and is one of the strongest fighters in the mighty morphin team with her coming second. She knew that he'd destroy any monster that would fight him, but she knows that he'll most likely get into a fight and as his girlfriend it's her unfortunate job to worry. She doesn't want to get a call from the power base to be told that he died, she'd be absolutely crushed. Even though they never spoke them to each other, they had plans for the future, their gym that they're working on opening, marriage, and children. They both wanted these things and that wanted to do these things together. But none of these things would be possible if Jason Lee Scott, her hero and her soulmate would die. She shook her head, "I can't think of those things, he'll make it back, I know it," she said

Kimberly made it to their bedroom door and opened it, when she entered she saw a medium sized bedroom, it was carpeted with a cream color, had a full 54" x 75" mates bed that had four pillows, two of them red which was placed on the left side of the bed and two of them pink which was placed on the right side of the bed, and the covers were a solid black. On both sides of the bed was a brown oak table that had a lamp and coaster on it. The bed was horizontal with the brown headboard against the wall. Next to the bed on Jason's side there was a medium sized black dresser that six drawers in it, on top of it was some of Jason's martial arts trophies that he had brought from his parents, there was also a picture of him and her at their senior prom. In front of the bed up against the wall was another black dresser that had eight drawers in it, it had a big mirror hanging on the wall above it where she could see herself, on the dresser was her jewelry box, it also had some of her trophies and medals set on it as well including the gold medal that she had won at the Pan Globals, the medal was sitting in a glass container so no one could touch it, also sitting on it were pictures of her and Jason and some with her and their friends. Jason questioned on why she needed eight drawers in which she responded that a girl needs space for her clothes, he just dropped it after that knowing when it came to clothes there's no use to argue with her.

Next to her dresser was her closet that held all of her dresses and other clothes that she likes to wear for their dates or when she wants to seduce him, it also contained all of her shoes, boots, and heels. Jason also had a closet next to his dresser that contained some of his clothes like jackets, along with some shoes, etc. there's a hook on both doors that they hang their towels. There is a hamper in the corner where they put their clothes in. six feet away from her closet is a white door that leads to the bathroom. Jason and Kimberly couldn't agree to a color to paint the bedroom, he wanted red or black with a tinge of gold and she wanted pink, so they both agreed to pick a random color and if it looked good they'd paint it, they picked navy blue and so that's what they painted their room.

Kimberly walked to her dresser and opened the first drawer to the right which was her pajama drawer, she then stopped for a minute and thought a bit. Kimberly then closed her drawer and walked up to Jason's dresser, she opened up the second down right drawer, she then reached in and took out a red t-shirt. She closed the drawer and went to the hamper, she threw the shirt on their bed then she stripped herself of her day clothes, and threw them in the blue hamper. Kimberly was now shown with a red braw and red panties.

Kimberly walked over to the bed and picked up the red shirt and put it on, the shirt reached to her knees. She sighed in content, she always wears Jason's shirts when he's away, and it gives her comfort and makes her feel as if he's there with her. Kimberly headed toward the bathroom door, she opened the door to see a medium sized bathroom, it has a grey tiled floor and walls, in front of her is a rectangular bathtub that can fit two people easily, a shower next to it that is separated by a tiled wall, there is big cabinet that is located next to the bathtub which holds their towels, along as other bathroom products. Behind the door is another cabinet except this one is small, and it holds their medication. Next to the small cabinet a sink with a big mirror hanging over in, on the sink are their tooth brushes in a holder, next to it is their mint tooth paste, there is hand soap and face soap on the other side of the sink, beneath the sink are three drawers and two little cabinets, and a toilet which is right next to the door, they have a light blue bathroom rug laid on the floor.

Kimberly walks up to the sink and turns the water on warm, she reaches at the top drawer and opens it and pulls out a scrunchy, she then pulls her hair back and puts it in a ponytail. After that she splashes water on her face, squirts some soap on her hands and scrubs her face, she then rinses her hands and starts to wash the soap off her face after that done she gets a towel on the towel rack next to her and dries her face. Kimberly then turns off the hot water a leaves it at cold, she takes her toothbrush puts it under the water, she takes it out turns the water off, then she takes the tooth paste and unscrews the cap, she the proceeds to squirt some on the brush, and after that she brushes her teeth. After two whole minutes she stops, rinses her mouth, then her toothbrush, and takes her scrunchy off and puts it where she got it. Kimberly then screws the cap back on the toothpaste back on and then heads back to the bedroom after turning off the bathroom light.

Kimberly entered the bedroom and closed the bathroom door, she went to the bed and turned on her lamp, Kimberly reached up at the ceiling fan that was hanging from the ceiling and pulled the shorter chain to turn of the fan. She then pulled the longer chain and turned off the light. Now the only thing that was keeping the room lit was her lamp. Kimberly pulled the covers down and then got in bed under the covers, she checked her alarm clock to see if it's set which it was.

Seeing that she has completed her nightly routine, Kimberly was about to take off her communicator then she was gonna go to sleep. But right when she was going to take the watch like device off, a six tone ringtone came from it. Her breath caught just then a little bit of hope that it was Jason calling to check up on her. Well the only way she'd find out if it was him is if she answers it. Kimberly presses the talk button on her communicator, "This is Kimberly," she said

" **Hey Gorgeous," Jason said**

Kimberly felt relief wash over her, "Jason," she breathed out happily

" **That's me," Jason said**

"How are you, are you ok," Kimberly asked

 **Planet Airon, resistance base**

Jason who was sitting in one of the many tents smiled at his girlfriend's question, "I'm fine firebird," he answered

" **Are you sure don't you lie to me Jason Scott," Kimberly said**

"I swear Kim, I'm fine," Jason said

 **Earth, Florida, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

"Ok, if you say so. So how is the mission going, you two didn't get in any trouble did you," Kimberly asked

" **What, us get in trouble, no way," Jason said**

To people who don't know Jason well, they would have believed him because his voice sounded fine, but Kimberly has known Jason for years and knows him better that anyone else which is why she was able to catch that little change in his voice, "Jason, what did you and Tommy do," she asked

" **We didn't do anything," Jason said**

"You're lying," Kimberly said

" **What makes you say that," Jason said**

"Because I heard your voice change when you spoke. I suggest that you tell me or you're gonna get it when you get back," Kimberly said

 **Jason sighed, "Alright, me and Tommy may have been in a fight," Jason said**

Kimberly froze, "What kind of fight against how many," she asked

" **A bar fight against some monsters," Jason said**

"Define some," Kimberly said, there was silence on the other side, "Jason how many monsters did you two fight?"

 **Planet Airon, resistance base**

"Maybe about twenty or more," Jason said, there was a minute of silence which worried Jason, he was about to speak but Kimberly cut him off by screaming,

"WHAT," Kimberly said

Jason flinched, "Yeah hehe, we fought twenty or so monsters," he said. Jason thought that he's in trouble anyways and once Kimberly tells Kat or Tommy lets it slip, he'll be in trouble to so there's no reason to lie.

"JASON LEE SCOTT, YOU ARE SO IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME. HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN THE FIGHT IN THE FIRST PLACE? DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT KEEPS A LOW PROFILE MEANS," Kimberly said

"Hey, hey we didn't start it, some creep who called himself Gladigator approached me and Tommy and said that he heard that we were asking questions about the androids and the resistance, we asked what if we were, he said they don't like snoopers here and I said he didn't like snoopers, we then tried to pass him but he got in our way. I warned him that he didn't want to fight us, he asked if we thought we'd win and Tommy said we don't think we know. Gladigator then attacked and that's when the fight started," Jason said

 **Earth, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

Kimberly rolled her eyes, "OH NO YOU DIDN'T START IT, YOU INSTIGATED IT. SERIOUSLY JASON CAN'T YOU TRY NOT TO GET IN A FIGHT WITH A MONSTER. I MEAN WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT WOULD AFFECTS ME," Kimberly said, tears were now rolling down her eyes and she started to sob.

"Hey come on Kimberly, please don't cry we're fine. We handled it, the only time a monster even touched up was when we blocked their attacks and when we attacked them," Jason said

Kimberly calmed down at hearing that, "So y-you're alright then," she asked

 **Planet Airon, resistance**

"We're fine. I'm fine. Look if it makes you feel any better I'm calling you from a safe place," Jason said

"What kind of safe place," Kimberly asked

"During our fight me and Tommy were assisted by a man, this man helped us escape and leave town. We later discovered that this man was part of this planet's resistance," Jason said

"Really," Kimberly asked

"Yeah, really. And he just isn't part of the resistance, he's the leader and he also had information on the androids that we needed," Jason said

Kimberly gasped, "So does that mean," she asked

 **Earth, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

Kimberly had a look of excitement on her face, "Yep e found Alpha," Jason said

"Are you sure," Kimberly asked

"James, the leader of the resistance told us that he heard, that he heard that there is an Eltarian android in this planet's UAE base, and last I checked Alpha six was the latest of the Alpha series. I can't really think of any other androids that would be on Eltar," Jason said

"Oh my god, this is incredible," Kimberly said then something donned on her, "But wait you said that Alpha is in their base, in order to rescue Alpha would mean that…," Kimberly said

"We would have to break in the base, in order to retrieve him. Yeah I know, Kim we both know that if Alpha was here that me and Tommy would have to do this, we're following the plan," Jason said

"I know you are but I don't like that the two of you going up against that many monsters all by yourself," Kimberly said, she was getting anxious now she actually thought that she might have a panic attack.

Jason sensed he anxiety and hoped what he'd say next would calm her down, "Calm down Kimmy, me and Tommy aren't going in alone. The resistance is planning on destroying the UAE base tomorrow with our assistance, so we'll have people to back us up. Hit two birds with one stone although it could be hit three birds with one stone if we have time to download any information from their computers," Jason said

"Well other than the fact that you're trying to save another planet by destroying a base I feel much better," Kimberly said sarcastically

"Hey, come on Kim, we'll be fine, I promise," Jason said

"I'm gonna hold you up to that promise Mr. Scott," Kimberly said

Planet Airon, resistance

Jason smiled, "Let's not talk about the mission anymore. How's project turbo coming," Jason asked

"I don't want to talk about project turbo, let's talk about something else," Kimberly said

 **Earth, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

"Like what," Jason asked

"Like, guess what I'm wearing," Kimberly said in a sultry tone

 **Planet Airon, resistance**

Jason smiled, "I don't know, your pink nightshirt and pajama pants," he said

"Nope guess again," Kimberly said

"Is it that Mighty Morphin Power Rangers shirt with those black shorts," Jason said

"Nope," Kimberly said

"Ok, I give up," Jason said

 **Earth, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

Kimberly was smiling seductively, "I'm wearing your red t-shirt and under it I'm wearing a the red bra and red panties that you like so much," Kimberly said, she heard Jason groan, she knew that he was imagining her in them and that's what she wanted, to torture him a little by knowing that she's wearing them and he couldn't touch her.

"Great, you're trying to make this hard for me aren't you," Jason said

Kimberly laughed a bit, "Think of it as punishment for getting in that fight," she said

"You're evil Kimberly, just plain evil," Jason said

"I know, but don't worry," Kimberly said, then her voice became seductive, "Because when you get home, you'll have me all to yourself and then I'll show you, how much I missed you."

"I can't wait," Jason replied huskily

"Oh my god, would you two please stop with the dirty talk I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch," a voice in the background said

Kimberly furrowed her brow in confusion, "Tommy, is that you," she asked

"Hey Kim," Tommy greeted

"Did you hear all of that," Kimberly asked

"Unfortunately yes," Tommy said

"Sorry bro, I forgot you were here," Jason said

 **Planet Airon, resistance**

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, you were just too caught in your hormones to notice me," he said as he laid his head down.

Jason smiled, "Thanks man, I knew you'd accept my apology," he said. Tommy just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey Kim, I have to go so I can get some sleep, I'll talk to you later ok."

Kimberly sighed sadly, "Ok, I love you," she said

"I love you to, goodnight firebird," Jason said

 **Earth, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

"Goodnight rex," Kimberly said and with that they cut off communication. Kimberly then took off her communicator and set it on the table next to her, she looked at her clock and saw that it was 11:30 PM, she had been talking to Jason for an hour, that's another thing that she loved about Jason whenever that talked she'd completely lose track of time, what felt like 10 minutes to her was really an hour. Kimberly decided now was the time to go to sleep, she turned off the lamp, laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep, dreaming of her and Jason.

 **Planet Airon, resistance**

Jason had just cut off communication with Kimberly, he decided in was time for sleep and from the looks of Tommy he had the same idea. Jason took off his communicator and set it down beside him, he then laid down in the sleeping bag he was given closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **End Chapter**

 **What do you think? I put some Jason and Kimberly fluff in the end. Out of all of the power ranger couples out there Jason and Kimberly are my favorite with Tommy and Kat second, and Troy and Emma third. As for the Kimberly changing thing, it will not be my last time describing on what a person wears weather its day or night clothes, or their undergarments, or weather their wearing anything at all. There will be dirty talk between the characters and as I said there will be lemons, which is why that I changed the story to M. The lemons will be in later chapters though. Please Review. Constructive criticism welcome regular criticism isn't.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Resistance's Assault Pt1

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank SageModeSasuke for letting me use his morphing sequence in my later chapters of my fanfiction and later stories. I would also like to thank TruShadowKing for letting me use some of the moves that he has in his Power Rangers Army of Light being rewritten fanfiction and letting me use them in my fanfiction. I was also inspired by another author who wrote a power rangers fanfiction he is Blackstormturbo, I want to use similar special attacks that he has but I'll name them differently, Blackstormturbo if you have any problems with me using these, please contact me via private messaging and we can talk about it. I would like to give all three of these authors credit, it's because of them that I'll have a better story. I do not own power rangers but if I did then there would have been more crossovers. (There are weapon names that people may not know so Google whatever you don't know)**

 **Chapter 8: The Resistance's Assault Part 1**

 **Planet Airon, Resistance**

It is seven in the morning and everyone was up and moving, all getting ready for the day. The two red rangers who have already gotten ready were in the cafeteria in a line to get their food. They were talking amongst themselves. Jason was wearing a sleeveless red checkered shirt with black jeans, black leather belt and black shoes. Tommy was wearing a red and green checkered short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"This really sucks," Jason said

"What do you mean," Tommy asked

"It just kind of sucks that this planet had no power rangers to protect it and because of it their planet was taken over," Jason said as they made it through the line

"Yeah I know, it really does, wish we could stay here and help after the assault, but we can't we have our own mission," Tommy said

"I know that, I just wish we could leave these people with better protection," Jason said. He finally made it to the front where a soldier was waiting, the soldier grabbed a tray of food and gave it the Jason, the soldier then did the same to Tommy.

Both red rangers went to one of the many tables that was there and sat down, "Yeah same here, but hey once we destroy the base it will give this planet more time to better prepare themselves in case the Alliance tries it again," Tommy said

"Yeah, but we also have to rebuild," a voice said

Jason and Tommy looked up to see James sitting down at the table, "James," they said

"That's me, anyway it would be a challenge getting everything back to normal with the technology that was taken from us, but we'll manage," James said

"Wait, technology taken from you," Tommy asked

"Yeah, believe it or not Airon is one of the most technological advanced planets out there," James said

"Really because your weapons don't seem to advanced, they look like level three weapons," Jason said

"Our most advanced weapons were either taken or destroyed by the alliance," James said

"Well, what about the housing it looks like a combination of past and present era's from Earth," Tommy said

"Airon has a perfect balance of both past and present and just because we're highly advanced doesn't mean we always show it, you mustn't forget not everything is what is seems, sometimes the planet that looks more primitive could be the most advanced," James said

"Intel didn't say anything about this," Jason whispered, Tommy nodded as they continued eating

After everyone got done eating James spoke, "I'm going to see if we have everything we need for the assault," he said as he got up.

"Alright, let us know if you need us," Jason said

"Will do," James said, he then started to walk away but was stopped by Jason's voice

"Hey, wait is there a place where we can train," Jason asked

James turned to look at Jason, "Yeah there's a room not too far from the command room, it's an open space, we use it for hand to hand combat training, its labeled combat room," he said

"Ok thanks," Jason said with that he got up and picked up his tray.

"No problem, I'll see you two," James said and with that he walked off.

"Hey bro I'll be in the combat room, you wanna get a few sparing sessions in before the mission," Jason said

"I'll spar later, right now I want to call Kat, I didn't call her last night and I want to see how she is," Tommy said as he too got up, picking up his tray, they then walked up to the garbage that wasn't too far from them and threw away the trays.

"Alright then, I'll see you later," Jason said, he patted Tommy on the shoulder and left.

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

It shows the mighty morphin red ranger and zeo red ranger in a large building fighting various foot soldiers alongside human soldiers.

 _7_

It shows the yellow turbo ranger standing.

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows the space rangers chained to a rocky ground outside

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting in space with an explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink ranger was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward next to it is another silhouette pointing another bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in the megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward next to it is another silhouette with two big blasters in its hands. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward next to it is another silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster behind the yellow ranger is a silhouette that is holding two daggers. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front of the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster behind the red ranger is a silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, Skull who has a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, and professor Phenominous who is in his regular attire, in front of the truck standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows Kimberly in a pink checkered buttoned down shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes jumping off a ledge and landing on her feet, looking around. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason in a red shirt under his leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were three silhouettes, to his right was a silhouette that appeared to have broad shoulders pointing a staff like object forward, next to it is another silhouette that's holding two Kamas, one in each hand. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy in a green shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger to his right is a silhouette with broad shoulders and appears to be playing a flute, next to it is another silhouette pointing a dagger connected to a rope and its other hand holding the other side of the rope that has a ring connected to it, and to his left is a silhouette pointing what looked like a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

A smiling Kat in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans is sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink ranger are three silhouettes two pointing bows forward and one holding two fans.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown wearing his cloak crouching on a ledge with his power binoculars over his eyes, then he put them down, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger are three silhouettes. One silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down. Another one is holding a lance as well and next to it, is a silhouette swinging a chain in a circle.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam with his hair in a low bun, in a black shirt with long white sleeve, white long pants, and black shoes fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger are three silhouettes, one holding an axe over his left shoulder another swinging two nunchucks expertly, and to his right is a figure pointing a staff down.

 _Fire the rockets_

Aisha who is wearing a white and yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and white shoes is shown in the power base lab in the testing room behind her are four silhouettes, to the left is one with two daggers in its hands, next to it is one that also has a dual weapon, next to that one is one that has two sais, next to that one is a silhouette that is holding escrima sticks it shows Aisha Campbell.

 _Save the future_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Long live the_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

(End Opening)

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

The apartment was big it had a medium sized living room, it had white walls, the floor is carpeted blue, there's a couch turned horizontally against the wall on both sides of the couch are two end tabled that have small lamps and a coaster each. About fifteen feet in front of the couch was a television standing on a black five foot wide and five foot tall, TV stand that had a little shelf below it where there black VHS player was placed. Five feet to the right of the TV is a shelf that has eight lairs, the top two has pictures of Tommy, Kat and their friends and family, the next two has the trophies that they won from martial arts tournaments, drag races, swim meets and dance competitions, the next two has VHS tapes and the final two has books. In the upper right hand corner of the living room is a brown oak desk that has three drawers, a lamp on top of it, with some of their college books, and in front of the desk is a chair. There's a window in the middle of the wall that's to the right of the desk. On the left of the desk is a hallway that leads to the apartment door. Next to the hallway is another table that has a bowl of jolly ranchers on it. Next to the table is another hallway that leads to the bedroom and bathroom.

Next to the TV and couch was the kitchenette that is shaped like an upside down L, it had a grey marble counter where Tommy and Kat eat once in a while, on the horizontal part inside, there's a round table in the kitchenette that has six chairs a few feet from it is a black refrigerator up against the wall. Three feet from the table was a grey marble counter, five feet right is a little cabinet that holds their pans above it is a drawer that they put their silverware, three feet to the right is a black stove, in the vertical part is a two foot wide and two foot long silver sink under it is a little cabinet in which they store things they may need for the kitchen, next to it is a black dish washer, next to it is a drawer where they keep oven mittens. Three feet from that is where their coffee maker is located, at the end is a medium sized cabinet, where they put their non-refrigerated food. The floor is silver.

Katherine was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. She is sitting at the round table sipping her coffee and reading the paper, she sighed, "I can't believe those two," she said to herself. Just then her communicator rung it six ring tone, Katherine put her communicator up to her face and pressed the talk button, "This is Katherine."

" _ **Hey Kitten," a voice said**_

At hearing this voice Kat's face broke into a smile, "Tommy," she said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"The one and only," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"So, you finally decided to call," Kat asked

" **Hehe, yeah," Tommy said**

"You know Kimberly got a call from Jason last night, and yet I didn't get a call," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"Sorry Kat, I was tired and I had to get some sleep. Wait how do you know Jason called Kimberly last night," Tommy said

" _ **She called me this morning," Kat said**_

Tommy gulped, "She did? What did she tell you," he asked, Tommy knows that Kimberly most likely ratted him out and told Kat everything Jason told her, but he has to hope that she didn't say anything, to bad his hope is in vain.

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Oh nothing really, by the way Thomas, get in any gladiator fights recently," Kat said

 _ **Tommy groaned, "So how much did she tell you," he asked**_

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

" _ **She told me everything," Kat said in a tone**_

Tommy knew that tone all too well, it's the 'you're in for it when you get home tone', he cringed at the thought of how she would punish him. Tommy was about to speak when Kat interrupted him.

" _ **I don't want to hear it, I heard it from Kimberly," Kat said, Tommy closed his mouth immediately.**_

"If Kim told you then you know we didn't start it, we were defending ourselves Kitten," Tommy defended

" _ **You're an idiot, you know that Oliver," Kat sighed**_

Tommy smiled, "Maybe, but I'm your idiot," he said affectionately

 **Kat and Tommy's apartment**

"Yes you are, for the record I'm still punishing you," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"Really, how," Tommy asked afraid to know the answer

" _ **Well first I'm gonna give you my long distance punishment," Kat said**_

"Long distance punishment, how do you do that," Tommy said in confusion

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

Kat smiled mischievously, "Guess what I'm wearing," she asked in a seductive tone.

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy groaned, he knew what she was doing, putting on her seductive voice and using her Australian accent, the accent that she knows that he finds, so damn sexy, man he really regrets telling her how sexy he finds her voice, she takes advantage of it whenever she gets a chance, damn pink rangers they all have the same mischievous minds. "Kat please don't do this," he asked

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Do what Tommy," Kat said with a mixture of innocence and seductiveness.

" _ **You know what. What you're doing now, you're doing what Kimberly did to Jason last night," Tommy said**_

"Come on Tommy guess what I'm wearing, it'll be fun," Kat said the last part seductively.

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy shook his head, _'Yeah fun for you,'_ he thought. "Fine, a light pink long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants," Tommy said

" _ **Nope try again," Kat said**_

"Is it that beach boy's shirt and dark pink shorts," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Nope one more try," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy knew she was enjoying this and he knew she was going to enjoy this more in a couple of minutes, why did he always have to fall for her traps even when he know they set up, "Is it that red zeo ranger shirt, you bought with green pajama pants," Tommy asked

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Wrong again, what I'm wearing is a dark pink t-shirt with blue skinny jeans," Kat said, she heard Tommy groan, "Want to know what I wore for bed last night?"

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"What'd you wear to bed," Tommy asked, hoping that it wasn't anything that would stick in his mind for the rest of the mission, but knowing Kat it most likely will.

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"I wore your red t-shirt yesterday, oh it cover my body very much," Kat said, she heard him groan again, she smiled at this, now is the finisher of his long distance punishment, "Want to know what I wore under it," she asked

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy leaned his back against the wall, "Not really but, I know you're going to tell me anyways, so what," Tommy asked

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"I wore my green lingerie," Kat said smiling triumphantly, she knew she got him.

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

And that she did, Tommy now had all images of his sexy blonde Australian girlfriend in all three outfits in his mind, "Gee thanks a lot Kat now I have all three of those images burned in my head," he said as he rubbed his hand on his face.

" _ **Is that such a bad thing," Kat asked**_

"If I'm not there then yes it is. You're cruel Kat," Tommy said

 _ **Kat laughed, "I know, but you deserve this," she said**_

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

When Kat's laugh finally subsided she spoke, "I really do miss you," she said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy got off the wall, "I miss you to Kat, you have no idea," he said

" _ **I wish I was there, I hate it when you're on your own out there," Kat said**_

"I wish you were here to, but hey I'm not here alone, like I told you yesterday I have Jason," Tommy said

" _ **You know what I mean, I want to be there so we can fight together. Not separate," Kat said the last part so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.**_

"I know Kat, but we'll be back soon, probably tomorrow, once…," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Once you retrieve Alpha, download their information, and destroy their base," Kat said

" _ **Hit the nail on the head," Tommy said, Kat sighed**_

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy heard Kat's sigh, "Don't worry Kat, I'm coming back safe and sound, I promise," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"You better not break that promise Tommy," Kat said

" _ **Have I ever broken any of my promises to you Kitten," Tommy said**_

"No you haven't," Kat said

" _ **And I don't plan to," Tommy said**_

Kat decided to change the subject, she took a deep breath, "So what are you doing," she asked

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"Oh nothing much just standing in the base and talking to you, what about you, what are you doing," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"I'm sitting down in our kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper," Kat said

" _ **Anything interesting going on in Earth," Tommy asked**_

"Nothing really, oh Jason's father is running for sheriff," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"Really, that's great, I wander if Jason knows," Tommy said

" _ **Probably not, last I checked he hasn't talked to his parents for a while or been to Angel Grove," Kat said**_

"Well in his defense, he has been busy with missions and training, then there's work. And it's not like he's the only busy one, I mean how long has it been sense any of us has seen our families," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"That's true, perhaps we should visit them," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy winced, "Well I'm up for visiting my parent's," Tommy said

" _ **But not mine. Tommy," Kat said**_

"Kat, you do realize that your dad doesn't like me right," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"It's not that he doesn't like you, it's that he doesn't like what almost happened that day and that he knows is happening now in our relationship. He just doesn't want to be a grandfather at his age," Kat said

" _ **Either way, I receive a glare and a circulation cutting handshake, every time I'm there," Tommy said**_

"Come on Tommy, please," Kat asked

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy sighed in defeat, "Alright," he said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

Kat smiled, "Thank you Tommy, you're the best," she said

" _ **Yeah, yeah, I know," Tommy said, Kat laughed**_

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

Tommy got his cellphone out and checked the time, he had changed it when he arrived on the planet, it said that it was 9:30 A.M. he ran his hand through his hair, "Hey Kat, I have to go," he said

" _ **Go, go where," Kat asked**_

"The assault begins at seven, I need to get some training in with Jason so we can be ready," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Oh come on Tommy, let's talk a little longer," Katherine said, hoping that he would accept

 **Planet Airon, Resistance**

Tommy sighed, "Alright, just a little longer," he said, Tommy and Kat talked for about another hour and a half until they said bye.

"I'll talk to you later, ok Kitten," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"Ok Tommy, be safe," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"I will Kat, I love you," Tommy said

 **Angel Grove, Tommy and Kat's apartment**

"I love you to, bye," Kat said

 **Planet Airon, Resistance Base**

"Bye," Tommy said and with that they cut off communication. Tommy then headed toward the training room where Jason was to do a couple of hours of training.

 **Resistance Training Room**

The training room wasn't anything special, it was a large room, with four punching bags, one in each corner, a black martial arts mat where the soldiers can spar.

Jason was practicing some kata's, he's been doing that for the past three and a half hours, none of the soldiers dared to spar him, they're all afraid that he'd severely hurt them even if it was a light spar. That's when Tommy came walking in, Jason smiled as Tommy came up to him, "It's about time bro, I was getting bored doing katas," he said as he and Tommy did their handshake.

"Why didn't you just spar with one of the soldiers," Tommy asked

"They won't spar with me, they say that they don't feel like being sent to the infirmary," Jason said

"What, oh come on man, you got to be making that up," Tommy said

"Oh yeah, go ask one of them for a spar then," Jason said

"Ok, I will," Tommy said, he then walked to a random soldier, "Hey." The soldier looked at Tommy and his eyes widened at the sight, "Do you want to spar?"

"Me, no thanks, I don't feel like being clobbered," the soldier said

"Oh, ok, well catch you later," Tommy said

"Catch me, why would you catch me," the soldier asked confusion written on his face.

"It means bye," Tommy explained

"Then why not just say bye," the soldier asked

Tommy was going to explain but he thought it would take too much time explaining by saying it was one of many ways of saying bye. "Ok, bye," he said, Tommy then walked away from the soldier and up to Jason.

"What I tell you man," Jason said

"Yeah yeah, let's get started, we only have seven and a half hours until we move out," Tommy said. Jason nodded, he then got in his red dragon stance while Tommy got in his green falcon stance and then began.

 **Resistance Base, Command Room 6:59 PM**

Jason and Tommy had been in the training room for three and a half hours sparring. After the spar they spent the rest of their time relaxing, and preparing. They ended up approaching James about them downloading information from the UAE computers before destroying the base, they got an affirmative from the commander that it would not change anything. Now everyone was doing last minute checkups, right when it's seven, they move out.

All of the resistance soldiers were checking their guns, Tommy and Jason were going through multiple scenarios in their heads on how this was going to go down. There were some that ended badly but most ended up good.

James looked at his digital watch, it changed from 6:59 to 7:00, he looked at everyone who was in front of him, "Ok everyone, tonight we take our planet back," he said

The resistance soldiers all cheered, while Jason and Tommy looked on in determination.

"I guess I should get ready," Tommy said. "NINJETTI, THE FALCON." Tommy then transformed into the green ninjetti ranger.

"Alright, let's move," James said. With that they all left the command room to the vehicles that was somewhere else in the base.

 **Outside of the resistance base**

At the bottom of the mountain a portion of it opened up to and out came the resistance driving in some military SUV's and jeeps with James, Jason, and Tommy leading the way in one jeep.

 **20 miles from the UAE Base**

The outside of the base looked to be made of grey bricks, its rectangular in shape and is surrounded by a fence made of grey bricks with lasers on the top of it, cameras are attached to the fence. There is a gate that opens up when UAE soldiers come in or out or when supplies are being delivered.

The vehicles have all stopped, far away enough that the UAE base sensors couldn't detect them. Jason and Tommy jumped out of the jeep, "Ok all you need to do is sneak in there and open the gates and deactivate the security system, then we come in," James said, Tommy and Jason nodded to him, James nodded back, "Good luck rangers and may the power protect you." Tommy and Jason then run to the UAE base.

 **UAE Base, outside**

Tommy and Jason was only just a couple of yards away from the base, the shadows of the desert keeping them from being seen. Jason took off a black book bag that he was carrying on his back, he opened it up and took out a gun. Jason pointed the gun at the wall and pulled the trigger, what came out of the gun however it was not a bullet or laser instead a little machine the size and shape of a dime came flying out. The machine hit an area of the wall near a camera, it then immediately sent out a signal that jammed the cameras,

 **UAE's security room**

All of the monitors turned static for seven seconds then went back to normal picture.

 **UAE Base outside**

Jason took a square hand held machine out of his pocket and looked at the small screen, "Ok the jammer is active, we have ten minutes till it goes off line so, I hope you figured out a way to get past the guards and over the fence within that time limit," Jason said as they looked at the two monsters in the front gate. One looked like a robot.

"We have to get them away from the door," Tommy said

"Ok, how," Jason said

Tommy looked around and found a rock the size of his hand, using the year that he did as a quarterback football player, Tommy threw the rock and it hit the ground. The monsters seemed to have heard it and took off toward it.

"Time to go," Jason said, he picked up the black bag and started to run with Tommy on his heels, they stopped five feet from the wall, "That's a twenty foot wall, you might be able to jump it because of your ninjetti abilities but I can't and there's no way I'm morphing, it's give us away."

"So how do you get up," Tommy asked

"I go secret agent," Jason said

"Wait, what," Tommy said confused as Jason reached inside his bag.

"Check this out," Jason said as he took out a grappling gun.

"No way," Tommy laughed as he looked at Jason's grappler, "Bro seriously, first the bottle and now a grappling gun?"

Jason grinned, "What can I say, you take what you can get," he said, with that Jason pointed the grappling gun up the wall and shot it. He retracted the cable until it got stuck on something, Jason pulled the cable to see if it was secure. Jason looked at Tommy, "Need a lift?"

"Na, I'm good, I'll take my own way up," Tommy said

Jason grinned he had a couple of guesses on how Tommy was going to get up there, "Show off," he said and then he pushed the trigger again and he shot up. Jason got his feet on the wall and started running matching the speed of the retracting grappler, when he got to the edge, he let go of the gun and jumped up and flipped over the lasers.

 **Other side of the fence**

Jason is shown flipping over the lasers, he is now descending rapidly to the ground, right when he's near the ground he goes into a roll and immediately stands up.

 **With Tommy**

Tommy was looking up to where Jason was previously, "Heh, I'm the show off," he said. Tommy then takes a couple of steps back the then starts running to the wall at full speed, right when he is a foot from the wall, he jumps, runs up the wall and when he's at the edge, he jumps and flips over the lasers.

 **Other side of the wall**

Tommy lands on his feet on the ground in front of Jason.

"Glad you could join me," Jason said

"Happy too, let's go," Tommy said

"Right," Jason responded, they both then ran toward the nearest entrance of the base. They were halfway there when they saw a group of monsters, "Hide," Jason said. They then hid behind a nearby jeep. Jason looked up to see the monsters walk past the jeep, he waited until they were about a few more yards away until he told Tommy it was safe.

Jason and Tommy left the cover of the jeep and ran to the main building, when they got there, they saw a locked slide door. Jason quickly took out a small machine from the bag, he pulled a wire from it and connected it to the security pad, he then pressed a couple of buttons and then the machine started to blink for a minute, it stopped and on the screen said code found and then the door opened up. Jason unhooked the machine, put it in the bag and they ran in the building making sure to avoid any cameras.

 **Inside of UAE Base**

They stopped momentarily to see where they are, "Ok so which way," Tommy asked

Jason once again opened the book bag to get out a schematic of the base, "We're here," Jason said as he pointed to a spot on the map, "And the security room is here," Jason pointed to another spot on the map.

"We're close then," Tommy said as he looked at the map.

"Follow me," Jason said as he put the map back in the bag and ran toward the security room. After ten minutes of searching, they found their targeted room. Right when they stopped in front of the door they heard voices coming from behind and in front of them. They looked for a place to hide but the hallway was open with nothing to hide behind.

Two monsters on both sides of the hallway came walking past one another, "You know that mighty morphin yellow ranger is pretty hot don't ya think," a monster that had two eyes, one eye protruding left and the other right, two antennas on his head, he was 6 foot 2, had a silver chest plate, two black arms with claws, and two black legs.

"I guess but I'm more interested in the pink space ranger, talk about sexy, what I wouldn't do to get one night with her," a humanoid mantis said.

"Perhaps, you can, once we take over the universe, no one said we couldn't make the rangers our slaves," the first alien said

"Heh can't wait," the mantis said as they passed the other two monsters and both sets of monsters left the hallway.

Tommy and Jason who were barely hanging onto the ceiling dropped down with disgusted looks on their faces. "Neither Rocky or TJ are going to like what we just heard," Jason said

"Tell me about it, they'll go on a war path once they find out about this," Tommy said, after that was said they turning to the door behind them, they saw that there was no lock like there was at the entrance, "Let's go over this again, we go in there take out the guys quickly, after that we deactivate the security, open the gates, then we use the camera's to find the generator, Alpha, and the main computer."

"You find Alpha, I'll find the main computer then we both go to the generator," Jason said

Tommy nodded, "Are you ready for this bro," he asked

Jason unsheathed the sword he got from that pirate monster in the bar, "I was born ready," he said.

Tommy smiled under his mask, "Let's go," he said, with that he pressed the button that opened the door, they both walked in quietly to see two monsters sitting down, one is a red humanoid pig with a sword next to him, the other one looked like a humanoid hawk that had on blue armor, a big yellow v on his chest and a sword that looked like a talon. Tommy came up behind the hawk warrior and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

The hawk warrior turned his chair around followed by the pig, "What is it," the hawk said

"Hi," Tommy said as he waved then he grabbed the hawk warrior and threw him out of the chair and he landed on his back

The pig seeing this was about to push the alarm button but Jason intervened, "I don't think so," Jason said as he swung his sword at the pig sending sparks flying, he then took the chair and pushed it to the wall, the pig hitting his head on the metal of the wall. Jason then sheathed his sword.

Quickly Tommy went to the controls, he scanned the buttons for a minute until he found the button that opened the gate, he slammed his fist on the button and pressed another couple of buttons, thereby deactivating the security.

 **UAE Gate**

The gate slowly started to open up.

 **20 miles from the gate**

A soldier was looking at the gate with his binoculars when he noticed the gate start to open up, "The gate is open," the soldier yelled

James heard the soldier, "Alright everyone charge," he yelled and with that everyone went full throttle on their motor vehicles.

 **AUE Security Room**

"Ok now that that's done, let's find the other targets," Tommy said

"Not so fast," a voice from behind them said, they looked behind them to see the hawk monster and pig standing up and ready to fight, "You're not going anywhere," the hawk said

"Fair warning, leave this room or be destroyed," Jason said, the two monsters laughed at the red ranger

"You really think you can fight me, I am Hawkules (Hawk + Hercules=Hawkules), I have fought countless warriors and I have ripped them apart with my talons," Hawkules said showing his sharp talons to the red rangers, "I have never lost a battle."

"And I am power hog, I can destroy a world within two days, do you really think, that you can beat me," Power Hog said

"Actually yes we can beat you and we will," Jason said as he got into a fighting stance followed by Tommy.

The monsters charged the two rangers, power hog threw a left punch at Jason, only for him to catch it and sidekick the hog away.

Hawkules swiped at Tommy with his talons but Tommy ducked under them and then kneed the Hawk warrior in the stomach and then pushed him away.

When there was distance between the two groups, Jason and Tommy saw that their opponents were holding their weapons, "Of course, I knew that was a too easy of an attack to block," Jason said

"They wanted their weapons," Tommy agreed as he kept a firm eye on their opponents.

"Now let's get started," Hawkules said, and with that they charged the rangers. Hawkules swiped his sword down diagonal left, only for Tommy to dodge to the right, Tommy then threw two punches two the monster doubling it back.

Powerhog swung vertically only for Jason to jump back, Powerhog then slashed his sword down but Jason jumped and rolled to the right.

Both Tommy and Jason knew that they couldn't waste any more time on these two and needed to end the fight quickly, that's when they heard a bang, which stopped the fighting momentarily. The rangers grinned, the resistance was inside, they then took advantage of their opponents distraction to attack.

Jason quickly took out his sword, Tommy opened his right hand and in a green flash a familiar looking dagger materialized. "A word of advice," Jason said, Powerhog and Hawkules turned around to see them, "Never take your eyes off your enemy," with that Jason slashed his sword diagonally left, then diagonally right, and finally he slashed his sword strait up sending the monster flying in the air.

Tommy then slashed diagonally right, diagonally left, horizontally left and finally he stabbed the monster, sending the monster flying a couple of feet.

Both monsters landed on the ground painfully, Tommy and Jason waited a minute but nothing happened, "Looks like they're out cold," Jason said as he put his weapon back in its holder.

"Good," Tommy said, in a flash of green light the dagger in his hand disappeared and he ran up to the console and started to push a couple of buttons, all of the monitors were changing due to the amount of camera switching, finally Tommy and Jason spotted the rooms they were looking for, the generator room, the main computer, and a dark room, they could faintly hear a voice, it didn't sound like Alpha's but they thought it was because of the camera's, "Alright I found them, it looks like that the generator room and Alpha are down stairs, while the main computer is on this floor."

"Then what are we waiting for let's go," Jason said. They then exit the room and into the hallway.

 **Hallway**

Jason and Tommy were running through the hallway trying to find the main computer, they've ran into a couple of enemies but most of them were foot soldiers who ran away when they saw them. The other monsters must have went to the entrance to fight the resistance. Just when they made a right turn they came upon something unexpected, standing in front of them were hundreds of foot soldiers and monsters, ready to attack.

"Oh," Jason said

"Shit," Tommy finished

The foot soldiers and monsters spotted them, one of the monsters stepped up, this monster had a head of a bull with a gold nose ring, a muscular male chest and arms covers in fur, his fingers were claws and had hooves for feet. "Well look what we have here, intruders, we've been expecting you to attack, we just weren't sure when, it's a good thing the boss likes to prepare ahead of time," the bull monster said

"So they've been waiting for us," Jason said

"Seems that way," Tommy said

"Soldiers attack," The bull creature commanded and with that order all of the monsters charged the two rangers but were halted by lasers blasts coming from behind the red ranger and current green ninjetti. Everyone looked behind the rangers and suddenly resistance soldiers came running in the hall and stopping behind the rangers, James then came walking and stood next to Jason and Tommy.

"Well it appears that you two ran into a bit of trouble," James said

"Heh you could say that," Tommy said

"Well no need to worry, the resistance has your back," James said

"Good to know," Jason said

"Resistance attack," James yelled and with that everyone charged the monsters while the monsters met them midway.

Jason jumped kicked a monster to the ground and then punched two z putties in their chests disassembling them.

Tommy meanwhile scissor kicked two piranatrons to the ground, he then heard something to his right and looked in order to see a samurai themed monster swing its sword at him but Tommy back flipped out of the way. Tommy looked at the monster, "Anyone ever tell you that trying to slice your guests is rude," he said. His response was the monster swinging his sword expertly to show off its skills with it, after the monster finished Tommy was quiet for a minute, "Fuck it," he said then he took out his pirate blaster and blasted, the sword out of the samurai's hand and then he blasted the samurai five times, after the fifth blast the samurai fell to the ground and didn't get up. Tommy then holstered his blaster, "That's how we do things in Angel Grove."

A monster then came flying past Tommy, the ninja garbed ranger looked to the right, Jason was only a few feet away from him, "We need to get to the main computer," Jason yelled over the conflict that was occurring.

"That's easier said than done, there's no opening for us," Tommy responded

"You need an opening, I can help with that," James said as he appeared out of the hoard of soldiers and next to earth's heroes.

"You sure you can make an opening," Jason asked the commander of the resistance

"Just get ready to run when the opening comes," James responded, he then raised both of his blasters and started firing at the enemy soldiers in front of them sending sparks flying on each monster making them fall to the ground, other monsters moved away to dodge the raining lasers. After a minute of firing James made the opening that he promised, "Go now," he yelled.

Jason and Tommy not really two people who needed to be told things twice dashed through the opening and headed toward the main computer room.

It has been five minutes since Tommy and Jason had left James and now they were running through the building looking for the main computer, everywhere they turn they see the resistance fighting the monsters, they hear clashing of metal, laser blasts, and explosions, it was like a war zone.

Finally they came across a door that said central command, Jason and Tommy looked at each other, they both knew that there was no doubt monsters in that room so they had to act quickly.

Jason put three fingers up, he put one down so now he had two fingers up, and he put his final fingers down, after that they opened the door and ran in the room.

Tommy tornado kicked the nearest monster to the ground, he then split kicked two quantrons.

One monster shot lightning at Jason who dived under it, after he got up he ran toward the monster and cockscrew kicked it into some cogs. After the two cleared the room they went over to a computer monitor, Jason took out a flashdrive and inserted it in the computer after a couple of minutes filled with bangs, clangs, and shouts, the download bar on the monitor was full and it said 100%.

"Yes we got it," Jason said, he then took the flashdrive out and put it back it his pocket.

"Let's get out of here," Tommy said, they then went back to the door and opened it only to be met with noises of what most would say war.

 **Hallway**

"We need to get to the containment room and then the destroy the generator," Jason yelled

"Let's do it bro," Tommy said and with that they run into the crowd of henchman.

Jason punched two regular putties to the ground and round house kicked two piranatrons, two quantrons punched him but he caught their fists, "Mm," he said then he flipped them on the ground and then got in a fighting stance.

Tommy was round housing putties left and right, he round housed one puttie in front of him knocking it down, two more came at him, but he round housed them as well, after taking down ten putties, Tommy saw Jason, they nodded to each other and started running from the battle.

"There should be a flight of stairs up ahead," Tommy said, just then a blast of lightning came out of nowhere and hit them making them fall to the ground with an explosion behind them.

Jason's hand turned into a fist, he and Tommy then got up, Jason harbored some burn marks on him and his clothes pretty tattered. Tommy barely had any marks because of his ninjetti gear's protection.

They both heard a maniacal laughter, they turned their heads toward the laughter, what they saw was a Goldar look alike except instead of gold armor he had silver armor.

Jason and Tommy's eyes widened in shock, "He looks just like Goldar," Jason said

"Yeah except the only difference is that his armor is silver, not gold," Tommy pointed out

"So I see you two have had a couple of run ins with my friend Goldar," Silvar said

"You could say that, we're-," Jason said

"I know who you two are, Jason Lee Scott and Thomas James Oliver," Silvar interrupted as he pointed to the rangers. "Goldar told me all about his fights with you two that you're one of his toughest opponents that he has come across."

"Goldar said that, aw I'm touched," Jason said

"Joke now, but in a couple of minutes your dead bodies will be at my feet, destroying you two will make me a legend in the universe, SILVAR THE ONE WHO KILLED THE STRONGEST RANGERS IN THE UNIVERSE," Silvar said

Both Jason and Tommy got serious after that, "We'll see about that creep," Jason said

"You bet we will, you ready bro," Tommy said as he got ready for battle

Jason held out his arm to stop Tommy, "Hang on bro, let me handle this one," Jason said

"What are you serious man," Tommy said as he looked at Jason a bit shocked.

"I am bro, listen I'll hold him off, while you get to the lower level, get Alpha and destroy the generator, its better this way," Jason said

"Alright man, but you better come back alive, I don't want to have to be the one who tells Kimberly the bad news," Tommy said, he had complete confidence in his best friend's abilities, it's just he worries about the girl's feelings if anything bad were to happen.

"I promised Kimberly I'd come home safely and I intend to keep that promise, now go," Jason said

"Right," Tommy said and with that he made his way toward the stairs.

"Where do you think you're goin," Silvar said, he was about to blast Tommy with lightning, but a yell got his attention, he looked toward the yell and was all of a sudden kicked by Jason.

Jason locked eyes with Silvar, "I'm your opponent today," Jason said calmly

"You think, you can fight me, I'll destroy you in five minutes, then I'll go after your friend and destroy him," Silvar said

"We'll see about that," Jason said, he took a moment to glance in Tommy's direction to see that he was gone. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Fine let's go," Silvar said as he got in a fighting stance with his sword held out.

Jason reached behind his back and took out his power morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," Jason said. He did the essential movements, "TYRANOSAURUS!" (Que Jason's Disney morph)

In a flash of red light Jason is donned in his red power suite, "Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger," he said, Jason then did his pose.

Silvar charges Jason head on, "Power Sword," Jason said, the primary weapon of the original red ranger then appears in its owner's right hand looking sharper and deadlier than ever, Jason then charges Silvar. They meet each other in the middle and their swords clash.

 **In the lower level**

Tommy is running through the hallway on his way toward the room where he believes Alpha is. He felt a spike in the morphin grid, _'Jason must have morphed and judging by the level of power he's in his red ranger form,'_ he thought. "Well I might as well join him, except, I think I'll stick with green for now," Tommy then reaches behind his back and takes out his own power morpher, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME," he does the essential movements, "Green Ranger Power!" and in a flash of green light the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger is back and ready for action, the only difference is that instead of the Dragonzord power coin on his belt, there is instead the falcon power coin, showing that he is on a different team of Mighty Morphin Rangers.

Tommy continues on running until he sees a door that says laboratory, he stops in front of the entrance, "This must be where they're keeping Alpha," he said, not one to waste time Tommy tries to open the door by pressing a button on the keypad but finds it locked, "So that's how it's going to be, fine by me." Tommy takes a step back, "Power Kick, Hyia," he yelled as his foot turned green and he side kicked the door, making it fall the ground.

 **Laboratory**

Tommy had just entered the room, but he couldn't see anything because the lights were all off, the only thing illuminating the room is the hall lights, "Hello is anyone in here, Alpha? Man I can't see anything in here. Activate power beams," Tommy said. The eyes of Tommy's dragon helmet lit up like headlights. Tommy then started to walk, "Alpha are you here buddy?" Tommy then heard a whimper in the corner, Tommy turned his head and started to walk toward the corner, "Alpha is that you, it's ok buddy it's me Tommy, I know you never thought you'd see me as the green ranger again but I'll explain everything when we get out of here." When Tommy was finally at the corner the lights reflected off of a metal body, "Wait a minute you're not Alpha."

 **Upper level**

Once again two swords clashed with each other as the wielders were then trying to overpower the other, "I'll admit ranger, you truly are a worthy adversary, no wonder Goldar had such trouble with you," Silvar said

"Goldar always was to overconfident for his own good, but I suppose that's what all of you chamerarians have in common heh," Jason taunted

Silvar growled, "You'll pay for that one ranger," he said, he then pushed Jason away, however the ranger immediately got his footing.

"We'll see," Jason said and with that he charged Silvar, and slashed diagonal left in which Silvar parried, the silver monster slashed diagonal right in which Jason blocked and kicked the monster away. Silvar regained his footing and charged, he slashed down at Jason. Jason however raised his sword and blocked the slash.

"I'll destroy you ranger, and then I'll become a legend," Silvar said gloatingly

"Not gonna happen you King Kong reject," Jason then pushed up and pushed Silvar away he then swung his sword at Silvar and it connected sending sparks flying off of the monster and making him hold his chest in pain.

"You'll pay for that one ranger," Silvar said he then swung at Jason who parried it, as their duel commenced, Jason didn't notice that some putties and cogs snuck in but Silvar did and he grinned wickedly. Jason and Silvar then charged one another, Jason slashed diagonal left but Silvar blocked it and once again they were in a deadlock. "I told you that you would pay," Silvar then got his face closer to Jason's, "And now you will." Silvar then gathered enough strength and pushed Jason away into the group of foot soldiers who grabbed him immediately.

"What, hey, let go of me freaks," Jason said as he struggled against the foot soldiers however it was futile, one of the foot soldiers knocked Jason's power sword from his hand and it slid ten feet away. "Dam it."

Silvar walked up to Jason, "So how's it feel ranger to be totally helpless," Silvar said he then slashed Jason on the chest twice making him grunt in pain.

"So what, you can't take me in a fair fight so you resort to cheating, where's the honor," Jason asked

"Honor, honor," Silvar laughed, "Fool we're evil, we have no honor, that's exactly the problem with Goldar, he has honor and will fight one on one with you, that's why he loses, it's probably because that he hasn't fully been changed, like his bosses."

"Changed, bosses? What are you talking about," Jason asked curiously

"Doesn't matter, because today I end your pitiful existence," Silvar said as he walked away from Jason and after walking ten feet, he turned to face the ranger, Silvar held up his sword and it started to glow.

It didn't take a genius to know what Silvar was doing _, 'He preparing to finish me off in one blast, I need to find a way to break free, but these clay brains and metal heads have a strong grip on me, think Jason think, wait a second, yes I got it. Now I just have to concentrate,'_ Jason thought, he then closed his eyes in strong concentration, _'It'll be difficult to do it without my arms but I know I can pull it off.'_

"Got any last words ranger," Silvar yelled, Jason however didn't respond, "To scared to talk, oh well. You know I expected better from one of the original six, you however have disappointed me," Silvar's sword was then glowing at its brightest, the monkey warrior grinned evilly, "DIE POWER RANGER," Silvar then thrusted his sword forward and lightning was blasted out of it and headed toward Jason.

Inside Jason's helmet, the red ranger opened his eyes, _'NOW,'_ Jason thought, right when the lightning was five feet from him Jason yelled, "GOLD RANGER POWER." Jason's body then flashed gold, seconds later the lightning hit and an explosion followed.

Once the explosion died down Silvar turned around and was about to walk toward the staircase, "To easy, now to take care of that other ranger."

"Golden Power Blast," yelled a voice, then a golden blast of energy came from the smoke and made its way toward Silvar.

Silvar turned around, "What," he said, but it was too late to do anything, the blast hit its mark, Silvar was blown in the air an explosion behind him and multiple sparks flying off his body. Silvar then fell on the ground hard, groaning in pain, "Where did that come from?"

Just then a gold blur jumped out of the smoke, who landed in front of Silvar surprising the monster greatly, "What are you doing here, you should be on Triforia. Gold Ranger," he said as the figure was revealed to be the sixth member of the Zeo Power Rangers, the Gold Zeo Power Ranger. "What is the ruler of Triforia doing here and where is the red ranger's body?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Silvar but I'm not Trey or dead," the Gold Ranger said in a familiar voice which shocked Silvar.

"What, no impossible, you can't be the gold ranger, I killed you," Silvar said somewhat fearful of his opponent.

"Oh but as you can see, it is possible. Now are you ready for round two," Jason said as he got ready to attack, Silvar reluctantly getting ready to defend himself. The gold ranger then charged the silver monster.

 **Laboratory**

Tommy was surprised who he saw in the corner was a robot, but it wasn't the one he was looking for, no this one was small, its head was almost to Tommy's waist, it had three eyes in a vertical line, it had wheels underneath it, on its back looked like a panel, on its right breast it looks like there are three wings, one above the other.

"You're not Alpha. Who are you," Tommy asked, the robot didn't answer, the green ranger then noticed that it was trembling, "Hey it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Tommy then bent down on one knee, so he could get to the little robot's height.

"You're not," the robot asked timidly

"No I'm not," Tommy said, he then quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was around, thankfully they were alone. Tommy then took off his helmet, showing his face, he then set the helmet on the ground beside him, "I'm Tommy Oliver, a power ranger."

"You're a power ranger," the robot asked

"Yes I am, what's your name," Tommy asked

"I'm Tensou," the robot now known as Tensou said

"It's nice to meet you Tensou," Tommy said

"Same goes for you Tommy," Tensou said

"So Tensou, how'd you get mixed up with these guys," Tommy asked

"They kidnapped me some time ago," Tensou answered

"I see, well I came here to rescue someone and to destroy this place, it looks like that someone isn't here, too bad, oh well you wanna come with me," Tommy said

"Really," Tensou asked with hope

"Of course, I wouldn't allow a little guy like you be destroyed along with this place, so what do you say," Tommy said

"Ok, thank you," Tensou said excitedly, he was obviously happy to be out of here, how long he was in this place Tommy didn't know. "If you'd like I can also tell you, what I know about Alpha."

"You knew Alpha," Tommy asked

"Not really, but I did talk to him before we separated," Tensou said

"That's great, you can tell me after this whole ordeal is over, sound good," Tommy said, Tensou just merely nodded. "Good," Tommy then picked up his helmet, stood up and then placed his helmet back on his head. "We've got one more thing to do then we can head out, ok Tensou."

"Ok," Tensou said

"Stay behind me," Tommy said

"Right," Tensou said

Tommy and Tensou then exit the laboratory

 **Hallway**

Tommy and Tensou were running through the hallway, well Tommy was running Tensou was rolling, they were making their way to the containment room where the black hole generator was located, until a voice stopped them, "Where do you think you're going," just then Gladigator teleported in front of the two.

"Where's it look like we're going," Tommy said

"It looks like you're off to the containment room," Gladigator said

"Wow, did you have help coming up with that answer or were you able to answer it on your own," Tommy taunted

"Haha, very funny," Gladigator said

"I thought so," Tommy quipped

"I'm not going to let you pass," Gladigator said

"Gladigator, do you not remember what happened when you last fought me. Do you really want to repeat what happened yesterday," Tommy asked

"I'll take my chances," the alligator warrior said

Tommy sighed and got in a fighting stance, "It's your choice. Tensou," Tommy said

"Yes Tommy," Tensou said as he looked at his savoir

"I need you to do something for me buddy, now keep in mind what I need you to do is very dangerous, so you may say no if you want," Tommy said

"What is it," Tensou asked

"I'm gonna hold this guy off, while I'm doing this I need you to head to the containment room and put the generator on self-destruct, once that's done get out of there and come back here, by the time you're done, this would already be over. Will you do it," Tommy said

"I'll do it," Tensou replied

"Alright, thanks buddy, now just wait until I give the signal and then go," Tommy said

"Yes sir green ranger sir," Tensou said

Gladigator drew his sword, "Time to kill a power ranger," Gladigator said

"Falcon dagger," Tommy yelled as he unsheathed his dagger from its hilt located on the left side of his waist. Tommy and Gladigator charged at each other finally dagger clashed with sword. Tommy slashed diagonal left but it was blocked by Gladigator, the two then went into a deadlock, "Now Tensou."

"Right," Tensou said, he then rolled passed the two struggling warriors

"No," Gladigator said he was about to go after Tensou but Tommy quickly turned them around, where Tommy was in front of Tensou.

"Sorry, but there's no way you're leaving this fight," Tommy said

"Fool, I'll kill you, then devour you intestines," Gladigator said

"Well that's just gross," Tommy said, he then pushed Gladigator away.

 **Upper Level**

A gold blur passes Silvar and the zeo power staff's blade hit's Silvar on the chest making sparks fly off him and making him fall to the ground, the warrior looks up to his opponent, who stops and is revealed to be Jason as the gold ranger, who is standing there with his arms crossed.

"I don't understand, how can you be so powerful all of a sudden, not to long ago we were battling on even grounds but ever since you changed you've been beating me left and right, how's that possible is it because of that form," Silvar said

"No, actually there was a time when the gold ranger powers far exceeded the red ranger powers but you see I trained a lot more as the red ranger than gold, so in actuality I'm stronger as the red ranger than the gold ranger," Jason explained

"Then how," Silvar asked

"Haven't you figured it out, when we first started fighting I wasn't even giving it my all, I was holding back," Jason said

"What, you're lying," Silvar said

"What reason do I have to lie to you when I'm kicking your butt," Jason said

"But how did you get the gold ranger powers back and how are they not killing you now," Silvar said as he got up.

"Killing me, what are you talking about," Jason asked

Silvar laughed, "Fool, do you really think, that no one in the universe knows what happens on your planet, all of your battles, all of your experiences as power rangers are known throughout the universe, from when you first started to the space rangers, I know how Tommy Oliver became the green ranger, how he joined your team, how he lost his powers, how you and the other original five gave up being rangers to when you returned as the gold ranger and having to return the power because the gold zeo power didn't match your genetic makeup, I even know what happened on Marathas. Word travels quickly through the galaxy," he said

"I see," Jason thought, he then looked down in thought, _'So people know of our adventures as rangers, each battle and struggle we've had, perhaps we could somehow use this to our advantage.'_

"Now how did you get those powers back," Silvar demanded

Jason looked up and looked at Silvar, "That's my secret," he said

"Looks like I'll have to torture it out of you," Silvar said

Jason all of a sudden charged Silvar, he ran so fast that he was a golden blur, he passed Silvar and struck him with his staff, Jason repeated this three more times, every hit making its mark, sending sparks flying off Silvar. Jason then stopped seven feet in front of Silvar turned around and looked at him, Silvar fell but barely caught himself, "How can you torture me when you can't even hit me," Jason taunted.

All Silvar did was growl at the gold ranger, he then stabbed his sword on the ground and pushed himself up, using his sword as a crutch, "I'll destroy you," Silvar yelled

Jason sighed, "Give up, I'm not one for fighting opponents weaker than me, I will destroy you if we continue," he said

"Never," Silvar said

"Have it your way. Tyrannosaurus," Jason said, in a flash of red, Jason reverted back into the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, he then turned his head left and saw his power sword on the ground a few feet from him, Jason walked up to his trusted blade and picked it up. He then turned toward Silvar and pointed his sword at his enemy, "Let's continue then."

 **Lower Level**

Gladigator slashed down at Tommy but the green ranger blocked it with his falcon dagger, Tommy pushed the sword away and slashed Gladigator in the chest twice. Tommy then runs, jumps and then kicks Gladigator to the ground. The monster struggled to get up, but was able to stand.

Comparing the conditions of the two warrior it was obvious who was winning, Gladigator had multiple slash marks on his armor, his face was bloody and he was breathing quite heavily. Unlike his opponent, Tommy was in better condition, he had no slash marks on his ranger gear, had no injuries because his power suit's protection and his breathing was even. It appears that unlike Jason, who was holding back in the beginning of his fight, Tommy is putting far more effort so the fight can be done before Tensou comes back.

After a couple of deep breaths Gladigator charges Tommy, the monster slashed diagonal right, but Tommy parries it, he then gives the monster two hard kicks in the stomach, making Gladigator bend down and holding his stomach in pain, Tommy finally chops Gladigator in the back, making him drop on the ground.

Gladigator looks up at Tommy who is standing in front of him calmly as if he had already won, which enraged the gladiator warrior. "I don't understand it, why, why can't I beat you," Gladigator asked

"Because I'm far better at combat than you gave me credit for, because you expected our next encounter to be like how most ranger encounters are with monsters, you thought that you could beat me one on one, that I was only strong when Jason was with me, but you were wrong, I'm a whole lot more stronger than you realize," Tommy said with superiority knowing full well how much it enraged his opponent.

"It won't matter," Gladigator said as he got up, "Because after Silvar takes care of your friend, he'll come down and we'll destroy you," Gladigator said with his own superiority, however Tommy wasn't affected at all.

"Heh, that's if he comes down, and that's only if Jason decides to spare his life, don't underestimate my partner because just like me, he also has some surprises in store, too bad you won't be around to see them," Tommy said

 **With Tensou**

Tensou was rolling through the hallway doing his best to avoid any confrontation with any villains, thankfully it appeared that all of the villains were fighting the resistance, "I sure hope my new friend is alright fighting Gladigator, that guy is scary and very rude," Tensou said

Tensou finally saw the door to the containment room, "I made it, hooray," Tensou said he then sped to the door, the little robot typed in the code in the keypad having done work in the room before. The door opened and Tensou looked in the room and saw multiple foot soldiers in it, "Oh boy, oh boy." Tensou looked around to see if anyone was looking but saw than no one was, so he quickly rolled inside and found refuge behind one of the many machines in the room.

A foot soldier passed the machine, if it was paying attention it would have notice the little robot popping its head out to see if it was clear. After the soldier had passed Tensou left the safety of the machine and made his way toward the computer that controlled the engine, Tensou briefly looked at the engine, the engine was actually a machine that held a miniature black hole, the only thing keeping it stable was that the energy was continuously being drained from the black whole, however if there was ever a disturbance in the process, then the black hole would destroy the entire facility, hopefully that would be the only thing that it would destroy.

Tensou looked at the energy readings and saw one of the bars momentarily spike, "That's weird, that's been happening since I was sent here. I wonder what it is, oh well here goes nothing," Tensou said, he then typed on the console. After he was done typing the generator then started to spark, "Uh oh time to get out of here," Tensou then rolled away as fast as his wheels could take him.

 **Upper level**

Silvar blocked Jason's downward slash with his sword, only for Jason to front kick him, the red ranger then slashed down diagonal left making sparks fly off of Silvar and then Jason slashed down diagonal right, once again sending sparks flying, Jason finally thrusted his sword forward, hitting Silvar, sending sparks flying off him and sending him flying and landing on the ground hard.

"Give up Silvar, you can't win," Jason said

Silvar got up slowly and painfully, his armor was cracked all over and he was bleeding in numerous places, "I'll…never…g-give…up…I'll destroy you," Silvar said

"Then you leave me no choice," Jason said, Jason then energized his power sword and charged, "Tyrannosaurus final…strike," Jason immediately transformed into tyrannosaurus-rex made of red energy. The tyrannosaurus rex approached Silvar, opened its mouth and then when it was close enough bit down engulfing the Goldar lookalike, Jason is then shown slashing Silvar through his torso with his powered up power sword, the energy tyrannosaurus then fades away and it shows Jason.

Silvar then turns around electricity sparking over his body, "How can his be? I Silvar one of the greatest warriors in the alliance, defeated by a lonely ranger. I swear one way or another I'll be back and I'll destroy you red ranger, this I swear," Silvar said, he then fell to the ground and exploded while Jason did his pose.

"That takes care of that problem," Jason said, Jason then taps the side of his helmet, "Tommy this is Jason, I took care of Silvar, how's it going on your end?"

After a minute Jason got a response, **"Pretty good, I've ran into a slight complication, but I'm taking care of it, summon your zord, cause this place will be going boom soon,"** Tommy said

"Right, see you soon," Jason said, he then cut off communication, he then yelled, "Red Dragon, Thunderzord power up."

 **Outside**

Suddenly dark clouds gathered and thunder sounded, then a roar was heard and the red dragon thunderzord was flying in the air toward the UAE base.

 **UAE Base, lower level**

Gladigator slashed down diagonal left, down diagonal right, and then slashed horizontally, but Tommy dodged each slash, the last slash he jumped away. "Why don't you hold still," Gladigator asked.

"I can't sit still, I've always been an active child when I was younger, and I haven't lost any energy," Tommy said

Gladigator growled, "I'm gonna kill you and then have you for dinner," he said, then he charged at Tommy.

"Have me for dinner, I've never had dinner with a villain before, unless you count that one time with Rita and her minions," Tommy then shivered, "Long story short, don't eat the purple eyeballs, when you taste those your taste buds will never be the same," Tommy said. Gladigator slashed down diagonal right but Tommy parried it and then slashed Gladigator twice in the chest in an x formation. "Ninjetti Power Kick," Tommy then kicked Gladigator and Gladigator was sent flying thirty feet and landed on the ground, "It's time to end this battle." Tommy then brought his falcon dagger to his mouth piece and started to play it like a flute. As he played it the dagger was glowing green and it was getting brighter with each note played. Finally Tommy stopped, he then thrusted his dagger forward and green lightning was shot out of it, the lightning hit Gladigator, who was able to stand up. Sparks flew all over the warrior's body.

"You might have defeated me ranger," Gladigator said as sparks were still flying off his body, "But you will never defeat the United Alliance of Evil. The Alliance will rule the universe. Hail Dark Specter," Gladigator then fell to the ground and exploded.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tommy said

"Tommy, Tommy," Tensou voice came, the green ranger looked toward the hallway to see the little robot rolling toward him.

"Tensou, what's up buddy," Tommy said as he knelt down to the robot.

"I put the generator to self-destruct, we don't have long till we go boom," Tensou said

"Ok, let's get going," Tommy said, he then started running with Tensou following close behind, Tommy touched the side of his helmet, activating the com in his helmet, "Jason, this place is going to blow, is your zord here," Tommy asked

" **He's here Tommy, waiting outside the gate,"** Jason relied

"Alright, I'll call James and tell him to move his men," Tommy said

" **Right see you bro,"** Jason said

With that Tommy cut off communication with Jason and contacted the resistance leader, "James, this place is going to blow get your men out of here," he said

 **Resistance fight**

James who was blasting one creature after another pressed the com that was in his ear and replied to Tommy, "Alright, I'll give the order," a monster then charged him, but he blasted it twice making it fall to the ground in a shower of sparks. James then cut off communication with Tommy and commed everyone, "This is Commander James speaking, it's time to leave, this place is about to blow."

With that everyone started to run out of the base so they wouldn't be sucked into the black hole. The monsters tried to leave as well because they heard the alarms and knew something happened to the generator, both sides were moving sluggishly because of the damage they had, but the monsters received more damage than the resistance.

 **Outside the UAE Base**

The resistance soldiers were all outside and in front of them, to their amazement was a giant robotic red dragon. Jason who was still morphed yelled, "ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY IN THE ZORD, NOW."

Everyone did as the red ranger said and gathered into the zord, all except James who took his place beside Jason, "You think, he'll make it," James asked

"He'll make it, I know it," Jason said

"How do you know," James asked

"Because, he has someone waiting for him at home, we both do," Jason said, he then turned around and headed to his zord, "Let's get inside, we need to be ready to take off." James nodded and followed Jason.

 **Inside the UAE Base**

Tommy and Tensou were running and rolling through the base, trying to get to the exit, Tommy however was ahead of Tensou, he knew if the robot wasn't there he could go faster, that's when he had an idea. Tommy slowed down considerably until Tensou was the one in front which confused the robot.

Before Tensou could ask a question, he was suddenly picked up by the green ranger, "HEY," Tensou said,

Tommy then started to run faster, "Sorry buddy but this is faster," he said

"I can move on my own you know," Tensou said, Tommy could tell that the robot was quite annoyed.

"I know but look at it this way either I pick you up and we move faster or I put you down, we move slower and get blown up," Tommy said

Tensou was quiet for a bit, he then turned to Tommy, "Thank you for your concern," he said 

"Sure thing buddy," Tommy said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Jason, who was sitting in the cockpit of his zord was waiting for Tommy to show up anxiously, "Come on Tommy. Where are you bro," Jason thought out loud, he then pressed a button on his console, "Tommy, where are you bro, we need to take off," Jason said

" **I'm almost there, take off without me, I'll jump in the zord,"** Tommy said

"Are you sure," Jason asked

" **Yes, I'm sure,"** Tommy said

Jason sighed, "Ok, get here quick," Jason said

" **I will,"** and with that Tommy cut off communication with Jason.

 **Inside U.A.E Base**

Tommy was running as fast as he could, he even channeled power to his feet to increase speed.

 **Containment room**

The generator was sparking all over, the energy is unstable, all of the consoles as well were sparking, finally after a few more sparks, the generator exploded. The explosion consuming everything.

 _ **Will Tommy and Tensou make it out the base in time or will they be consumed by the flames and perish in the explosion. Find out next time in Power Rangers Together.**_

 **End Chapter**

 **Thought this may be a good place to stop, I hope everyone enjoys it. Please review. Constructive criticism welcome but regular criticism isn't.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Resistance's Assault Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the characters.**

 **Just wanted everyone to know but the animal zords all have names. I thought it would be better this way.**

" _Previously on Power Rangers Together, Jason and Tommy have arrived at planet Airon in search for their robotic friend Alpha 5. They've found out about the U.A.E's rule over the planet and decided to do something about it. They asked around town for information and was later approached by Gladigator for their snooping. The rangers got in a fight with the monster as well with the bar tendon's only to later be saved by a man named James who they later found out was the leader of the resistance on the planet. The rangers agreed to help the resistance in a raid of the Alliance's base in exchange for information about Eltarian androids. The rangers along with the resistance attacked the U.A.E base. Tommy found Tensou and later got in a fight with Gladigator while Tensou put the generator on self-destruct. Jason got all of the resistance members out of the base. Tensou succeeded putting the generator on self-destruct. When Tommy and Tensou were leaving the generator exploded and now they are racing against the clock. Will they make it? Find out now on Power Ranger Together."_

 **Chapter 9: The Resistance's Assault Part 2**

 **Tommy**

Tommy was running through the hall when he heard the explosion, not to long after when he looks back, he sees the explosion right behind him, "Whoa, better move it," he said, with that Tommy ran faster.

The explosion was catching up to them and Tensou had the misfortune on looking at the explosion, "Oh my god we're going to die and I didn't even get to start my mission," he said

"Don't count us out yet pal, we'll make it," Tommy said

"How can you be sure," Tensou asked

"Simple, we rangers can make any hopeless situation into a win for our side and this isn't any different," Tommy said, he then saw the door that led outside, "We're almost there just hang on." Tommy was getting closer to the exit.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Come on where are you guys," Jason said as he was looking intently at the base's doors, he suddenly saw a figure running toward the exit, "What's that," he asked

 **Tommy**

Just then Tommy ran out of the base.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"Alright, he made it," Jason said, then he noticed, "But wait, where's Alpha?"

 **Tommy**

The explosion kept following Tommy, "Come on just a little more," he said after a couple more feet, Tommy jumped to the thunderzord, a door then appeared on the zord and Tommy landed in the door.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"Alright, time to go," Jason said, he then pressed a couple of buttons on the console.

 **Outside**

The Red Dragon quickly flew away from the U.A.E base at high speed.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

When they were far enough away, Jason put the thunderzord on autopilot and left the cockpit to see if everyone was alright.

 **Passenger's room**

The resistance soldiers were all standing or sitting down, James was checking if his soldiers were alright while Tommy helped and Tensou followed him.

"That was scary," Tensou said to Tommy who had his helmet off.

"It was a close one, I'll give you that," Tommy said

"Yeah but we accomplished our mission and destroyed the U.A.E base, and it's all thanks to you and Jason's help," James said

Tommy smiled, "We were happy to help," Tommy said as he shook James's hand.

"He's right," came Jason's voice, Tommy and James turned toward the door to see a helmetless Jason walking up to them.

"Hey bro, great flying," Tommy said as he and Jason did their handshake.

"Thanks man, glad you came back safely," Jason said

"Yeah, well I ran into some minor complications but I made it through alright," Tommy said

"Good, by the way Tommy. Where's Alpha, shouldn't he be with you," Jason said

Tommy frowned and shook his head, "There was indeed an Eltarian robot there but it wasn't Alpha," he said

"Then who was it," Jason asked, he then saw Tommy motion for a small robot to come up.

"It's ok, he's a friend of mine," Tommy said to the robot, the robot then wheeled forward enough for Jason to see him better. "Jason, James, this is Tensou, the Eltarian robot that James told us about. Tensou this is James the leader of the resistance and this is my partner Jason Scott, the original red ranger."

"It is a pleasure to meet another of the original power rangers," Tensou said

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you. So Tensou is the robot, made to serve Eltar, I thought the Alpha series were the only robots that served Eltar. What series are you," Jason said

"I am not a part of any series right now, I was newly manufactured before I was taken by the U.A.E. I am Tensou One, the first and right now only robot of the Tensou series, but you can call me Tensou," Tensou said

"I thought, we'd take the little guy with us, he has some information that I'm sure the others would like to hear," Tommy said

"We'll have to call and tell them before we bring him," Jason said, just then the alarm sounded off in the zord.

"What's that," James asked as a red light was flashing.

"It an alarm, that tells whether there's danger nearby. I have to go," Jason said, he then ran out of the room and back to the cockpit.

"Tensou stay here," Tommy said, he then followed Jason to the cockpit.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Jason had just entered the cockpit, to see what was going on, when he looked he saw nothing but desert, that's when it donned on him that the danger was behind them. Jason sat in his seat, turned off the autopilot and then turned the zord around to see what was going on. When Jason turned the zord around, he was confused of what he was seeing, "What the hell," he said, what Jason saw was a black hole that was supposed to be sucking up anything it could, looked like it was trying to shape itself.

Just then, Tommy had entered the cockpit and saw what was happen, "What the hell's going on," Tommy said

"You got me," Jason said, he and Tommy both then heard a growl, coming from the zord, "But whatever it is. It's making Ryuujin here uneasy." Jason then pushed a couple of buttons on his console, "Activating eye scanners."

 **Outside**

The red dragon's eyes glowed red for a minute to show the scanning.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Jason saw the results on a monitor, "What the, that can't be right," he said

Tommy looked over Jason's shoulder, "What's up," he asked

"According to these readings, that black hole is…alive," Jason said

"Alive. Are you sure the readings are right, I mean if it was alive then we'd be sensing its dark energy," Tommy

"I'm sure, besides Ryuujin proves that something is wrong, he's restless and he's only this way when there's a fight coming," Jason said

Tommy said nothing, he couldn't argue with Jason because he himself has a connection with his falcon and phoenix zords and when they're restless a fight would start minutes later.

Jason then noticed what was happening outside, "Tommy look at this," he said

Tommy hearing Jason looked outside from the cockpit, "What's going on," he asked

 **Outside**

The black hole started to form into a body of a giant human man except there were no real feature that showed in was human, the skin was whirling black holes, once it was done forming, red eyes glowed on its face, its mouth looked like it was ripped open, and in the place of fingers were claws.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Both Jason and Tommy were staring at the creature in shock, not even entirely sure how to respond, until finally, "What the hell is that thing," Jason asked

"I don't know but, I can feel its dark energy from here and there's no doubt it's powerful," Tommy said

"We can't let it run free. Listen you need to evacuate the resistance out of the zord," Jason said

"What about you," Tommy asked

"I'm gonna take this thing on and make sure it doesn't hurt anyone," Jason said

"No, there is no way I'm leaving you to fight this thing by yourself," Tommy said shaking his head.

"We have no choice Tommy, the safety of the people is our number one priority right now," Jason said

Tommy knew that Jason was right, "Dam it. Fine, but be careful," Tommy said, not at all liking this, they then saw the black hole monster start to move, immediately Jason and Tommy's heads flashed red and green and when the flash subsided, their helmets were back on their heads.

"The exit is in the middle of the zord's body. Go, now," Jason said

"Right," Tommy said, he then left the cockpit and towards to where the resistance and Tensou were.

"Alright, first let's set you down, Red Dragon," Jason said, he then pressed a couple of buttons on the console.

 **Outside**

Red Dragon started to lower itself onto the ground.

 **Red Dragon, passenger room**

The resistance felt themselves descending from the air, "What's going on," a soldier asked

Just then Tommy came in the room and walked up to James, "Tommy, what's going on," James asked the green ranger.

"That black hole that was supposed to explode after it sucked up all of the material, it formed into some kind of monster that has a lot of dark energy," Tommy explained

"What," James yelled, getting everyone's attention, Tensou who was right next to James was trembling on what he heard.

"Ooohhh nnnooo," Tensou said

"Jason is going to take the thing on, so we're evacuating the Red Dragon zord immediately," Tommy said, just then they felt the zord land. "He's landed the zord, we have to move now."

James nodded, and turned to his troops, "Alright, everyone we're evacuating the zord, let's go," James said, he then turned back to Tommy, "Lead the way."

Tommy nodded, "This way everyone," Tommy said, he then ran out the door followed by James and the rest of the resistance.

 **Five minutes later, outside**

The door located in the middle of the thunder zord, opened up and Tommy along with the rest of the resistance all exited the zord.

 **Red Dragon zord cockpit**

Jason is looking on one of the screens and sees Tommy and the resistance outside, "Ok, good, now it's time to go," Jason said, he then switched his vision to the viewing screen that was Red Dragon's eyes. Jason then presses a couple of buttons and lifts off.

 **Tommy and Resistance**

Tommy and the resistance looks as the Red Dragon thunder zord takes to the air and flies away from them. "Good luck bro," Tommy said

 **Black Hole Monster**

"I can't believe it, I'm finally free of that prison," the monster said, just then the monster noticed the Red Dragon thunder zord approached. "What's this?"

Jason then projects his voice from his thunderzord, "I am the Mighty Morphin Red Power Ranger, one of the protectors of the universe. Who are you," Jason asked

"A power ranger, I've heard about you. You are all similar to the Mythic, AKA, and Knight Warriors," the black hole monster said

"What. You know of the warriors of Eltar," Jason asked

"Know them, I fought them," the monster said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Jason was shocked, he couldn't believe it, he was currently talking and will probably fight an enemy of the Warriors of Eltar, "Who are you," Jason asked

 **Outside**

"I am the Galaxy Crusher, Blairox" the monster said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Galaxy Crusher, really? Did you pick that title yourself or did your mother give it to you," Jason said

 **Outside**

"You're a snippy one, just like that Mythic Red Warrior," Galaxy Crusher said

"Gee thanks," Jason said

"That wasn't a compliment. I gained the title Galaxy Crusher for the number of galaxy's that I've destroyed," Galaxy Crusher said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"You destroyed galaxies," Jason said as he looked at the monster through his zord's eyes.

"Yes I did. You see I don't care about conquering like other villains. I like to destroy, the screams of fear and agony of people, oh it's music to my ears, and I love the look of fear on their faces right before I kill them. It brings such joy to me," Galaxy Crusher laughed

Jason balled his fists in anger, he could also hear Ryuujin growl in anger.

 **Tommy and Resistance**

Tommy and the resistance were standing miles away from where Jason and the monster is, but even though miles away they could all make out what Blairox said clearly. Tommy as well felt anger rush through him at what he heard, "All of those galaxies, all of those people, gone, killed by this monster," Tommy said, balling his fists, if he wasn't wearing gloves then he would have drawn blood.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"What kind of person enjoys hurting others," Jason said

 **Outside**

"I do and now that I'm free, I'll travel through the galaxies again and destroy them all, starting with this one," Galaxy Crusher said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jason said, he then started to press some buttons on his console. "Eat this freak, Big Blaze."

 **Outside**

The Red Dragon zord started to fly towards Galaxy Crusher and spewed fire at the monster. Blairox was covered in fire, everyone expected him to have taken damage but when Jason stopped the attack everyone was surprised at what they saw.

There stood Blairox with no injuries at all, no signs that he was just in a stream of flame.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"W-what," Jason said in shock.

 **Tommy and resistance**

"I don't believe it, that guy just took a head on Big Blaze from Ryuujin and he's still standing," Tommy said

"And it's not just that," James said

"What do you mean," Tommy asked

"Look at him closely, he isn't just uninjured but he's also," James said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Grown, but how," Jason asked

 **Outside**

"Surprised ranger, well just wait that isn't my only surprise," Blairox said, he then ran up to Ryuujin and punched him, but the dragon flew up in order to dodge, Ryuujin then shot thunder from his mouth but when the attack hit it just went in one of the black holes that makes Blairox's body. The monster then grew a bit again.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"It hit him but it didn't damage him. Not to mention he's gotten bigger," Jason said

 **Outside**

"Ha, take this," Blairox said, he then shot dark energy from his hands at Ryuujin, only for the dragon to fly left and dodged it. Blairox shot three more blasts at Ryuujin but the dragon maneuvered around them swiftly. Blairox shot another blast at the zord but Jason was able to maneuver his zord out of the way just in time.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Whoa, that was a close one," Jason said

 **Outside**

"So you want to play in the sky do you, well then how about I join you," Blairox said, he then jumped up in the air towards Ryuujin at high speed.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"He's going to fast, I can't maneuver out of the way in time," Jason said

 **Outside**

Blairox then rammed Ryuujin in the face making sparks fly off.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

The consoles started sparking, "Whoa," Jason said

 **Outside**

Ryuujin is then seen falling to the ground head first.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"We're descending from a dangerous height and speed. We need to pull up," Jason said, he then started to press buttons on his console.

 **Tommy and Resistance**

Everyone was watching the fight between Red Dragon and Blairox, and they all are seeing the zord falling out of the sky.

"Oh no, Jason," Tommy yelled as he watched the zord's fall.

 **Sky**

Ryuujin was falling fast toward the ground.

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

Jason was pressing buttons on the consoles trying to keep Ryuujin from hitting the ground, "Come on buddy, I know you can do this," Jason said, he then pressed a couple more buttons.

 **Outside**

Right when Ryuujin was a few feet from the ground he finally caught himself from falling and flew up back in the air.

 **Tommy and Resistance**

Everyone cheered in happiness at the dragon catching itself.

"Alright Jason," Tommy said

 **Red Dragon cockpit**

"Alright Ryuujin, time for warrior mode," Jason said, he then pressed a couple more buttons.

 **Outside**

Just then Ryuujin started his transformation to warrior mode.

 **Tommy and Resistance**

At seeing the transformation, the resistance looked on in amazement, even James. Tommy however was smiling in both amusement and nostalgia, _'Times like this makes me wish I was still the White Tiger Ranger,'_ Tommy thought, he then looked at everyone. _'They look like none of them have seen a zord transformation before. Well to be fair they probably haven't.'_ Tommy then turned his gaze back to the battle.

 **Battle**

Ryuujin has just finished his transformation and is now in warrior mode.

 **Red Dragon Warrior Mode** **Cockpit**

"Alright, let's see how you handle us now," Jason said

 **Outside**

R.D. (Red Dragon) Warrior then ran to Blairox and thrusted his staff at the monster, however right when it made contact to Blairox's chest the staff just went through one of the black holes that made up of his body.

 **Red Dragon Warrior Mode** **Cockpit**

"What," Jason said in shock

 **Outside**

Blairox grinned, "Nice try," he said just then Blairox threw a punch and it connected to R.D. Warrior's chest sending sparks flying.

 **Cockpit**

"Auhh," Jason yelled as the cockpit shook.

 **Outside**

R.D. Warrior was lying on the ground, trying to get up.

 **Cockpit**

"Come on," Jason said as he pressed buttons.

 **Outside**

The R.D. Warrior then stood up and raised its staff at the monster.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright, let's go," Jason said

 **Outside**

The R.D. warrior ran toward Blairox and swung its staff at the monster but the staff just went through one of the black holes quickly R.D. Warrior pulled its staff out of the black hole and stepped away from Blairox. R.D. Warrior then kicked the monster but again the kick entered a black hole, the zord was about to pull its foot out of the monster but Blairox took its leg and threw the zord to the ground. When the zord hit the ground Ryuujin transformed right back to his Dragon form.

 **Cockpit**

"Aw," Jason yelled as the cockpit shook and the console sparked.

 **Miles away from the fight**

"This is bad. He needs help. Maybe you should," but James stopped when he noticed that Tommy wasn't there anymore. James looked at Tensou silently asking where the green ranger went.

"Uhu," Tensou said as he shrugged.

 **At the battlefield**

Blairox had walked up to Ryuujin and stood above him, "This is the end for you red ranger," he said

 **Cockpit**

"No," Jason said as he tried to get his zord up.

 **Outside**

Blairox's hand shaped into a sharp point, "Good bye," he said, he then made a thrust down.

 **Cockpit**

"NO," Jason said as the point was coming down.

 **Outside**

Right when the point was going to make contact missiles came out of nowhere and hit Blairox sending sparks flying and him to the ground.

"Who did that," Blairox demanded

"I did," Came a familiar voice

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"What, Tommy," Jason said

 **Outside**

The falcon zord is shown flying in the sky however there was something different about the zord since the last time it was used. The zord was no longer white instead it was colored green with some gold.

 **Falcon Cockpit**

"Hey Jase, thought you could use a hand," Tommy said in his green ranger suit.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"Yeah I could use a little help," Jason said

 **Outside**

The dragon zord got up from the ground and was now floating. The Falcon zord flying next to it.

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

"Tommy this guy is tough, I don't think our zords individually can beat him," Jason said

 **Falcon Cockpit**

"Then let's try a combination never seen before," Tommy said

"You don't mean," Jason asked

Tommy nodded, "I do bro. So what do you say," he said

 **Red Dragon Cockpit**

Jason thought about it for a minute, "To be honest I wanted our first combo to be shown on Earth, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Let's go for it," Jason said

 **Falcon Cockpit**

"Alright bro, let's do this," Jason said through the radio.

 **Tommy and Jason split screen**

"ACTIVATING POWER CRYSTALS," They said, they both then took their power coins and transformed them into their power crystals, "TWO, ONE, POWER UP." They connect their power crystals with the pads that were on their consoles and red and green sparks flew.

"ACTIVATING THUNDER NINJA MEGAZORD," Jason and Tommy said.

 **Outside**

Ryuujin then transforms into Warrior mode, then the falcon zord flies behind R.D. Warrior and connects itself to the warrior's back, the missiles connected to the falcon zord disconnected and attached themselves to the arms of the megazord, four missiles on each arm, green lasers suddenly come out of the wings of the falcon zord replacing the missiles, a dragon themed helmet then appears above the zord sets itself onto the zord's head, Ryuujin's staff then gains a point to it, making it a spear. The Thunder Ninja Megazord is then shown standing in the background of cracking thunder.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit is big enough for two people and has multiple consoles in it, Jason and Tommy are shown to be between these consoles sitting side by side the only thing separating them is a console with buttons and screens on both sides. "THUNDER NINJA MEGAZORD POWER UP," They said together

"Whoa," Jason said as he looked around the new cockpit.

"This is unbelievable," Tommy said as he too looked around.

"Tell me about it, I mean you can feel the power of this megazord," Jason said

Tommy then turns to Jason, "Let's put that power to good use," he said

"Right," Jason said

 **Resistance**

The resistance look at the new megazord in awe, "Unbelievable," A soldier said

"So cool," another one said

"We might just win this," James said as he observed the new megazord.

Unknown to anyone else Hikes was looking at the megazord with anger on his face.

 **Battlefield**

"That's an impressive megazord. Too bad I'm gonna destroy it," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"We'll see about that ugly," Tommy said

 **Outside**

The megazord ran toward Blairox and thrusted it's spear at the monster but just like with R.D. Warrior's attacks the spear only went through the black hole. Blairox grinned.

 **Cockpit**

"I can't believe it we still can't land a clean hit on him," Tommy said

"Quickly we need to pull the spear out," Jason said

 **Outside**

The megazord pulls his spear out of Blairox, the monster then tries a punch but the thunder ninja megazord avoids it. The megazord then jumps back away from Blairox.

Blairox shoots dark energy at the megazord but the Thunder Ninja megazord jumps to the right and avoids the attack. It then jumps and slashes its spear down but it goes in another black hole. Blairox took this chance and punches the megazord twice in the chest.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit shook, "Aw," yelled Tommy and Jason.

 **Outside**

Finally Blairox gave them one hard punch and the megazord was sent to the ground. "Let's finish this," Blairox said, he then threw dark energy in front of the megazord and the energy suddenly turned into a black hole that was sucking everything near it including the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

He's trying to suck us in the black hole," Jason said

"I didn't even know there were monsters that could make black holes," Tommy said

"Neither did I, but this fight is getting to dangerous, we need to take this fight off planet," Jason said

"Way ahead of you," Tommy said, he then pressed a couple of buttons.

 **Outside**

The Thunder Ninja megazord got up and took off in the air, "Where do you think you're going," Blairox said, he then grew wings from his back and flew after the megazord. While down below the black hole disappeared.

 **Cockpit**

"Yes it worked, Blairox is so interested in following us that the black hole closed," Tommy said

"Now we need to leave the atmosphere and take the fight away from this planet," Jason said as he started pressing buttons.

 **Outside**

The Thunder Ninja megazord started to fly higher in the sky, leaving the planet with Blairox following behind.

 **Resistance**

The resistance were all looking at the megazord and Blairox flying up, "Sir where are they going," a soldier asked James

"Their taking this battle somewhere far away so that no one gets hurt. They're risking their lives to save all of ours, now those are true heroes," James said

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord has just left the atmosphere and was now flying in the vastness of space away from planet Airon with Blairox chasing after it.

 **Cockpit**

"Is he still chasing us," Jason asked

"Yeah, he is," Tommy said as he checked one of the screens.

"Just a little farther," Jason said

 **Space**

"I'm gonna get you power rangers and tear your megazord to shreds," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"Alright, here is far enough," Jason said

 **Space**

The megazord finally turned around and stopped. Blairox stopped as well, both Mecha and monster facing one another.

"So you finally stopped running away. I suppose you finally decided to give up and let me destroy you," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"As if freak," Jason said

"That's right, there's no way we're going to give up that easy," Tommy said, he then turned to Jason, "Hey Jase lets show this guy what this megazord's got."

"Let's do it man," Jason said giving Tommy a thumbs up.

 **Space**

"Well let's see what you got," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"If you insist," Jason said

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord then rockets to Blairox at a fast speed, surprising the monster. When the Thunder Ninja Megazord was close enough it threw a punch at Blairox and this time it connected and sent sparks flying off the monster, throwing him back. "Uh," Blairox grunted

The Thunder Ninja Megazord then started to fly circles around Blairox, it then pointed its right arm at the monster and red lasers shot out from the missiles on its arm. The red lasers all made contact at Blairox, the lasers were getting him on all sides because the megazord was circling the monster, sparks flew off Blairox multiple times, finally after one more circle and the Thunder Ninja Megazord ceased its fire and stopped in front of Blairox, ten feet away.

 **Cockpit**

"ALRIGHT, that was awesome" Jason cheered

"Definitely cool," Tommy cheered, "I wonder what else this thing can do."

"I guess we'll find out," Jason said

 **Space**

"That was a good shot, too bad that will be your last," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"We'll see about that," Tommy said

 **Space**

The megazord flew at Blairox again at high speed and punched the monster but the punch just enter one of the numerous black holes on his body.

 **Cockpit**

"WHAT," Jason and Tommy said

 **Space**

"The only reason why you were able to hit me was because your speed surprised me. You see I have the ability to solidify these black holes at will so I can attack my opponents and then I unsolidify so your attacks can't hurt me," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"No way, is that even possible," Jason said

"Who is this guy and where did he come from," Tommy said

 **Space**

"Now let's have some fun," Blairox said, he then punched the megazord in the chest sending it flying backwards. Blairox then flew toward the megazord. The megazord steadied itself and thrusted its spears toward Blairox but the spear just went through again. Blairox took the megazord's arm and started to swing it in a circle over and over again.

 **Cockpit**

"Grab something," Jason said as they started to be swung around.

"WHOAAAA," Jason and Tommy yelled as they held their consoles so they wouldn't fall.

 **Space**

"Bye ranger, I hope you enjoyed the ride," Blairox said, he then threw the megazord. The megazord was shown flipping out of control backwards.

 **Cockpit**

Jason and Tommy were hanging on for dear life, "We've got to steady ourselves," Jason said

"I'm on it," Tommy said as he started to press some buttons while hanging on which was harder than it sounded.

 **Space**

Finally the megazord was able to steady itself again.

 **Cockpit**

"Whoo, finally no more flipping. Nice job Tommy," Jason said

"Thanks man, now all we've got to do is-," Tommy said

 **Space**

But Tommy didn't get to finish because Blairox rammed into their megazord.

 **Cockpit**

"WHOA," Tommy and Jason said as the cockpit shook.

"Seriously doesn't this guy every take a break," Jason said

"Apparently not," Tommy said

 **Space**

Blairox then grabs the megazord's shoulders and looks in the megazord's eyes.

 **Cockpit**

Jason and Tommy see Blairox's eyes looking at them, "Hey nice place you got here," Blairox said

"Yo rangers only," Jason said

"Yeah and haven't you ever heard of personal space, get off," Tommy said, he then pressed a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The megazord broke Blairox's hold and punched him in the chest sending sparks flying.

 **Cockpit**

"He had to solidify himself when he attacks us, so the only way to defeat him is to," Jason started

"Is to wait for him to attack us and when he gets close enough," Tommy continued

"We deflect his attacks and send some of our own," Jason finished

"Let's do it," Tommy said

 **Space**

Blairox roared and attacked.

 **Cockpit**

"Here he comes," Tommy said

 **Space**

Blairox threw a punch at the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

"Now," Jason said

 **Space**

The megazord caught Blairox's punch, shocking the monster, "What," he said, the megazord then threw a punch at Blairox, hitting the monster in the chest sending sparks flying and him back a bit, "Uhh." Blairox looked at the megazord, "I'll get you for that," with that he charged, the megazord stepped out of the way the last minute and then elbowed Blairox in the back of the neck, sending the monster falling downward.

Blairox finally stopped himself and looked at the zord angrily, "You'll pay," he said, Blairox the charged the megazord and threw a front kick but the Thunder Ninja Megazord caught it and started to swing the monster in circles, causing Blairox to scream.

 **Cockpit**

Jason and Tommy are just sitting in their chairs as if nothing is happening, Jason then turns his head toward Tommy, "You think the girls will be angry with us when they find out we were in a zord fight," Jason asked casually.

Tommy turned his head to Jason and the turned it back to the screen, "Maybe, they were angry when they found out we were in that bar fight," Tommy said

"True," Jason said

"Should we let go," Tommy asked

"Sure, why not," Jason said as he pressed a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The megazord then let go of Blairox and the monster was sent flying through the depths of space screaming.

 **Cockpit**

Jason whistled, "Think he angry," he asked

"Yep. Let's make him angrier," Tommy said as he pressed some buttons on the console.

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord raised both of its arms and started firing red and green lasers at Blairox, each one hitting the monster.

 **Cockpit**

Tommy noticed a button that said mode change, "Hey Jase, I found a button that says mode change. What do you think that means?"

"Not sure. Wanna see what it does," Jason asked

"Definitely," Tommy said, he then pressed the button.

 **Zord Transformation**

The dragon helmet on the megazord's head was lifted off and disappeared, the lasers on the wings went back in the wings, the missiles removed themselves from the megazord's arms and connected back in the falcon wings, the spear disappeared in a red light and in a green light a sheath with a sword in it appeared on the megazord's right hip, the falcon head detached from its body and placed itself on the megazord's head. The megazord is then engulfed in green winds and when the winds subside the megazord changed green. The megazord stood in a background of raging winds.

 **Space**

"What is that," Blairox asked stunned at the new transformation.

 **Cockpit**

"Welcome to the party Ninja Thunder Megazord," Tommy said

"Whoa, nice," Jason said

"Tell me about it," Tommy said

 **Space**

"So what, your megazord changed its appearance a bit. Don't think that will help you beat me," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"We'll see now won't we," Tommy said

 **Space**

The megazord flies forward at a fast speed that was almost invisible to Blairox and punches Blairox in the chest sending sparks flying, but it didn't end there. The megazord roundhouse kicked the monster, sending sparks flying and Blairox as well backwards.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright," Jason said

"That was unbelievable," Tommy said

 **Space**

Once Blairox stopped himself, he snarled angrily at the megazord, "I'll get you yet rangers," he said, Blairox then threw dark energy at the megazord but the Ninja Thunder Megazord flew to the left effectively dodging it. Blairox growled and threw two more dark energy blasts at the megazord only for the mecha to dodge again. Blairox then attempted to tackle the megazord only for the megazord to move out of the way at the last minute. The megazord the unsheathed its ninjato and quickly turned around and slashed Blairox across the back, sending sparks flying. Blairox turned around and punched the megazord only for the ninja thunder combo to hit it away and knee him in the stomach making the monster bend in pain, the megazord then uppercut the living black hole sending his body flying up. The mecha then flew up high above the black hole monster and flip kick him sending the monster spiraling downward uncontrollably, "AAAHHHHH."

 **Ninja Thunder Megazord Cockpit**

"Alright, that was awesome," Jason cheered

"Tell me about it. I still can't believe how fast this thing is, it has to be the fastest megazord up to date," Tommy said

"That's what happens when we Gung Ho. But we can't relax yet, this is no regular enemy, eventually he'll figure out a way to counter us," Jason said

Tommy nodded, "You're right, we need a plan. You got any," the green ranger asked the red ranger.

"In fact, I do," Jason said

"Great, I'm all ears," Tommy said

"Alright so this guy, he's a living black hole, right," Jason asked

"Right," Tommy said

"Well I was thinking what if we were to use something that could counteract a black hole," Jason said

"What could possibly counteract a black hole," Tommy asked

"A white hole," Jason said

"What, a white hole. No offence bro but that's crazy considering white holes are only myths. Scientists have been researching the existence of white holes for years and have found nothing. White holes are considered fictional," Tommy said

"Tommy half of what we do was once considered fictional, and besides one of Billy's hobbies was the study of black and white holes and Billy made it his mission to prove the existence of white holes. When we became rangers, he used the tech we had access to, to help him in his search. Years of searching and not too long ago Billy had found an energy signature that was the complete opposite of that of a black hole," Jason said

"No way, really," Tommy said

"Definitely I was there when he found it and I happen to have looked at the coordinates," Jason said

"Alright, let's do it," Tommy said

"There's just one problem," Jason said

"Oh yeah, and what's that," Tommy asked

"Well Billy was planning on taking a ship out so he could see and study the white hole up close, so if we destroy it, Billy will be awfully pissed at us," Jason said

"Eh, you have a point there, but Billy will understand that this is a dire situation and that we have to do this," Tommy said

Jason nodded, "Alright then, let's do it," he said, Jason then pressed a couple of buttons on the console, "Here are the coordinates."

The coordinates then showed on the screen, "That's quite a ways from here," Tommy said

"Yeah, but with this megazord's speed, it should make the trip a lot shorter. Now let's get going, because ugly has gotten his composure back," Jason said as he looked at a composed Blairox getting ready for and attack.

 **Space**

"I"LL KILL YOU RANGERS," Blairox said with complete fury.

"You want us, come and get us," Jason voice announced from the megazord. The Ninja Thunder Megazord then turned around and flew off.

Blairox followed behind, trying his best to keep up, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS," he said, Blairox then threw dark energy at the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

"We got dark energy on our way," Jason said

"Evasive maneuvers," Tommy said

 **Space**

The megazord spun out of the way allowing the dark energy to pass it, but the dark energy then expanded and formed into a black hole which started to suck the megazord towards it.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit shook, "Dam it, what now," Jason asked

"Put more power into thrusters, we're going up," Tommy said, Jason nodded and started to press a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The Falcon thrusters powered up and the Ninja Thunder Megazord flew up with difficulty because of the pull, until it was over the black hole. When it was high enough the Ninja Thunder Megazord continued its way to its destination with Blairox close behind.

 **Cockpit**

"He's catching up to us," Tommy said

"We're close to an asteroid field, we can slow him down there," Jason said, he then steered the zord to the nearby asteroid field.

 **Space**

The Ninja Thunder Megazord flies to the asteroid field and when they're close enough, in it.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME RANGERS," Blairox said as he followed the megazord into the asteroid field.

The Ninja Thunder Megazord was flying in the asteroid field, dodging every asteroid fluently and effortlessly, a medium sized asteroid flew at it but the megazord quickly turned its body narrowly avoiding it, two more asteroids came at it but the megazord once again maneuvered its body so its chest and back were facing the giant space rocks and passed right in between them, just then a larger asteroid was coming at them and it was too big to dodge, so with lightning fast speed the Ninja Thunder Megazord unsheathed its ninjato and slice the asteroid in half. However the rangers had underestimated Blairox's maneuvering skills because the monster was still keeping chase, only difference was that Blairox was a little farther behind them, because of some of the asteroids that he couldn't avoid or absorb, but that's what they were aiming for in the first place.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright, we were able to gain some distance, it looks like those asteroids are slowing him down some," Jason informed his partner.

"That's good, it also seems to prove my theory right," Tommy said

"Theory, what theory," Jason asked intrigued

"Well I figured that by default, every living thing is solid, no one can be born intangible, this ability of his has to have its weaknesses, we've found out that our speed can help us hit him, that alone proved that he has to concentrate and needs time to prep in order to unsolidify himself, it also has to take energy as well. Whether we all like it or not we all have a limit and if we go past that limit we'll burn out," Tommy said

"Well then, let's try to make this guy waste as much energy as possible, we're almost to our destination," Jason said as he maneuvered the megazord around some more asteroids.

"Right," Tommy said

 **Space**

"STOP NOW AND FACE ME," Blairox said

"Well if you insist," Tommy's voice came from the megazord, the Ninja Thunder Megazord then grabbed a nearby asteroid, quickly turned around and threw it at Blairox like a football.

The asteroid flew to the monster at fast speed and Blairox was so surprised at the action that he didn't have enough time to unsolidify himself, so the meteor impacted him but it didn't cause a lot of damage.

The Ninja Thunder Megazord quickly turned back around and started to fly threw the asteroid field again, narrowly dodging asteroids, one asteroid almost hit it.

 **Cockpit**

"Whoa, that was a close one. These asteroids are starting to get harder to avoid. How far are we away from the destination," Tommy said

"Why don't you look ahead and find out," Jason said pointing toward the viewing screen.

Tommy looked toward the screen and saw a white light in the distance, "That's it," Tommy asked

"That's it, now in your very own words, let's shift into turbo," Jason said mockingly

Tommy gave his friend a glare from his helmet, "You're hilarious," he said

Jason grinned at his friend through his helmet and then pressed a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The Ninja Thunder Megazord quickly flew up and exited the asteroid field, "Come and get us you syfy reject," Jason said from the megazord

The taunt seemed to have done the trick because it only seemed to further enrage Blairox and he continued to follow the megazord while firing dark energy and unfortunately the megazord seemed to have been slowing down and some of the energy hit the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit shook and the rangers had to hang on to keep them from falling out of their seats.

"What the, why are we slowing down," Jason asked puzzled.

"Jason our power is depleting at a fast rate," Tommy informed.

"What, why," Jason asked in shock

"I don't know, but that's not all," Tommy said

"What else is there," Jason asked

"Well I haven't noticed this until now, but our shields are weaker, they're now at forty percent," Tommy said

"Forty percent, but why, we've barely taken any damage," Jason said

"Jason," A deep and powerful voice said

"What, is that you Ryuujin," Jason said

"Yes it's me, listen I know the reason why you're running out of power," Ryuujin said

"Why," Tommy asked the Falcon who was also informing Tommy of the situation.

"It is because of the speed that the Ninja Thunder Megazord has," the Falcon said

"The speed," Jason asked

"Yes, you see even though the Thunder Ninja Megazord was fast, its main strength relied more on attack and defense, but the Ninja Thunder Megazord's main strength is in its speed, its offensive and defensive power are weaker though," Ryuujin said

"It also waste's a lot more energy faster that the Thunder Ninja Megazord and because you've been pushing this megazord to its limit, it has been losing energy a lot faster than it should," the Falcon said

"Great so what do we do Chayton," Tommy asked his Falcon spirit/zord

"Switch the megazord to Thunder Ninja mode, the megazord will be slower but you are close enough to the white hole that you don't need the speed of the Ninja Thunder Megazord," Chayton said

"Alright, let's do it," Jason said and with that, Jason pressed the change mode button.

 **Space**

The megazord quickly changes from the Ninja Thunder Megazord to the Thunder Ninja Megazord.

"So, you decided to change your appearance again, what's the matter, couldn't handle the power that, the other appearance gave you," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"You just wait freak, soon we'll show you the true power of this megazord," Jason said, just then the megazord shook a bit, "Whoa, what was that?"

"Jason, look we're here," Tommy said

"We are great," Jason said as he then looked ahead and saw one of the most incredible things in his life, "Amazing."

"Incredible," Tommy said as he too looked at the hole that seemed to be made of light.

 **Space**

The megazord had stopped and in front of it was a giant hole made of white light that was blowing everything out or away from it including the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit shook again, "Man those winds are strong," Jason said

"Yeah and we're not even where we want to be yet, we have to get closer if we want to finish Blairox off," Tommy said

"You're right we need to-," Jason said

 **Space**

Just then Blairox tackled the Thunder Ninja Megazord from behind and sent them both spiraling out of control in the depths of space.

 **Cockpit**

"WHOAAAA," Jason and Tommy said as they held on to their consoles to keep themselves from falling on the ground.

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord and Blairox were then blown away by the winds of the white hole, "You rangers better give up now because I'm not letting go until I crush your megazord with my hands," Blairox said

 **Cockpit**

"Tommy, I'm getting really sick of this ride," Jason said

"Then it's time we get off this ride," Tommy said as he then started to press a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord quickly flips Blairox and itself so that Blairox back was to the white hole, "You rangers don't thing I don't know what you're doing. Leading me here to where a white hole is. I know that you're planning to use it to destroy me, but it won't work, I'm too smart for that and too smart for you," Blairox yelled through the wind.

 **Cockpit**

"We'll see about that creep, time to pull an Aisha," Tommy said

"An Aisha, what are you up to," Jason asked Tommy curiously.

Tommy opened a glass case, "To quote Aisha "Taking care of business"," he said and then slammed his fist on the red button.

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord all of a sudden did something that no one would expect, the mecha kicked the Galaxy Crusher in the black holes, making him let go in pain.

 **Cockpit**

"Oh," Jason said

"Yeah, it's not really my style, but it had to be done. Now let's fight back," Tommy said, Jason nodded still in a bit of shock of what Tommy did. They both started to push buttons and check the megazord's stats.

 **Space**

While Blairox was quivering in pain, the Thunder Ninja Megazord flew to the monster in a fast speed, the mecha grabbed the living black hole by the leg and started to spin around in a circle four times, right when it came to the fifth Blairox was able to get enough focus to activate his ability, thereby making the megazord release him involuntarily. Fortunately for the rangers, they were able to throw the monster in the direction of the white hole.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright ugly, eat this," Jason said as he started to press a couple of buttons.

 **Space**

The Thunder Ninja Megazord pointed its arms at the monster and red and green lasers shot out of the missiles and impacted Blairox pushing the monster back to the white hole more.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright," Jason said

"Way to go bro," Tommy said

"Thanks," Jason said

 **Space**

After the megazord ceased fire on Blairox, the monster looked up at the megazord, injured and angrily, "RRRAAAWWWWW," Blairox yelled in blind rage, "I"LL KILL YOU BOTH." Blairox then charged the megazord at a fast speed.

 **Cockpit**

"Shit he's angry and is charging right at us," Jason said

"Then let's meet him half way," Tommy said as he started to press buttons, Jason following suit.

 **Space**

The thrusters on the Falcon zord powered up and the Thunder Ninja megazord charged at Blairox in an attempt to meet half way, however when they met, Blairox was able to get the first attack and slashed the megazord with his claws sending sparks flying. Blairox then kneed the megazord in the torso sending sparks flying again, Blairox then finished by grabbing the zord's arm and threw it toward the white hole. When the megazord steadied itself, it wasn't prepared for the two dark energy balls that impacted its chest, giving it even more damage.

 **Cockpit**

The cockpit shook and even though the two tried to hang on to the consoles they were both thrown to the ground.

"Ahh," Jason groaned, "Tommy are you ok man," he asked as he got to his seat.

"Yeah, I'm good," Tommy groaned as got in his seat to, Tommy then took a look at the readings, "This is bad. Jason, we can't take another hit like that."

"We're close enough to the white hole to finish this, but if we're going to pull this off we need to go in Ninja Thunder mode. Do we have enough energy for one more transformation," Jason said

"I think so, if we take power from the shields then we could at least last for five minutes," Tommy said

"Do it, but wait for my signal, we need to time this right," Jason said

"Right," Tommy said

"Hey Blairox is that the best you got," Jason said

 **Space**

"I expected more from the so called Galaxy Crusher," Jason said through the intercom.

The taunt did its job and enraged Blairox even more, "RANGER, I'M GONNA TEAR THAT MEGAZORD APART AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL RIP YOU APART SLOWLY UNTIL YOU BEG FOR DEATH," Blairox said

"Heh, I'll believe it when I see it," Jason said

"RRRAAAWWW," Blairox then charged in blind fury not even realizing his mistake.

 **Cockpit**

"Come on," Jason said

 **Space**

Blairox was getting closer to the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

"Now," Tommy asked

"No, he needs to be closer," Jason said

 **Space**

Blairox was 100 feet away.

 **Cockpit**

"Closer," Jason said

 **Space**

Blairox was 50 feet away

 **Cockpit**

"Closer," Jason said

 **Space**

Blairox was 20 feet away

 **Cockpit**

"NOW," Jason said

Tommy pressed the changed mode button.

 **Space**

All of a sudden the Thunder Ninja Megazord switched to the Ninja Thunder Megazord and when Blairox was within arm distance, the Ninja Thunder Megazord dodged, then grabbed the monster's arm and used Blairox's own momentum to help it spin him in a circle and then threw the monster in the white hole with all of its might and when then two energies collided Blairox was electrocuted, sending multiple sparks flying off him, Blairox screamed in pain and then looked up, "What, I've been tricked," he said as he looked at the megazord.

 **Cockpit**

"Now who's too smart for who numbskull," Jason said, Jason looked at Tommy, "Ready Tommy?"

"Let's do it bro," Tommy said

 **Space**

The megazord all of a sudden flies above the white hole.

 _They've got a power and a force never seen before_

 **Cockpit**

"This is it Blairox. It's time to show you," Jason said

 _They've the ability to morph and even up the score_

"What happens when we," Tommy said

"GUNG HO," Jason ad Tommy said at the same time, the then press a red button on their consoles at the same time.

 **Space**

 _No one can ever take them down_

Just then the Ninja Thunder Megazord split and beside it was the Thunder Ninja Megazord.

 _No one can ever take them down_

Then the Thunder Ninja Megazord started to glow red and the Ninja Thunder Megazord started to glow green. They then unsheathed their weapons and then dived down toward Blairox.

 _The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-i-iiide_

The Thunder Ninja and Ninja Thunder Megazords then transformed into the Red Dragon and Green Falcon spirits.

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

"No, No, NOOOOO," Blairox said

The Red Dragon and Green Falcon then made contact and flew through Blairox and the white hole.

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

"NOOO," Blairox voice yelled

The Red Dragon and Green Falcon spirits disappeared and only the Ninja Thunder megazord was left standing.

The white hole and Blairox both exploded behind the megazord.

 _You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_

 **Cockpit**

"YEAH, ALRIGHT" Jason and Tommy cheered as the clasped each other's hands and laughed.

"Let's get going," Jason said after they calmed down.

"On it," Tommy said

 **Planet Airon, the Resistance**

The resistance were still where the rangers left them all searching the sky for the rangers.

"Commander, where do you think they are," a soldier asked

"I don't know," James answered

"Do you think they're alright," a female soldier asked

"I don't know," James answered again

"They have to be, they are the Power Rangers," another soldier said

"Don't get your hopes up. They're probably dead or they ran away," Hicks said

"That's enough Hicks," James said

"I'm just saying," but Hicks was interrupted by another soldier.

"Everyone look," a soldier said pointing in the sky.

Everyone looked in the sky to where the soldier was pointing and saw two animals flying to them, at first no one knew what they were until the creatures got closer, then what they saw relieved them. It was the Red Dragon and Green Falcon zords flying to them. After the zords were close enough, the red and green rangers jumped out of their cockpits and landed in front of the resistance. Everyone was smiling, yelling and cheering for the rangers.

The rangers walked up and stopped in front of James, the commander put his hand out and each ranger shook it, "Welcome back rangers," James said

"Thank James," Jason said

"So I don't see the monster, I assume that means you took care of him," James said

"Blairox, the Galaxy Crusher will no longer be a problem," Jason said

James smiled, "That's great, now all we have to do is take care of the monsters, no doubt they already know what's happened," James said

"How many towns are on this world," Tommy asked

James looked at Tommy, "Not a lot, even though we're advanced we like to try and preserve nature, we have five major cities and twenty small towns that make up this world," James said

"Wow, they're technologically advanced and preserve nature, Earth could learn a thing or two from Airon," Jason said

Tommy nodded, "James if you wouldn't mind but I have a plan that just might work," Tommy said

"Now hang on one second," Hick said but was interrupted by James.

"Sure Tommy, go ahead," James said

"Alright, I think we should go to in town first and retake it," Tommy said

James nodded, "Ok," he said

"How many people are in the resistance, do you know," Tommy asked

"We have about five hundred here and another five hundred at the base," James said

Tommy nodded, "How big are the towns," he asked

"About 200 each, most people live in the cities, they're the biggest, sadly because of the numbers of soldiers they all were over run," James said

"Ok here's the plan, first we take the cities back and get back your weapons, I assume that's where they stored your more powerful weapons," Tommy said

James nodded, "They use our bigger buildings as bunkers and storage areas for what they took, from what we gathered our weapons are at Nova City, it's also the closest city to us," James said

"Good, we take Nova City with 800 men after we take it and get the weapons we split up into two group of those who aren't too badly injured and we take them to other cities, and then we go to the other two and take them, with the weapons it should be easier," Tommy said

"And then," James asked

"And then we take the towns," Jason said

"Right, we can gather the enemies in one place and take groups of them out," Tommy said

"I like it. Let's do it," James said

"Call your troops, and tell them where to meet, then we head out," Tommy said

James nodded and then turned to his men, "Alright men, you heard him, let's get going," he said and all of the soldiers cheered.

 _ **Montage**_

 **Outside of Nova City**

Jason is on top of a hill in his red ranger form, "Let's get them," he said to the group that he was leading and they all rode their jeeps to the city.

 **Inside Nova City**

Foot soldiers, monsters and people were walking around the city, except the people were walking cautious and fearfully so they didn't anger the monsters. Just then jeeps rode in the city with Jason and the resistance soldiers in them. The monsters and foot soldiers were so surprised that they didn't have enough time to prepare themselves. Some jeeps ended up running over some putties and quantrons. When the lead jeep stopped, Jason areal flipped out of it, "Take them down," he yelled, the soldiers then got out of the jeeps with their weapons and started to fight the monsters. Jason took out his power sword and started to cut down every foot soldier and monster that was stupid enough to try and take him.

 **Nexis City**

The fight with the resistance and the U.A.E was going under way, a group of 2 monsters and 12 quantrons were chasing three resistance soldiers, finally the resistance soldiers made a left in an alleyway and when the monsters and quantrons followed they saw that the resistance soldiers were nowhere to be found but Tommy as the green ranger was there instead with a glowing falcon dagger in his hand, "Piece of advice, never fight people in a place where they grew up at," Tommy said and before the group could leave or attack, Tommy thrusted his dagger forward and green lightning shot from it and hit the group destroying them all.

 **Airgon City**

A group of resistance soldiers were being grouped together by cogs and when the cogs were about to blast and kill them, a golden blur came out of nowhere and attacked each of the cogs with lightning fast strikes making them all explode. When the blur stopped, it showed Jason as the Zeo Gold Ranger standing before the resistance soldiers, giving each of them a thumbs up and then went on to the next unfortunate monster.

 **Bairon City**

James was shown blasting every monster and foot soldier he could see, two Z-putties ran at him but he shot each in the Z, disassembling them on the spot, three quantrons then charged him, but two shots each in the chest sent them to the ground. A monster then attacked him, James tried shooting it but the monster was resilient and with a swing of the arm, knocked James to the ground, making the commander lose one of his blasters. The monster was about to finish James off but a voice got his attention, "Zeo flying power kick," the voice said, then Tommy as the Red Zeo Ranger came from the air and kicked the monster away 20 feet into a group of other monsters. Tommy offered his hand to James who took it gratefully, Tommy then pulled James to his feet.

"Thanks," James said

"No problem, I think you're going to need this," Tommy said as he gave James his red blaster that he dropped.

"Thanks," James said as he took it, the two then went back to battle.

 **Outside of Utopia City**

The resistance along with Jason and Tommy who were both in their red ranger forms were on a hill outside of the city, "You ready for this bro," Jason asked his best friend.

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, they all them charged in the city.

 **Utopia City**

Soldiers were blasting a group of quantrons with their more advanced blasters since they took back Nova City and they were raining destruction on them. James was blasting one monster after another with his blasters. Tommy and Jason were both showing their enemies how great of a team they made when they fought together. Jason roundhouse kicked three piranatrons. Tommy punched four regular putties to the ground, Jason then rolled on Tommy's back while at the same time withdrawing his bladeblaster in blaster mode and blasted three airborne tanga's, Tommy then tornado kicked two charging quantrons to the ground. Blasts then flew past Tommy and Jason getting their attention, they turned their heads to the blast and saw a group of cogs standing ten feet away. Jason looked at Tommy, "You thinking what I'm thinking," he asked

"Totally," Tommy said

Jason and Tommy then faced their enemies and took out their power swords, their swords then started to glow red, after they were powered up both rangers said, "RED RANGER DOUBLE SLASH," they then slashed their sword down and red energy was slashed out of the blades and impacted the foot soldiers destroying each and every one of them **(Think the Samurai Rangers quadruple slash, or the Super Megaforce rangers final strike with their swords)**. Jason and Tommy then clapped each other hands.

The resistance then took Utopia City back, and the same thing happened with the small towns and after two days of fighting and recruiting more soldiers, the resistance was able to take back their planet.

 **Desert**

Now everyone was in the desert at the same spot Tommy and Jason first arrived, the entire resistance was there led by James to wish their heroes a safe journey.

"Well this is it," James said as he looked at Tommy, Jason and Tensou that was between them.

"Yeah it is," Jason said

"Thank you for all that you done for us. We all owe you a debt that we will never be able to repay," James said

"Hey, it was our pleasure besides helping people is what we do," Tommy said

James nodded, "You take care, Tensou," James said to the robot.

"Thank you," Tensou said

"I wish we could stay longer and help you guys rebuild," Jason said

"You've done more than enough, now it's our turn," James said as he looked back at is people, he then turned back to face the rangers.

Jason quickly took out at piece of paper and pen and wrote something down, "Here," Jason said as he gave the paper to James.

James took it confused, "What's this," he asked as he looked at it.

"It's the frequency that we use where we operate, if you ever need help don't hesitate to call, someone will answer, just ask for me and Tommy," Jason said

James looked at the paper then to the rangers, "Thank you, I'll keep it safe," James said

The two rangers nodded, "Well it's time to go. Come on bro, let's go home," Tommy said fondly as he thought of seeing a certain blond Australian who is waiting for him in Angel Grove.

"Alright, let's go," Jason said, smiling at the thought of seeing his beautiful girlfriend again.

Tommy and Jason shook hands with James, they then stepped back, "Tensou grab on to me, don't want to leave you behind now do we," Tommy said

"No we don't," Tensou said, he the grabbed Tommy's leg.

"Good bye rangers, and may the power protect you," James said

Jason and Tommy nodded, they then pressed the button on their communicators and all three teleported, Tommy in a mixture of red and green, Tensou in white, and Jason in a mixture of red and gold.

The resistance watched as the two rangers and robot teleport away they were all sad that the rangers left but couldn't help but smile that their heroes saved them from doom. All except for one lone soldier who was glad to see the rangers gone.

 **Space**

The teleports of Jason, Tensou, and Tommy were shown leaving Airon's atmosphere and on their way to Earth.

 **End Chapter**

 **So what did everyone think? Please Review, I enjoy seeing them. Creative criticism is welcome, regular criticism isn't. Hope everyone has a morphinominal day.**


	10. Chapter 10: Never Stop Searching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers buy if I did well look in the earlier chapters and you know what I'd do. Please enjoy my story. Warning this is a rated m fanfiction, we are currently close to why I rated this m.**

 **Chapter 10: Never Stop Searching**

 **Megaship**

Carlos who is wearing his uniform, was in the jump tubes room, he was under the red galaxy glider fixing it, so it would function much smoothly next time Andros used it.

Just then TJ along with Cassie and Ashley, all in their uniforms, enter the room and stopped right beside Carlos. TJ crouched down next to the black ranger, "Its looking good Carlos," TJ complemented

"Thanks," Carlos said with a smiling.

"You need any help," the blue ranger asked

"Nah, I'm about done," Carlos said

"Ok, well goodnight," TJ said, he then got up and turned around toward the hall and started to walk away with Cassie and Ashley in toe.

"Night Carlos," Cassie said

"See you tomorrow," Ashley said

"Night guys," Carlos said, he then stood up and pushed the galaxy glider to the side of the wall, Carlos then wiped it a bit.

 **Megabridge**

Andros who is wearing his space uniform, was typing a couple the touch buttons on the side consoles while holding what looked like a map of a galaxy while looking at a small screen that was above the console.

"No life forms are found in this galaxy," DECA said

"Alright let's check the next sector," Andros said as he walked over to the front console and sat down on the chair.

"Checking delta sector now," DECA said

Andros looked around to see if any of his friends were around, when he saw that they weren't, he took out a necklace from under his shirt collar and took off a tiny disk as big as his finger nail. Andros then put the necklace back under his collar and then he looked at the disk. Andros then gave a sad sigh. The red ranger then opened up a little disk player that was a part of the console, he inserted the disk and then the main viewing screen started to show a video of Andros as a little kid playing with a ball with a little girl who was wearing a yellow jump suit and had blond hair. They were using their telekinesis with their ball.

 **Hall**

Carlos who was wiping his hands with a towel was walking in the hall when he came up to the megabridge but before he was gonna pass it when he saw Andros watching a video. Out of curiosity he stayed in the hall and watched it as well.

 **Megabridge**

The viewing screen was showing Andros and the girl pushing the ball with their telekinesis until the girl pushed the ball to the right a bit and sent the ball flying twenty feet way. Little Andros then chased after the ball. In the woods neither child knew that they were being watched.

 **Hall**

Carlos was watching the video intently wondering what was going to happen but yet he knew what was going to happen and it wasn't good.

 **Viewing screen**

It showed little Andros chasing after the ball while laughing.

 **Megabridge**

Andros was looking at the video with both a longing and guilty look.

 **Viewing screen**

The person who was watching the children then ran toward the little girl. The girl saw the person and screamed her lungs out. It then showed the girl's feet leaving the ground.

 **Megabridge**

"Andros help me," the girl yelled, she then screamed again.

The red ranger looked at the video again with both sadness and guilt.

 **Hall**

Carlos heard the girl scream as well and was sad at what happened, he wished that he was there, he would have saved that girl.

 **Megabridge**

Andros continued watching the video.

 **Viewing screen**

It showed little Andros finally catching the ball, he then heard a faint, "Andros."

Little Andros turned around but didn't see his sister where he had left her, "Karone," he called out. He then looked around the area and finally saw someone in the woods but the appearance was covered by some plants that were hanging from the tree, all he could make out was a shape with some detail but not enough to go on.

 **Megabridge**

The video was paused when it showed the monster, the viewing screen then zoomed in on the said monster.

"If I can find out who that is DECA, I can find my sister," Andros said

 **Hall**

"It is getting very late Andros do you want to continue searching," Carlos heard DECA say

 **Megabridge**

"Yes, I will never stop searching," Andros said

 **Hall**

Carlos then decided that, that was his que to leave and so he did. As Carlos walked to his room he started to think, _'Wow, Andros had a sister and didn't tell us. Well I guess I understand, I mean he hasn't really known us long and by the look on his face it's a really sensitive subject, I wonder should I tell him that I know or do I wait until he wants to tell us…sigh…knowing him he won't tell us anything anytime soon. I wish he'd let us help him it'd be a lot easier for him,'_ Carlos thought, Carlos then saw his room, _'I'll_ th _ink about this tomorrow, hopefully I can get some sleep.'_

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Ranger fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

It shows the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Zeo Red Ranger in a large building fighting various foot soldiers alongside human soldiers.

 _7_

It shows the Yellow Turbo Ranger standing.

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers.

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains.

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base.

 _2_

It shows the space rangers chained to a rocky ground outside.

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off.

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting off in space with an explosion behind it.

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink ranger was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward next to it is another silhouette pointing another bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in the megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward next to it is another silhouette with two big blasters in its hands. It shows the name Carlos Vallerte in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward next to it is another silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster behind the yellow ranger is a silhouette that is holding two daggers. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front of the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster behind the red ranger is a silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name Andros Karove in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, Skull who has a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, and professor Phenominous who is in his regular attire, in front of the truck standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows Kimberly in a pink checkered buttoned down shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes jumping off a ledge and landing on her feet, looking around. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason in a red shirt under his leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were three silhouettes, to his right the silhouette was revealed to be the Gold Zeo Ranger pointing his power staff forward, next to him is another silhouette that's holding two Kamas, one in each hand. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy in a green shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger to his right is the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger playing his falcon dagger, next to it is another silhouette pointing a dagger connected to a rope and its other hand holding the other side of the rope that has a ring connected to it, and to his left is a silhouette pointing what looked like a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

A smiling Kat in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans is sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink ranger are three silhouettes two pointing bows forward and one holding two fans.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown wearing his cloak crouching on a ledge with his power binoculars over his eyes, then he put them down, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger are three silhouettes. One silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down. Another one is holding a lance as well and next to it, is a silhouette swinging a chain in a vertical circle.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam with his hair in a low bun, in a black shirt with long white sleeve, white long pants, and black shoes **(His clothes in Power Rangers in Space: Always a Chance)** fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger are three silhouettes, one holding an axe over his left shoulder another swinging two nunchucks expertly, and to his right is a figure pointing a staff down.

 _Fire the rockets_

Aisha who is wearing a white and yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and white shoes is shown in the power base lab in the testing room behind her are four silhouettes, to the left is one with two daggers in its hands, next to it is one that also has a dual weapon, next to that one is one that has two sais, next to that one is a silhouette that is holding escrima sticks it shows Aisha Campbell.

 _Save the future_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Long live the_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Thunder Ninja Megazord and the Ninja Thunder Megazord standing next to each other pointing their weapons forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

(End Opening)

 **Carlos's Room**

Carlos was lying in his bed but he couldn't sleep, all he could think about was the video that he watched. He then remembered little Andros calling for his sister's name.

"Poor guy," Carlos said

 **Megabridge**

"Sector scan 98% complete, no life found," DECA said

Andros decided to call it a night after hearing that so he gathered the map that was on a console, "Goodnight DECA," Andros said, he then started to walk out the door.

There was a couple of beeps coming from the computer, "Andros, there is a lifeform detected," DECA said

When Andros heard that he stepped back in the megabridge, "Where," he asked hopeful.

"In the Karova system on the planet KO-35," DECA said

"Home, of course, she wouldn't know that the space colony was abandoned years ago, it would only make sense that she goes there," Andros said, "DECA set coordinates to KO-35."

"Right away Andros," DECA said

 **Space**

It shows the megaship turning around and fly away.

 **Power Base, Monitor Room**

Billy, Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, Adam and Zordon were all waiting in the monitor room, the power base had gotten a transmission from Jason and Tommy a couple of hours ago telling them that they were on their way back. Even though it was late everyone had gathered to welcome their friends back to Earth well if you can call where they are Earth. Billy was wearing a blue t-shirt, navy sweats, and white shoes, Kimberly's wearing a pink t-shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes, Kat was wearing a light pink t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, Aisha was wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, black sweats and white shoes, and Adam was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black sweats, and black shoes. All of the humans were anxious to see the red rangers especially two prink rangers, who were hoping above all else that their boyfriends didn't get into too much trouble. Just then the monitors beeped, Billy walked over to the side monitors and checked them.

"What is it Billy," Kimberly asked

"Is it them," Kat asked

"According to these readings Jason and Tommy has just entered Earth's atmosphere," Billy said

"YES," the rangers said

"But," Billy said cutting them all off from their cheering.

"But what Billy," Adam asked

"It would appear that someone is accompanying them," Zordon said

"Then they succeeded, they saved Alpha," Aisha said

"It looks that way," Billy said grinning

"ALRIGHT," Kimberly cheered

Just then three beams came down from the ceiling, one was a mixture of red and green, the other white, and the last one was a mixture of red and gold. When the flashes subsided, it showed Tommy, Jason and in between them was a robot except it wasn't Alpha, only Aisha, Adam, Billy, and Zordon noticed though because right when the red rangers were fully materialized, they were jumped by their significant other in a hug. Though taken by surprise both leaders smiled and hugged their girlfriends close. Tommy was wearing a green t-shirt under his red jacket, blue jeans which had a holster that held his pirate blaster, and white shoes. Jason is wearing a dark red t-shirt under his leather jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes, he had a sheath on his back that contained the sword that he acquired during the mission.

"I'm so happy to see you," Kimberly said to Jason

"I'm happy to Kim," Jason responded

"Thank god, that you're ok," Kat said

"I told you I'd be back," Tommy said

The couples then broke their hugs but the reds put their arms around their respective pinks shoulders, the others then approached them, first was their oldest friend Billy who clapped their hands and hugged them, "Good to see you guys again," Billy said

"Same here Billy," Jason said

Adam then came up and gave the same greeting that Billy gave, "Glad you're back," Adam told the reds

"Glad to be back," Tommy said

Aisha then came up to them and gave each one a hug, "You guys didn't get into too much trouble did you," Aisha said

Both Jason and Tommy looked at Aisha then each other and then back at Aisha, "Nah," they said in unison

"Translation, they did," Billy said, both red rangers turned and gave Billy a glare which only caused everyone to laugh, yeah it was good to be back.

"I am pleased that, you both have returned safely," Zordon said

"So, where's Alpha," Aisha asked

Both Jason and Tommy's faces went grim which told everyone in the room all that they needed to know, "Alpha wasn't there," Jason said

"Oh," Aisha said, everyone had sad expressions on, they were all really hoping to see their robotic companion again.

"Well who's this little guy," Kimberly asked, noticing the robot that was between her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend for the first time. The robot seemed to be looking around the room timidly but also in awe.

"This little guy is Tensou. I found him when we were searching for Alpha in the U.A.E base. Tensou these are our friends, this beautiful woman beside me is my girlfriend Katherine, the second Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger, and the first Pink Turbo Ranger," Tommy said gesturing toward Kat.

Kat smiled, "You can call me Kat," she said

"This brunet in my arms is Kimberly and yes she is naturally beautiful, she is the first pink ranger," Jason said

Kimberly smiled at her boyfriend's compliment, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tensou," she said

"That's Billy our resident genius, he's also the first blue ranger," Tommy said

"That's Adam, the second black ranger, green zeo ranger and first green turbo ranger, and that girl is Aisha, the second yellow ranger," Jason said gesturing toward the two friends

"And hopefully the third and true yellow turbo ranger," Aisha said, hearing this told both Jason and Tommy that they were still working on project turbo.

"And this Tensou…is Zordon," Tommy said gesturing toward the power ranger mentor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tensou," Zordon said

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Tensou said

"So you guys gonna tell us what happened out there," Adam said

Jason shook his head, "Not tonight," he said, before anyone could speak Jason spoke again, "Listen guys, it's late and we're all tired, we'll all meet up tomorrow in the meeting room, when we're more awake, then Tommy and I will give you all of the details."

"Good idea, after what we've been through, I'm looking forward to some sleep," Tommy said

"Very well, tomorrow at 9:00 we will meet in the meeting room," Zordon said, everyone nodded in agreement, they were all too tired to sit through a debriefing anyway.

"By the way, why are you carrying a sword on your back and Tommy a blaster on his hip," Kimberly asked Jason questioningly

Jason and Tommy looked at each other and then at the group who was giving them curious looks, "Souvenir," the reds said

"Alright since that is answered, Tensou do you need to recharge or anything buddy," Tommy said

Tensou nodded his head, "Yes my power cells must be recharged every so often," he said

Aisha smiles, "Come with me Tensou and let's see what we can figure out," she said

Tensou looked at Tommy who nodded, "Go ahead Tensou," he said, and with that the little robot followed the yellow ranger out of the monitor room.

"Alright, now that that's settled, how about we," Kimberly said but a beeping noise from the scanners interrupted her.

Billy walked over to the monitor and pressed a couple of buttons and in showed the vastness of space, "Hmm, that's odd," Billy said

"What's up Billy," Tommy asked

"Well it would appear that the Astro Megaship has just left Earth's orbit," Billy said

"WHAT," the rangers said

"Why would they leave Earth's orbit, I mean the space rangers all go by Angel Grove's time and its well past midnight," Kimberly said

"I honestly don't know," Billy answered

"Can you find out where they're heading," Kat asked

"Let's see," Billy said, he then started to type some of the touch buttons on the consoles, a minute later coordinates popped up on the screen, 1573-46-1987.

"Those coordinates look familiar," Jason said

"They are the coordinates of KO-35 in the Karova system, it is the home planet of the red space ranger," Zordon said

"Andros," Kimberly said

"But why would they go there, I mean the space colony was abandoned," Kat said

"Maybe they found something and decided to check it out," Jason said

"The only thing they're going to find is trouble," Billy said

"Adam I am sending you to," Zordon said but Adam cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, keep an eye on them…sigh…there goes my sleep," Adam said, he then waved to everyone, "See you guys," Adam then pressed a button on his communicator and he teleported out in a flash of green.

"Well if that's all, I suppose that we'll be heading home now," Kimberly said as she wrapped an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tommy said as he smiled at Kat who smiled in return.

"Goodnight rangers, I will see you in a couple of hours," Zordon said

"Goodnight," the rangers said, all four of them then teleported out in their respective colors.

 **Angel Grove Road**

A familiar blue van was driving through the road, inside the van were three familiar people.

"Believe me when I tell you, that there are aliens on this planet," Pr. Phenominous who is wearing his regular attire said while driving the van.

In the back of the van that was filled with equipment were Bulk who was wearing a gold chain around his neck, tan shirt under overalls under his lab coat, jeans, and black shoes and Skull who is wearing a spiked collar, green buttoned up shirt under a brown leather jacket under his lab coat, the collar of his jacket overlapping the coat, blue jeans and brown shoes, "Really, cool," Skull said

"How did they get here," Bulk asked

"They come as seedling aliens, that grow with each breath of the terrible creatures inside," Phenominous said as he then looked at the two former punks, Skull then points forward and a honking is heard, the old man then looks forward and turns the car sharply making Skull fall to the ground on his face, "Crazy driver," Phenominous yelled as the truck passed them. Skull was able to get up back on his seat.

Bulk looks from the road at the van floor, "And when they grow stronger, bigger and hideous," he heard Phenominous said

 **Bulks Fantasy**

"And with every evil breath," Phenominous said, Bulk was looking at a green egg as big as Skull's chest that was next to Skull, "And one day they come out and attack," Phenominous said, the egg then starts to crack and a big red, scaly and slimy arm comes out of it and the clawed hand then reaches at Bulk's face and grabs him, Bulk and Skull scream as Bulk tries to pry the hand off of his face with his left hand getting slime on his hand.

 **Reality**

Phenominous turns his head to see why the two goofs were screaming only to see Bulk grabbing his own face with his right hand while his left hand was grabbing his arm.

Bulk opens his eyes to see that the only thing that is grabbing his face was his hand so he releases his face, Bulk then laughs awkwardly while Skull looks on in confusion. The elder then looks forward and shakes his head, _'Strange boy, well that's why I like them,'_ he thinks then smiles. The professor then sees what he was looking for, "There, there it is," Phenominous said pointing forward toward a watermelon patch, he then slams on the breaks, stopping the van.

Bulk and Skull then open the two doors and jump out of the van **(ever seen Scooby Doo, their back doors are the same as the mystery machine)** , followed by Phenominous who is holding a computer keyboard that was wired to his helmet, the loony professor then started walking, "I know it's here," Phenominous said as he was being followed by Bulk and Skull. They started to walk to the front of the van. Bulk and Skull kept shushing each other to be quiet. They were both silenced by Phenominous's yell, "There, aliens," the Professor pointed his finger forward.

The former bullies looked to where the professor was pointing only to see a watermelon patch, "Umm, professor, that's a watermelon," Bulk said

"A watermelon, perhaps to the untrained eye," Phenominous said, he then laughed, Phenominous then gave Bulk his keyboard and then started to run toward to the patch and he grabbed a watermelon and ran over to the former bullies happily. The old man then showed the boys the watermelon, both Bulk and Skull looked at it curiously and cautiously. Phenominous looks at the watermelon he then starts to shake it back and forth, "Come out you evil alien. Come out you evil alien." Bulk and Skull keep looking at the fruit cautiously, the professor then stops shaking the watermelon, "We'll take it back for molecular analysis," the professor said to Bulk and Skull.

Bulk then grabs the watermelon away from Phenominous, "It does feel kind of heavy, heh I think it moved," Bulk said

Professor Phenominous takes his stethoscope that was around his neck and puts it on the watermelon, "Keep it away from your head in case it pops out and latches onto your face," Phenominous said, Bulk and Skull look at each other in panic and Bulk puts his arms out away from his face. "Yes I can hear its heart beat and it sounds like that its scratching to come out," Phenominous said as he hears a swishing noise come from the watermelon.

Out of panic Bulk hands the watermelon to Skull who puts his ear to it, "I think I hear it scratching," Skull said and then hands it back to Bulk.

"It's gonna hatch man. Here professor," Bulk said as he handed the melon to Phenominous who hands it to Skull who then hands it back to Bulk, "No I insist," Bulk then hands it back to Phenominous, the three then pass it to each other six time while Bulk says, "I insist." On the seventh they all have a hold of the watermelon in the air, Skull then makes a shushing sound getting his companions attention. Skull then grabs the watermelon and hands it to Bulk while smiling. Bulk takes the watermelon and smiles while nodding a bit, then he realizes what happened and throws the watermelon in the air. All three look up at the watermelon while Bulk screamed, the watermelon then landed on Bulk's head and the contents of the fruit spread everywhere while Bulk wore the melon like a hat.

Skull licked his face, getting a taste of the watermelon juice, "Mm delicious," he said

Phenominous took a piece of watermelon that was on his face and ate it, "Mhm seedless," the professor exclaimed

Bulk looked at the two with an annoyed look and spits out the watermelon that was in his mouth.

 **Megabridge**

Andros was sitting in a chair laying his head on one of the many consoles, sleeping.

"Andros, we have arrived at KO-35," DECA said

Andros had awoke by D.E.C.A.'s voice, "Thanks D.E.C.A.," he said as he got up, "I'm heading toward the surface."

"Do you want me to wake the others," D.E.C.A. asked

 **Tube Room**

Andros has just entered the tube room, "No I'll be back before they wake up," he said

"Alright," D.E.C.A. said, Andros stopped in front of his tube, his back facing the red tube, he did the essential movements then he turned around and jumped in the tube.

 **Carlos's room**

Carlos was lying in bed on his right side facing away from his widow, still awake, "I just can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see that same video. I need to say something to him or at least let the others know," Carlos said, Carlos was so into his self-conversation that he didn't notice the red light leaving the megaship.

 **KO-35**

Andros had landed on the ground on his stomach, "Uh, well that is something I won't be telling the others about," he said, Andros then got up and started to walk around. Unknown to him he was being watched.

Adam who was a hundred feet away from the ranger, to keep from being seen was watching Andros closely, "Now what are you doing here Andros," he asked

Andros kept on looking around but all he saw were strange building structures, "Wow, it's weird being back home again it's so deserted. If Karone is here she'll be very confused," Andros said, Andros cupped his hands together, "KARONE, KARONE."

 **One hundred feet away**

"So that's what you're doing here," Adam smiled, "Looking for your sister, I don't think I know such a dedicated big brother other than Jason," he said, Adam sighed though, "But couldn't you have done this during the day, say noon."

 **Andros**

Andros was still walking around yelling his sister's name, "KARONE."

 **Dark Fortress, Astranama's Chambers**

Astranama was fast asleep on her bed, she was having a peaceful sleep. She looked so content that one could almost forget that she was the princess of evil.

The princess of evil however was not alone, she was being watched from the outside by her faithful friend Ecliptor, "Pleasant dreams princess," he said, he then chuckled and walked away from the room.

 **Astranama's Command Room**

Ecliptor had walked in Astranama's command room where Elgar was standing while sleeping. "I wonder if it worked," he said, Ecliptor then pressed a couple of buttons on the console and the viewing screen popped to life, it showed the red space ranger on KO-35.

"KARONE," the red ranger yelled

"So you've finally returned to your home planet, too bad we had to destroy it," Ecliptor said

 **Carlos's Room**

Carlos was laying on his back staring at the ceiling of his bed, he couldn't get any sleep at all because of what he learned.

"Time to get up Carlos," DECA said

Carlos sighed, "I'm already up," he said, Carlos then swung his legs at the edge of his bed and got in a sitting position, the black ranger then raised his head but his head hits the corner of his bed ceiling, "Ah, who designed these things anyway." Carlos got up and headed to his closet when something caught his eye, it was laying on his desk, it was his green turbo morpher and right next to it lay his turbo key. Carlos looked at it for a minute and remembered the times when he morphed into the green ranger, "DESERT THUNDER TURBO POWER," memory Carlos said. After a little trip past memory lane Carlos decided to get ready.

 **Jump Tube Room**

TJ, Cassie and Ashley all in their uniforms were all in the room, TJ and Cassie were sitting at a metal table, sitting across from one another which they both secretly enjoyed because they'd sneak quick glances at each other, hoping the other wouldn't catch them. Ashley was at the synthetron, she opened the door and took out the eggs and bacon, she then closed it, "Looks like bacon and eggs," Ashley said, she then smelled them, "Smells like bacon and eggs, but you don't even taste them," she said as she sat next to TJ at the table.

"I think they're good," TJ said as he squirted ketchup on his eggs, then sets the ketchup bottle down.

"How would you know with all of that ketchup," Cassie said, all three then laughed, Cassie then takes the ketchup and starts to squirts some on her eggs.

"Hey it's like I always say, if it tastes bad put ketchup on it," TJ said

"And since when do you say that," Ashley asked

"Every time I taste something bad," TJ said

Cassie then gained a thoughtful look, "You know when I think about it, you put awfully a lot of ketchup on those cheese burgers I made for you a couple of months back," she said

Ashley and TJ's eyes widened, they both had the same thought, ' _Shit.'_

Cassie then looked at her two nervous friends, "Did you guys not," she said but Carlos chose that time to walk in.

"CARLOS, good morning," TJ said smiling, glad that they could divert the attention away from the burger confrontation they were about to have.

"Good morning Carlos," Ashley said, she was also glad with Carlos's entrance.

"Good morning," Carlos replied, he then walked up to the synthetron pressed a couple of buttons, after a couple of seconds he opened it and took out a plate of eggs and bacon, he then closed the synthetron. Carlos walked over to the table where his friends were sitting, he looks around the room and noticed that their leader was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Andros?"

"We don't know," TJ said

"We thought he'd be with you," Ashley said

"D.E.C.A., where's Andros," TJ asked

"His intention was to be back before you woke up," D.E.C.A. said

"That's not answering the question, where is Andros," Ashley demanded, everyone could tell that she was really worried by the look on her face.

"He is currently on the surface of K0-35," D.E.C.A. said

"Hang on isn't KO-35 like a long way from Earth, there's no way he could teleport there, so that means," TJ said but Cassie finished him

"He flew the ship out of Earth's orbit, great now the Earth could be attacked and there's no way we can defend it," Cassie said

"Calm down guys, we can talk about this later, but right now I want to know why Andros is on KO-35 and didn't tell us," Ashley said

Carlos was asking himself the same thing when he remembered the video, "His sister," Carlos said getting his friends attention.

"What," Cassie asked

"Andros he's looking for his sister," Carlos said, he then sat down at the table, "Years ago she was kidnapped, and he's been looking for her ever since."

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute, Andros has a sister," Cassie asked

"Yeah, it's been years since she's been on K0-35, and KO-35 was abandoned years ago but she wouldn't know that so he thinks she's there," Carlos said

"Who kidnapped her," Ashley asked

"He doesn't know," Carlos said

TJ hasn't spoken but was listening to the story, _'Andros has a sister and didn't tell us. I guess I can understand why, but if he's been hiding this what else is he hiding,'_ TJ thought, the former leader was broken out of his thoughts by Carlos.

"I don't like this," Carlos said, he then got up from his seat, "He should have been back by now," Carlos then walked up to his locker opened it and pulled out a scanner, he then closed the locker. Carlos headed towards the jump tubes, "I'm gonna go check on him."

"We'll all go," TJ said, _'I would like to have a word with him about leaving Earth's orbit without telling us anyway_ ,'he thought

TJ, Cassie and Ashley were all about to get up but they were stopped by Carlos who stopped in front of them and gestured for them to sit back down, "Na, Let's give him some space," Carlos said

TJ wanted to argue but he could tell that Carlos was serious about this, "You call us if there's trouble," TJ said with his leader voice which none of them has ever argued with.

Carlos nodded and couldn't help but think, _'Red of blue he'll always be my leader.'_ Carlos then walked to his jump tube stopped in front of it, put his back facing it. Carlos did the essential movements, he then turned around and jumped in the tube.

 **Space**

A black beam is then shown heading to KO-35's surface.

 **KO-35, Andros**

Andros is shown walking around another part of KO-35 although you wouldn't know because the structures still looked the same, "KARONE, KARONE, WHERE ARE YOU, ITS ME ANDROS," he said

 **Adam**

"Why do I have a feeling that Karone isn't here," Adam said

 **Andros**

"KARONE, KARONE," Andros yelled

Just then out of the ground formed Ecliptor, "Well welcome back red ranger," he said

"Ecliptor," a shocked Andros said, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here, to rid the universe of the annoying presence of the red ranger," Ecliptor answered

"Well that's gonna be hard, there's a lot more of us than you think," Andros said

Ecliptor charged Andros, "Get ready because you die today red ranger," he said

"Ecliptor you're history," Andros said, then he charged, the red ranger jumped up in the air and threw a left punch at Ecliptor who caught it. Astranama's second in command then threw his own punch, hitting Andros in the chest, sending sparks flying off the red ranger and making Andros fall on the ground. Andros was able to get up but was immediately attacked by Ecliptor, the villain used his sword and slashed Andros on the chest three times, sending sparks flying, Ecliptor then side-kicked Andros, sending him flying ten feet until he landed on his back, the red ranger groaned in pain. Ecliptor ran to Andros and when he was close enough stabbed his sword down in an attempt to piece the leader of the power rangers. Andros however was able to roll out of the way, he then wrapped his legs around Ecliptor's and with all of his strength he threw the monster ten feet **(Ever watch Young Justice, Superboy vs Match)**. Andros then got up followed by Ecliptor.

"You're gonna pay for that one ranger," Ecliptor said as he charged Andros once again.

"We'll see about that," Andros said, "Spiral Sabre," just then the primary weapon of the red space ranger appeared in his right hand. Andros once again met Ecliptor halfway, their swords clashed together.

 **KO-35, Carlos**

Carlos was walking around an area that had white structures while looking at his scanner that was in his hand, _'Hm, where is he, I have a really bad feeling about this,'_ Carlos thought as he continued to walk.

 **Battle**

Andros and Ecliptor once again clashed swords, finally Andros got under Ecliptor's guard and slashed him four times on the chest, however when Andros made a fifth attempt, Ecliptor caught the sabre and slashed Andros twice on the chest, the monster then grabbed Andros and threw him in a fountain.

"Looks like you're all washed up ranger," Ecliptor said

Andros stood up on his feet, "Actually I found it quite refreshing," he said, Andros then jumped in the air and prepared to slash down on Ecliptor but the villain blaster him in the air, making Andros fall on the ground hard, "Ah."

Ecliptor laughed, "So are we having fun," he said

Andros once again got up, "Oh I'm having a blast," he said, Andros then ran up to Ecliptor and attempted to slash him, but Ecliptor parried the strike and punched Andros ten feet in the air.

"Heads up," Ecliptor said, his head then detached from his body and floated toward Andros, the head of Ecliptor then shot green lightning from his eyes, which impacted Andros's body. Andros landed hard on the ground, but he was able to get up, "Look who's ahead of the game now," Ecliptor said

"You wish," Andros replied

"Heads I win tails you lose," Ecliptor said, his head then flew at Andros and impacted his chest making sparks fly, Andros grunted in pain. Ecliptor the shot green lighting from his eyes again, five bolts hit Andros on the chest.

 **Adam**

"Dam, something tells me that Andros's sister was never here to begin with. I sure hope the space rangers are awake because if someone doesn't come soon then I'll have to intervene," Adam said as he unconsciously summoned his zeonizers on his wrists. "And how the hell is that guy fighting without his head, that's just impossible and very creepy."

 **Carlos**

Carlos was walking around another an area while still looking at his scanner, "Where are you," he asked

 **Battle**

Andros is being slashed in the chest by a headless Ecliptor three times, the body of Ecliptor then kicks Andros to the ground seven feet away. Ecliptor's head then reattached to his body, "I didn't think killing you would be so easy," he said

"It won't be," Andros said as he took out his astro-blaster, stood up and fired two shots at Ecliptor who deflected them right back but Andros rolled out of the way and fired two more shots but again Ecliptor defected them right back except this time Andros was hit by both blasts making sparks fly off of his chest and making him fall on the ground.

 **Adam**

"Come on Carlos, where are you, I know you're here somewhere, I can feel your morphing energy," Adam said while looking around.

 **Battle**

Andros was on the ground trying to get up but he was having trouble, "This is it ranger," Ecliptor said

 **Adam**

"Don't have time," Adam said, he then summoned his zeonizers.

 **Battle**

"Say good bye," Ecliptor said

 **Adam**

"Its morphin time," Adam said and was about to connect his zeonizers together, but stopped when he heard a yell.

 **Battle**

Carlos then jumped into the battle and slashed Ecliptor with his lunar lance, sending sparks flying off Ecliptor's chest, and making the villain take a few steps back. The black ranger lands right in front of Andros protectively, "Andros, are you ok," Carlos asked

"Carlos," Andros said

"You think you can protect him, well think again," Ecliptor said, he then formed a giant astro-projection head of himself, the head then shot green lightning at the two rangers, Carlos seeing this made sure that he was right in front of Andros.

"Carlos look out," Andros yelled, but Carlos didn't listen, he stayed firm until the lightning hit him, the black ranger was assaulted by ten bolts of lightning, making sparks flying off his chest and Carlos scream in pain. "Carlos no," Carlos then fell to his knees and on the ground. "Carlos," Andros quickly ran to his friend and put Carlos's arm around his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

"We're a team remember," Carlos said

"But this is my fight," Andros said, he then started to back himself and Carlos away from Ecliptor, he then turned around, "Galaxy Glider hang ten," the glider then flew down and stopped in front of Andros. "Lay down," Andros said, he then laid Carlos on the glider, the red ranger then got on himself, "I'll be back Ecliptor," the red galaxy glider then took off and headed toward the Astro Megaship.

"Yes I know," Ecliptor said as he watched the rangers fly away.

 **Megaship, Infirmary Room**

TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, and Carlos were all in the infirmary, Carlos was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, being checked over by Ashley who was waving a scanner over his body.

"Well he's asleep," Ashley said

"That's good," Cassie said

TJ wasn't entirely listening, he had something on his mind, _'Carlos has been blasted many times when we were turbo rangers and was always able to get up and continue. There was rarely a time when we needed to go to the infirmary, so why is this different, as far as I know he was fully rested and his powers energized him. Even if he was tired he still should have gotten up, what happened…sigh…why didn't he call us,'_ TJ thought

"This is all my fault, Ecliptor wanted me," Andros said

Ashley and Cassie shared a look, "Ecliptor saw you by yourself, he would have gone after any of us," Ashley said gently

"I should be the one on there, not Carlos," Andros said, gesturing toward the bed that Carlos was on.

"Andros, what affects one of use, affects all of us," Cassie said

Andros decided that he needed to be alone so he left the infirmary.

"He just doesn't get it," Cassie said looking at TJ, hoping that he'd make things better.

"Oh, he gets it, he just doesn't accept it. He's gonna have to though, if we're ever gonna stop Astranama, we need him to lead," TJ said, "I can't fail again," he whispered to himself

Cassie heard the whisper and frowned, _'None of us are gonna fail TJ,"_ she thought

 **Hall**

Andros has just stopped walking and put his back against the wall all he could think of was Carlos being blasted right in front of him, _'He shouldn't have been there, it should have been me,'_ Andros thought, "I gotta make this right." Andros then walked to the jump tube room.

 **Jump tube room**

Andros has just entered the room with a look of determination, "DECA, I'm heading back. Don't say a word to the others," Andros said with a voice of finality. Andros went to his tube, he did the essential movements and jumped in the tube.

 **Space**

A red beam is shown heading to KO-35.

 **KO-35**

Andros was walking in the same place where his battle with Ecliptor took place, "Ecliptor I'm here, where are you," Andros said

"Look up," a voice said just then a giant Ecliptor appeared making the ground shake along with Andros.

"Whoa," Andros said, while trying to stay on his feet, the ground stopped shaking and Andros was able to get his footing, he then looked up at the giant, "What's the matter, can you only fight someone smaller than you."

The response Andros got was Ecliptor attempting to stomp on him, but he was able to jump out of the way, Ecliptor then breather fire which hit Andros, damaging him, "Ahhh. Man talk about morning breath," he said

 **Megabridge**

Cassie had just entered the bridge, she has been looking for TJ for ten minutes. Finally she found him typing on one of the many consoles, _'He looks so focused,'_ Cassie thought, she couldn't help but admire her leader as he worked. Cassie would be lying if she said that she didn't find a serious TJ sexy. The pink ranger quickly shook those naughty thoughts out of her head, no matter how enjoyable she actually finds them, now was not the time she was here for a reason. Cassie walked up to TJ, "Hey TJ," she said as she stopped and stood next to him.

TJ looked up from the console and smiled when he saw Cassie, "Hey Cass, what's up," he asked

"Nothing much, just came to make sure that you were ok," Cassie said

"Why wouldn't I be ok," TJ asked

"I don't know why wouldn't you," Cassie challenged

TJ was silent for a moment, not exactly sure what to say.

"Does it have to do with Andros and Carlos, are you mad about what happened," Cassie asked

TJ sighed, "He shouldn't have flew the Megaship here, I mean him doing that has put the Earth in danger, not to mention he went down without us, then Carlos goes down and doesn't call us when he found Andros and Ecliptor fighting like I told him to, instead Carlos attacks, gets blasted and is now in the infirmary," TJ said

"TJ, you can't fault those two for what happened," Cassie said

"I don't but Andros's loner act is getting old fast, if there's one thing I've learned as a ranger, it's that we're a team and we're stronger together, I mean hasn't anyone heard the phrase united we stand divided we fall," TJ said

"In his defense, Andros mostly likely never heard it, considering he hasn't been on Earth that long," Cassie said

"Andros needs to accept that we're a team or we're going to lose again, except this time it will be his fault, not mine," TJ said sadly

Cassie's eyes softened when she heard the last part, "You still blame yourself don't you," she asked softly

TJ was looking anywhere but at Cassie, he just couldn't face her, he doesn't want her to see him vulnerable again. 

"TJ, look at me," Cassie said

Hesitantly TJ looked at Cassie, they both studied each other's faces. TJ saw compassion and sincerity two things that always went well with Cassie. And Cassie, she saw guilt and anger, two emotions that she believes should never be on his face.

Both teens just stayed there and looked each other in the eyes, no one saying anything, the silence was actually quite comforting in a way. Cassie slowly put her right hand on TJ's cheek, TJ opened his mouth as if to say something but he didn't have the chance because of Ashley's entrance.

"Hey guys, have you seen Andros," Ashley said, then she noticed what was happening between her friends, she stopped and looked at them wide eyed, "I haven't seen. Am I interrupting something?"

When TJ and Cassie noticed the yellow ranger they jumped apart blushing, TJ coughed, "No, no," he said hastily all of a sudden finding the console interesting.

"Nope not at all," Cassie said hastily while smiling awkwardly.

"Are, you," Ashley said but was interrupted by TJ

"You were going to ask us something," TJ said

' _I so interrupted something. I really hope I didn't ruin a chance of them getting together,'_ Ashley thought, "Right, have you seen Andros, I can't find him anywhere?"

When Ashley asked that, things all of a sudden got quite serious, "I haven't," Cassie said

"Neither have I," TJ said

"You don't think that he went back down there," Cassie asked

"D.E.C.A., where's Andros," TJ said, D.E.C.A. however didn't respond, "D.E.C.A.?"

Cassie pressed a couple of buttons on the console that was in front of her, she frowned of what she found. The pink ranger looked at her friends, "His galaxy glider is gone," she said

"Let's go," TJ said, the girls nodded.

TJ then headed out the megabridge, "You were so having a moment with him," Ashley said to Cassie.

Cassie gave Ashley an annoyed look, "Let's focus on your crush shall we," Cassie said, she then followed TJ out the door with a grinning Ashley not too far behind.

 **Tube Room**

TJ, Cassie and Ashley ran up to the jump tube room, they stopped at their individual tubes. The rangers did the essential movements and they jumped in their tubes.

 **Space**

Blue, pink, and yellow beams are shown heading down to KO-35.

 **Megaship, med bay**

Carlos is slowly waking up, he opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone, "Where'd the others go," Carlos asked himself, "D.E.C.A., where are the rangers?"

"TJ, Cassie and Ashley have left to KO-35 to pursue Andros who is currently fighting Ecliptor," D.E.C.A. said

"Ecliptor? They're gonna need my help," Carlos said as he got up from the bed and walked out of the med bay.

 **KO-35**

Andros once again had barely avoided being stomped on, but Ecliptor breathed fire and Andros got hit making sparks fly off him and around him, there was then an explosion which threw Andros ten feet in the air. The red ranger landed ungracefully on his stomach.

"Cooked to perfection," Ecliptor said

"Not even close," Andros said

"Time to finish this," Ecliptor said, just then he was blasted by some laser blasts, "Ah." Ecliptor then looked to where the blasts came from and saw TJ holding his astro ax booster mode, Cassie holding her satellite stunner booster mode, and Ashley holding her star slinger booster mode, they were flying towards him on their galaxy gliders. Ecliptor swung his sword horizontally at them but they flew under it.

"Ready, all together, FIRE," TJ said, all three then blasted their weapons at Ecliptor and all three powered up blasts hit home.

"Guys," Andros said, all three rangers then jumped off their gliders and landed in front of their leader.

"Andros are you ok," Ashley said, very worried

"Yeah I think so," Andros said as TJ and Cassie was putting his arms around their shoulders. 

"Come on let's get out of here," Cassie said, they then started to run as fast as they could with an injured Andros.

"We need to stop Ecliptor," Andros said as they stopped behind one of the many pillars that had a roof above them.

"Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him," TJ said

Just then they noticed someone twenty feet away from them walking toward them. Each of them recognized the figure in the black armor.

"Look its Carlos," Andros exclaimed

Carlos finally stopped five feet from them, "Hope I didn't miss anything," Carlos said, he then felt some pain and bent a bit, the other rangers seeing this quickly ran up to him, Cassie and Andros held him up.

"But Carlos your injured, you shouldn't be here," Andros said

"I'm part of this team remember and you're gonna need all of the help that you can get," Carlos said

"You're right," Andros said

"Then let's do it," Carlos said

Andros and his team ran from their cover and up to Ecliptor, the red ranger looked up at the villain, "Ecliptor, you're history," he said, all Ecliptor did was growl, "Alright, let's do it guys," Andros told his team

"Right," the four former turbo rangers said in usion.

"Astro blasters fire," all five rangers said, they then took out their blasters and fired them. The rainbow of beams though were blocked by Ecliptor's sword.

"We need something more powerful," Carlos said

"I got it," Cassie said, she then put left wrist up to her mouth, "Alpha lock mega lasers on Ecliptor and fire at will."

 **Megabridge**

"Got it," Alpha said, he then pressed a couple of buttons on the console, "Locked on target, firing now," he then pressed two buttons.

 **Rangers**

"Alright," Ashley said

 **Space**

The megaship then fires four big blue lasers at the planet.

 **KO-35**

Ecliptor is then bombarded with four lasers to the chest sending sparks flying, "Ahhh, this is not over power rangers," he said, Ecliptor then teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

"Yeah, I knew we'd beat him as a team, running scared," Carlos said as TJ, Cassie and Ashley cheered, he and TJ high fived, "Ow my arm," Carlos then held his arm and his three friends went to him to see if he was ok.

Andros wasn't paying attention, instead he was thinking, _'She was never here, I should have known,'_ he thought

Carlos noticed Andros sad mood, "Andros," Carlos asked

"It was all a trick," Andros said as he holstered his blaster.

' _I'm sorry Andros,'_ Carlos thought, "Come on Andros, let's go home," and with that they all teleported.

Adam who was hiding behind a column had finally shown himself "That was impressive team work, almost makes me forgive Andros for keeping me from sleeping, almost. But they still have a long way to go," he said, the Zeo ranger then heard his communicator beep, he put it up to his mouth pressed a button and spoke, "This is Adam."

"Adam this is Tensou, Zordon wants you to head to the power base," Tensou said

"Alright, I'm on my way," Adam said, he then cut off communication, Adam then pushed a button on his communicator and he teleported out in a green beam.

 **MegaGym**

Andros who is wearing a red hoodie and red sweet pants, is shown working out on a machine that has him moving his feet back and forth. The door slides open and Carlos then walked in and leans his right shoulder on the edge of the entrance, he then knocks on the wall getting the red ranger's attention.

"Carlos, hey, how are you feeling," Andros said

"Better thanks," Carlos said

Andros reaches out his right hand and levitates his red towel to himself, when he grabs it he wipes his face.

Carlos just looked on smiling, he'd seen a lot of thing but seeing telepathy still amazes him.

After Andros wiped his face he spoke, "Carlos, listen I'm really sorry for what happened down there."

"I know you are," Carlos said he then walked inside the gym and stopped next to Andros, "I also know why you went down there. You were hoping to find your sister."

Andros looked at the black ranger in surprise, "How did you know," he said

"That's not important," Carlos said

"Ecliptor fooled me, she was never down there," Andros said

"If you'll let us, we can help you find your sister, that's what being a power ranger is about, we're a team," Carlos said

Andros smiled, "We're a pretty good team," he said

"Yeah and you're a big part of it," Carlos said

"Thanks," Andros said as he put his hand out and Carlos shook it, both smiling at each other.

The two then broke their handshake, "I have to go, see you later," Carlos said

"See ya," Andros said, Carlos then exited the gym.

 **Eight minutes later**

Andros was continuing his workout on the foot machine. Just then TJ walked in, Andros saw him and stopped his workout, he had a feeling he'd see him.

"Hey," TJ said

"Hey," Andros said

"Can we talk," TJ said

"Sure," Andros said, he then got off the machine.

TJ was quiet for a moment, trying to contemplate of how to say what needed to be said.

"Listen TJ, if you're gonna yell, then do it," Andros said

"What makes you think I was gonna yell at you," TJ said

"I saw the look on your face when Carlos was in the infirmary, I know when someone's angry," Andros said

"You're right I am angry. Andros you left Earth's orbit and flew us to another planet without telling us, did you even think about what that could have meant for the Earth, our planet, the very same planet that Astranama has been trying to take over. Not to mention you went down on KO-35 without telling anyone," TJ said

"I thought Karone was there," Andros said

"I know you did, and I'm not gonna say that I know what you're feeling, I'm an only child. All I can do is imagine how you feel, but still did you ever think that it wasn't your sister," TJ said

"Of course I did, but I had to hope that's all I can do," Andros snapped

"I just want you to understand that you're not alone anymore. Do you want to know the power rangers secret weapon," TJ said

"I wasn't aware we had a secret weapon," Andros said

"Oh but we do, it's the same weapon that every ranger team before us used," TJ said

"What is it," Andros asked curiously

"Team work, every power ranger team has always used team work to defeat the enemy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Ninjetti Power Rangers, the Alien Ranger, the Power Rangers Zeo, and the first Turbo Rangers and we as the second Turbo Rangers used it. That is what always gave us the edge over the villains and its gonna continue to give us the edge as long as we act like a team," TJ said, "We're new to being space rangers, we still don't know what we're doing, but you know everything that we need to know about space, we need you to lead us," TJ said

Andros was listening very carefully to what TJ was saying, it sounded like TJ was scolding him but also was encouraging him and it was working.

"There's another thing that the power rangers have that Astranama and every villain before her doesn't," TJ said

"What's that," Andros asked

"Friendship," TJ said surprising Andros, "We're all friends Andros, we care about what happens to each other, that's also what makes us all a good team, the villains couldn't give a dam about one another, the only reason why they're even united is because they fear Dark Specter, they're never gonna know how to truly work together, not like us," TJ said, "So, I'll follow you but are you willing to lead?"

Andros nodded, "I am, I may need some help though," he said

TJ smiled, "If you do, come to me, I'll give you a hand," TJ said, he then put his arm up, Andros looked at it for a second until he finally clapped his hand with TJ's

"Thanks," Andros said

"No problem," TJ said as they released each other, "Any way I have to go, see ya," TJ then started to walk out of the gym.

"Off to flirt with Cassie," Andros said

TJ turned around and saw Andros smiling, he then pointed at him, "That's not funny," TJ said smiling, they both then laughed and TJ walked out.

Andros didn't have to wait long for another one of his friends to come in, except this time it was the beautiful yellow ranger, "Hey," Ashley said

"Hey, you come to yell at me," Andros said

"I have a few thing I'd like to say," Ashley said, she then breathed, "What you did was reckless, idiotic, and moronic, and I don't want to see you do that again, do you understand me," Ashley said

Andros was quiet not because he was letting Ashley vent but because the tone in her voice scared him, it said interrupt and pay the price and he wasn't gonna pay anything, all he could do was nod, _'Man, she's scary but she's also kind of cute when she's angry,'_ he thought

"Good, by the way," Ashley said, she then walked up to Andros and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad, you're ok."

When Ashley kissed him everything in Andros froze, all movement and all thought process, the only thought he could think of is that he would love to kiss the yellow ranger on the lips.

"Come on, it's time for my lesson," Ashley said, as she grabbed Andros's hand and dragged him out.

"Heh, oh right," Andros said as he walked with Ashley forgetting all about the workout that he was doing.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Can anyone think of a better name that tube room or jump tube room, I can't think of anything. I want to put up a profile picture and cover pictures for my stories, but fanfiction says that I need the required permission and rights to put the pictures up. If anyone can help me out, I'd appreciate it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my next chapter will be up sooner that you think. Creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. Have a morphinominal day.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers sadly.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's no fighting in it like the others but there is some comedy. Warning lemon at the ending of chapter if you don't want to read it then go to the next chapter. Lemon involves spanking.**

 **Chapter 11: The Meeting**

 **Power Base meeting room**

The meeting room was a bigger replica of the command center, in the middle of the room was a rectangular table that had twenty chairs, one of the only differences is that there are tubes that are filled with color, white, green, gold, silver, red, black, pink, blue, and yellow.

Zordon was waiting in the meeting room for his rangers, the mentor took a look around the meeting room, he had to admit the rangers put a lot of detail in this room, he'd actually almost thought that he was in the command center when he first entered this room, the tubes though reminded him that it wasn't the command center. He was also touched that they based this room off the command center it just comes to show how important the place was to them all. Just then Jason who is wearing a black t-shirt under a red blazer, blue jeans, and red and black Air Jordan's, and Kimberly who is wearing a hot pink crop top, jean shorts, and pink shoes walked in, "Hey Zordon," Kimberly greeted

"Good morning," Jason said

"Good morning Jason, Kimberly. How did you sleep," Zordon asked

"Great now that I have my Dragon King back," Kimberly said as she and Jason sat down next to each other

Jason smiled at his girlfriend who returned it, "I slept great as well considering I'm with my Phoenix Queen," he said, Jason and Kimberly shared a tender kiss then broke apart because they didn't want to weird out Zordon.

Zordon however wasn't weirded out in fact he found those two's affection quite sweet. He always knew that his red and pink rangers were meant to be, right when he saw how they acted. Like the rest of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, Zordon had always hoped for those two to be together, and was disappointed when Kimberly and Tommy got together. Especially because he and the other rangers knew that Kimberly was unknowingly using Tommy because of how similar he and Jason were, if she couldn't be with Jason then she would be with Tommy. When Kimberly broke up with Tommy through that letter, yes he was sad for him but also quite happy because he knew that Kimberly and Jason once again had a chance. But that is all in the past now he must focus on here and now.

Just then Aisha who is wearing a yellow long sleeved blouse under a leather jacket, black jeans, and white shoes, entered the room, the yellow ranger smiled when she saw her friends, "Good morning guys," Aisha said

"Good morning Aisha," Kimberly said

"Morning," Jason said

"Good morning Aisha," Zordon said

Aisha then took a seat next to Kimberly, the two friends then hugged, Adam, wearing the same clothes that he wore when they last saw him, then came in two minutes later holding two cups of coffee looking as tired as hell, "Hey guy," he said

"You look like hell," Jason said which earned him an elbow from Kimberly.

"Gee thanks," Adam said

"Good morning Adam," Kimberly said

"Who are the coffees for," Aisha asked

Adam sat right across from Aisha, "Who else me, I need the caffeine if I'm going to stay awake for this meeting," Adam said, he then took a big gulp of his right coffee.

"Can I have a drink," Aisha asked, Adam gave her his left coffee, "Thanks." Aisha took a drink of the coffee, but when the liquid touched her tongue, she spit it out, "Uh gross," Aisha put the coffee down.

"Aisha what's wrong," Kimberly asked

"That coffee, it's terrible, how much sugar did you put in," Aisha said

Adam who took back his coffee simply answered, "Seven table spoons."

"Seven table spoons," Kimberly asked shocked

"Adam that's way too much sugar man," Jason said

"Yeah well, these meetings take forever and I had to stay up all night watching the space rangers. I need the kick," Adam said as he took another gulp of coffee.

Billy who is wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket, blue jeans and white shoes, chose that moment to enter the room, "Hey everyone," Billy said

"Hey," the rangers said

"Wow Adam you look like shit," Billy said as he sat down across from Kimberly.

Jason looks back from Kimberly to Billy back to Kimberly, "What," Kimberly asked

"How is it that I get elbowed but he doesn't," Jason said

"Simple, you're my boyfriend and he isn't," Kimberly said

"That's not fair," Jason said

Ignoring Jason, Aisha asked "What time is it?"

Billy pressed a button on his communicator and a little holographic screen appeared above it, "Its nine o'clock," he said

"They're not here," Kimberly said

Aisha sighed, "They're gonna be late," she said

"Let's wait for them," Jason said

 **Twenty minutes later**

"They're late," Kimberly said sharply

"Yes they are," Jason said

"Adam, maybe you should put the coffee down," Aisha said as she looked at her friend, throughout this time Adam has drank his entire right coffee and he looked wired.

"WhyWouldIPutTheCoffeeDownAisha, IneedItToStayAwakeForThisMeeting, IfIDon'tDrinkItThenI'llFallAsleep," Adam said, he then took a gulp of his remaining cup.

Just then Tommy and Kat who were wearing the same clothes they had on last night, ran in the meeting room out of breath, behind them Tensou came rolling in, "Well it's about time. Where have you two been," Kimberly said

"Sorry, but Tommy forgot to set the alarm clock, and we woke up late," Kat said

"Right, so tell me something Kat," Kimberly said

"What," Kat said

"Why are you wearing the same clothes that you had on yesterday, and what's that smell," Kimberly said smirking

"I um," Kat said, she then looked at Tommy who had a helpless look on his face.

"Are you sure you weren't being naughty last night," Kimberly said smirking

Tommy cleared his throat, "So let's begin shall we," he said, Tommy then noticed the state Adam was in, "What's up with him?"

"Two cups of coffee, seven sugars each, he just finished his first cup," Aisha simply said

"What," Tommy and Kat said in usion

"TommyKatOverHere, SitNextToMe," Adam said gesturing them toward him.

Tommy and Kat looked at each other and then headed toward the table, Tommy sat next to Adam and across from Jason, and Kat sat next to Tommy.

"OhKatI'mSoSorry," Adam said

"Why," Kat asked curiously

"BecauseNoOne'sSittingInFrontOfYou," Adam said

Kat just looked at Adam weirdly, "Rright," she said

Jason looked at Billy, "Billy open the links," Jason said

Billy got up and headed to a console at the wall then he pressed a couple of buttons, after he pressed the final button, a big holoscreen appeared above the table and six people in split screens were shown, the first was MM in his quantron suit, the next was a piranatron, the next four were covered by their cloaks. Billy then sat back down at his seat.

"Alright everyone roll call," Jason said

"MG present," said one of the hooded figures in a male voice.

"MM present," MM said

"MP present," Kimberly said

"MB present," Billy said

"MY present," one of the cloaked figures said in a female voice

"MR present," Jason said

"ZP present," Kat said

"ZY present," said one of the cloaked figures in a female voice

"ZB present," the piranatron said

"I'mHere,I'mHereEveryone, ZGIsReadyForAction," Adam said

"What's up with him," MG said

"Put too much sugar in his coffee," Kimberly said

"Continuing, ZR present," Tommy said

"NY present," Aisha said

"AB present," Said the final cloaked figure in a male voice.

"I am here as well," Zordon said

"Alright then let's begin, Kimberly you start," Jason said

"Weeks ago Divatox has destroyed the power chamber in doing so the turbo rangers lost their powers. As the battle of the power chamber was happening Zordon was captured, I heard the message myself.

"Actually rangers that is not true," Zordon said

Everyone looked at the mentor, "What do you mean Zordon," Aisha asked

"The United Alliance of Evil has had me longer than a couple of week, they have has me for two months," Zordon said

"WHAT," everyone said

"Yes, It just took some time for Dark Specter to gather everyone to the sumarian planet and because dark specter had other business he had to take care of," Zordon said

"If that's so, why haven't you lost more power," Billy asked

"Because Dark Specter wanted to let everyone of the villains know of his achievement," Zordon said

"Figures, no matter how powerful, all villains are the same They won't do anything until after they gloat to someone," Kimberly said, "Anyway, I'll continue, when the rangers heard about what happened, they did what we expected and went into space, leaving Justin behind by his choice,"

"Thank god for that," Kat said, Tommy, ZY, and ZB just nodded, Adam would have to but was to busy looking around the room.

Everyone noticed but didn't say anything about it, "After they left I passed down my duty of watcher to ZG," Kimberly said

"After Zordon was capture, Tommy and I went to the sumarian planet to rescue Zordon, when we got there we saw everyone that the power rangers have fought from Rita to Divatox, we also saw that Andros was there to, most likely so he could spy on the UAE to see what they were planning," Jason said

"When Dark Specter came everyone sat down, after some gloating from Dark Specter, Zedd raised his drink for a toast, so we could keep our cover Jason and I toasted as well. Andros however didn't, Divatox saw this and called him out, Astranama then revealed Andros to be a spy then she accused us of being spies. A fight broke out, we told Andros about the turbos and that he needed to give them the astro morphers but he decided to be stubborn and refused, we were able to get him to think about it which was all we could do," Tommy said

"We helped Andros escape the sumarian planet and then we rescued Zordon, and after a little gloat from me. Tommy and I teleported out and back to the power base," Jason said

"When the space shuttle was within range of the megaship I hacked the ship's computers and I used a tractor beam to pull them in the megaship, after about a half hour Andros arrived but had mistaken them for enemies and attacked, after a space battle and the other rangers able to temporarily fix the mega accelerator, they crash landed on some planet. Alright you're turn Adam" Billy said

Adam took another gulp of his coffee, he then jumped up on his feet, "AlrightSoTheSpaceRangersLeftTheMegashipAndTheyAllFoughtTheQuantronsTheyWereLikeKapowAndWamTheTurbosDidGoodButAndrosKickedButt, EventuallyTheQuantronsRanAwayToTheirMommies. TheRangersThenGotTheShuttleExamined, AndrosLeftAndTheRangersWereGoingToLeaveToGoBackToTheEarth, AlphaHoweverWasn'tWithThemSoTheySearchedForHim, ButAlphaWasOnTheMegashipAndHeEventuallyConvincedAndrosToTurnAroundAndSavedThe RangersFromDyingByBlastingTheQuantronsThatWereHoldingTheRangersPeuPeu, AndrosThenLanded, RanOutAndHandedTheRangersTheSpaceMorphers, ThenTheyMorphed," Adam said he then sang the morphing song, "AfterThatTheyFoughtTheQuantrons, The RangersWereLikeBoomPowKaboomWamAndTheQuantronsWereLikeAhPleaseStopWeCan'tTakeIt, TheQuantronsThenLeft, pussies, ThenVelocofightersStartedShootingAtTheRangersAndTheRangersRan, ThereWereExplosionsBehindThem," Adam then made explosion noises, "OneOfTheFightersThenDecidedToLockOnTheRangersSoIBeingACompleteBadAss, TookOutMyZeoRifleAndBlastedTheBastard'sEngine, TheRangersStoppedInShockAndWereAboutToBeBlastedBecauseOfItSoISavedTheDayAgainAndShotTheQuantronInTheHead. EventuallyTheRangersMadeItToTheMegashipFoundOutAboutItBecomingAMegazord, SoTheyUsedItAndDestroyedOneOfAstranama'sShips, LaterOnTheyComeBackInSearchOfMeBecauseCarlosSpottedMeButIOutsmartedThemAndMovedBeforeTheyCame, Suckers, TheyThenLeftThePlanetAndThat'sHowTheyStarted." Adam then continued to explain what the space rangers did, all the while making sound effects when there were fights or whatever. "AfterTheBattleWithEcliptor, IWasCalledToComeHereButIWasTiredSoIGotTwo CupsOfCoffeeAndPutSevenTeaspoonsOfSugarInThemEach, WeThenWaitedTwentyMinutesForTommyAndKatToArrive, WeThenFoundOutThattheyWereLateBecauseTheyHadSex," Adam said, this got a laugh from the group, but caused both Tommy and Kat to blush in embarrassment. "NowWeAreTwoHoursInTheMeetingAndIFeelGreat!" Adam then did two quick punches.

"Ok was I the only one who barely understood that," MM said

"I heard space rangers, shuttle, morphed, Ecliptor and the Tommy and Kat having sex," Jason said

"I heard the sex part, I also heard zeo, Andros, quantron, and Astranama," Kimberly said

"He lost me at the beginning," ZB said, the others agreed that they as well barely understood a thing Adam had said.

"WellIfYouNeedMeToRepeatIt, TheStoryStartsOutLike," Adam said but was interrupted by Tommy

"How about we save everyone from a worse headache and we send you the info instead," Tommy said, the people on the screen nodded in agreement.

"OhByTheWay, CassieKickedMMInTheLowerRegionTwice," Adam said, it was quiet for a minute but then everyone but Zordon and MM started laughing.

"Oh yeah laugh it up, you wouldn't think it would be funny if it happened to you," MM said

"Oh dude I can so relate to that, I myself have been kicked there by her when I was part of some squads that attacked," ZB said

"What's up with her kicking there anyway," MM said

"I don't know man, best advice I can give you, wear a cup," ZB said

"Not that we don't enjoy talking about you guys being kicked in the lower region by Cassie, we do trust be, it's hilarious," Jason said which earned him glares from MM and ZB and some laughs from the others. "But we do need to continue, so let's proceed. Just last night, Tommy and I got back from a mission. We went to the planet Airon in hopes of finding Alpha, when we arrived in town immediately we found something wrong."

"What was wrong," Aisha asked

"Intel on the planet said that it was supposed to only be populated by humans, but when we got there we saw tons of species walking around, we later found out that Airon was under the control of the UAE," Tommy said

"We started our search at a place called the Drunken Patron, we asked the bartender about the androids but we didn't get a lot out of him," Jason said

"He then threatened to call the authorities if we didn't leave, so we decided to ask him how long the UAE has had control over the planet," Tommy said

"How long," ZY asked

"About two months, they took over everything, the businesses, police, military, you name it. After we got that info, Tommy and I left to ask around town but not before deciding that we were going to help those people," Jason said

"So you two did get in more trouble," Kimberly said

"Maybe," Jason said, causing Kimberly to roll her eyes.

"MaybeTheseTwoAreTroubleMagnets," Adam said

"Adam, quiet now," ZY said

"Ok," Adam said

"The occupants of the town weren't very open when it came to the androids. However we did find out there was a resistance that was fighting," Tommy said

"We eventually got hungry and went back to the Drunken Patron. We sat at a table and were discussing where the resistance base was and how we would find them," Jason said

"After our discussion we decided to leave the restaurant but a monster, who called himself Gladigator intercepted us and was telling us how he heard we were asking questions about the androids and resistance and that they don't like snoopers," Tommy said

"We didn't like the guy's attitude and decided to talk back, we then tried passing but the monster got in our way. Immediately we knew there was gonna be a fight so I warned him. He didn't listen and attacked anyway, he swung at me I blocked and kicked him, that's when almost all of the occupants got up, Gladigator ordered them to attack and we got in a brawl," Jason said

"After some time of fighting, Jason and I decided to morph," Tommy said

"I used my power coin," Jason said

"And I used my zeonizer. Actually that brawl was where Jason and I acquired our new weapons," Tommy said

"Wait a second, you stole a monsters weapons," Aisha said

"That pirate monster tried to slash me with that sword besides he doesn't need it, I killed him right when I got it," Jason said

"A monster tried blasting me with that blaster, I got a hold of it and blasted the monster back," Tommy said

"Dam," MM and ZB said quite amused

"Not long after we were saved by a mysterious man, this man told us to follow him, we decided considering he helped us then let's do it," Tommy said

"When we got out of town this man revealed himself to be part of the resistance, his name was James, when we heard that, we decided to power down. James said that if we came with him then he'd tell us everything he knew about the androids, so we went with him. Eventually he took us up to the mountains, he opened a secret passage way that led to the resistance base," Jason said

"When we got there he took us to the command room, he then summoned some other soldiers, once the soldiers were summoned and the meeting started he told us everything that he knew about the androids. Brace yourselves guys because none of you will like what you hear," Tommy said

"What do you mean Tommy," Kat asked

"What he means Kat, is that when the UAE kidnaps androids they send them the Machine Empire home world, Planet Techno, there they drain the androids of information, afterword they either scrap the android or reprogram them so they fight for the Machine Empire," Jason said

This gained a gasp from everyone, Kimberly put her hands to her mouth, "Oh no," she said, she looked close to tears. Kimberly wasn't the only one both Kat and Aisha looked close to tears as well.

"If the android wasn't made to fight then they get taken apart and rebuilt or modified," Tommy said gravely

When they heard that Kimberly, Kat and Aisha let their tears fall from their eyes, Jason and Tommy both seeing their girlfriends cry immediately sat back down and hugged them, Adam gave Aisha a hug as well wanting nothing more than to comfort his friend.

"It'sOkAishaWeWillGetThemOrIAMNOTTHEGREATESTRANGEROFALLTIME," Adam said raising his fist in the air.

"It's ok Kimberly, its ok," Jason said, eventually Kimberly's cries died down, "You good," he whispered

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kimberly said, Kat and Aisha both calmed down as well, "Sorry I guess I lost it there."

"Same here," Kat said, Aisha nodded

"You girls shouldn't apologize, trust me we know how you feel," Tommy said

"Knowing what is happening to him its its," Kimberly said

"I know Kim, but we'll bring him back," Jason said

"That wasn't all of the information he gave us though, James told us that there was and Eltarian android at the main base of the alliance on that planet," Tommy said

"Really," ZB said

"Really," Tommy said

"We made a plan, a day later at seven PM we moved, Tommy and I infiltrated the base, opened the base's gate, after that we headed towards the lab where the robot was supposed to be, on our way though we ran into an army of monsters who were ready to attack, thankfully James and the resistance arrived to where we were, so both sides charged, Tommy and I were able to find the main computer, after we cleared the room, I downloaded the data to a flashdrive," Jason said

"You did," Billy asked

"Yep," Jason said

"Can we see it," Aisha asked

"Sure, give it to them Tommy," Jason said

"Right," Tommy said, he then searched his right pocket only to feel nothing, Tommy then looked at the others who were looking at him, the zeo ranger smiled and searched his left pocket but found nothing then he searched his back pockets and nothing, "I um don't have it," Tommy said nervously.

Everyone looked at him, no one was amused, not even Adam who was still hyped up on the caffeine, Tommy laughed awkwardly

"Tommy, where is it," Jason said, trying to gain as much patience as he can.

"I don't know," Tommy said

"You don't know," Jason said, he then took a deep breath, "Tommy I gave you the drive before we left."

"And I put it in my pocket and checked to see if it was there every chance I got," Tommy said

"Then where is it," Kimberly said tensely, Tommy was getting a little scared now he recognized that voice she had, it said that he'd feel her wrath soon and Tommy didn't want to feel her wrath, although looking around Tommy could tell he was about to feel everyone's wrath soon, thankfully once again Kat has saved him.

"Wait a minute, is the flashdrive red with a black outline," Kat said

"Yes," Jason said

Kat looked at Tommy, "Tommy you left the drive at home," she said

"I did," Tommy said

"You put it on the side table before we…cough…, I saw it before we left," Kat said

Kimberly sighed, "How did I have the patience for Tommy when we dated I'll never know," she said

"Hey," Tommy said

"We'll have to look at it later. Jason continue," Zordon said

"After we downloaded the data we headed to the lab which was a floor below us, when we were on our way to the stairs, we were attacked," Jason said

"Attacked by who," Aisha said

"A monster named Silvar," Tommy said

"Silvar, really, that's just as bad as Goldar," Kimberly said

"Actually Silvar is from the same species as Goldar," Jason said

"WHAT," everyone but Zordon said

Jason nodded, "He blasted us, Tommy was able to get up uninjured because of his ninjetti suit but I supported a couple of burns," Jason said, when he saw Kimberly's eyes widen, he spoke again, "My ranger healing has healed the burns, I'm fine now."

"Silvar approached us and decided to fight us, we thought we'd introduce ourselves but he already knew who we were," Tommy said

"Fun fact, Tommy and I are the strongest rangers in the universe," Jason said making Tommy smile

Everyone in the room looked at the two leaders, "No you're not," Aisha said

"Yes we are," Jason said

"No you're not," MM said

"Actually, we are," Tommy said

"No, you really are not," ZB said

"Tell that to the people of planet Airon and the Alliance, because Silvar said that he'd become a legend if he killed two of the strongest rangers in the universe," Jason said

"Well that's just not cool, someone find me the person who makes those decisions, I'd like to have a word with him," MM said

"Wait a second so you two fought this Silvar," Kimberly said

"Actually Jason fought him, he told me to go on without him," Tommy said

Kimberly looked at her boyfriend, "You fought Silvar alone," she asked

"It wasn't that bad Kim, I mean sure I had to do a switch morph but still," Jason said

"You had to do a switch morph. Why," Billy said

"I first morphed into the red ranger but while Silvar and I were fighting some putties and cogs snuck in without me noticing, Silvar ended up pushing me into them and they held me tight even knocked my power sword out of my hand," Jason said

"Did he hurt you," Kimberly asked concerned

Jason shrugged, "He just slashed me in the chest a couple of times," he said, "After that he decided that he wanted to finish me off so he started to charge up an attack, I knew that if it hit me I'd either be dead or get severely injured. I didn't have a lot of options so with as much concentration as I could get I was able to morph into the gold ranger, and I did just in time to, because the blast was about to hit me. Boy was Silvar surprised, I then decided to start trying harder and I started to knock him around like a rag doll. Later I decided to give him a way out and told him just to give up but he refused so I morphed back to the red ranger and again started to beat him, eventually I decided enough was enough so I used my tyrannosaurus final strike on him, after that he was destroyed."

Kimberly looked at Jason, "You know I don't like you morphing into the gold ranger," she said

"Kimberly I'm fine, I've had these powers for a long time and nothing has happened yet," Jason said

"Key word yet, after this meeting you're going to get checked out," Kimberly said, she then saw Jason about to object, "It's not up for discussion Jason," Jason then closed his mouth.

Tommy shook his head, "During Jason's fight I made my way to the lab, when I was running there I sensed Jason morphing and so I decided to join him, but I decided to stick with green," Tommy said, "Eventually I arrived at the lab but when I tried to open the door I found it locked, so I used a ninja power kick and knocked it down, it was dark when I entered so I used my power beams, I heard noises coming from the corner so I walked there expecting to see Alpha but instead I got a surprise," Tommy then gesture to Tensou.

"It was me, hello everybody nice to meet cha, I'm Tensou," Tensou said

"Ahh, he's so cute," MY said

"I decided to take Tensou with me, so after we left the lab we were going to head for the generator but once again we were intercepted by Gladigator. He wasn't gonna let us through without a fight so I decided to fight Gladigator while Tensou put the generator on self-destruct, I destroyed Gladigator and Tensou came back. During the fight, Jason contacted me and told me he took care of Silvar, I told him that I ran into a complication but was handling it, I also told him to summon his zord before the base exploded," Tommy said

"I did as he said and summoned the Red Dragon Thunder Zord," Jason said

"I contacted James told him what was happening and he ordered his troops to leave, not to long after I destroyed Gladigator," Tommy said

"Me and the resistance all went outside, the troops then entered the zord and not to long after me and James followed, Tommy later told me to take off without him, reluctantly I did," Jason said

"After I destroyed Gladigator, Tensou came rolling at high speed and told me that he put the generator on self-destruct, we then started to run out of the base but not long after the generator exploded and the explosion was catching up to us. Eventually I was able to make it out of the base and jumped in the zord with Tensou," Tommy said

"I then flew away from that place as quickly as possible, then I put the zord on auto pilot and went down to see how everyone was doing. When I arrived Tommy introduced me to Tensou," Jason said

"We thought that we were in the clear but we weren't," Tommy said

"What do you mean," MG asked

"What he means is that not to long after the base's destruction, Red Dragon's alarm went off, I went to the cockpit with Tommy following me to see what was going on, at first we saw nothing then I realized that the threat was behind us, so I turned Ryuujin around and we saw the most strange thing," Jason said

"Come on, what could you guys have seen that was strange compared to what you see every day," AB said

"The base was powered by something known as a black hole generator, basically the entire base was powered by a black hole, when the generator was destroyed and the black hole sucked everything up, it was supposed to disappear," Tommy said

"But it didn't," Billy said

"Exactly, instead the black hole was actually taking shape, I scanned it and according to the scans the black hole was alive. The black hole did take shape of what looked like a human man with no real detail, except for the claws, red eyes and its mouth looked like it was torn open. It was made up of entirely black holes. Ryuujin growled and we all know what that means," Jason said, everyone then nodded, they all did know what it meant. "I landed the zord and Tommy led the resistance out of Red Dragon, when everyone was off I took off to approach the monster, he then revealed himself to be Blairox the Galaxy rusher," Jason said

If they could see it the rooms occupants would have seen Zordon tense at that name, _'How could that be, he was supposed to be destroyed,'_ Zordon thought

"Galaxy Crusher, that's so lame," Kimberly said

"Definitely," Aisha said

"Blairox later revealed that he once fought the mythic warriors," Jason said

"WHAT," everyone except Jason, Tommy, and Zordon said

"He fought the warriors of Eltar, how old was he," Aisha said

"Don't know, I didn't ask, eventually we fought however he had a very unique ability that he kept using on me," Jason said

"What was the ability," ZY asked

"He could open one of the many black holes that made up his body and every hit you'd make would just go through the black holes," Tommy said

"How do you fight something like that," Aisha said

"It's difficult," Tommy said

"He used this ability constantly and he gained the upper hand," Jason said

"When Blairox was gonna finish Jason off, I swooped in with my falcon zord and launched missiles at him, they connected and injured him somewhat. We knew that our zords separately wouldn't be enough to beat him, so we combined the red dragon and falcon zords and made the Thunder Ninja Megazord," Tommy said

"We still had a hard time though, eventually we took the battle to space, but Blairox was still beating us," Jason said

"We figured out that Blairox had to be solid in order to hit us so when he attacked we'd counter and then attacked ourselves," Tommy said, he and Jason then went on and told the others about the fight they had with Blairox and how they destroyed him.

Needless to say everyone was impressed of what they heard, well all except Billy who was pissed off, "YOU DESTROYED THE WHITE HOLE, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND IT AND HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO FIND ANOTHER ONE, IF THERE IS ANY LEFT, YOU REALIZE THAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE ONLY WHITE HOLE IN EXISTANCE AND YOU RED RANGER BASTARDS DESTROYED IT," Billy yelled

Tommy and Jason had guilty looks on their faces, "We're really sorry Billy," Jason said

"Yeah man, but we had to do it. It was the only way we could think of to destroy him," Tommy said

"Billy just calm down, they did nothing wrong," Kimberly said

"Nothing wrong, Kimberly that was a major scientific discovery," Billy was gonna continue but Kimberly interrupted him.

"It was either them or the white hole, and they chose themselves. Besides if I had a choice to destroy every white hole in existence in order to save Jason's life I would," Kimberly said

"What about me," Tommy asked

"Sure," Kimberly said. When she saw the look on Tommy's face she smile, "I'm just kidding Tommy I'd do it for you to, you are like a brother to me."

Tommy smiled after he heard that, "Well that's a relief," he said

"Come on Billy you know that you'd rather them alive than the white hole," Kat said

"Fine, but I'm still angry at you two. I didn't even get to see what it looked like," Billy whispered the last part, which made everyone roll their eyes.

"Oh it was awesome," Jason said

"Probable the most amazing thing, I've seen," Tommy said, both reds stopped when they saw Billy's glare, if looks could kill they'd be dead right now.

"Anyway, after Tommy and I destroyed Blairox we went back to Airon and met up with the resistance, we then made a plan on how we were gonna take the rest of the planet back, our first target was the town we met James at, then I led an attack on Nona City where the United Alliance of Evil kept Airon's more advanced weapons, eventually we took it," Jason said

"James and I led the second group of resistance soldier and we took back Nexis city, we then met up with Jason and his group and they gave us the weapons that we needed, we then split up again, my group went to Bairon City while Jason's went to Airgon City," Tommy said

"We took back both cities and then we met up outside Utopia City and together we took it," Jason said, "Tommy and I were even able to use our red ranger double slash." Jason and Tommy then high fived, "After that we spent the next two days taking back the towns, when we finished we had a huge party and then Tommy and I left with Tensou."

"Not before Jason gave James the power base's frequency just in case Airon needs us for some reason," Tommy said

Hearing this Kimberly smiled, she then took Jason's hand and squeezed it, the red ranger looked down and smiled when he saw Kimberly's smile.

Kat also had a smile on, she and Kimberly were really proud of what their boyfriends have done, even though they hate it when the boys get side tracked on a mission so they could help someone. It was also one of the things that both pink rangers loved about their red rangers because they wouldn't be Jason and Tommy if they didn't help people.

"There's something else," Zordon said, noticing a disturbed look on Jason's face.

Jason sighed, "When I was fighting Silvar, he told me somethings," Jason said

"What kind of things," Aisha asked

"Well after I transformed into the gold ranger, Silvar was surprised to say the least, he ended up asking me, how did I get my gold ranger powers back and how are they not killing me," Jason said

When Jason said that everyone had shocked looks on their faces, "How did he know that the gold ranger powers once were killing you," Kat asked

"Silvar said that word travels fast in the universe, he knows how the power ranger legacy began all the way to the space rangers. They knew of all of our adventures and experiences. They even know what happened on Marathas," Jason said

"Marathas," Tommy said

"But how," Billy said

"Maybe Rita and Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo," AB said

"I'm not so sure. Why would they tell others in the universe about their failure in concurring one planet and being beaten by a bunch of teenagers, they'd be humiliated," Tommy said

"Tommy has a point, I might not have been doing this as long as you guy but I have been doing it long enough to know that respect is everything to villains, they all want to be at the top no matter what it takes," MG said

"So how'd they know about us," Kat said

"Maybe we have some spies in Angle Grove like we did in Geneva," Jason said

"It'd make sense," Billy said

"Anyway that's not the only thing that bothers me," Jason said

"What else bothers you," MM said

"Before I transformed into the gold ranger and I was being held by the putties and cogs, Silvar told me that the reason why Goldar never won against me was because he had honor and it's probably because he hasn't fully been changed like his bosses," Jason said

When Jason said that, all of the occupants in the room and on the screen except Zordon had confusion written on their faces, "Changed, what's that supposed to mean," ZB asked

"I don't know he never elaborated on it," Jason said

"It is quite puzzling on what he meant," Billy said

"Could it mean that Rita, Zedd and Goldar were once good," MY said just then Zordon spoke up interrupting any further discussion of this.

"No Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Goldar were born evil, there is no trace of goodness in any of them," Zordon said

"Yeah but," Tommy said but Zordon interrupted.

"Let's move on. Is that all Jason," Zordon said

"That's all, unless Tommy has something to tell," Jason said as he sat back down.

"I've got nothing, but Tensou on the other hand does," Tommy said as he sat back down, everyone then looked at the tiny robot.

"If it would be alright with you I would like to go last," Tensou said shyly

"That's ok Tensou," Kat said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I guess it's our turn girls," Kimberly said, she, Kat and Aisha then stood from their chairs. "We have had twenty one trials of trying to revive the turbo rangers, Aisha was able to morph in each trial but the morph would be unstable and she had almost died multiple time."

"What, Aisha are you ok," MM said

Aisha smiled, "I'm fine MM, really," she said, MM relaxed after hearing this.

"We had no idea what the problem was and why the morphers kept breaking, Zordon however helped us figure it out," Kimberly said

"So what was the problem," MG asked

"The problem was that we kept using replicas of past ranger teams morpher or just came up with our own design," Aisha said

"It's like a puzzle the power only belongs to one person, that person is the only one who can bring out its true potential but that person needs a compatible morpher," Kat said

"Oh, I get," Jason said

Tommy frowned, "But that means that the only morphers that the powers will work with is the turbo morphers," he said

"Exactly and because the turbo morphers were one of the most complex morphers ever built and the plans were destroyed, we can't build any replica's," Aisha said

"Well that's perfect, so what do we do," MM said

"Only thing we can do, we steal the morphers from the rangers," Kimberly said

"And how do you propose we do that," AB said

"I'll think of something for now, great work," Jason told the girls

"Thanks," Kimberly said, "Now Kat, it's your turn."

Kat nodded, "I'm just going to say it. I found a way to free you," Kat said as she looked at Zordon.

"WHAT," everyone except KIM, Kat, and Aisha said, no one could believe it, there was actually a way to free Zordon. Even Zordon couldn't believe it and he'd spent centuries trying to free himself.

"How," Billy asked

"We use the power of the red ranger," Kat said

"Why the power of the red ranger," Billy said

"Well it would appear that Zordon's power is similar to the power of the red rangers, however the only problem is that because Zordon is so powerful we'd need five red rangers in order to free him," Kat said

"So what do we do, tell the space rangers of what's happening and get TJ and Andros to help us," AB said

"No, we should not tell the space rangers what is happening yet," Zordon said

"But Zordon, what about your freedom," MY said

"I have been in this tube for a millennium, I think I can wait a bit longer," Zordon said

"Ok that's it for us, what's you're status from out there," Jason said as Kimberly, Kat and Aisha sat back down.

"Things are a ok from up here, been getting info little by little," MM said

"Same on my end, Divatox doesn't even have a clue that she has a spy in her ranks, I've also left a little surprise for her like we planned," ZB said

"I've been able to help rebuild a lot of homes that were destroyed, we're still rebuilding though, I'll be here a bit longer than planned," ZY said

"I'm about done with my mission and will be heading back soon," MY said

"I'll be heading back as well, I'm just helping organize the military here and set up counter measure plans just in case the UAE comes back," MG said

"I'm having a bit more trouble, its hard taking down this planets UAE without any powerful help," AB said

"Don't worry AB, when we revive the turbo powers, Kat and I will hand deliver the green morpher to you," Kimberly said

"You will," Jason and Tommy asked

"We will," Kimberly and Kat said

"Hey we can't let you two have all of the fun can we," Kimberly said

"Yeah this passive stuff is boring me," Kat said

"Thanks girls, finally I'll get to see what the big deal about this turbo stuff is," AB said

"Good now I think it's your turn Tensou," Jason said

"Ok," Tensou said, he then sighed, "I am Tensou 1, I was supposed to be the first model of the Tensou series, I was manufactured only two months ago on the planet Eltar, my mission is the same as the Alpha series, to help serve and protect the power rangers," Tensou said

"Really," Tommy asked

"Really, anyway they were going to send me to Earth to a place called Harwood where someone named Gosei operated," Tensou said

"Harwood, that's like six hours away from Angel Grove. I remember that I participated in a martial arts tournament there before," Jason said

"AndIHadASoccerGameThereOnceTheyDidn'tStandAChanceAgainstMe," Adam said

"Rrriiiight," Jason said while he looked at Adam who was shaking in his chair.

"Who's this Gosei character anyway," Aisha asked

"Gosei is a protégé of mine, I had placed him on the Earth a long time ago, so when something happened to me he would take over as Earth's guardian," Zordon said

Tensou nodded, "I was about to be transported, but then the Alliance attacked from the noises I heard, there has an intense battle but eventually the UAE got through, then they took me," he said, "When they were walking me to a ship, I met Alpha Five, I was scared of what was happening but he wasn't scared, he was brave."

 **Flashback Eltar**

Tensou and Alpha were being transported along with other androids to multiple ships, "I'm scared," Tensou said

"Don't worry Tensou, there's nothing to worry about, everything's gonna be alright," Alpha said

"How do you know," Tensou asked

"Because once my friends find out what happened they'll come after me, and they'll save us I have no doubt," Alpha said

"How can you be so sure," Tensou asked

"I've know them for years, when they find out what happens they won't sit around, they'll do something they will save us, I believe in them," Alpha said, just then some monsters came and started to take robots away from the line and bring them in a ship, "Stay strong Tensou, and remember when the going gets tough, you can always count on the power rangers," with that Alpha was brought out of the line by a machine monster and lead in another ship.

 **End Flashback**

"And that was the last time I saw him, I was then transported to Airon and was forced to work for them until Tommy saved me," Tensou said

Everyone was quiet after Tensou's story, "Did he know what we were doing," Aisha asked

"There's a possibility he did and kept it quiet for us," Billy said

"Alpha did not know about any of what you were doing," Zordon said

"How can you be sure," Jason asked

"Trust me rangers, Alpha was just as clueless as I was," Zordon said

"If he didn't know, then why would he say that," Tommy said

"Because he believed in us, all of us, like always" Kimberly said, Jason put his arm around Kimberly while Tommy did the same to Kat both pinks leaned on their boyfriends.

"You said Alpha was taken by the machines right," Jason asked Tensou

"That's right," Tensou said

"Then there's no doubt, Alpha is on Planet Techno," Tommy said

"It's clear on what we have to do, MM you need to find the location of Planet Techno. When you get the location report it to us immediately, we'll head to Techno and save Alpha," Jason said now in full leader mode.

"Right," MM said

"MY after your mission leave immediately, I just figured out a way to get the turbo morphers and it involves you and MM," Jason said

"How am I gonna help with that, I need to be here," MM said

"I'll handle it, in the meantime ZB find out where Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser are, we need their location," Jason said

"I'm on it," ZB said

"AB there isn't a lot for me to say except hang in there until we get the morphers ready," Jason said, AB nodded. "Billy we need to start construction on the turbo and rescue zords as soon as possible."

"I'll get right on it," Billy said

"The rest of us will keep doing what we've been doing, watching the rangers and helping whenever we can," Jason said

"Right," the others said

"YeahLet'sKickSomeEvilAss," Adam yelled while jumping out of his seat.

"Ok then, good luck to you all on your missions, this meeting is adjourned, and may the power protect you," Jason said

"You as well man," MM said, his screen then went blank, he was followed by ZB, MY, ZY, MG, and AB.

"Now that that's over with, I'm going to bed," Tommy said as he got up with Kat following him.

"So am I, I barely got any sleep last night," Kat said, Kimberly who got up as well opened her mouth to say something but Kat interrupted her, "Not one word," Kimberly then closed her mouth and smiled.

"NoYouGuysCan'tBeTiredIt'sStillDayTimeComeOnTommyLetsSpar, YouAndMe, AndJasonYouCanSparTo, AndSoCanBillyAishaKatAndKimberly, ComeOnAllOfYouVersusMe, I'llKickYourAsses," Adam said as he started to throw punches and kicks.

"Sorry man I'm tired that mission took a lot out of me. I'll see you guys," Tommy said

"Bye guys," Kat said, she and Tommy then teleported out of the meeting room and back to Angel Grove.

"WhatAboutYouGuys, ComeOnLet'sUseThatPitBillyBuiltAndDoSomeTraining," Adam said

Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Aisha looked at each other and all came to a silent agreement, the only red in the room sighed, "Alright Adam, I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt," Jason said

"After I get Jason checked first," Kimberly said, she then looked at Jason, "You didn't think I was gonna forget did you?"

"Actually I was hoping you did," Jason said

"YesLet'sGo," Adam said, he then left the meeting room followed by Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Aisha.

"See ya Zordon," Jason said

"Later," Kimberly said

"Bye," Billy said

"Bye Zordon," Aisha said, they all then exit the meeting room.

"Good bye rangers," Zordon said, he was then alone in the meeting room which he didn't mind right now he wanted to contemplate things, _'They've all grown up so much since I've last seen them. Jason and Tommy were able to take on a bar full of monsters both morphed and unmorphed and they have destroyed some of the strongest warriors that the Alliance had to offer, Silvar and Gladigator both had reputations of never losing a battle and yet Jason and Tommy destroyed them in one on one battles, when long ago it took five of them to beat a monster. Not to mention they were able to get back their powers. Jason and Tommy were able to lead an army of soldiers in taking back a planet within only a couple of days. They have used their powers wisely and have even learned the final strike and slash attacks. Makes me wonder just how strong have my rangers gotten. Their learning more and more about their powers and the UAE but their starting to go in territory, no matter how powerful, they are not ready to face, I must make sure they don't know, they must never know,'_ Zordon thought

 **Florida, Jason and Kimberly's apartment**

It was seven o'clock when they entered their apartment and Jason couldn't help but smile when he entered, "Man it is good to be home, I'm telling you sleeping in a mountain is bearable but not comfortable," he said

"I'm sure," Kimberly said, when she saw Jason plop on the couch and turn on the TV she raised her eyebrow, "You're not really gonna just sit on the couch and watch TV are you?"

"Well we've been through one hell of a meeting not to mention Adam wore me out with the training, I mean we were lucky to get out of there alive," Jason said

Kimberly sat next to Jason while Friends was playing, "Poor Billy, he was the only one who couldn't escape Adam. But me and you can have some fun," Kimberly said while looking at Jason lustfully.

Jason rose his eyebrow, "What kind of fun," he asked

"Do you remember what I told you the first night you stayed at Airon? I told you that when you got home that I would show you how much I missed you," Kimberly whispered, she then wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and gave him a deep loving kiss, when they broke she whispered, "And I intend to do that." Kimberly then got up and pulled Jason off the couch, she then led him to their bedroom.

 **Bedroom**

Jason and Kimberly are shown kissing passionately not even taking a breath, Jason's hands move from Kimberly's waist to her butt and he squeezed it, making the pink ranger moan in pleasure. Jason took a few steps forward which made Kimberly step back, they then both fell on the bed. They broke apart and looked at each other with love, lust and passion, they then kissed again Jason then started kissing Kimberly down her jaw until he got to her neck and started to suck on it. Kimberly had her eyes closed enjoying the treatment that Jason was giving her, finally Jason found her pulse and sucked on it, she gasped, "Jason."

Kimberly took off Jason's blazer, then grabbed the hem of Jason's shirt and started to pull up, Jason stopped kissing her and allowed her take his shirt off, when it was off Kimberly threw it to the ground. Jason then took Kimberly's top off and threw it somewhere leaving her in her dark red bra, Kimberly quickly unbuttoned his pants and Jason pushed them off to the floor, Jason then took Kimberly's shorts off. Now Jason was shown in his black boxers and Kimberly in her dark red bra and panties. The two then kissed each other again furiously, "I love you," Jason said in between kisses.

"I love you to," Kimberly said

Jason then unclipped her bra and threw it on the ground releasing Kimberly's high b cub breasts, Jason then got to work on them, he started to suck the left nipple and tweak the right one making Kimberly moan in pleasure, he then bit her nipple with his teeth making her scream, he then switched breast, he bit he right nipple and circled his tongue around it while squeezing and tweaking Kimberly's left breast, the pink ranger could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Jason slowly ran his free hand down her leg until he reached her panties, he then slowly pushed them off of her and to her ankles, Kimberly then kicked them off. Jason then stops and gets up a bit and looked at a completely naked Kimberly below him, he couldn't help but smile.

Kimberly looked up and saw Jason smiling as he looked at her, she couldn't help but smile at how he looked at her. Her smile then turned to a smirk and Jason seemed to notice the smirk and was about to ask about it until his felt pleasure from his lower region which caused him to grown in pleasure, he then looked down and saw Kimberly's hand grabbing his still covered crotch, "I'm gonna need these off baby," she said, Kimberly then quickly flipped them where she was on top and he was on bottom. Kimberly then started to kiss Jason down his chest to his six pack abs one of her favorite features of him, then she took the hem of his boxers and pushed them down revealing Jason's nine inch cock. Kimberly threw the boxers off the bed and looked at Jason's length hungrily. Kimberly quickly put as much of him in her mouth as she could and started to bob her head up and down.

"Uh, god Kim, that feels great," Jason said

Kimberly then grabbed his dick and started to pump him while she still blew him off, she made sure to lick it up and down with her tongue, Kimberly looked up and saw how much he was enjoying it, she then released him and blew on his length lightly, making her red ranger grown in pleasure. Kimberly grinned she could see some pre-cum, she then climbed up so she could face him, "Did you like that," she asked

Jason grinned, "You know I did," he said, Jason then quickly flipped them so now he was on top, the red ranger then started to kiss down Kimberly's body, first he kissed her lips, then down her jaw, then her neck, then her chest. Then her stomach until finally he reached her nether region. Kimberly's heart was beating really fast she knew what was gonna happen and could hardly wait.

Jason kissed her clit, "Ohhh," Kimberly moaned, the red ranger then entered his tongue in her pussy and started to eat her out, "Ohh, Ahhh, Jason," she moaned, Jason then entered his finger in her and started to pump in and out of her, "Oh my god," Kimberly said while gripping the sheets. Jason then added two fingers then three, making Kimberly go through more pleasure. Jason then took his other hand and started to move her clit in a slow and agonizing circle, "Ahhh," the pink ranger screamed in pleasure, she at the same time hated but loved what he was doing, she was starting to breathe really fast. "Jason I…I think I'm gonna," but Jason knew what she meant and so he stopped not wanting her to come just yet. When she felt Jason stop Kimberly gave him an annoyed look, all Jason did was smile at her.

Jason then went to her level, "So, are you ready," Jason said

"Always am," Kimberly breathed, Jason then guided his length and inserted himself in Kimberly, the pink ranger gasped as she felt him enter her then sighed as he was completely in. Jason then started to thrust in and out of her slowly making Kimberly moan in pleasure, soon he started to speed up his thrusts which caused even more moans. "Oh my god Jason, faster, harder." Jason obeyed her and started thrusting in and out faster and harder, "Ahhh," Kimberly then wrapped her legs around Jason's waist and her arms around his neck pushing him deeper in her, and started to meet his thrusts, thereby increasing their pleasure. Both were in complete bliss neither aware of anything even their rocking bed.

"Heh," Jason grunted and he thrusted in Kimberly again.

Jason finally hit her sweet spot and Kimberly screamed, "JASON," Jason continued pounding in his girlfriend hitting her sweat spot every time. Kimberly's breath was short, the pleasure was intense but she wasn't done yet, she quickly flipped them over and she started to ride Jason. Jason grabbed her hips and helped her.

"Uh, Kimberly," Jason said as she smacked down on his.

"You like that, you like to fuck my pink ranger pussy," Kimberly said as she kept riding him, her breasts bouncing every time, Jason then released her hips and grabbed her breasts, he then pinched her nipples making Kimberly scream, "Ahhh," Jason did it harder making the pink ranger scream louder in pleasure.

Jason then pulled her down into a kiss in which she return while thrusting her hips. Jason then flipped them back over, he pulled out of Kimberly, "Turn around," he growled and Kimberly obeyed, she got on her hands and knees, Jason then took her ass and entered her second hole, making her scream, he then started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard.

"JASON," Kimberly said in ecstasy, she loved of what she was feeling being pounded mercilessly, she and he haven't had sex like this in a long time.

"Uh, uh, you like that Kimberly," Jason said as he kept pounding her, he then spanked her butt.

"Ah," she said in pleasure god she loved it when he spanked her, it turned her on even more.

"I said did you, like that," Jason said as he spanked her again.

"AH, YES I LOVE IT. FUCK ME JASON, FUCK ME HARD," Kimberly said

Jason then spanked Kimberly five more times making her scream each time in pleasure. They were both sweating by now, he decided that he had enough taking her from behind and wanted to take her up front so he pulled out of her, "Lay on your back," he said, and again Kimberly obeyed, when she turned around he saw that she was breathing hard just like he was, when he looked in her eyes he saw complete lust, he knew that she wanted more and dam it he was gonna give it to her. Jason got back on top of her and entered her again, they were past slow and steady so he thrusted fast and hard immediately, regaining the pace that they had previously. Kimberly then started to scream again as Jason hit her sweet spot again, he continued this action, never letting up, he then grabbed her breasts and started to pinch them, all Kimberly could do was scream at the pleasure Jason was causing her, Jason himself was grunting in pleasure as well, he was loving every second of it and hearing his girlfriend scream just turned him on even more.

' _Oh my god, if he keeps doing this I'll go completely insane,'_ Kimberly thought, as Jason again hit her sweet spot, she could feel it building she was gonna orgasm big time with the way things have been going, "Ahhh, JASON I'M CUMMING," Kimberly then came and screamed, feeling Kimberly's juices washing over him made Jason release as well inside her, he grunted as he released. Eventually they both settled down from their orgasms and with the rest of his strength Jason laid down beside Kimberly. The pink ranger scooted herself closer to her boyfriend and laid her head down on his chest while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Kimberly looked at Jason who looked at her in return, "I'm really glad you're home," she said

"I'm glad to be home," Jason said as he started to run his hand through her hair like he always does after they make love, "I love you Kimberly."

"I love you to," Kimberly said and with one final kiss, Jason pulled the covers over them and they both fell asleep.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Well that's it for this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review, constructive criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. Have a morphinominal day.**


	12. Chapter 12: Satellite Search Part 1

**I do not own power rangers. If I did then Mighty Morphin, Dino Thunder and Dino Charge would have had that crossover episode and forever red would have been longer and less rushed.**

 **Chapter 12: Satellite Search Part 1**

 **Space**

In space a satellite is shown floating around recording any information it can get. But some people don't want certain information to be known.

A velocofighter is shown flying towards the satellite.

 **Velocofighters**

"Astranama wants this satellite gone then I'll get rid of it," Elgar said he then fired his beams.

 **Space**

The velocofighter then shoots red lasers at the satellite and hits it, destroying some of the satellite. The satellite then falls down to an orange planet.

 **Velocofighter**

"Hey guess what Astranama, I think I got it," Elgar said through the radio.

A little viewing screen that is located in the fighter then it lit up and shows the princess of evil wearing black leather with some silver armor on it, and a long white curly wig. "You think," Astranama said

"Well, yeah I shot it and it fell down on some planet below," Elgar said

"I don't want you to think idiot. I want to know if it's destroyed, that satellite knows too much, and we can't have anyone knowing what it knows, so get down there, find the satellite, AND DESTROY IT," Astranama said

"Uh, uh, yes ma'am," Elgar said while he saluted, Astranama then ended the transmission.

 **Megaship**

In the bridge the computers started to beep, "Encrypted transmission sent from NASADA," D.E.C.A. said, the rangers then walked in the bridge and over to a console.

"Why would anyone send an encrypted message here," TJ asked

"Let's find out," Andros said as he typed a couple of buttons and opened up the message,

On the viewing screen appeared Commander Nort, "Power Rangers, NASADA needs your help," Commander Nort said

The rangers looked on in shock at what they heard.

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Rangers fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

It shows the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Zeo Red Ranger in a large building fighting various foot soldiers alongside human soldiers.

 _7_

It shows the Yellow Turbo Ranger standing in the power base lab.

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space, firing its mega lasers.

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains.

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base.

 _2_

It shows the space rangers chained to a rocky ground outside.

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off.

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting off in space with an explosion behind it.

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink ranger was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward next to it is another silhouette pointing another bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in the megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward next to it is another silhouette with two big blasters in its hands. It shows the name Carlos Vallerte in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward next to it is another silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster behind the yellow ranger is a silhouette that is holding two daggers. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front of the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster behind the red ranger is a silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name Andros Karove in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, Skull who has a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, and professor Phenominous who is in his regular attire, in front of the truck standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows Kimberly in a pink checkered buttoned down shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes jumping off a ledge and landing on her feet, looking around. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason in a red shirt under his leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were three silhouettes, to his right the silhouette is revealed to be the Gold Zeo Ranger pointing his power staff forward, next to him is another silhouette that's holding two Kamas, one in each hand. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy in a green shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger to his right is the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger playing his falcon dagger, next to it is another silhouette pointing a dagger connected to a rope and its other hand holding the other side of the rope that has a ring connected to it, and to his left is a silhouette pointing what looked like a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

A smiling Kat in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans is sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink ranger are three silhouettes two pointing bows forward and one holding two fans.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown wearing his cloak crouching on a ledge with his power binoculars over his eyes, then he put them down, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger are three silhouettes. One silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down. Another one is holding a lance as well and next to it, is a silhouette swinging a chain in a vertical circle.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam with his hair in a low bun, in a black shirt with long white sleeve, white long pants, and black shoes **(His clothes in Power Rangers in Space: Always a Chance)** fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger are three silhouettes, one holding an axe over his left shoulder another swinging two nunchucks expertly, and to his right is a figure pointing a staff down.

 _Fire the rockets_

Aisha who is wearing a white and yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and white shoes is shown in the power base lab in the testing room behind her are four silhouettes, to the left is one with two daggers in its hands, next to it is one that also has a dual weapon, next to that one is one that has two sais, next to that one is a silhouette that is holding escrima sticks it shows Aisha Campbell.

 _Save the future_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _Long live the_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below.

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Thunder Ninja Megazord and the Ninja Thunder Megazord standing next to each other pointing their weapons forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

It the shows the title Power Rangers Together

(End Opening)

 **Megabridge**

"Only a couple of hours ago, a NASADA satellite was shot down," Commander Nort said as a video of a velocofighter shooting the satellite down and the satellite falling toward a planet, it then turns back to Nort, "The satellite has crashed on the planet known as Kaldauran, we currently have no space crafts that can make that journey and need your help to retrieve it. Power Rangers, retrieving that disk means eight years of scientific research is for nothing," Nort then takes off his glasses, "You're our only hope."

The screen then went blank, "Message terminated," D.E.C.A. said

"A velocofighter shot down the satellite," Carlos said

"Which only means Astranama is involved," Cassie said

"But what could that satellite know that she doesn't want us to see," TJ asked

"It can't be Zordon, the Alliance doesn't have him," Ashley said

"The Alliance has many secrets, even if it has nothing to do with Zordon, that satellite has information we could use to our advantage," Andros said

TJ then stepped up, "Well Andros, what do we do," he asked the 98 red ranger.

Andros knew that now was the time to start acting like a leader like he told TJ, so he took charge, "To your positions," Andros said as he walked to the command console, "We're going to Kaldauran." The others took his lead and sat at their consoles.

 **Space**

The megaship then flies at a fast speed to its new destination.

 **Power Base**

Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Aisha are all standing in the monitor room watching a velocofighter shoot down the NASADA satellite. Billy who is sitting on the chair stood up and faced his friend's. Jason is wearing a light red t-shirt, black basket-ball sorts and red and black shoes. Kimberly is wearing a pink short sleeved shirt under a sleeveless jean vest, blue jeans and white shoes. Tommy is wearing a brick red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and green shoes. Kat is wearing a buttoned up pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Adam is wearing a light green t-shirt, black shorts, and black and green shoes. Aisha is wearing a black tank top, yellow jean shorts, and white shoes. Billy who is wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and dark blue shoes. Everyone was wearing cloaks over their clothes.

"So there's something on that satellite that Astranama doesn't want anyone to know," Aisha said

"What could be on that satellite that she doesn't want anyone to know about," Kat asked

"Alpha," Kimberly said

"It could be," Zordon said

Jason however wasn't listening, he was staring at the screen intently, specifically the planet, "Hey Tommy," Jason said

"Yeah," Tommy answered

"Does that planet look familiar to you," Jason asked as he pointed to the planet.

"Yeah it does, I think we've past that planet a couple of times when we teleported to other planets," Tommy said

"That's the main reason I'm showing you guys this," Billy said, "This satellite has recorded every time that any of us have teleported on and off planet."

"WHAT," the rangers said

Billy nodded, "A velocofighter shot the satellite down, which means Astranama is behind this," he said

"And because there is no proof that the satellite was destroyed," Adam said

"Astranama will send some soldiers down there to retrieve it," Aisha said

"And because it's a NASADA satellite and their space crafts can't make that far of a journey," Jason said

"Then the space rangers will be involved," Kimberly said

"And the space rangers will probably want to see the disks, thinking that the info the disks contain could help them," Tommy said

Billy nodded, "Exactly," he said

"Rangers we must prevent both the space rangers and Astranama from gaining those disks," Zordon said

"It's not that simple though Zordon, that satellite belongs to NASADA," Jason said

"Which means that it has years of collected data on it. Data that scientists there worked hard on getting, we can't just take it and that's it," Kimberly said

"We don't have to," Billy said, getting everyone's attention

"What do you mean Billy," Jason said

"Well, we can simply take the disks, bring them to the Power Base, I'll do a quick download and once everything is done we send the disks to NASADA," Billy said

"Great idea Billy," Aisha said

"Definitely," Kimberly said

"So it's a race on who gets the disks first," Tommy said

"Rangers I believe it would be best if all of you went on this mission. The planet the satellite landed on was Kaldauran, it is a vast planet which also holds many dangers," Zordon said

The rangers nodded, "Alright Zordon," Jason said, he then looked at everyone. "You guys ready?"

"Definitely," Aisha said

"Totally," Kimberly said

"Affirmative," Billy said

"Ready," Adam said

"And willing," Tommy said

"Let's get those disks," Kat said

"Come back safe my friends," Tensou said

"Good luck rangers and may the power protect you," Zordon said, the rangers nodded and they all pressed buttons on their communicators and in a rainbow of beams they teleported out of the power base.

 **Space**

The megaship is shown flying to Kaldauran.

 **Megabridge**

"Andros, we're close to Kaldauran," Carlos said

"Stay on course," Andros said

 **Kaldauran**

Elgar and the quantrons were on the surface looking for the space satellite, well the quantrons were, Elgar was lying on a chair under an umbrella and being fanned by a quantron. "That's right keep looking, Astranama wants to see those disks pronto," Elgar said, he then turns to a quantron, "Hey buddy, think you can hand me some sun screen, I'm turning a little pink here."

"ELGAR," came Astranama's voice, making Elgar yell and fall out of his chair

 **Dark Fortress**

"How do you expect to find the satellite while you're sitting around like that," Astranama said as she looked at Elgar through a viewing screen.

"Oh, I'm on it Astranama, say I was thinking maybe it fell into one of these lava lakes," Elgar said as he pointed to a lava lake.

"I don't want you to think, I want you to find," Astranama said

"Alright, you got it boss," Elgar said, he then turned and started to look around.

Just then there is a beep that came from one of the Dark Fortress's computers, Astranama takes a look at it and sees a familiar blue spaceship, "Power Rangers, well let's give them a warm welcome. Send out the velocofighters," the princess of evil ordered.

 **Space**

The megaship is shown flying toward Kaldauran.

 **Megabridge**

"What's our eta TJ," Andros asked

"We'll be approaching Kaldauran in five minutes," TJ answered

"Great, everyone get ready," Andros said, just then there was a beep from Cassie's console.

"Velocofighter, 10 of them," Cassie said

"BATTLE STATIONS," Andros said

 **Space**

Ten velocofighters are shown flying behind the megaship, they then fire their lasers.

 **Megabridge**

"They're firing." Cassie said

"Evasive maneuvers," Andros said

"Right," Carlos said as he and TJ started to press some buttons.

 **Space**

The megaship leans out of the way, dodging the blasts.

 **Megaship**

"Alright, Cassie lock on target," Andros said

Cassie then started to press some buttons, she is looking at a screen that is on her console, the three circles that are moving finally place themselves on a velocofighter, Cassie looks up, "Megalasers locked on target," she said

"FIRE," Andros said. The others then start to press some buttons.

 **Space**

The Megaship's lasers turn around and points to a velocofighter and fires, the lasers hits the fighter destroying it. Another fighter however takes that fighter's place.

 **Megabridge**

"We've got another one," Ashley said as she looked at a screen.

"Locking on," Cassie said as she started to press a couple of buttons.

"FIRE," Andros said

 **Space**

The Megaship then fires its lasers at another velocofighter destroying it on the spot.

 **Megabridge**

The rangers cheered when they saw that they destroyed another fighter.

Just then the Megaship shook, "Whoa," the rangers said as they held onto their consoles so they didn't fall.

 **Space**

A velocofighter is then shown firing its lasers at the Megaship. The Megaship however was able to avoid it.

 **Megabridge**

"That was a close one," Cassie said

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ashley said

"We need to get rid of these things," Andros said

Just then the consoles beeped again, "They're firing again," Ashley said

"Move," Andros said

 **Dark Fortress**

"Those fighters seem to be giving the rangers quite a hard time," Astranama said while smirking.

 **Kaldauran**

"Come on quantrons, we need to find that satellite or Astranama will be very angry," Elgar said as he and the quantrons were looking through an area.

Just then seven beams of color touched down, when the beams disappeared they revealed to be Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Billy, Adam and Aisha.

"So this is Kaldauran," Jason said

"Not very impressive," Adam said

Just then Aisha noticed where they teleported to, her eyes widened, "Quantron," she said

The others looked and indeed saw quantrons, "Quickly hide," Tommy said, and with that they ran behind a rock that was near them.

 **Behind the rock**

Billy looked over to Elgar and the group of quantrons from behind the rock.

"Do you think they noticed us," Kimberly asked

"I don't think so, they would have attacked if they did," Billy said

 **Quantrons**

Unfortunately for the rangers, three quantrons noticed some movement, two of the quantrons were gonna go check it out but the third stopped them and said he'd check it out. With that the third made its way over to the rock.

 **Rock**

"I spoke to soon, one's coming our way," Billy said

"Great, now where do we go, there's nowhere to hide," Aisha said

"Well I guess we'll have to take care of him then," Adam said

With that everyone got ready to take the quantron out.

 **Quantron**

The quantron had just made its way to the rock and was starting to walk behind it.

 **Rock**

The quantron had just looked behind the rock and immediately saw the rangers, the group was about to attack the quantron until the quantron spoke, "Wait guys."

The others recognized that voice immediately, "MM," Jason asked as he got out of his fighting stance.

"That's me," MM said

"Oh, thank god," Kimberly breathed

"What are you guys doing here," MM asked

"We're looking for the satellite," Tommy said

"The same one we're looking for," MM asked

"Yep," Jason said

"You see, the satellite has recorded us teleporting to different planets and back, we can't let anyone see that or else," Billy said

"Our cover is blown," Adam said

"We can't have that not after all the work we've put into this," MM said

"Exactly, that's why we need to get the disks before either the space ranger or Astranama does," Tommy said

"Alright, I understand, I'll try and cover for you as much as I can," MM said

"Alright thanks man," Jason said, he then clapped hands with MM.

"No problem," MM said

Tommy clapped his hand with MM, "Good luck dude," he said then released his hand.

MM nodded then he walked back to the group of quantrons, the rangers are watching as MM talks to the quantrons and they all then walked away, the group however noticed MM look back at them.

"Alright now that that's taken care of let's get out of here," Jason said

They all then walked away from the site where Elgar and the quantrons were, when they stopped, the rangers couldn't see Elgar or his group.

"Alright, here's the plan, we're gonna split up into teams, Tommy and I, Billy and Adam, and Kimberly, Kat and Aisha," Jason said

"Jason and I'll take north, Billy and Adam you'll take west, and Kimberly, Kat and Aisha will take south. We'll meet up here in two hours and if none of us have found anything we'll search east," Tommy said, the group nodded and after a kiss good bye from the couples the group went their separate ways.

 **Space**

The Megaship was still being chased by velocofighters but now there were six instead of eight, just then the Megalasers pointed to a velocofighter in the middle.

 **Megabridge**

"FIRE," Andros commanded

 **Space**

The megalaser then blasts the velocofighter, destroying it.

 **Megabridge**

"Alright," Carlos said

"That's five down," TJ said

"And five to go," Cassie said

"Yeah, but by the way things have been going it'll take some time till we get rid of these guys, and that's time we don't have," Andros said

"So, what do we do," TJ asked

There was a moment of silence between the rangers until, "I've got it," Carlos said

"What do you got," Ashley asked

"TJ do you think you could look over my station until I get back," Carlos asked

"Um, yeah sure but back from where," TJ said

"You'll see, I'll be back," Carlos said, he then ran out of the bridge.

"Wait Carlos," Andros called out

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Cassie said, she then took a look at her console and saw the velocofighter getting ready to fire, "They're firing again."

"Get ready to dodge," Andros said

 **Space**

The five velocofighters are shown flying after the Megaship.

 **Fighter 1**

The quantron was about to fire his lasers at the Megaship but then a laser hit its engine, the foot soldier sees its engine on fire and then the craft explodes.

 **Space**

A quantron turns its head to see its fellow soldier's demise but before it could comprehend of what happened two blasts hit its engine as well and its ship explodes.

 **Megabridge**

"What the," Cassie said

"What just happened," Ashley asked

 **Space**

The black space ranger holding his astro blaster duel mode, riding his galaxy glider then reveals himself, "That's two down, three to go," Carlos said

 **Megabridge**

"Alright Carlos," TJ said

"Yes," Ashley said

"Awesome," Cassie said

All Andros did was smile at what his black ranger did.

Carlos's voice then came from the com, "Hey guys what you say we finish these clowns and then find that satellite," he said

"I like the way you think Carlos," Andros said

 **Space**

"Alright then, let's do it," Carlos said, he then flew to the velocofighter on the far left.

 **Megabridge**

"Megalasers are locked on target," Cassie said

"FIRE," Andros said

 **Space**

The Megaship then fires its lasers and it hits the fighter, destroying it.

 **Carlos**

Another fighter is shown flying away but Carlos is right on its tail, "Hey where do you think you're going," Carlos said, he then shot both of the velocofighter's wings and a second later the craft exploded. "Alright!"

 **Megaship**

Finally there is only one more velocofighter left and it is flying behind the Megaship.

 **Megabridge**

"I can't get a lock at this angle," Cassie said as she started to press multiple buttons.

"I have an idea," Andros said

 **Space**

The fighter then fires its lasers but the Megaship leans right letting the laser go past, the blue ship then slows down some allowing the velocofighter past right under it, confusing the quantron.

After the velocofighter flies past the Megaship, the space rangers base returns to its normal position.

 **Megabridge**

"FIRE," Andros said

 **Space**

The Megaship then fires its lasers at the remaining fighter, destroying it instantly.

Twenty feet away from the ship was Carlos who saw the Megaship destroy the velocofighter, "WHOO, YEAH, ALRIGHT, WAY TO GO GUYS," the black ranger said

 **Megabridge**

A couple of minutes later Carlos walks in the megabridge smiling, the others couldn't help but get up and give their friend a quick congratulations.

"Hey way to go Carlos," TJ said as he patted the black ranger's shoulder.

"You were awesome," Ashley said

"Definitely," Cassie said as she patted Carlos's arm.

"Yes, I must say that was some excellent thinking you did Carlos," Andros said

"Thanks guys," Carlos said

"Alright now let's get back to our positions, we need to get to Kaldauran fast," Andros said, the others nodded and everyone went back to their positions, "Carlos put more energy in thrusters," Andros told the black ranger.

"Right," Carlos said as he pressed some buttons.

 **Three minutes later in space**

The Megaship is shown arriving at the orbit of Kaldauran.

 **Megabridge**

"Andros we arrived," TJ said

"Right, let's get going," Andros said and with that they all ran out of the megabridge and to the work bay.

 **Work bay (Tube room)**

The space rangers all ran into the room, they immediately ran to their individual tubes, did the essential movements and jumped in their tubes.

 **Space**

It shows beams of red, yellow, blue, pink, and black shoot down to Kaldauran.

 **Kaldauran**

It shows the space rangers walking with Andros leading while looking at a scanner, however the scanner wasn't working no matter what he did, the red ranger sighed, "The equipment can't work in this heat," Andros told his team.

"Neither can I," Ashley said as they walked, she then took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, now she had on her yellow short sleeved shirt.

"That's a good idea," Cassie said as she did the same as Ashley, and TJ and Carlos followed the girl's example.

TJ couldn't help but notice how sexy Cassie looked in her pink shirt, it was the first time he's seen her without that jacket over her shirt. TJ was suddenly assaulted by some very dirty images of his pink ranger, quickly he shook his head to clear those thought, _'Stop it TJ, you shouldn't be thinking this now, you need to stay on task,'_ he thought but no matter how hard he tried TJ couldn't help but keep glancing at Cassie.

Cassie was able to catch the blue ranger's glances of her however, _'Why's TJ glancing at me, do I have something on my face or something,'_ Cassie thought, then her eyes widen and she has a look of horror on her face, _'Oh my god, what if I stink, I am sweating quite a bit but I didn't think I'd be out here long enough that I'd smell. He must think I'm gross now,'_ the pink ranger thought miserably.

Ashley who saw Cassie's distressed look went over to her, "Cassie what's wrong, you look like you've seen a monster," she whispered

"If only it was as simple as that," Cassie whispered

"What do you mean," Ashley whispered

"Ashley, do I stink," Cassie whispered

"What, no why would you ask that," Ashley whispered

"Because TJ keeps glancing at me, why is he glancing at me," Cassie whispered

"Maybe it's because he thinks that you look pretty sexy in that shirt," Ashley whispered with a smug grin

Cassie snorted, "Yeah right, as if he would ever think that. Are you sure I don't stink or maybe I have something on my face," she said

"Cassie first off you don't stink, second the only thing that's on your face is sweat and your hair, and third you are oblivious," Ashley said

"I am not oblivious," Cassie said defiantly

"Sure you're not," Ashley said sarcastically, "Listen if you want to know why he's staring then ask him, other than me he's supposed to be your best friend remember."

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask," Cassie said

"Atta girl," Ashley said, she then slowed down her pace a bit.

Cassie slowed down to TJ's pace, "Hey TJ," she said kind of shyly.

"Hey Cassie, something wrong," TJ said

"Nothing's wrong, I was just wondering something," Cassie said

"Really what," TJ asked

"Well I noticed that you've been kind of staring at me a bit and I was wondering why," Cassie asked, getting more and more shy with each word.

TJ couldn't help but blush, _'Shit, she caught me, idiot, you are such an idiot, you shouldn't have been staring in the first place, now what do I say,'_ he thought, "I umm…well," TJ said trying to find the right words without giving to much away.

Carlos and Ashley who was behind everyone couldn't help but smile in amusement at their friends, "How do you think he'll get out of this one," Ashley asked

"I don't know, maybe TJ will finally grow a pair and tell Cassie how he feels or maybe he'll just give another lame excuse," Carlos said

"Honestly I don't care how they get together, they could both get drunk one night, have sex and in the next morning decide to get together and I'd throw a party," Ashley said

Carlos laughed, "Yeah those two definitely need a wakeup call," Carlos said

"Shh, TJ's gonna answer," Ashley said

"I…um," TJ said, he wasn't sure what to say and Cassie looking at him like she was, was really making him nervous, "To be honest, it's your shirt," he said, _'Way to go Johnson, it's your shirt, could you be anymore cryptic.'_

"My shirt," Cassie asked looking down at her shirt.

"Yeah, I just noticed that you look really…pretty in it," TJ said blushing a bit.

Cassie blushed, "You think I look pretty in this, even though I'm sweaty," she asked

"Of course," TJ said, ' _Not, truth be told, you look beautiful Cassie.'_

Cassie couldn't help but smile a bit, "Thanks TJ, maybe I'll wear it more often," she said

"You're welcome," TJ said smiling back.

Andros looked behind him and saw his teammates without their space jackets, he stops, "Guys, what's going on," he asked

"What do you mean Andros," Ashley said

"You guys took off your jacket, you need to put them back on," Andros said

"Andros it's like a million degrees out here. You can't ask us to put those death traps back on," Cassie said

"These jackets shows that we're space rangers, its proves that we're proud to be space rangers," Andros said

"Andros come on, just because we're not wearing our jackets doesn't mean we're not proud to be space rangers," Ashley said

' _Speak for yourself Ashley,'_ TJ thought

' _I'd choose to be a turbo ranger over a space ranger any day,'_ Cassie thought

' _It would be great if I was a turbo ranger again,'_ Carlos thought

"Come on Andros, it's hot, you have to be dying in that thing," Ashley said

"Dying, I'm not dying," Andros said

"She mean you have to be hot," TJ said

"Oh, well yes I am," Andros said

"Then take it off, you'll feel much better," Ashley said

After a moment of thought Andros sighed, "Fine," he said, Andros then took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist.

Ashley then walked up to Andros, "Better," she asked

"A bit," Andros answered, when he saw Ashley smile he couldn't help but smile as well.

"I knew it, now let's get going," Ashley said

Right when they were about to start moving again, Andros's communicator went off, "Ranger…area…at…near…active volcano," Alpha said

"Communications are being scrambled," Andros said, they then all started walking again but stopped when they felt a rumble. They looked to see the lava boiling.

"Alpha was right," TJ said as they looked at the boiling lava.

"Come on, let's get those disks so we can get out of here," Andros said

Just then Elgar came walking along with a group of quantrons, the rangers saw them and went on guard. "Well look who's here, you guys wouldn't have seen some memory disks would ya," Elgar said

"Your mind must be melting Elgar," Carlos said as he pointed to the cone head.

"What's happening to my mind is none of your business. Get them," Elgar said, and with that order the quantrons charged the rangers who met them half way.

A quantron threw a punch at TJ but the blue ranger caught it and kicked the quantron away, another quantron kicked him but TJ caught it and broke the quantrons leg, he then sweeped two more quantrons.

Ashley kicked two quantrons to the ground, one quantron punched the yellow ranger but Ashley caught it, she then punched the foot soldier in the gut and elbowed it in the back of the head.

Andros was fighting Elgar, the red ranger threw a punched at the cone head but Elgar caught it and punched Andros in the stomach making the red ranger step back.

Cassie sweeped three quantrons to the ground, another punched her but Cassie caught it, the quantron tried a kick but she blocked and punched it away, another quantron came behind her and threw a punch Cassie however sensed it and quickly turned around and blocked it, the pink ranger then kicked the quantron in the forbidden zone but the quantron didn't go down which surprised Cassie, the quantron then started to taunt Cassie. Cassie retaliated by punching the quantron in the gut hard, making the quantron bend over in pain.

' _Of course,'_ MM thought, Cassie then grabbed MM's head and drove it into her knee, he then fell to the ground, "Why me," he whispered to himself.

A quantron got a lucky kick and kicked TJ back, the blue ranger took a step back but he didn't feel any ground behind him, TJ looked behind him and saw that he was at a ledge and one step from falling in the lava river, ' _Shit,'_ he thought as he turned his head back to face the quantron.

Cassie was able to round house three quantron to the ground, she turned her head to see how her friends were doing, Ashley and Carlos were handling their battles but Andros was having trouble with Elgar. Cassie was about to go help the current red ranger when all of a sudden she felt a tug in her heart. Cassie then started to search around for TJ, she always felt this tug when he's about to be killed, the pink ranger quickly looked around the area, she had to find him, because if she didn't and he died, it would destroy her. Cassie was able to spot the love of her life, he was quite a ways from the group, where she saw him however put her in a panic, TJ was cornered at a cliff by a quantron, one more step and he'd die. Cassie immediately ran in the direction where TJ was, she forgot everything, she forgot about helping Andros with Elgar, she forgot that she was in the middle of battle, about the satellite, about everything, all she could think of was saving TJ. Cassie pushed herself to her limits, she channeled as much of her ranger power in her feet to increase her speed. "TJ," she screeched, Cassie's yell got everyone's attention.

"TJ," Carlos yelled, the black ranger then channeled his ranger power into a round house which snapped three quantrons necks, he then took off into a run as well.

"TJ," Ashley yelled, the quantron tried to use this distraction to punch the yellow ranger but Ashley quickly caught it and with her ranger enhanced strength, she crushed the quantron's fist like it was putty. The quantron didn't even have time to scream in pain because it one fast movement, Ashley grabbed its head and snapped his neck. Ashley then took off in a sprint as well.

Andros who was still fighting Elgar heard the pink ranger's scream and when he found that his second in command was about to fall, he knew he had to get away, so without any warning Andros summoned his spiral saber and slashed Elgar three times. After the third Andros took off running as well.

TJ saw Cassie running towards him, "CASSIE? GET BACK," TJ said

But Cassie didn't listen, during her sprint she picked up a big rock.

TJ was so focused on Cassie, it gave the quantron a chance it was looking for, and quickly the quantron kicked TJ in the chest, making the blue ranger fall off the cliff.

All of the rangers looked on in horror as they saw TJ fall.

"TJ," Carlos, Ashley and Andros yelled

Cassie stopped in her tracks as she saw TJ fall, she couldn't believe it, TJ was gone, her red ranger, her love was gone, "NNOOOOOOOOO….," Cassie screeched, she fell to her knees and began to cry.

The other rangers couldn't console the pink ranger because they themselves were in shock at what happened.

' _TJ,'_ Carlos thought

' _No, this can't be happening,'_ Ashley thought

' _I failed, I'm sorry TJ, you trusted me to lead and you died because of it,'_ Andros thought

"Well looks like old TJ is gone, too bad," Elgar said but deep down inside he felt sad that the blue ranger had perished.

' _I can't believe it, I failed, I was supposed to be one of their watchers and make sure nothing happened and I failed,'_ MM thought, he then felt a boiling rage within him, _'Screw the plan, these bastards just killed a ranger. They're gonna pay,'_ MM then started to slowly reach behind his back.

Cassie who was still crying her heart out started speaking, "I loved him, I loved him so much, he was the love of my life, my one and only," all of a sudden, Cassie's sadness became uncontrollable rage, she looked up and saw the cause of TJ's death, her eyes flashed a dark pink, "And you took him from us, from me. Now I'm gonna make you suffer," she said with coldness that was never heard in her voice, a shiver actually ran down everyone's spines. Cassie then got up and ran to the quantron, before the quantron could even put its weapon up, Cassie hit its head with the rock making it fall down to the ground, however the pink ranger didn't stop there, she jumped on the quantron, raised the rock and slammed it on the quantron's head again, Cassie did this multiple times until it broke, when the rock did break she started to punch the quantron with her ranger enhanced strength, not even the quantron's head gear was enough to protect it. The head gear eventually was useless and with each punch blood started to leak from the helmet, the quantron tried to get Cassie to stop but she wouldn't, she wouldn't stop for anything all she saw was red TJ's favorite color.

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing, MM who was so shocked that he stopped reaching and just watched what was transpiring. But no one was more shocked than Cassie's friends in all the time that they knew her, they had never seen this side of Cassie before and it frightened them.

"You bastard….how could you….do something…. so horrible…..you bastard…..YOU BASTARD," Cassie said as she pumbled the quantron, eventually the quantrons struggles ceased and it stopped moving, but Cassie didn't care she just kept on punching the dead foot soldier.

Eventually the rangers got out of their shocked states and all ran to Cassie, when they reached the emotional pink ranger Carlos and Andros pulled her off the quantron, "That's enough Cassie," Carlos said

"NO, LET GO OF ME, HE NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE," Cassie said as she struggled to get out of Andros and Carlos's hold.

"Cassie he's paid, the quantron's dead," Ashley said

All of a sudden Cassie's anger disappeared and again she broke down, the boys let her go and Cassie fell into Ashley's arms.

"I think it's time for us to go before she uses that anger on us," Elgar said as he and the quantrons left, all except one quantron who hid behind a boulder to watch and grieve.

"This shouldn't have happened...he can't be dead...he's TJ…he can't die…h-he just can't...i-it's n-not f-faairr," Cassie said as she sobbed in Ashley's shirt

"I know Cassie I know, you're right it isn't fair," Ashley said as she held Cassie, the yellow ranger was also crying at the loss of one of her best friends.

"I…d-didn't e-even get to tell him, that I loved him," Cassie sobbed

Carlos and Andros who were also crying watched as they saw the girls cry, this had never happened before a power ranger dying, it should never happen.

"TJ," Carlos whispered

"Come on guys, let's get back to the Megaship," Andros said

"What about the satellite," came a voice

"Screw the satellite, it wasn't worth-," Andros stopped his sentence however when that voice finally registered in his head. Andros turned to Carlos, "Did you say that," he asked

Carlos shook his head, "No that wasn't me," he said

Cassie and Ashley also heard the voice and started to look around, "TJ," Cassie yelled

"Down here," TJ's voice said

The rangers all went to the edge of the cliff, they all looked down and saw TJ hanging onto some rocks his feet only a couple of feet from hitting the lava.

"TJ," the rangers yelled in happiness

"Hey guys, good to see you, but would you mind helping me up, the cliff is too steep to climb and if I try morphing, well," TJ said as he looked down at the lava.

"Hang on TJ, I'm on my way," Carlos said, Carlos quickly morphed into the black space ranger, he summoned his galaxy glider, then flew down to TJ, "Get on." TJ then stepped on and Carlos flew them back to the others, when they jumped off, Carlos demorphed.

When Cassie saw TJ she was filled with so much happiness, nothing could compare, "TJ," she yelled as Cassie tackled TJ in a hug, making the blue ranger step back, she held him tight as if her life depended on it.

"Whoa," TJ said as he took a step back, but when TJ saw that Cassie was hugging him, he hugged her back, he then heard sobs coming from her.

"I-I thought, you were d-dead," Cassie said with her face buried in his shirt.

"Shh, it's ok Cassie, I'm fine," TJ said as he circled his hand on her back, eventually Cassie's sobs subsided, TJ then pulled away and looked at her, "You ok," just then _SLAP_ , TJ had a hand mark curtesy of Cassie on his cheek.

Everyone looked at the pink ranger in shock, "Shit," Carlos said

' _I expected her to kiss him, not slap him,'_ Ashley thought

"Do all Earthlings slap people when they're happy that someone's alive," Andros asked

"Not normally," Ashley said

TJ looked at Cassie is shock as he felt the hand mark while Cassie looked at TJ in anger, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ALLOWING YOURSELF TO GET SEPERATED FROM US. YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET THAT HAPPEN. WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD TJ, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME," Cassie said, she then hugged him again as fresh tears poured out.

TJ getting over his shock, hugged Cassie again, "I hear you Cassie I hear you, and I'm sorry for scaring you, I won't ever do that again," TJ whispered, Cassie looked up at TJ and saw him smile at her, a smile that she thought that she'd never see again, eventually she smiled back. They then pulled away from each other but Cassie stuck close to TJ as if to make sure nothing else would happen.

Carlos finally was able to give TJ a brotherly hug, "Man, you scared us dude," he said with a smile

TJ smiled back, "Sorry about that," he said

Ashley then approached TJ and hit him on the chest, "Don't you ever do that again, I'd do and say a lot more but then I'd be copying Cassie and I'm no copycat," she said, Ashley then hugged TJ, "I'm really glad that you're ok."

When Ashley broke the hug, Andros stepped up, the former red and current red looked at one another, "TJ I'm sorry, that this happened, if I'd been paying attention," Andros said

"Don't worry about it, you were fighting Elgar, and even though he's a complete idiot, he's a handful in a fight, besides I'm the one who allowed myself to be separated in the first place," TJ said

"Yeah but," Andros said

"Andros, don't worry about it. It happened, I'm fine, and I blame no one. It's done, now what do you say we find that satellite," TJ said with a smile

"Are you sure that's a good idea, with what just happened," Cassie said concerned but TJ cut her off.

"We came here to rescue eight years of scientific study and to see why Astranama wants those disks destroyed. I'm fine, so let's go," TJ said as he started to walk, hesitantly the others followed suit.

' _Hopefully nothing like that happens ever again,'_ Cassie thought

Behind a boulder was MM, who watched the whole scene unfold, the spy sighed in relief, _'Thank god he's ok,'_ MM thought, he then started to walk to Elgar and the remaining quantrons, _'I'll be honest, I didn't expect that strong of a reaction come from Cassie. I knew that she and TJ were in love but to actually beat a quantron to death like that was truly surprising. I wander, what is it power ranger relationships. It's like whenever a ranger is in a relationship they and that person just seem like they honestly can't live without the other. Hmm, I guess I'll have to ask the others about this later.'_ A roar then shook the ground, _'Man, I hope whatever lives here don't run into the rangers, however with their luck, they'll be fighting it sooner or later.'_

 **Tommy and Jason**

The two red rangers were walking while Jason looked at his power navigator, sadly though it wasn't working either.

Jason sighed, "It's no use, it won't work, we're gonna have to find it the old fashion way," he said, when Jason didn't get a response from Tommy the gold zeo ranger turned to his friend, "Hey Tommy," Jason patted his friends shoulder getting his attention.

"Heh, oh sorry, I guess I wasn't listening," Tommy said

"What's up bro," Jason asked

Tommy breathed, "I guess I'm just a little worried about the girls, I mean it's been a while since they were out in the field," Tommy said

"I know how you feel, but they can take care of themselves. I mean we're not talking about your average women here Tommy, if anything happens they'll take care of it," Jason said

"Yeah, your right," Tommy said

"Come on let's find that satellite," Jason said

"Right," Tommy said

"And besides, I doubt they'll get in any trouble. That's our job," Jason said

"Yeah, they're probable walking around talking about us or when they should plan their next shopping trip," Tommy said, the two friends laughed.

 **Cave**

Kat has just kicked a rat monster away from her, another one swung at the pink ranger but she ducked and sweeped it to the ground, "HOW DID WE GET IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE," Kat asked as another rat creature charged her but she rolled out of the way.

"WE GOT IN THIS MESS BECAUSE YOU'RE PREDESESSOR KICKED THEIR FRIEND," Aisha said as a rat monster swiped at her but Aisha ducked, the yellow ranger then grabbed the creatures arm and flipped it. Another rat creature came at her but was taken down by a round house kick.

Kimberly punches a rat creature away from her and then sweeps two of them, "WELL EXCUSE ME, BUT I HATE RATS AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO KICK IT," she said, Kimberly then tornado kicked a creature down. The pink ranger then back handspringed away.

Aisha and Kat followed Kimberly's lead and retreated from the rats. All three rangers were backed up against the wall, "Why do you hate rats so much," Aisha asked

"Ever heard of Rat Island," Kimberly said

"Uh girls, right now really isn't the time for this," Kat said as she pointed ahead of them, both women once again noticed the dozens of rat monsters closing in on them.

"There are too many of them to take on unmorphed," Aisha said

Instincts that Kimberly had inherited by spending so much time with Jason kicked in. The first pink ranger stepped up front, "THEN IT'S MORPHIN TIME," she said, Kimberly then took out her power morpher, following Kimberly's lead Aisha took out her own power morpher and Kat summoned her zeonizers. They all did the essential movements.

"Pterodactyl," Kimberly said (Que Kimberly's Disney morph)

"Yellow Ranger Power," Aisha said (Que Aisha's Disney morph except replace the background with a forest)

"Zeo Ranger One Pink," Kat said (Que zeo morph)

In a flash of pink and yellow, to the right Kat is the pink zeo ranger, "PINK ZEO RANGER," she said doing her pose.

To the left Aisha is in her mighty morphin suit, "NINJETTI YELLOW RANGER," she said then did her pose.

In the middle of the two is the original pink ranger, "MIGHTY MORPHIN PINK RANGER," Kimberly said then did her pose.

The rat creatures looked at the female rangers clueless and cautious, eventually the creatures' survival instincts kicked in and they ran away from the female rangers.

The rangers looked at the rats in confusion and surprise, "Did they just," Aisha asked

"I think they did," Kimberly said

"Well that's a first," Kat said

"Come on, let's get out of here," Aisha said

"Good idea," Kimberly said

"And Kimberly, please try not to kick any rats," Kat said

"It was an accident," Kimberly said as the girls started to walk out of the cave.

Just then Aisha hears a noise, "Hey guy wait," she said

"What's up Aisha," Kimberly asked

"Shh, listen," Aisha said, the girls all listened carefully when they all heard what sounded like footsteps.

"What is that," Kimberly asked

"It sounds like footsteps," Kat said

Just then they see the rat creatures that ran away, running back at them except this time with more rat creatures.

All three women's eyes widen under their helmets at what they saw, "Oh shit," all three said at the same time.

"I knew that was too easy," Kat said as she got in her ninja crane stance.

"They came back but this time they brought friends," Aisha said as she too got in her bear stance.

Kimberly finally got in her pterodactyl stance, "I really hate rats, but I suppose it's time to play exterminator."

When the rat creatures were close enough the three power rangers charged.

 **Space Rangers**

The space rangers were walking while keeping an eye out for the satellite, "This heat is really intense, I doubt anyone could actually survive living out here," Ashley said

"You'd be surprised at what could survive such harsh conditions, some species don't need food or water to survive, some actually rely on intense heat," Andros said

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," Cassie said, the pink ranger was still walking close to TJ in order to keep an eye on him.

"Tell me about it," TJ said, it hadn't gone unnoticed to him at how close Cassie was walking with him. _'Man, I must have really scared her,'_ TJ thought, in order to comfort the pink ranger, TJ slung his arm around her shoulder.

When TJ slung his arm around her, Cassie looked up to see her red ranger smiling at her. Seeing his smile made Cassie smile, it's true that what happened earlier really affected her and she guessed that he sensed it. Even now, even though they're in the middle of a mission TJ will always comfort her and that's one of the many reasons why she loves him, because he's always looking out for his friends. The pink ranger then sighed, _'Yeah, friends.'_

The rangers then past a bull shaped skeleton, "Ewe," Ashley said as they walk but then she sees a piece of a machine near the skull, quickly the yellow ranger walks over to the tech and picks it up, "Hey guys come look at this."

The others walked over to where Ashley was, "What is it Ashley," Carlos asked

All Ashley did was show the tech to her team, "It looks like a piece of the satellite," TJ said

"Which means that its close. Come on," Andros said, with that the rangers started to walk.

 **Adam and Billy**

"I'm telling you, Tommy and Kat are going to be the first ones married," Adam said as he and Billy were walking, looking for the satellite.

"That would be a negative Adam, Jason and Kimberly have known each other since they were babies, literally, they've loved each other since the sixth grade, they also had sex a lot sooner then Tommy and Kat, also Jason already has the engagement ring on him, he's just waiting for the right time to propose," Billy said

"Jason and Kim may have known each other longer, but Tommy and Kat have been together longer, and Jason isn't the only red ranger who is holding an engagement ring, so is Tommy," Adam said, "Those two are going to get engaged within the year, I just know it."

"Will they be the only ranger couple engaged within the year Adam," Billy asked

Adam eyed Billy suspiciously, "Where are you going with this blue ranger," he asked

"Well, you and Tanya have been together longer than Tommy and Kat, I'm just wandering when we're going to see a ring on her finger," Billy asked

Adam sighed, "I don't know, I mean I put some thought into it," he said, Billy and Adam then stopped, "But aren't we to young, do you think we're ready for something like that?" When Adam didn't get an answer from Billy he looked at him, "Billy, Billy, are you listening man," Adam asked.

"Adam look," Billy said as he was looking at something in the distance.

Adam looked to where Billy was looking and saw the satellite only twenty feet away, "The satellite, we found it," he said happily

Billy nodded, "Come on, the sooner we get those memory disks the sooner we can get back to our mission," he said

"Right," Adam said, they then walked to the satellite, they finally approached the satellite, the green ranger saw a button and figured that was what he had to push to get to the disks, right when Adam was gonna push the button, they heard footsteps then voices.

"Hey guys, over here," came Ashley's voice.

Billy's and Adam's eyes widened, "The rangers, quick hide," Adam said, and with that they hid behind some rocks, just in time to because the rangers rounded a rock and saw the satellite.

"The satellite," Carlos said

"Alright, see guys I told you we'd find it, and you wanted to go back to the megaship," TJ said as they walked to the machine.

"I wanna go back so we can check if you're really ok," Cassie said

"What you don't trust me," TJ said in mock hurt.

"To concern yourself with your own health, no I don't. We're getting you checked out when we get back to the ship," Cassie said without missing a beat, she's still a bit concerned after what happened. She knows TJ better than anyone and she knows that he'd lie about having no injuries just so he wouldn't be a burden, he's done it before and he's almost died every time. All TJ did was squeeze Cassie's shoulder which made the pink ranger smile.

When they were close enough to the satellite, the rangers stopped, Andros pressed a button on the satellite, the satellite opened and it showed four disks, three of them were fine but the fourth looked burned and had cracks on it, Andros wondered if the megaship would even be able to read it. Just then a loud roar shook the ground beneath their feet.

"There's that roar again," Carlos said

"What is it," Cassie said

"Let's not find out, we got what we came for, let's get out of here," Andros said, with that they all started to walk up the hill.

 **Behind a rock**

"Damit they got the disks, now what," Adam said

"It would appear that we may have to take them from them somehow," Billy said

"It looks like someone beat us to the punch," Adam said as he looked from behind the rock.

Billy looked from behind the rock to, to see Astranama and her soldiers' teleport behind the rangers.

 **Rangers**

The rangers heard what sounded like a form of teleporting from behind them, "What's the hurry," a voice said, the space rangers turned around to see Astranama behind them, "I'll take those memory disks," Astranama smiled and held out her hand. Astranama then sees TJ, "Hey blue ranger, how are you doing today?"

"Other than falling off a cliff, I'm doing well," TJ said nervously, Cassie meanwhile was fuming at the flirting Astranama was doing.

"Anyways about those memory disks, give them to me," Astranama said

Andros put the disks in his jacket, never taking his eyes off of the princess of evil.

"Fine so that's how you want to play it, ATTACK," Astranama said, the quantrons then charged.

"LET'S ROCKET," Andros said, the rangers then did the essential movements.

It shows a five way split screen all five press 335 EJ, it then shows them with their eyes closed, they all then open their eyes after that they morphed instantly and were surrounded by computer read outs.

The rangers then charge the quantrons.

A quantron swings its arm at TJ but the blue ranger blocks it, TJ then punched the quantron twice and then flipped it to the ground. TJ then sensed a quantron behind him and immediately elbowed its face, he then spun around and round house kicked it and two other quantrons to the ground. One quantron tried kicking TJ but he caught it and twisted the leg spinning the quantron in the air making it land 10 feet down the rock they were on.

Ashley kicked two quantrons to the ground, one quantron punched her, but the yellow ranger caught its arm, "I don't think so," she said, Ashley then broke the soldier's arm making it scream it pain, "Oh man up why don't you," Ashley then sweeped the quantron to the ground.

One quantron charged Carlos but the black ranger stepped out of the way and it ran into the rock behind him, Carlos took the quantron's neck and bashed its head against the rock, making it fall to the ground. One quantron punched at Carlos but the black ranger blocked, another quantron kicked but Carlos caught the kicked, the black ranger then pushed the second quantron away and kicked the first one to the ground, Carlos then ran at the second and jump kicked it to the ground.

Andros was behind a rock shooting his astro blaster at some quantrons with the quantrons returning fire. The red ranger quickly got up and blasted two in the chest, one quantron then blasted but Andros ducked back behind the rock to avoid it, another quantron then blasted the rock but the shield held. Andros then once again got up and blasted three more quantrons.

Astranama was walking in the battle field, she saw the pink ranger battling her quantrons and decided to attack, the princess of evil jumped and kicked at the pink ranger, but Cassie sensed the attack and quickly dodged the kick, "Impressive no one's dodged my attacks before," Astranama said

"Well I'm just full of surprises," Cassie said as she got in her fighting stance, she and Astranama then charged each other. Astranama punched but Cassie blocked, Cassie then grabbed Astranama's arm and flipped her but Astranama landed on her feet, she then sweeped Cassie but the ranger back-flipped over it, when she landed on her feet Cassie kicked Astranama only for Astranama to catch it, but Cassie wasn't done she pushed her foot off the ground. Cassie then kicked Astranama on the head making the princess of evil fall to the ground, a necklace then flew off Astranama's neck and fell to the ground as well, Astranama got up though which caught Cassie by surprise, _'How's she still standing after that,'_ she thought.

When Astranama saw that her necklace was gone she took her wrath staff and swung it at Cassie but Cassie jumped away just in time, "No one touches this," Astranama said as she picked up the locket. When Astranama got her locket back she turned to Cassie and then charged with her staff. Astranama swung it at Cassie horizontally but the pink ranger jumped back, Astranama swung diagonal right, diagonal left, horizontally.

Each time Cassie dodged, _'One of the things I hate about being a space ranger is that there are no swords as side arms,'_ Cassie thought

TJ has just punched a quantron away when he looked around, he noticed something, that Ashley and Andros were doing well but even though they weren't losing, he, Carlos and Cassie seemed weaker, _'Why are we so weak, this fight should already be over.'_

Cassie has just punched Astranama but the villain caught it and sent a punch of her own but the ranger caught it, Astranama then kicked Cassie away.

TJ, Carlos, and Ashley ran to Cassie, "Cassie are you alright," TJ asked

"I'm fine," Cassie said

"Not for long," Astranama said, she then pointed her wrath staff at the former turbo rangers and fired lightning at them hitting each sending sparks flying off and around them, making all four fall to the ground.

' _Uh, what's wrong with us, why does it hurt so much,'_ Cassie thought

' _Why do Cassie, TJ, and Carlos look so hurt, aren't their suits protecting them,'_ Ashley thought

Astranama looked at her work satisfied, _'I've got to admit, the pink ranger has skill,'_ she thought

"Astranama," Andros said, the princess of evil looked at the red ranger and then blasted him making Andros fall to the ground in pain, the disks somehow falling out of his suit, Astranama walks to the disks and picks them up from the ground, "I'll be taking these."

Andros grabs Astranama's leg, "You'll never get away with this," he said, Astranama then kicks him, making Andros let go.

"Chain them up, we'll leave you to Claw-Hammer," Astranama said

"Way to go with getting the memory disks," Elgar said

Astranama gave Elgar the disks, "Guard these with your pathetic life," Astranama said

"Oh, uh, you got it," Elgar said as he put the disks in his suit.

 **To be continued**

 **So what did everyone think, good? I think all of my chapters may be in parts from now on, I have so many ideas for a chapter that it becomes too long and readers may lose interest. I'm just wondering to, what did everyone think of Tommy going back to green and Jason going gold in the last chapters. The reasons how they got these powers will be explained in future chapters. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. I hope everyone has a morphinominal day.**


	13. Chapter 13: Satellite Search Part 2

**Chapter 13: Satellite Search Part 2**

 **Previously on Power Rangers Together**

" _Chain them up, we'll leave you to Claw-Hammer," Astranama said_

" _Way to go with getting the memory disks," Elgar said_

 _Astranama gave Elgar the disks, "Guard these with your pathetic life," Astranama said_

" _Oh, uh, you got it," Elgar said as he put the disks in his suit._

 **Now**

All five space rangers were chained to the ground by their arms and legs, each one struggling. There was then a roar that shook the ground.

Astranama walks over to TJ, crouches down next to him and rubs her fingers on his chest, "To bad it has to be this way blue ranger, but perhaps if Claw-Hammer doesn't eat you than you can come with me and we'd have loads of fun," she said seductively making TJ shiver.

Cassie who is watching the whole thing was boiling with jealousy, _'I didn't think it was possible but I just found someone who I hate more than Divatox,'_ she thought, eventually Cassie's jealousy got the better of her, "Bitch, keep your hands to yourself!"

Astranama looks at Cassie and smirks, "What's wrong pink ranger, jealous," Astranama said

"Good bye blue ranger, I'll miss you," Astranama said, she then kissed TJ's mouth piece as if kissing his lips.

This act just enraged Cassie more, if looks could kill then Astranama would have had a slow death.

Astranama then got up from her position and walked up to Elgar.

"Wow feeding them to Claw-Hammer that's…ultra-evil," Elgar said

"I really outdone myself haven't I," Astranama said, she then looks at the space rangers and Andros could see anger appear in her eyes when she looked at them.

' _Why does she look so angry,'_ Andros thought

"Good bye rangers, forever," Astranama said the last word angrily while looking directly at the red space ranger.

Andros concentrated hard on the disks that were in Elgar's pocket and right when Elgar turned around the disks fell on the ground, Astranama, Elgar and the quantrons all then teleported out.

"Does anyone know if you can burn a helmet and maybe get a new one. I kind of feel violated in a way," TJ said

"I don't think it works that way TJ," Carlos said

"Damit," Cassie whispered

"What was that Cass," TJ asked

"Nothing," Cassie said

Another roar shook the earth, "Ah man, we're about to become human appetizers if we don't figure a way out of this," Carlos said

"What was that," Ashley asked

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Andros said, just then a giant red lobster with legs came stomping its way toward the rangers (That's all I can really do to describe Claw-Hammer, if you want google him).

 **Space**

The megaship is flying around.

 **Megabridge**

"Rangers, come in, are you there," Alpha said through one of the com links on a side console.

"Communication links are overheated," D.E.C.A. said

Alpha turned around to face D.E.C.A., "Well you're the space computer what do you suggest we do D.E.C.A.," Alpha said

"We can do a visual search," D.E.C.A. said

"Well I suppose it's better than nothing," Alpha said as he walked to one of the ranger's consoles and pressed some buttons.

"Changing visual to latitude three zero," D.E.C.A. said, the monitor then showed the rocky terrain.

 **Kaldauran**

The space rangers are shown struggling with their chains, "It's getting closer," Cassie said

Claw-Hammer kept walking closer to the rangers.

"There it is," Carlos said

"It's big," Ashley said

"And ugly to," Andros said, Claw-Hammer then roared.

 **Megabridge**

"There they are," Alpha said as he saw the rangers on the monitor , the view on the monitor then moved from the rangers to Claw-Hammer who wasn't that far from them, "Ayeyeyeye, the rangers are in trouble and we can't help them from up here, what do we do." Alpha then thought for a moment, "Wait a minute, if we can't help them from up here, then we'll have to help them from down there."

"I think I know what you are suggesting Alpha," D.E.C.A. said

"Yes, we have to do it, begin Astro Megazord transformation," Alpha said as he pressed some buttons on the console.

 **Space**

The megaship quickly becomes the Astro Megazord.

 **Kaldauran**

The rangers were still struggling to get out of the chains, Claw-Hammer was only ten feet away from them.

Just then the Astro Megazord flew from the sky and landed next to Claw-Hammer. The monster noticed and turned to face the mecha.

 **Rock**

"Looks like Alpha came to help," Adam said

"That's good, now we don't have to interfere," Billy said as they watched the megazord begin to combat the monster.

 **Power Base**

Tensou and Zordon were in the monitor room, Tensou was looking at the many monitors. Suddenly there was a beep that came from the front monitor. Tensou rolled to the monitor and looked to see that something was moving toward Earth at a fast speed, "Oh no someone is coming to Earth, there are no rangers here, what do we do," Tensou said

"Calm down Tensou, it's MY, she seems to have returned from her mission early," Zordon said which calmed Tensou down.

Just then a yellow beam enters the monitor room, when the beam disappears it shows a hooded figure.

Tensou rolls up to MY, "Welcome back MY," Tensou says to the hooded figure.

MY looks toward Tensou and crouched to his height, "You must be Tensou, it's a pleasure to officially meet you," MY said in a soft and kind voice.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tensou said

"It's good to have you home safely," Zordon said

MY stands up and turns her head and sees Zordon, under her hood MY is smiling at seeing the wizard, "Zordon, it's good to see you again, did I miss anything, where are the others," MY said

"The other rangers are on a mission, nothing you should worry about. You've had a long journey, you should go rest," Zordon said

"Right, good bye Tensou," MY said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Good bye MY," Tensou said

Right when MY was close to the door Zordon stopped her, "It is good to see you again Trini."

MY took off her hood, her long black hair falling down, she turns her head around to show the first yellow ranger Trini Kwan smiling, "It's great to see you again Zordon, truly great," she said, Trini then left the room.

"She's really pretty, I like her," Tensou said

 **Battle**

Claw-Hammer made an energy disk in its claw and threw it at the megazord.

 **Megabridge**

"Defense," Alpha said as he pressed some buttons.

 **Outside**

The megazord used its sword to catch and throw the energy disk right back at Claw-Hammer. The disk hit the monster sending sparks flying from it.

 **Ground**

"Seriously, why haven't we thought about doing any of this back when we were planetary rangers, I mean Leo form the ninja turtles had caught energy and then they played a game with it, and now Alpha catches energy with the sword and throws it back," Adam said

"Wait a minute, the leader of the ninja turtles caught energy," Billy asked shocked.

"Duh, I knew I was forgetting something during the meeting. Yeah Leo caught the energy of a monster with his broad sword and then he and the other turtles played a game with it. I was actually thinking that if they can do it then maybe we can," Adam said

"Well if the turtles can do it then I don't see why we can't," Billy said

 **Battle**

During the conversation the megazord was attacking Claw-Hammer, the AMZ (Astro Megazord) ran past the monster and slashed it in the chest, the zord turned around and slashed vertical right, sending sparks flying and then vertical left, but Claw-Hammer caught the sword and then punched the megazord on the shoulder making a huge gash on it, the gash is showing circuitry.

 **Megabridge**

The bridge shakes and Alpha struggles to stay on his feet.

 **Outside**

Claw-Hammer again punches the megazord three times, it then head butts the megazord two times and it then shoves its knee in the zord's stomach. The megazord is shown to have extensive damage that would take some time to rebuild. Claw-Hammer picks up the megazord and throws it in the volcano, but the megazord is able to grab a rock to keep it from falling. Claw-Hammer then starts stomping on the zord.

 **Ground**

"NO," Carlos said

Andros started to look around to see what he could use to escape, that's when he saw his astro blaster.

 **Rock**

Adam saw Andros looking at his astro blaster and knew what the red ranger was going to do, "Billy I have to go out there," Adam said

"What, Adam you can't," Billy said

"Listen any minutes now Andros is going to get that astro blaster and free himself and then he and the others will get the disks, they already know that we exist, if I help them, I can get the disks and leave, we have to do it Billy," Adam said

Billy sighed, "Fine," he said

Adam grinned and put his hood up.

 **Rangers**

Andros was focusing on his blaster and it was starting to wiggle but it wasn't moving toward him yet, he was tired and wasn't sure if he had the strength to get the blaster, _'No I can't think like that, I'm the leader and the others are counting on me,'_ Andros thought, and with that he continued to try and pull the blaster to him.

Just then someone walked up to the blaster and picked it up along with the disks, "Need a hand," the person said

The person got the space rangers attention, "No way, it's you," Carlos said

"Thought, you guys could use some help," Adam who is in his hood said, he then blasted the chains that were holding the space rangers.

The rangers all were able to break their chains and got up, the team then walked up to Adam, "You're the guy who took those velocofighters out for us," Carlos said

Adam sighed, _'Well there's really no need to lie about that,'_ he thought, "Yes I am," Adam said

"Thank you for saving us, both back then and now, we really appreciate it," Andros said as Adam handed the astro blaster back to him.

"Don't mention it," Adam said

"What's your name," Cassie asked

"You can call me ZG," Adam said

"ZG, those disks carry years' worth of data, we need those disks, they carry valuable information," Andros said

"Indeed they do, for all three sides, you and Astranama aren't the only ones who want these disks, so do we," ZG said

"We," Cassie asked

"My associates and I, these disks carry information that we don't want anyone to see just yet. I'm sorry but I need to take these with me," ZG said

"WHAT," the rangers said

"You can't do that, those disks have years' worth of scientific information," TJ said

"Information that scientists from our planet worked really hard to gather," Ashley said

"Besides, there is information that could help us defeat the Alliance, we need those disks" Cassie said

"So do I, I'm sorry," Adam said and he then started walking.

Andros thought for a moment and then pointed his blaster at Adam, "Stop right there," he said

Adam stopped, "I'm asking you, let me go," he said

"Can't let that happen not with those disks. Tell me what are you going to do with those disks," Andros said

"That is not your concern right now, but you'll find out," Adam said

"Last time someone told me something like that, I found out Zordon was captured by two strangers," Andros said, "Give me those disks, or I'll take them by force."

"No you won't, in fact you're going to let me go," Adam said

"And just why would we do that," TJ said

"Because while we've been talking, your megazord has been taking a beating and your robotic friend is getting closer and closer to destruction," Adam said

"What," Andros said

"He's right, guys look," Cassie said as she and Ashley saw the megazord, the guys looked to the battle and saw the megazord barely hanging on to the volcano still getting stomped on by Claw-Hammer.

"ALPHA," the rangers said

The rangers heard a noise and turned back around only to see ZG gone, "What," Carlos said

"He's gone," TJ said

"And with the disks," Andros said

"Guys that's the least of our worries," Cassie said

"Alpha's in trouble," Ashley said

"Right, let's go," Andros said and with that the rangers headed to the megazord.

 **Rock**

Adam was behind the same rock where he left Billy, "Got them," he said to the blue ranger.

"Excellent work Adam, now all we have to do is call the others and head back," Billy said

"Great, make the call," Adam said

Billy nodded, he then lifted his communicator to his mouth and pressed a button, "This is MB calling search groups, we've retrieved the memory disks, I repeat we've retrieved the memory disks," Billy said, but there was no response only static, Billy let go of the button and sighed.

"The heat must be messing with our communications," Adam said

"Yeah," Billy said

Adam patted Billy's shoulder, "Don't worry about it man, the two hours are about up, let's just head to the spot where we're supposed to meet the others and go from there," Adam said

Billy looked at Adam and smiled, "Right," he said, with that the two started walking.

"Hey, what do you think the girls are doing right now," Adam said

Bill shrugged, "There probably bored out of their minds," he said

 **Cave**

Three rat creatures rushed Kimberly, the left one swiped its right claw at her but she ducked, the right one tried a kick but Kimberly sidestepped it, the middle rat tried a double swipe but the pink ranger jumped away, "My turn, POWER BOW," Kimberly said, just then, the main weapon of the original pink ranger appeared in her hands. The three creatures charged again, the left swiped but Kimberly leaned away, she then swung her power bow at the creature and sparks were sent flying on it chest. The middle rat creature swiped vertically down but its claw was blocked by the power bow, Kimberly pushed the claw away and slashed down diagonal left, she then slashed the right rat creature down diagonal right, Kimberly finally horizontally slashed all three rat creatures, she then turned her back to them. In a shower of sparks all three creatures fell to the ground, "I love the blade on this," Kimberly said as she looked at her bladed power bow.

Kat was taking on two rat creatures, she had her power shield out. One creature slashed down, but Kat raised up her shield and blocked it, she then pushed the claw away and side kicked the rat creature, the other creature swiped at Kat but the pink ranger ducked under it and slashed the rat creature three times, on the third slash the rat creature fell. Four rat creatures decided to charge the zeo ranger but Kat saw it, "Alright, time to show you guys my favorite attack."

 _Zeo_

"Zeo Fire Cloud," Kat said as she put her hands together and gathered her zeo energy. She then launched the energy at the creatures.

 _Zeo_

The fire cloud hit the rat creatures making sparks fly off of their bodies and them falling on the ground.

 _Zeo…_

Kat then turned around as the creatures exploded.

"Ninja Power Daggers," Aisha yelled, her daggers appeared in her hands. A rat creature from her right slashes diagonal right, but the yellow ranger blocked it with her right dagger and used her left dagger to slash the monster, sending sparks flying, she then kicks the monster away. A rat creature charges and swipes at Aisha but she ducks and slashes it across the chest with her left dagger, she then slashes down diagonal right with her right dagger and finally Aisha slashes down with both daggers. The monster falls to the ground not moving, Aisha then senses something behind her and with lightning speed she turns around and slashes a rat creature horizontally across the chest, sending sparks flying and it to the ground.

The girls then regroup together, they see some of the creatures starting to get up, "These guys just don't know when to quit," Kat said

"Let me finish this girls," Kimberly said

"Go ahead," Aisha said

"Go for it," Kat said

Kimberly nodded and stepped up, the first pink ranger raised her power bow and drew the string, in seconds the bow is glowing pink, all of the pink energy then forms into one energy arrow, "Pterodactyl final….shot," Kimberly yelled, she then released the arrow. As the arrow flew it transformed into a pink energy pterodactyl, the pterodactyl let out a mighty screech until it impacted the rat creatures, Kimberly, Kat and Aisha all turned around as the rats all exploded.

Kat sighed, "Finally," she said and in a pink flash she demorphed, "I didn't think those guys would quit."

"I know what you mean," Aisha said, then in a yellow flash, she was demorphed, "It was quite a toughie."

"Oh come on guys," Kimberly said and in a flash of pink she was demorphed, "It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't bad, just annoying that they kept getting up," Kat said

"Yeah, but it was nice being in battle again and being morphed," Aisha said

"Yeah, it was nice being the zeo pink ranger again," Kat said

"Totally, now come on girls, we need to meet the guys," Kimberly said as she and the girls started to walk out of the cave.

"Yeah, don't want to be late or Jason and Tommy will freak out, and the search party will be for you two and not the satellite," Aisha said

The girls laughed because they all know that it's true.

 **Meanwhile on the battle**

Claw-Hammer is hammering its claws on the megazord repeatedly and the mecha's grip was loosening.

 **Megabridge**

"Ayeyeye," Alpha said as the megabridge shook.

 **Outside**

Claw-Hammer raised its right claw and it glowed white, the giant monster then brought it down on the megazord.

 **Megabridge**

"Ayeyeye," Alpha said as he saw the claw coming down.

 **Cockpit**

"Block," came Andros's voice as a gloved hand grabbed the joystick and moved it forward.

 **Outside**

As the claw was coming down, the megazord blocked the claw.

 **Cockpit**

"Let's do it," Andros said as his chair moved up to the console.

"Ready," Carlos said as he sat in his chair.

"I'm in," TJ said as he got in his chair

 **Outside**

The megazord punched Claw-Hammer making sparks fly and sending the monster away ten feet.

 **Cockpit**

"Alright," Ashley said as she got in her seat.

"Yeah," Cassie said as she got in her seat.

"Good job Alpha, we're back," Andros said

 **Megabridge**

"Haha, Rangers," Alpha said

 **Cockpit**

"Let's see how tough this guy really is," Andros said as he grabbed both joysticks and pushed them forward.

 **Outside**

The megazord then jumps out of the volcano into the air.

 _(Start guitar)_

Claw-Hammer charges at the megazord, but the megazord kicks Claw-Hammer sending sparks flying, the megazord then kicks Claw-Hammer three more times, each kick pushing Claw-Hammer back and sending sparks flying. The megazord then grabs Claw-Hammer by his antennae and head-butts Claw-Hammer twice.

 _Go Power Rangers_

The megazord lifts Claw-Hammer off the ground.

 _Fly Power Rangers_

The megazord then slams Claw-Hammer on the ground.

 _Win Power Rangers_

The megazord then swings Claw-Hammer so hard that its antennae are pulled right off sending Claw-Hammer twenty feet.

 _Here we go_

(Keep with guitar)

Claw-Hammer lands on the ground hard.

 **Cockpit**

"Time to cook this crustacean," Andros said as his thumb pushed a couple of buttons on his left joystick and then moves the joysticks forward.

 **Outside**

The megazord grabs Claw-Hammer and lifts the monster up over its head, the giant robot then turns around and throws Claw-Hammer in the volcano. There is an explosion and Claw-Hammer is no more.

 _(End song)_

 **Veteran Rangers**

Jason and Tommy had just arrived at the spot that they told the others to meet.

Jason sighed, "I can't believe that we didn't find anything," he said

"I know, it sucks but all we can do is hope that the others had better luck," Tommy said

"I wouldn't count on us," came Kimberly's voice

The red's looked ahead of them to see Kimberly, Kat and Aisha walking up to them from the south.

"You're ok," Tommy said as he and Jason walked up to the girls and kissed their girlfriends who happily returned the kiss.

After the kiss broke Kimberly said, "Of course we're ok."

"Did we worry you," Kat asked

"You worried Tommy, I however knew that you girls could handle yourselves," Jason said

Kat cooed, "So you were worried," she said

"Well of course I was, you're my girlfriend, I'll always worry about you," Tommy said

Kat smiled at this, "That's sweet Tommy," Kat said as she kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"So anything interesting happen," Jason asked

All three women looked at each other and then at the guys, "Nah," they said

"Hey guys," came Adam's voice.

The others looked to see Adam and Billy walking towards them from the west, "Adam, Billy," Jason said

"Hey guys," Tommy said

Adam and Billy finally reached their friends, "So did anyone find the satellite," Adam said

The other rangers shook their heads sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad," Billy said

"Man this sucks, Astranama and the rangers could have those disks by now and are looking through them as we speak," Aisha said

"That really would suck, I guess it's a good thing we have these," Adam said as he pulls out the memory disks from his cloak.

Everyone's eyes widen at the disks in Adam's hand, "No way Adam, you got the disks," Kimberly said

"Indeed I do, I had to go through some trouble to get them but we got them," Adam said, he then explained on how he got the disks.

"That's great," Aisha said

"Man I would love to see how pissed Astranama is when she finds out that she no longer has the disks," Kat said

Kimberly laughed, "That would be funny," she said

"Come on guys, let's head back to the Power Base and report to Zordon," Tommy said

"Right," the other rangers said.

They all lifted their communicators up, pressed a button and they all teleport in beams of their respective colors.

 **Dark Fortress**

"WHAT," Astranama yelled as she was glaring at Elgar, "You lost them?"

"Are you sure that you gave them to me, are you sure it wasn't maybe this guy," Elgar said as he grabbed a quantron, "Check his pockets."

If Astranama hadn't been so angry, she would have noticed the quantron tense at the suggestion of being searched. The princess of evil walked closer to Elgar and smiled sweetly, "Time to play with Scruddly," she said sweetly.

"No, no, not Scruddly," Elgar said as he was dragged away by two quantrons.

The quantron that was suggested to be searched quickly left the room and to its quarters.

The quantrons dragged Elgar to a metal door a third quantron opened the door and the other two pushed Elgar inside, "No, Noo." The door then closed. Astranama slid open a hole to look at what was happening, "You can't keep me in here," Elgar said, in the background was a growl, "Ah, AHHH."

"Oooo, Scruddly loves to play," Astranama said as she watched the show finding sick joy in Elgar's torment, but a small part of her was feeling guilty for doing this, Astranama ignored the feeling and continued watching.

 **Hall**

The quantron was walking in the hall until it came at a door, it stopped in front of the door, pressed a button and opened it.

 **Room**

MM entered the room, he turned around pressed another button and the door slid closed. MM turned around and looked at the room, it didn't have a lot, the walls were plain and there was only a single bed that Astranama had provided so her soldiers could have some decent sleep. The spy sighed and leaned against the door, "That was a close one," he said, MM then reached up for his helmet and took it off, the person under the helmet was shown to be the original black ranger himself Zack Taylor with his dreadlock hair, "She could have found my morpher on me, and that wouldn't have been good." There was a six tone beep that came from Zack's wrist, the black ranger pushed up his sleeve to show his black communicator that had MMPR on it, he held it to his face, pressed a button and spoke, "This is MM, what's up."

"MM, we got the disks," Jason said

"That's great," Zack said

"How are things on your end," Jason said

Zack sighed, "My cover was close to being blown because Elgar tried to blame me about losing the disks but Astranama didn't buy it, so I'm safe," Zack said

"Alright, that's good, now I called you because MY has finished her mission early she's back here at the Power Base. We're gonna retrieve the turbo morphers," Jason said

"And I repeat my question from the meeting, how am I gonna help when I need to be here," Zack said

"Listen up Zackman, because this is how it's gonna go down," Jason said.

Zack smiled at the nickname that he had given himself so long ago, "I'm listening." With that Jason explained everything.

 **Megaship**

After the rangers were checked out for injuries, specifically TJ who said that it wasn't necessary but after a hard look from Cassie, he complied, other that some bumps and bruised as well as scrapes for TJ's case, they were all fine. The rangers then morphed back up and were about to make a call that they were dreading. They had to call NASADA and tell them that they couldn't retrieve the disks. How were they going to tell all of those scientists that their hard work was taken and may never be seen again?

Andros sighed, "Well we might as well get this over with," he said, his team nodded, "D.E.C.A. contact NASADA."

"Right away Andros," D.E.C.A. said

Not to long after Commander Nort was shown on the monitor, "Power Rangers, I was hoping that you'd call," he said

"Yes Commander, we," but Andros was cut off by Nort.

"Before you say anything, let me just thank you for retrieving the memory disks and sending the data here," Nort said

"What," Carlos said

"You rangers have just saved eight years of scientific research. I only apologize that they couldn't be of any use to you," Nort said

The rangers didn't know what to say, they didn't send the data to NASADA, ZG took the disks. Andros decided to play it off by ear, "Thank you commander, but we'll find what we're looking for, someday," he said

"Good luck to you rangers," Nort said, the commander then ended his transmission and the viewing screen showed space again.

"Power Down," Andros said as he and his team crossed their arms and lowered them to their sides and in flashes of color, the space rangers were demorphed and in their space uniforms.

Ashley looked at Andros, "We never sent NASADA any information," she said

"So how did they get their data back," TJ asked

"It had to have been ZG," Carlos said

"But why? Why would he take the disks from us only to give NASADA the information and then give us the credit, it doesn't make sense," Cassie said

"I agree, it doesn't make sense," Andros said

"Doesn't it," Carlos said

"What do you mean Carlos," Andros said

"ZG said that there was information on those disks that they didn't want anyone to see yet, he had no interest in the research and from what it looked like he wasn't planning on destroying the disks either, what if he just edited the disks slightly to keep whatever info he didn't want seen and sent the research to NASADA," Carlos said, "Maybe he isn't such a bad guy."

"He still took the disks from us and we don't even know what's on them," TJ said

"Andros we have received an encrypted message," D.E.C.A. said

"Who else would send us a message," Ashley said

"Let's see, D.E.C.A. open message," Andros said

"The message is locked," D.E.C.A. said

"Locked," Carlos said

Just then a question popped up on the screen, _How many members are on the mighty morphin power rangers?_

"Is this a joke," Cassie said

"I don't know," Ashley said

"It's a security question. There are six members on the mighty morphin power ranger, right," Andros said

"Of course, it's six," Carlos said

Andros typed in _six_ , the screen said access denied, "What," the rangers said

"I don't get it that was right, right," Carlos said

"Of course, it was right," Ashley said

"Try seven, because of the white ranger," Cassie said

Andros typed in seven, but it said access denied, "That should have worked," Cassie said

TJ thought about it for a minute, _'It wasn't six or seven, it can't be five either, so what is it,"_ TJ thought, his eyes then widened, he figured it out, "I got it," TJ said

"You do," Carlos said

"Yup," TJ said smiling

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what is it," Ashley said

"Try ten," TJ said

"Ten," the others asked giving TJ a weird look.

"Do it," TJ said, Andros complied and typed ten, after Andros hit enter the file opened.

"Whoa, TJ you were right," Cassie said

"Wait. Why was it ten when then mighty morphin rangers only had six members fighting evil back then," Ashley said

"Because there were two sets of mighty morphin rangers back then remember, Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, Adam, Kat, Aisha and Rocky. All of them wore the same suits," TJ said

"Of course," Carlos said

"Pretty sneaky using a trick question like that," Cassie said

"Alright Andros open it up," TJ said

"Right," Andros said, he then clicked a folder and a letter appeared.

"It's a letter," Cassie said

 _Dear space rangers, this is ZG, sorry about our rough run in earlier today and about stealing the disks from you, I hope you don't take it personally as I'm sure that your aware, I sent the research data to NASADA, my friends and I had no intention in sabotaging any research that the Earth has done all we wanted was some of the data that belonged to us. Listen power rangers it may not seem it right now or even in the future but we are on your side, we want the same thing, the destruction of the United Alliance of Evil. For far too long they have done as they pleased, well not anymore my friends and I are on a mission to destroy the U.A.E. and its members, that includes Dark Specter. You must remember Astranama isn't alone or in charge, she as well as all other members are mere pawns to Dark Specter, when Dark Specter sees that Astranama isn't handling thing on Earth then he'll send help. But don't worry because Astranama may have powerful allies but so do you. Don't worry about Zordon, he's safe and is unharmed and he will stay that way as long as we have anything to say about it. You will know who we are one day in the future power rangers but not now. I know that you need parts for your ship so go to coordinates AJUG-1820-Q9Y3I and you will find everything you need to make repairs. It is time for me to end this message, just remember this rangers, "Together We Are More."_

"Together we are more, what's that supposed to mean," Carlos said

"I don't know," TJ said

"I kinda like it, it sounds like something a ranger team would say," Ashley said

"Hey guys check this out," Andros said, when the others looked up more files appeared and opened up right in front of them. They all read some parts of the files when realization dawned on them.

"These are the files from the memory disks," TJ said

"Awesome," Cassie said

"I guess those cloaked figures aren't so bad after all," Ashley said

"So should we look through them," Carlos said

"Maybe later, right now who's up for a vacation on the semi-deck," TJ said

"Some place cold I hope," Ashley said

"That's a great idea," Cassie said as she smiled.

"Switzerland, snowboarding," TJ said

"Mm, I love this man," Cassie said

TJ eyes widened at what Cassie said.

Cassie then realized what she said and quickly turned to face TJ, "And when I say I love this man, I mean figuratively not literally, because that would be weird, you know if I love you, I mean you're like my brother and and, dating a relative would be strange, I mean where are we the early 1900s, it would be like if a dated my sister, which would be weird because I don't swing that way and she's my sister and you're my brother, so yeah," Cassie rambled, trying her best to hide the blush that was creeping up on her face.

Ashley, Carlos, and Andros were all watching with very amused smiles on their faces and if Alpha could smile then he would be smiling as well.

Ashley decided to save her friend from further embarrassing herself, so the yellow ranger wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulder, "Anyways, let's go to Switzerland," she said

"RightLet'sGo," Cassie said as the girls started to walk out of the bridge, followed by the guys.

"That was weird…sigh…and here I thought she actually felt the same," TJ said

Carlos and Andros gave amused smiles at one another and the black ranger wrapped and arm around TJ's shoulder, "TJ you really are oblivious," Carlos said

"What's that supposed to mean," TJ said

Andros patted TJ on the shoulder, "Oh, you'll figured it out, someday," the red ranger said

The rangers then exit the bridge, the door slides closed leaving Alpha alone, the robot sighed, "Who are these hooded figures, I wonder, I wonder," Alpha said

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please review, I like them. And just decided I'll ask this, does anyone want to make any suggestions for a chapter, I'll take them into consideration and see what I can do. However keep in mind that they may or may not be posted, it depends whether I think it can fit in the story correctly. Creative criticism welcome, regular criticism isn't. I hope everyone has a morphinominal day.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Turbo Heist Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, is I did then we would have had a mighty morphin, dino thunder and dino charge team up. The Power Rangers Together opening now is opening 5.**

 **Chapter 14: The Turbo Heist Part 1**

 **Stone Canyon**

It was 11:00 PM, the night was silent and everyone was in bed sleeping. Only the occasional car would drive by. Just then a figure is barely seen moving in the shadows, the figure moves so fast from shadow to shadow, it's like a streak. The figure is looking at the houses trying to find the right one, eventually the figure finds his destination. When the figure stops, the figure is shown to be a ninja, "This is the place," the ninja said. He looks up and sees an open window on the second floor, "That's my way in." The ninja jumps up and lands on the roof silently.

The ninja opens the window and steps in silently.

 **House**

When the ninja enters the room, he sees that the room is quite big, it has white walls, a poster of superheroes next to the door, a lamp next to the door under it is a plant, above the lamp there is a flag that says Angel Grove, he sees a closet and a dresser with multiple items on it, the ninja walks up to the dresser a sees a picture, the ninja looks at it and sees that is a picture of Adam who had his arm around Tanya's waste and vice versa, Kat who was being held by the waste by Tommy, and Justin who was in front of them, all of them were smiling. The ninja could tell that this picture was taken right after Tommy, Adam, and Jason won the martial arts tournament and saved the Angel Grove shelter. The ninja decided to move on, _'Now where would he put it.'_

The ninja started to search the obvious places, first he checked on the dresser but found nothing, then he checked the drawers but found nothing, well he found something but he'd use what he'd found for blackmail later. _'The closet maybe,'_ the ninja said, the soldier of the shadows then made his way to the closet, right when he was about to search though he heard footsteps, he turned to the door and saw it opening.

When the door opened a man who is about 5'8 with brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. The man looks around the room but finds no one else in it, he then hears a little snore and looks to the bed that is against the wall. The man walks in the room and to the bed, he crouches down and looks at the person who is in the bed, a 12 year old boy with long brown hair. The man smiles at the boy, he then leans down and kisses the boy's forehead, the man then gets up and walks to the door, taking one last look at the boy, the man then closes to door to head to his room.

When the man exited the room, the closet door opened and the ninja stepped out, _'That was a close one,'_ the ninja thought, he then turned around and looked through the closet, only finding some jackets and some inventions, all very interesting inventions but not what he was looking for. The ninja sighed, ' _Ok let's think here, this is a very precious item to him, it's a reminder of the good times that he had with his friends, so he would have to have put it close to him, where he would always know where it is,'_ realization then dawned on the ninja and he turned his head to the little desk that was next to the bed, _'Of course.'_ The ninja waked up to the little table, he could see that the table had a drawer, the ninja opened the drawer and found a blue box. The ninja took out the blue box and then opened it.

When he looked inside the box, the ninja smiled under his mask, he found it. Inside the box was a turbo morpher and a turbo key, the ninja took the morpher and key out of the box, he then closed the box, put it back in the drawer of the table and closed the drawer. The ninja was about to turn and leave when something on the table caught his eye, it was a picture, the ninja picked up the picture and looked at it carefully, it was a picture of Carlos who is wearing a grey collared t-shirt and blue jeans, Ashley who is wearing a white shirt under a blue long-sleeved collared jacket with blue jean shorts, Cassie who is wearing a light pink shirt under a grey checkered open jacket and black shorts, TJ who is wearing a t-shirt with white sleeves the rest of his shirt red in the middle of the shirt was a white stripe going across the chest in the white stripe is a blue stripe and blue jeans, and Justin who is wearing a buttoned up collared blue t-shirt and blue jeans, they all had their arms around each other and were smiling at the camera. The ninja could tell that this picture was taken the day TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley joined the turbo rangers, _'The first turbo picture is on the dresser all the way over there,'_ the ninja thought as he looked toward the dresser, he then looked back at the picture, ' _But this picture is right next to his bed…sigh…it's obvious that his relationship with the four space rangers is much closer than the relationship that he has with the four zeo's, it's sad but I don't blame the kid, after how Tommy and them treated him, I can see why he'd prefer the space over zeo.'_

The ninja put the picture back in its place, turned around and walked to the open window, before he exited though, the ninja looked at the boy in the bed, _'I'm sorry for what you are going to experience in the future but I know you can handle it, you are my successor after all…sigh…goodnight Justin,'_ the ninja thought, he then climbed out the window and jumped off the roof.

 **Outside**

The ninja was streaking out of the neighborhood, when the ninja stopped he stopped under a street light, in the light one could tell that the ninja's suit wasn't black but instead blue, the ninja looked around, he then put down his mask and hood, to show Billy. Billy then summoned his communicator, lifted it up to his face, pressed a button and spoke, "This is NB reporting in, I've retrieved the turbo morpher," Billy said

"Well done NB, now return to the Power Base and get ready for your next mission," Zordon said

"Right, I'm on my way," Billy said, with that he ended communication, Billy then pressed a button on his communicator and he teleported out in a beam of blue.

 _10_

It shows the Turbo Rangers fighting piranatrons in the destroyed Power Chamber.

 _9_

It shows MP watching the destruction of the Power Chamber from her spot on the mountain

 _8_

It shows the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and Zeo Red Ranger in a large building fighting various foot soldiers alongside human soldiers.

 _7_

It shows the Yellow Turbo Ranger standing.

 _6_

It shows the space rangers running away from firing velocofighters explosions behind the rangers.

 _5_

It shows the Astro Megaship in space firing its mega lasers

 _4_

It show ZG on the ground watching the rangers look for him in the mountains

 _3_

It shows Zordon in the Power Base

 _2_

It shows the red space ranger fighting one of the hooded figures outside.

 _1_

It shows the rangers in the Mega shuttle blasting off

 _Rangers in space_

It shows the Mega shuttle blasting in space with an explosion behind it

 _Set controls to outer space now_

It shows Cassie smiling in her space uniform in the halls of the megaship and in a split screen it shows the pink space ranger in a space background with her satellite stunner combine with her astro blaster in hand, behind the pink ranger was a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward next to it is another silhouette pointing another bow forward. It show the name Cassie Chan in the same text that they use in the actual opening.

 _Flying higher than ever before_

Next is Carlos who is smiling in his space uniform somewhere in megaship that has a window to show space and in a split screen is the black space ranger in a space background with his lunar lance combined with his astro blaster in hand, behind the black ranger is a silhouette pointing a big blaster with two hands forward next to it is another silhouette with two big blasters in its hands. It shows the name Carlos in the same text.

 _Rangers_

It shows TJ smiling in his space uniform in the megabridge sitting in front of a console and in a split screen is the blue space ranger in a space background holding his astro ax combined with his astro blaster, behind the blue ranger is a silhouette pointing a sword forward next to it is another silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name TJ Johnson in the same text.

… _In space_

It shows Ashley in her space uniform standing in front of some consoles smiling and in a split screen is the yellow space ranger in a space background holding her star slinger combined with her astro blaster behind the yellow ranger is a silhouette that is holding two daggers. It shows the name Ashley Harmon in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Andros in his space uniform in the Mega Bridge in front if the captain console smiling and in a split screen is the red space ranger in a space background holding his spiral sabre combined with his astro blaster behind the red ranger is a silhouette that is pointing a sword forward. It shows the name Andros in the same text.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Astranama with her blue curly wig on and her leather suit and armor, in her ship looking as evil as ever and has her name in the same text as the space rangers.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Bulk who is wearing a lab coat, blue jeans, and black shoes, Skull who has a lab coat, and blue jeans, and black shoes, and professor Phenominous who is in his regular attire, in front of the truck standing next to each other, smirking and it shows their names in the same text.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows Kimberly in a pink checkered buttoned down shirt, jean shorts, and white shoes jumping off a ledge and landing on her feet, looking around. It shows her full name in the same text below her and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, doing her usual pose in a rocky background, behind the pink ranger is a silhouette pointing what looked like a bow forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Jason in a red shirt under his leather jacket, jeans, and black shoes fighting some quantrons and piranatrons in a jungle, it shows the name Jason Lee Scott under him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the red ranger were three silhouettes, to his right the silhouette is revealed to be the Gold Zeo Ranger pointing his power staff forward, next to him is another silhouette that's holding two Kamas, one in each hand. To the left was a silhouette pointing a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Tommy in a green shirt under a red jacket, blue jeans and white shoes fighting some putties and Tangas in a desert and it shows the name Tommy Oliver below him and in a split screen is the Red Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the red ranger to his right is the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger playing his falcon dagger, next to it is another silhouette pointing a dagger connected to a rope and its other hand holding the other side of the rope that has a ring connected to it, and to his left is a silhouette pointing what looked like a sword forward.

 _Go Power Rangers!_

A smiling Kat in a pink t-shirt and blue jeans is sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor. Her name Katherine Hillard is shown below her and in a split screen is the Pink Zeo Ranger, doing her usual pose in a sky background, behind the pink ranger is three silhouettes all pointing bows forward.

 _Go… In Space_

Billy is shown wearing his cloak crouching on a ledge with his power binoculars over his eyes, then he put them down, it shows his name Billy Cranston below him and in a split screen is the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, doing his usual pose in a rocky background, behind the blue ranger are three silhouettes. One silhouette holding a lance, one hand holding the back the other holding the front pointing the lance down. Another one is holding a lance as well and next to it is a silhouette holding what looked like a staff.

 _Flip on thrusters_

It shows Adam with his hair in a low bun, in a black shirt with long white sleeve, white long pants, and black shoes **(His clothes in Power Rangers in Space: Always a Chance)** fighting quantrons in Angel Grove Park, it shows his name Adam Park below him and in a split screen it shows the Green Zeo Ranger, doing his usual pose in a sky background, behind the green ranger are three silhouettes, one holding an axe over his left shoulder another swinging two nunchucks expertly, and to his right is a figure pointing a staff down.

 _Fire the rockets_

Aisha who is wearing a white and yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, and white shoes is shown in the power base lab in the testing room behind her are four silhouettes, to the left the silhouette is revealed to be the Mighty Morphin Ninjetti Yellow Ranger holding two daggers in her hands, next to it is one that also has a dual weapon, next to that one is a silhouette that has two sais, next to that one is a silhouette that is holding escrima sticks it shows Aisha Campbell.

 _Save the future_

In a room it shows a quantron take off its helmet to show, Zack in a split screen is the mighty morphin black ranger doing his pose in a rocky background, behind the black ranger is a silhouette that is holding an ax. At the bottom Zack Taylor is typed on the screen,

 _Long live the_

It shows MY taking off her hood and looking back at Zordon smiling, below her it says Trini Kwan and it a split screen is the mighty morphin yellow ranger in a rocky background doing her pose, behind the yellow ranger is a silhouette that is holding two daggers ready to attack.

 _Power… Rangers_

It shows Rita watching Earth through her telescope on the moon palace balcony, she looks up from her telescope. It show her name Rita Repulsa below.

 _IN SPACE!_

It shows the back of Zedd's throne and the chair turns around to see Zedd and he laughs. It shows his name Lord Zedd below

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Divatox in her submarine with a scowl on her face. It shows her name below

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows some putties appear from thin air

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows Ecliptor appearing out of thin air.

 _Go Go Go Fly!_

It shows the mega shuttle fly at high speeds

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

 _Go Power Rangers!_

It shows the Megaship transform into the Astro Megazord above the Earth

 _ **Go… In Space**_

It then shows the title Power Rangers Together.

(End Opening)

 **Space**

The Megaship is shown flying to its location at a moderate speed.

 **Wreck room**

The wreck room wasn't anything like the other rooms in the megaship, while the other rooms had metal floors, the wreck room actually had a brown carpet, it also had two couches a table in front of the couches, a holo-screen in front of the couches and table, a synthetron in the corner also five leather chairs in the back, a lamp in the corner of the room and a lamp next to the first couch and a lamp next to the second couch.

The space rangers who were all wearing their uniforms were lounging around the wreck room, they were sitting on the couches talking, the order went Ashley, Andros, and Carlos on the first couch, and TJ and Cassie on the second couch, even though each couch could fit five people easy, TJ and Cassie wanted to sit with each other alone, the others who sensed that decided to grant the blue and pink rangers silent wish.

"So seriously, what is everyone's view on these cloaked figures," TJ asked

Carlos shrugged, "I don't know, I never met the other figures but ZG seems trustworthy to me," he said

"MR and ZR helped me escape the Sumarian Planet if it weren't for them I may have been a prisoner," Andros said

"Yeah, but can we really trust them, I mean when the ninja turtles first helped us, they were evil I mean I know that they were under a spell and all but still, they fooled us into trusting them and we all know what happened after that," TJ said

"But if they were bad why save us all of those times, MR and ZR could have left Andros but instead they helped him, ZG could have let those velocofighters blast us but he took them out and he could have left us there chained up but instead he helped us escape. It doesn't make sense why help us so many times if they wanted us destroyed," Carlos said

"They could want us for something that only we could give them and when they get it then they could turn on us and destroy us," Cassie said

"That is a possibility," Ashley said

"But in the letter they told us that they were on our side, ZG even sent the data files to both NASADA and us," Carlos said

"But not all of the files like you said Carlos, they edit those files because there was information that they didn't want anyone to see. My question is what they didn't want anyone to see," TJ said

"That's a good point, not to mention what did ZG mean when he said it may not seem it right now or even in the future but they are on our side? What does that even mean," Cassie said

"I wish I knew, truth be told there's a lot of things that we don't know about them, they're new players in the game, players that we know nothing about and whether they're telling the truth or not, one thing is for sure," Andros said

"What's that," Ashley said

"When I pointed my blaster at ZG, his voice had no hint of fear in it at all, he was confident. Confident that if I blasted him then he could dodge it, he was confident that if I engaged him, that he would win. Yes I'm sure of it, MR, ZR and ZG, they're dangerous and we need to watch our step around them," Andros said

Just then DECA spoke, "Andros we have arrived at the destination."

"Thank you DECA," Andros said as he and the others got up from the couches, they then walked out of the wreck room.

 **Work bay**

The rangers walked to their individual tubes, they did the essential movements, turned around and jumped in their tubes.

 **Space**

Five beams of color shoot from the megaship and down to the planet below.

 **Planet**

The rangers landed on the ground and demorphed, "Welcome to planet Haibutsu, the junk planet," Andros said

"I'll say, look at all of this junk, it's a mess," Ashley said as she looked around them, there was junk all around them, junk was gathered together that they looked like mountains.

"It may be a mess but it has some very useful stuff here, I've heard so much about this place. I can't believe I never thought of coming here before," Andros said, he then took out a scanner as they started walking.

"Wait so you've never been here before," Carlos said

Andros shook his head, "No, never, I've never really needed much of a reason to," he said

"So you don't know if there is any intelligent life here," Cassie said

"Well from what I've heard this planet is inhabited, in fact the inhabitance of this planet loves all of this junk. Actually they love junk period, that's why they let people dump all of their tech here," Andros said

"The messier, the better," Ashley said

"Do they mind that people take these," Carlos said

"Most of the occupancies are ok with it but some believe that this stuff is theirs and theirs alone," Andros said

"My question is where we even start, I mean there's so much stuff here. I don't even know where to begin," TJ said

"When we arrive at a town, we can find a cataloger," Andros said

"Cataloger," Ashley said

"Yeah, apparently the occupancy keeps catalogs of where everything is or should be," Andros said

"Man, I would hate to have that guy's job. I mean cataloging all of this, it'd be enough to make Lord Zedd cry," Carlos said gesturing toward all of the junk.

The others laughed at Carlos's comment.

"Keep in mind guys, that everything that I've told you are just rumors I heard. Nothing I'm telling you is for sure so be prepared," Andros said

"Don't worry Andros we will be," Ashley said

"Where exactly are we going anyway, we've been walking in the same direction since we got here," Cassie said

"I'm not entirely sure, those files ZG gave us, didn't include a map," Andros said

"Wait so we're just wandering around and hoping that we'll find a town," Cassie asked incredulously

"Of course not, I'm using one of the scanners to track life forces," Andros said showing his team the scanner, he then put it back down and started looking at it, "Right now I'm scanning for a place that has a large number of life forces."

"Have you found any," TJ asked

"I have," Andros said as they stopped at a turn, the red ranger then turns left, "About three hundred yards there seems to be a town." They then start walking again and as they walked further the area got a lot bigger, after 10 minutes of walking they stopped at a hill

"Hey Andros I forgot to ask, who lives here exactly," Cassie asked

"Well the main inhabitance are," Andros said but was cut off when a giant rat, wearing an open blue coat appeared from the hill.

"Excuse me, can I help you," the rat said

When the rat appeared Andros was as composed as ever.

TJ and Carlos were surprised at the rat creature.

The worst reactions were from the girls, right when they saw the giant rat, their eyes widened and their faces went from relaxed to scared, "AAAHHHHHHHH," the yellow and pink rangers screamed.

Quickly Cassie and Ashley hid behind their crushes, "Th-that is a rat," Cassie said as she peeked behind TJ.

"A-a giant r-rat," Ashley said

"A giant, dirty, d-diseased filled rat," Cassie said

"Diseased? Young lady I'll have you know I am very healthy, I haven't had a disease in over a year and I wash daily," the rat said

"Please forgive my friends, you see rats freak them out, it's nothing against you," TJ said

"I see. Well my question still stands may I help you," the rat said

"Um yes, we were wondering where your catalog is," Andros said

"Our catalog, oh so you're here for parts," the rat said

"Yes we are, is that a problem," Andros said while looking at the rat wearily as did the other rangers especially Cassie and Ashley.

The rat laughed, "Oh no, it's absolutely fine, you five wouldn't be the only people who'd come here for such a reason," he said, "Yes go into town, keep walking in the direction of the road, when you see a restaurant that says Rat's with Spunk, you make a right, then you keep walking until you reach town square, near the entrance is where the catalog is located."

"Ok, thank you," Andros said

"You're welcome," the rat said

The rangers then walked past the rat and down the hill, both Cassie and Ashley making sure to stay away from the rat and close to TJ and Andros.

After they walked down the hill, the rangers stopped at the entrance, "I don't know about this guy's, maybe we should go back. I mean we can get parts at NASADA easily," Cassie said

"I agree with Cassie," Ashley said

"Don't worry girls, we're just here for some parts," TJ said

"TJ's right, we'll get in, find the catalog, find the tech and then get out, it's simple," Carlos said

"Nothing is that simple when it comes to us," Cassie said

"Yeah, besides rats are so gross, I can't stand them," Ashley said

"Well let's just get in so we can get out sooner, ok," Andros said

With that the rangers entered the town, a town of rats is what you would think it would look like, all of their houses were made of the junk that was left on their planet. Some rats recycled space ships as their homes, others just gathered a bunch of things and built their own homes, the road was dirt, there was no grass in the town what's so ever, other than that the guys thought it was nice. The girls on the other hand weren't so impressed. Because either way it was a town that was filled with junk.

"This place is a mess," Cassie said, she looked around at the inhabitance and saw that most of them were dirty, only some actually looked clean.

Just then a rat creature past the rangers, Ashley smelled him and gagged.

"Ashley are you ok," Andros asked the yellow ranger in concern.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ashley said

Andros instinctively put his arm around Ashley's shoulder, "Come on, we're close to the turn, after that it's a straight forward walk to town square," he said

Ashley was both smiling and blushing when Andros put his arm around her. The others who saw this smiled as well.

"Ashley and Andros sitting in a tree," Cassie said loud enough for everyone to hear.

TJ, Carlos, and Cassie laughed, Andros looked at his friends with a questioning look and Ashley had a blush on her face, "Sitting in a tree, we're not sitting in a tree."

"k-i-s-s-i-n-g," TJ whispered only loud enough for the former turbo rangers to hear, he along with Cassie and Carlos laughed while Ashley's blush got deeper.

"I'm gonna kill you," Ashley said tensely, this only made her friends laugh more.

"Wait a minute, do you want to sit in a tree, because we can do that when we get back," Andros said, not realizing what he was implying.

This just caused TJ, Cassie and Carlos to laugh harder and Ashley's face was just as red as Andros's space suit, "NO. Well maybe, yes. I don't know," Ashley said

The others just laughed at Ashley's mixed answers, "I hate you guys," Ashley said

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it Ashley," Cassie said, all Ashley did was glare at the pink ranger.

Eventually Ashley's friends decided to give her a break and stopped their teasing, for now. The rangers eventually came across the restaurant, the restaurant was a circular red spaceship. There was a sign above it that said rats with spunk on it. When they saw the restaurant they took the right like they were told and continued walking.

"Seeing that restaurant made me hungry anyone want to grab a bite after this is over," Carlos said

"Eating food that was served by a rat no thank you," Cassie said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Fine we'll eat on the megaship," Carlos said

"Hey guys, look, we're here," TJ said

The others looked ahead and saw that TJ was telling the truth right in front of them was a 20 x 10 arch which led to the town square. The rangers walked through the arch and entered town square.

 **Town square**

Town square had many stands that consisted of fruit stands, vegetable stands as well as many other variety of stands, but the rangers were only looking for one, they looked around and found the catalog stand. The rangers walked up to the stand and found a rat creature standing there.

"How may I help you," the cataloger said

"Yes we're looking for some parts for our space craft," Andros said

The cataloger took out a huge catalog book, "Anything in particular," the cataloger asked

"Yes, we need everything on this list," Andros said as he took out a list from his pocket and gave it to the cataloger.

The cataloger took the list and looked it over, "Ok let's see what I can find," the cataloger said as he looked through the multiple pages of the catalog, "Alright, I think I found something, yes the parts that you are looking for should be in sector five," the rat creature then handed Andros the paper back.

"Where is sector five," TJ asked

"Take this map, it will guild you to the rail carts. The rail carts will get you there faster," the cataloger said as he took out a map from his stand and handed it to Andros, the cataloger then pointed to the exit of the plaza, "Exit through town that way and follow the map."

"Thank you," Andros said

"Wait I just realized something," Carlos said

"What is it," Cassie asked

"What are we gonna carry the parts in," Carlos said

"Wait you didn't bring a bag," Ashley asked

Carlos looked sheepish, "Um no, I thought someone else was gonna do it," he said

Cassie looked at TJ, "Teej," she said

"I didn't bring anything," TJ said shrugging

"I didn't either," Andros said

"Well I didn't," Cassie said

"Neither did I," Ashley said

"Well how are we gonna carry the stuff then," TJ said

"Excuse me, did you say that you have no bag," the cataloger said

"That is correct," Andros said

"Well I suppose that it is lucky for you that I am one of the catalogers that provides them," the cataloger said

"Really," Carlos said

The cataloger nodded, he then reached down and got a huge bag. The cataloger then handed Andros the bag.

"Thank you," Andros said

"Anytime," the cataloger said

"Well goodbye," Andros said, he and his team started to walk away.

"Oh one more thing," the cataloger said

The rangers stopped and looked at the cataloger, "Yeah," Andros said

"Be careful out there, sector five is highly populated with rat gangs and they don't take kindly to strangers taking anything," the cataloger said

"Thank you but we can take care of ourselves," Andros said, Carlos and TJ nodded, the girls however shivered a bit, if they had to then they'd fight giant rat's but that doesn't mean they're not gonna be creeped out or that they won't take a shower afterwards.

"Good luck," the cataloger said

Andros nodded, the ranger then walked away.

As the rangers walked they past two hooded figures. Ashley noticed, there was a sound of electricity and when she turned to them, the figures were gone. The yellow ranger looked in confusion.

"Ashley," Andros said getting Ashley's attention.

"Yeah," Ashley said

"Are you ok," Cassie asked

"Yeah, I just thought I saw one of the hooded figures," Ashley said

"You did, where," Carlos said

"Right there," Ashley said pointing next to a fruit cart, "Right when we past that cart I thought I saw them but when I looked again, nothing was there."

"It might be your mind playing tricks on you," Carlos said

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ashley said

"Come on let's get going," Andros said

"Alright," Ashley said, with that the rangers made their way outside the plaza.

 **Outside of Town**

The rangers had just exited the town, "Alright, according to the map, we have to go north which is that way," Andros said, pointing ahead of him.

"Alrighty then, let's go," TJ said

"The sooner the better," Cassie said, the rangers then headed north.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the rangers come across two turns, "Alright, the map says to go left," Andros said, they all then turned left and after another couple of minutes they come across another turn, "Right."

 **One hour later**

The rangers are walking in the junk maze, "We're lost," Ashley said

"We're not lost I know exactly where we are," Andros said as he looked at the map.

"Andros admit it we're lost," Cassie said

"We're not lost, listen if I can navigate the astro megaship, then I can navigate us with a map," Andros said, the rangers then turn left, after a couple of minutes of walking the rangers came across three paths, a left path, a straight path and a right path. Andros looked at the paths questioningly, "That's weird, these paths don't seem to be on the map," Andros then looked at the map to confirm it.

"We're lost," Ashley said

TJ walked up to Andros, "Here Andros give me the map, I'll get us out of this," he said

"That's ok TJ, I've got it," Andros said

"Andros give him the map," Ashley said

"I said I've-," Andros said

"I SAID GIVE HIM THE MAP," Ashley said making Andros jump out of fright.

"H-here you go T-TJ," Andros said handing TJ the map while looking at Ashley fearfully.

"Thank you," TJ said as he grabbed the map, TJ then looked at the map, "Ok follow me," TJ turned around and then started walking, the other rangers followed him.

"TJ is so great, he's going to get us out of here for sure," Cassie said to Ashley as she looked at TJ dreamily.

 **One hour later**

"Alright guys, here we are," TJ said as the made a right turn, he then looked at a mad to see a dead end, "What?"

"Oh yeah, this is way better then when I navigated," Andros said

"Maybe we should find someone and ask for directions," Ashley said

"No, we do not need to ask for directions, just let me take a look," TJ said as he looked at the map.

Carlos walked up and took the map out of TJ's hands, "Watch and learn," Carlos said, "Follow me guys." Carlos turned around and started to walk away.

Cassie and Ashley looked at each other and then followed Carlos along with TJ and Andros.

 **One hour later**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the rail carts," Carlos said as they made a right turn but when they made the turn all they saw were more paths, the black ranger looked god smacked.

"Watch and learn," TJ said

"More like crash and burn," Andros said

"I don't get it, I followed the map," Carlos said as he looked at the map.

TJ and Andros walked to Carlos. "Let me take a look," TJ said as he and Andros looked at the map along with Carlos.

"This is the path I had us take," Carlos said as he pointed to the section of the map.

"Here," Andros said pointing to the section.

"Yes," Carlos said

"No, no you can't go there, I mean look of course we'd end up here. We should have taken a left, it would have brought us to this path and we'd be here," TJ said as he pointed at the map.

"No we can't go that way, we should walk back till we get here, take this path, and we'll be here," Andros said as he pointed at the map.

"I don't know according to the map, we should take the left path and follow then take the right, and we should arrive there in no time," Carlos said as he pointed to the map.

"No we can't go that way," TJ said

The guys then started arguing about where they should go while the girls watched, if they hadn't been walking aimlessly for three hours, they would have found the arguing very amusing but right now they found it annoying.

"Guy," Cassie said as she tried to speak but the male rangers weren't listening to her, "Guys," the males continued arguing. Now Cassie was getting peeved, "GUYS."

"What," the guys said when they looked at her.

"Why don't we ask for directions," Cassie said

"No way," TJ said

"Absolutely not," Andros said

"Forget it," Carlos said

The guys then got back to arguing to where to go, Ashley grunted, "Can't you guys swallow your manly pride for once and just ask for directions," she asked

"NO," the guys said

"Men," Cassie said

"Tell me about it," Ashley said

Eventually the guys stopped arguing, "Alright, so it's agreed, we take the right path which will lead us here, then we take the left go up the hill, then take the right," Andros said

"Yep," TJ and Carlos said

"Alright, let's get going," Andros said as he took the map from Carlos.

"Follow us girls," TJ said as the guys took the right path, the girls looked at each other and sighed, they then followed the guys.

 **30 minutes later**

The rangers walked out of the maze of scrap and in an open field that seems to go a while. The male ranger looked at the field confused while the female rangers looked at the field with bored expression as if they knew this would happen.

"I don't get it, where did we go wrong," TJ asked

"I don't know, we took the right paths," Carlos said

Andros looked at the map, "Hmm let's see, we somehow went from here to here," Andros said as he pointed to the map with TJ and Carlos looking at it as well.

"Maybe we should have taken that right next to that flying saucer," Carlos said

"There's a path up ahead, if we take it, make the left then another left and then a right we might be able to get there within the hour," TJ said

Andros pointed to TJ while looking at the map, "That's a good idea, let's do it," he said, "Alright, let's go girls." Andros, TJ, and Carlos then started walking again. The girls sighed heavily with annoyed expressions on their faces and followed the guys.

 **And hour later**

"Alright, here we are the rail carts," Andros said but when they looked ahead there was no rail carts but they were in a familiar place.

"This is where we started the first time," Ashley said

The guys looked at the map again, "Perhaps we should have taken the left back there," TJ said

"We could go back," Carlos said

"Oh no, we are not letting you guys navigating us anymore," Cassie said as she walked up to the guys and took the map out of Andros's hands.

"I'll navigate," Cassie said, she then looked at the map, "Leave it to the smart gender to fix the dumb genders mess," she whispered

"Well that's just hurtful," Carlos said

"Ok so we're here, and we want to get here," Cassie said, "Ok, I got it follow me." With that Cassie started walking forward, Ashley followed her along with the guys who were grumbling.

 **30 minutes later**

The rangers finally were able to find the rail carts, "Well everyone here we are the rail carts," Cassie said

"And Cassie found them within thirty minutes," Ashley said while smiling at the guys.

The guys grumble, "Let's just go already and get out of here," Andros said

"Agreed," TJ said

The rangers then took two rail carts, Cassie and Ashley got in the second cart, TJ and Andros got behind the front cart while Carlos got behind the second cart. The guys started pushing the carts until they gained speed and when they were about to go down a track hill, they jumped in their respective carts. The carts went down the hill and they gained more speed. "According to the map, we just have to stay on the track and we'll eventually get there," Cassie said as she looked at the map.

The carts then went up a hill, "WHOA," the rangers said, when they finally reached the top, the rangers was able to see the scrap maze, "Wow," Carlos said

"There's a certain beauty in it," Ashley said

The rangers kept on riding the cart for a while longer, "Ok, Andros, up ahead there should be two paths, the left one takes us to sector three while the right takes us to sector five," Cassie said

"So make sure we go right got it," Andros said

"Wait until we're close," Cassie said

"Right," Andros said

Soon they saw the turn switch, "There it is," TJ said as he pointed to it.

"Andros," Cassie said

"I'm on it," Andros said, he reached where his blaster usually is and in a red flash, Andros pulled out his astro-blaster, the red ranger pointed the blaster at the switch and when they were ten feet away, he pulled the trigger. The blast hit the switch and turned the rail, both carts then took the turn and they entered a mining tunnel.

 **Mining** **tunnel**

The mining tunnel looked like your average mining tunnel, the only difference was that when they looked down the rangers saw a ton of diamonds.

"Wow," Ashley said

"Tell me about, it. Could you imagine how those diamonds would look on an engagement ring," Cassie said

"They'd look amazing," Ashley said, both Cassie and Ashley looked at TJ and Andros when they thought of engagement. Ashley then realized what she was doing and couldn't believe herself, was she really thinking about marriage with Andros, Cassie was understandable considering Ashley knew that the pink ranger was in love with the former red ranger, but she'd only known Andros for a couple of weeks, _'I can't be falling for this guy, can I,'_ Ashley thought, the yellow ranger was so deep in thought that she didn't notice them exiting the tunnel.

 **Outside**

Ashley was brought out of her thoughts by Cassie, wow she broke out of her daze a lot sooner than normal, "Guys, there's our stop," Cassie said as she pointed to the desert area, "We have to make that right turn."

"I got it," Andros said as he pointed his baster at the switch and pulled the trigger, the blast hit the switch and the rangers made the turn, they went down a hill and was able to stop right on the ground.

The rangers got out of the carts, "Well here it is, sector five," Cassie said as they looked around the desert filled with junk.

"Wow, it's pretty wide compared to the area's that we've seen while here," Carlos said

"Great job Cassie," TJ said smiling at the pink ranger.

Cassie smiled and blushed a bit at TJ's praise, "Thanks TJ," she said

"Yeah, good job Cassie. I'll take the map now and put it somewhere safe," Andros said

"Yeaa, no, I'll keep the map, I'm not taking a chance of you getting us lost again," Cassie said as she folded the map up and put it in her jacket pocket.

Andros had an annoyed look on his face, he sighed, "Fine. Let's go," he said and then started walking, the others following suit, not realizing that they are being watched from above by two figures. The figures then run ahead of the rangers.

 **Ten minutes later**

The rangers are still looking for the parts, "Wow, it is a lot harder to find these parts than I thought it would be and I thought it'd be close to impossible to find what we're looking for," TJ said

"So we went from close to impossible to impossible. That's refreshing," Cassie said as she looked through some of the scrap

Carlos who was looking through some of the scrap sighed, "How are we ever going to find the parts," he said

"Hey guys, look up there," Cassie said pointing to the top of a junk hill, the others looked to where the pink ranger was pointing and saw a box that had some buttons on it.

"That's a hyper port, it'll help fix the engine," Andros said

"Way to go Cassie," Ashley said

"I'll get it," TJ said, he then started to climb the hill.

"Be careful TJ," Cassie said, not wanting TJ to get hurt.

TJ continued climbing until finally he reached the top and grabbed the box, "Gotcha," he said, TJ then climbed down the hill and made it to the ground, "I got it."

"Way to go TJ," Carlos said as he walked up to the blue ranger and gave him a high-five.

"Thanks man," TJ said

"Good job TJ. That's one of twenty parts we need to fix the ship, now let's go find the others," Andros said, the other rangers agreed and got to looking.

 **Two hours later**

Carlos was looking at some scrap, when he moved some scrap his eyes widened, "Hey guys, I found another part," Carlos said, he then picked up the part along with another part and then walked to the others who as well had some parts.

"Way to go Carlos, I was able to find something as well," Ashley said as she showed what looked like a circuit board.

"Anybody need a delta recharger and a vectoboard," TJ said

"I'll take that and raise you some hector platinum wires," Cassie said

"I was able to find some nebucators," Andros said

"We're almost half way there," TJ said with a smile

"I know, if we keep this up we'll be done in no time," Cassie said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go," Ashley said, with that everyone set out to search and after some more searching the rangers was able to find all of the parts and put them in the bag that the cataloger gave them.

"Alright that's everything," Carlos said

"Hey guys something just occurred to me," TJ said

"What's up TJ," Cassie asked

"Well the cataloger in town told us that this sector had a lot of rats that didn't like people taking stuff. I was just wondering where are the rats," TJ said

"Well maybe we're at a part of the sector that doesn't have them," Carlos said

"Either that, or they're hiding," Andros said just then some scrap fell from a hill and on the ground, the rangers quickly looked up to see some movement.

Behind the rangers some shadows ran past them and the teens quickly turned around to just barely see the shadow, they then heard laughter from around them.

"Well Andros, I'd say you're right," Cassie said

"I really wish I wasn't," Andros said, he and his team then stood back to back so no one would sneak up on them.

"WHO'S THERE, SHOW YOURSELF," TJ said

"If you insist," a voice came from one of the Scrap Mountains, the rangers turned to what looked like a tunnel and from it came a grey rat that had red eyes, shard teeth, sharp claws, and its fur was very wild and behind him were four more black rats that looked similar to the grey one.

When Cassie and Ashley saw the rats they stiffened, they were afraid that this would happen.

"Well well, look what we have here, some more thieves trying to steal our scrap," the grey rat said

"Thieves," TJ said

"We're not thieves," Ashley said

"Well of course you are, if you weren't then you wouldn't be here taking our stuff," the grey rat said

"We're not taking your stuff and we're allowed to take these, everyone who comes to this planet is allowed," Ashley said

"That's where you're wrong, I don't care what the other rats said, this scrap is ours and our alone," the grey rat said

"Who are you," Andros said

"They call me Ratix," Ratix said

"Ratix, listen we don't want any trouble, all we came to do was to find some parts for our ship, so if you could please let us leave, we'd really appreciate it," Andros said

Ratix sniffed, "You lot smell like Earth. It would appear that our planet is popular among earthlings," Ratix said

"What do you mean," Carlos said

Ratix laughed, "You're not the only earthlings I've run into these part of the woods. Mm, I've never had earthlings before," he said as he eyed the rangers hungrily.

"What's that supposed to mean," Cassie asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

"You see many people have come here for parts and we've scared many of them off, but they just kept coming and never giving up and eventually we got sick of it. So in order to stop the constant attempts we abandoned the scaring method and went to a more pleasurable one," Ratix said

"And what kind of method is that," TJ said

Ratix gave the rangers a sadistic smile, "We eat them," he said

The rangers' eyes all widened, unconsciously TJ got in front of Cassie and Andros got in front of Ashley protectively.

"We've tried to go after the earthlings that normally come here but they've proven to be too strong for us, however you lot seem to be easy prey," Ratix said

"You'd be surprised what's we're capable of," Andros said

Ratix smiled, "Boys, its dinner time," he said and with that he and the rats charged the rangers.

The rangers got in fighting stances ready for the incoming attack.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **Please review, creative criticism welcome but regular criticism isn't. I hope everyone has a morphinominal day.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Turbo Heist Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers, if I did then Mighty Morphin and Zeo would have had a team up instead of the Alien and Zeo.**

 **Chapter 15: The Turbo Heist Part 2**

 **Planet Haibutsu**

A black rat creature swiped its claw at Carlos but the black ranger ducked and sweeped the rat on the ground, the rat got up and went on the attack again.

One rat tried to bite Cassie's left arm but the pink ranger jumped away, she then side kicked the creature making it stumble. When the monster got its footing it charged again and started to swipe its claws ten times at her, each one she was able to dodge but when he swiped her the eleventh time the rat got her left arm, Cassie grunted in pain, she put her right hand where she was scratched and then when she looked at her hand she saw that she was bleeding, not enough to be life threatening but it would certainly annoy her during this fight.

A claw came at Ashley's throat but the yellow ranger moved back enough to keep from getting her throat slit. The rat creature charged at Ashley again and tried to bite her but Ashley dodged to the left and then kicked the rat's head making the giant rodent fall to the ground, "Man I really hate rats," she said as she saw the rat creature get up.

A rat creature blasts lightning from its hands at TJ, the blue ranger was able to dodge by front rolling under it, TJ yells as he jumps up and kicks the rat creature in the chest. The creature stumbles and then charges at TJ, the rat swipes diagonal right which TJ dodges left, the creature swipes right, left, diagonal right, diagonal left, all which TJ avoids. The creature then does something unexpected, it quickly lunges at TJ and bites his right shoulder, "AHHH," TJ screamed as he felt the rat's teeth digging in his shoulder. Just as the rat was about to rip TJ's flesh off his shoulder, the rat was blasted six times in the back making sparks fly. The rat released TJ and screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. TJ looked at the direction of where the blast came from and saw Cassie holding her blaster, the blue ranger took a look in the pink ranger's eyes and saw pure rage and fear as if she saw a loved one die.

Cassie blasted the rat monster three more times to make sure it stayed down, the pink ranger then turned her gaze toward TJ, "TJ," she said as she quickly ran to his side. Cassie kneeled beside him, "Are you ok," Cassie asked very concerned.

TJ took a sharp breath, "I'm fine Cassie," he said trying to reassure the girl of his dreams.

Cassie shook her head, "That's bull shit and you know it. That is not fine," she said gesturing toward TJ's shoulder which was bleeding and soaking his jacket, _'And most likely his shirt underneath,'_ she thought, Cassie looked at the fallen form of the rat that did this to her TJ with pure hatred, anyone who hurt TJ is instantly put on her enemy list. Cassie then turned back to her red ranger and looked him in the eyes with conviction, "You're gonna be ok TJ, I'll make sure of it."

TJ looked his pink ranger in her eyes and instantly knew she was telling him the truth, the blue ranger couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Cassie," he said

Cassie smiled back, "Anytime, anywhere," she said as she tried her best to patch up TJ's wound as much as she can.

On top of one of the many mountains were five figures watching the battle, "Should we help them," asked a figure in a female voice to the left of the middle figure.

The middle figure shook his head, "No, they need to do this alone, besides the weaker they get from the fight, the easier for us to take them down," he said

The other figure nodded in acknowledgement and then proceeded to watch the fight between the rangers and the rats.

 **Andros**

Andros was probably having the most trouble with his monster considering he had a couple of scratch marks on his arms and chest. Ratix charged Andros and swiped his claws at the red ranger but Andros jumped back, the leader of the space rangers spun and kicked the rat leader in the chest making his stumble back, Andros took this chance and jump-kicked the rat leader to the ground.

Quickly three of the five creatures surrounded their leader, one of the rats helped his boss up, "You ok boss," he asked

"I'm fine, where is Vermin," Ratix said, the other three were silent and looked to their right, Ratix followed their gaze and saw the rat that Cassie shot lying on the ground dead. Ratix looked livid, "Who killed my soldier," he demanded the rangers.

"I did," Cassie said while looking at the rat with no fear at all.

"You," Ratix said

"That's right, he should have learned to keep his mouth to himself," Cassie said

"I'll eat you alive girly," Ratix said dangerously.

Hearing the threat, TJ stepped in front of Cassie protectively while glaring at Ratix, "You'll have to go through me first and trust me it won't be easy," TJ said just as dangerously, no one threatened his Cassie.

When Cassie heard this she felt her heart skip a beat, but she then remembered TJ's injury, the pink ranger looked at his shoulder, _'We need to get him to the megaship, those bite marks were deep and I know he's still bleeding besides who knows what these thing are carrying,'_ Cassie thought

"TJ maybe you should stay out of this fight, you're injured and we don't need to be making the injury worse," Andros said

"Andros I'm fine, you can check me out when we get back to the megaship," TJ said stubbornly

Andros looked reluctant but knew that even if TJ respected his authority as leader, the blue ranger was stubborn just like him, _'Must be a red ranger thing,'_ he thought

"TJ please, stay back and let us handle this," Cassie said looking pleadingly at TJ.

TJ looked at Cassie, "I can't do that, besides they'd come after me anyway," he said

Andros sighed, "Cassie watch TJ's back," he said to the pink ranger knowing that she'd do it even if he didn't tell her.

"Always," Cassie said

"Talking's over, it's time to eat," Ratix said

"Alright lets rocket," Andros said as the space rangers did the essential movements.

They all clicked 335 EJ. First came Andros he was first in his regular form with his eyes closed then he opened them and after that he morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts.

Second came TJ he was first in his regular form with his eyes closed then he opened them and after that he morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts.

Third came Carlos he was first in his regular form with his eyes closed then he opened them and after that he morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts.

Fourth came Cassie she was first in her regular form with her eyes closed then she opened them and after that she morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts.

Last came Ashley she was first in her regular form with her eyes closed then she opened them and after that she morphed instantly and was surrounded by computer readouts.

In a flash of multicolored light all five teenagers were morphed into Earth's greatest fighting force, the power rangers.

"What, the power rangers," one of the black rats said in shock.

"So you guys still wanna take us," Carlos said crossing his arms.

"By the expressions on their faces I'd say they're scared," Ashley said putting her hands on her hips.

Cassie wasn't paying attention to the banter that her two friends were doing her focus was on TJ who looked like he was struggling, _'Even morphed he's struggling, we need to end this quick so he can be treated,'_ she thought

"Boss we can't fight the power rangers, its suicide," one of the rats said

"We can and we will and if you don't then you'll be dessert, you got me," Ratix said to the rat.

The rat gulped, "Y-yes Ratix," the rat said

"Good, now get them," Ratix said with that the rats charged.

The rangers' charges as well meeting the rats half way, when the two sides met the battle had begun.

Carlos threw two punches and the side-kicked the rat creature, the creature was able to block the punches but the kick went through and he stumbled back. The rat creature charged at Carlos and swiped at Carlos with its right claw but the black ranger dodged left, the rat creature then shot lightning from its hand and it hit Carlos making sparks fly off and around the ranger. Carlos was able to catch himself from falling though, "So that's how you want to play it, fine by me. LUNER LANCE," Carlos said, his lance then appeared in his hand in a flash of black. Carlos then charged at the rat with his lance.

A rat creature swiped at Ashley's chest twice making sparks fly off of her and throwing her to the ground in a roll, however the yellow ranger is no first timer she quick gets up from the roll, "ASTRO BLASTER DUEL MODE," the yellow ranger said as she took out the blaster and took out the smaller blaster from the bigger one. Ashley pointed both blasters at the rat and fired twice from each blaster, the four blasts hit the rat making it fall to the ground.

The rat gets back up and looks at Ashley, "DAM YOU," the rat said and charged at Ashley.

Ashley charged the rat as well with her two blasters in hand.

TJ and Cassie were double teaming a rat creature and it was a good thing because from how TJ was doing he wouldn't have lasted long against one of them.

"ASTRO AX," TJ said, in a blue flash his main weapon appears in his hand.

"SATELLITE STUNNER," Cassie said and in a pink flash the satellite stunner appears in Cassie's hand.

With their main weapons summoned the rangers charged the rat monster, TJ swung his astro ax at the rat creature but the creature ducked under it, TJ used the momentum of the swing to turn his whole body around and swung his ax at the rat's waist but to his surprise the rat blocked the ax and swiped TJ's chest three times, on the third TJ was sent rolling on the ground.

TJ looked at the rat creature except instead of one there seemed to be three now, the rat was about to shoot lightning and finish TJ off but was shot on the side sending sparks flying off him. Cassie then appears and is running to TJ's side, "TJ are you ok," Cassie asked

"Yeah I'm fine Cassie just a little dizzy, let's go," TJ said as he got up.

Cassie looked at the blue ranger with uncertainty, "Maybe you should let me handle him and you rest," she said

"No way, I'm not letting you do this alone." TJ said as he looked at her.

Cassie sighed in defeat knowing how stubborn TJ can be, _'When we get back I'm making sure he doesn't leave the infirmary until I'm sure he's healed,'_ she thought

The two rangers then charged at the rat creature.

Ratix swiped his claw diagonal right but Andros parried it with his spiral sabre and returned the favor with a horizontal slash but Ratix avoided it. The two stared at each other for a moment until they charged again, Andros jumped in the air and slashed down on Ratix but the rat blocked it and kicked Andros in the stomach then Ratix bit Andros's left arm, "Ahh," Andros said

"I'm gonna eat your arm then I'm gonna eat the rest," Ratix said as he started to bit down harder making sparks fly off of Andros's arm.

"Sorry but I'm nobody's meal," Andros said, he then started to knee Ratix in the gut with his left leg making the rat creature grunt in pain, "LET GO," Andros kneed Ratix again making sparks fly off the rat and sent Ratix flying to the ground.

"GUYS, it's time to finish this," Andros said

"RIGHT," Andros's team said

Ashley kicked the rat creature away from her, "Alright, let's see if this works," Ashley said, just then both her blasters started to glow yellow, after a couple of seconds a shine comes off of the blasters, "Duel laser final shot," Ashley then pointed both blasters at the rat creature and fired, yellow energy then comes out of both blasters and hits the rat making sparks fly around and off the rat, the creature then falls to the ground and explodes, "Now that's what I call morphinominal."

On the scrap mountain the five figures looked on in surprise, "She was able to do a final shot and she hasn't even had those powers that long," the female figure said

"I'll admit that was very impressive," another female figure to the middle figure's right said, the other figures nodded in agreement.

A rat creature swiped down on Carlos but the black ranger blocked the claw and pushed it away, Carlos then slashed the rat diagonal right, and diagonal left making sparks fly off of the monster. Carlos quickly combine his lunar-lance and astro blaster, "Lunar-lance booster mode," Carlos said, he then pointed the weapon at the monster, "FIRE," Carlos pulled the trigger and an energy ball was fired from the lunar-lance booster mode, the energy ball hit the rat square in the chest and the rat exploded on impact, "Nice one," _'But something tells me that I could have finished that a lot sooner.'_

TJ swung his ax horizontally at the rat sending sparks flying, he then swung diagonal left, diagonal right and finally vertically, making more sparks fly off the rat monster. TJ then jumped in the air to show Cassie with her satellite stunner, the pink ranger fires her weapon at the monster making more sparks fly and sending the monster to the ground.

TJ lands next to Cassie, "Alright let's finish this," he said

"Right," Cassie said

Both TJ and Cassie combine their weapons with their astro-blasters making the astro ax booster mode and satellite stunner booster mode, both rangers fire their weapons and two balls of energy are fired from the weapons, the energy balls hits the rat sending sparks flying, the rat then falls backwards and explodes.

"Alright, nice one Cassie," TJ said to the pink ranger.

"Thanks TJ," Cassie said

"Now let's go help Andros," TJ said

"Right," Cassie said, they then ran toward their leader, though Cassie couldn't help but notice how TJ was lagging in his running which only served to increase her worry for him.

Andros swung his spiral sabre diagonal right, then diagonal left, both slashes hit Ratix, Andros finally stabs Ratix, the sabre pierced the rat monster.

"Uh," Ratix said, Andros then pulled the sabre out of Ratix, the creature takes a couple of steps back, he looks down and sees that he is bleeding, Ratix then looks at Andros, "Damb you."

The other rangers ran over to Andros, "Andros are you ok," Ashley asked

"I'm fine but it's time to end this fight," Andros said

"Right," the rangers said, all five rangers then pointed their weapons at Ratix, Ashley with her glowing blasters, and the others with their weapons in booster mode.

Andros noticed that Ashley didn't have her Starslinger booster mode out, "Ashley you may want to get your booster weapon out," he said

Ashley looked at Andros and smiled behind her helmet, "Trust me Andros all I need are these blasters," she said

"Alright, if you say so," Andros said, he then turned his attention back to Ratix, "EVERYBODY READY, AIM, FIRE," with that everyone fired their weapons and all of the blasts combined into one, the blast impacted Ratix and in a pain filled cry, the rat exploded.

The rangers cheered, "ALRIGHT," Carlos said

"THAT WAS GREAT," Cassie said

"I said this once I'll say it again, that was morphinominal," Ashley said

"I agree, good job everybody," Andros said even though he had no idea what Ashley meant by morphinominal.

On the scrap mountain the figures were watching the rangers celebrate. A figure on the far right looked to their leader, "Well," the male figure said

"Let's go," the leader said and with that they all jumped off the mountain with a yell.

"Alright everyone, let's head home," Andros said just then the rangers all heard yells, they turned to the noise to see five figures land in front of them, "What the?"

The leader looked at the rangers, "Power Rangers, you have something we need," he said

"It's the cloaked figures," Ashley said

"But there are five now," Cassie said

"What are they doing here," Carlos said

Andros recognized the voice of the leader, "MR is that you," he asked

"Wait you mean the guy who saved you from the alliance," TJ said

"My name is SMR," the middle figure said

"SMR," Andros said

"I am SMP," the figure to SMR's left said

"I am SMB," the figure to SMP's left said

"Call me SMY," the figure to SMR's right said

"SMG at your service," the figure to SMY's right said

"What is it you want," TJ said

"The turbo morphers," SMG said

"The turbo morphers," the rangers said in shock

"Yes give them to us," SMP said

"And why should we give them to you," Cassie said, she wasn't about to give away one of her cherished possessions.

"We need them," SMB said

"For what," Carlos said

"That's is none of your concern but you will find out in time," SMY said

"That ain't gonna cut it, if you think I'm gonna give you one of the only reminders that I have as a turbo ranger than you can forget it," TJ said, the other former turbo rangers nodded in agreement.

"Besides they're powerless, there's nothing that you could do even if you got them," Carlos said

"That's where you're wrong Carlos, there is something we can do," SMG said

"I don't care, you're not taking my morpher," TJ said

Andros looked at his team feeling very surprised about how protective they are about their now powerless morphers especially TJ, Cassie and Carlos.

"Andros speak to your team," SMR said hoping that Andros would take their side.

"My team has spoken, you're not taking the morphers," Andros said

SMR sighed, "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said

"Come to what," Cassie asked, not at all liking where this was going.

"If you won't give us the morphers, then we'll have to take them," SMR said as he got in a fighting stance followed by the other figures, "Prepare yourself space rangers because this is one fight you cannot win."

"You're willing to fight us just to get the morphers," TJ asked

"We'll do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the universe," SMP said

The space rangers seeing that there is no way out of this got in fighting stances as well. The figures then charged the space rangers.

SMB threw a punch at TJ only for the blue ranger to barley dodge it, TJ then swung is ax at SMB but the figure caught the ax and then kicked the blue ranger in the stomach making TJ take a couple of steps back, SMB's feet then glowed blue and he round-house-kicked TJ three times sending sparks flying off him and TJ to the ground.

"TJ," Cassie said as she saw the blue ranger fall.

"Worry about yourself," SMP said getting Cassie's attention, SMP through punch after punch at Cassie, left, right, left, right, right, left, right, the pink ranger was barely keeping up with the assault, she barely dodged the first three, and was able to block the fourth one, dodged the fifth, but the last two got through and sparks were sent off her chest. SMP then spun around and kicked Cassie in the chest sending her flying ten feet and land on her back. The pink ranger got up with some difficulty.

' _How can someone be so strong, I didn't even have this much trouble with Astranama,'_ Cassie thought as she braced herself for SMP's next attack.

Carlos was assaulting SMG with kicks, the black ranger round housed SMG but the figure ducked under it and then sweeped the black ranger to the ground, SMG then tried punching Carlos but Carlos rolled out of the way. Carlos got to his feet and charged again, he threw a punch only for his opponent to catch it and twist his arm behind his back making Carlos yell in pain, SMG the picked Carlos up and threw him over his shoulder to the ground.

Ashley was blasting SMY with her double blasters trying to get some distance but every shot was dodged, SMY then jumped in the air and tried a kick but Ashley moved away in time, the yellow ranger tried her blasters again only for SMY to hit both blasters out of her hands, "Let's see how you do when you're not holding a blaster," SMY said, she then charged Ashley, SMY round housed the yellow ranger only for Ashley to duck and then punch but the figure blocked easily then kicked, but Ashley dodged then kicked at SMY's face which the figure narrowly avoided. Ashley was then surprised at the speed when SMY punched her in the gut, the figure punched Ashley twice in the chest sending sparks flying, SMY then sweeped Ashley to the ground and she let herself drop and elbowed Ashley in the stomach making the yellow ranger scream in pain.

"Ashley," Andros said when he saw the yellow ranger go down, he then notice a front kick coming his way and barely avoided it, he then looked toward his opponent, SMR was eying him critically as he walked to him, "Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you, we need those morphers," SMR said

"But why," Andros asked

"That's none of your concern," SMR said

"It is my concern when it involves my team, we won't let you have anything until you explain," Andros said

"Then we're gonna have to take it," SMR said, he then ran at Andros and jump-kicked him only for Andros to side step it, SMR quickly turned around and round housed Andros only for the red ranger to barely duck under it, but SMR wasn't done, he then sweeped Andros to the ground making him fall on his back.

' _He's good, a way better fighter than I am which means trouble,'_ Andros thought, he then rolled out of the way when SMR tried to stomp him, Andros took out his spiral sabre then charged SMR, the red ranger swung diagonal left, only for SMR to move right, Andros swung diagonal right but SMR moved left, Andros kept up the assault, diagonal right, diagonal left, vertical, horizontal, each one SMR avoided, Andros then swung up diagonal right, hoping to catch SMR off guard and finally land a hit but the figure dodged again however the sabre caught the cloak that SMR was wearing and SMR was stripped of it.

When the space rangers saw who was under the cloak all five were surprised, "No way," TJ said

"I can't believe it," Ashley said

"It can't be," Cassie said

"Impossible," Carlos said

"But but how," Andros said as he stared in shock along with the rest of his team.

In front of Andros was none other than a red ranger with a closed white vest, with two gold lines and a black line in between them going up his chest and stopping where the protective neck covering starts. On the ranger's left breast is a circular badge with a vertical line in the middle of it, on the right side is gold with another black vertical line in the middle of it. On the left half of the badge were five colors, on the top was green with a gold star on it, below it was blue with a gold star, below it is red with a gold star, below it is yellow with a gold star, and below it is pink with a gold star, a gold band on each bicep, a golden belt with a weird design on it, red boots, on his right hip is a holstered weapon and on his left hip is holstered weapon, red gloves. The red ranger's helmet seems to be based off of a dragon, it has a slanted mouth piece. **(Type in Super Sentai Dairangers on google, you'll get a better picture)**

The red ranger took advantage of Andros's shock and side-kicked the space ranger sending Andros to the ground a couple of feet away. The other figures jumped back to their leader and the space rangers ran to Andros's side.

"Andros are you ok," Ashley said

"Yeah I'm fine," Andros said

The space rangers looked in front of them to see the other cloaked figures throw their cloaks off of them to show four more rangers with the same design, at the far left was a pink ranger who has a skirt attached to her vest with her helmet themed off of a phoenix, next to the pink is the green ranger whose helmet is based off of the lion, on the far right is the blue ranger who's helmet is based off of the unicorn, next to the blue ranger is the yellow ranger whose helmet is based off of the griffin and in the middle is the red ranger.

"Other rangers," TJ said

"Ryuuranger," the red ranger said doing a pose. ( **Go on youtube and type in Dairangers posing)**

"Komaranger," the green ranger said doing a pose.

"Tenbaranger," the blue ranger said doing a pose.

"Jukurenranger," the yellow ranger said doing a pose.

"Tenkouranger," the pink ranger said doing a pose.

"With the power of the ancient beasts, Ancient Rangers," the mystery rangers said as they did their team pose. **(Dairanger team pose)**

"Ancient Rangers, you guys never told me about this team," Andros said

"I've never heard of them," TJ said

"Neither have I," Cassie said

"You could say we're newly formed," Komaranger said

"Don't take us to lightly, we're a lot tougher than we appear," Tenkouranger said

"Yeah, well we're just beginning to get serious," Cassie said

"Well then, this is gonna be fun," Jukurenranger said, the ancient rangers then got in their fighting stances, the space rangers seeing this got in their stances as well. Both teams once again charged each other.

TJ started swinging his ax at Tenbaranger, but the mystery ranger dodged easily, "You don't stand a chance against me, give up," Tenbaranger said as he side stepped a vertical swing.

"I'll never give up to the likes of you," TJ said as he swung down diagonal left only for Tenbaranger to dodge right.

"You're swinging at me wildly, this isn't your style, obviously that rat bite is affecting you, or you'd be putting up a better fight," Tenbaranger said

"I'm fighting just fine," TJ said as he swung right only for his ax to be blocked by a blue nunchuck, "What?"

"These are my unicorn-nunchucks. Considering you won't give up I'll use these to take you out of your misery," Tenbaranger said, he then took a couple of steps back and readied his nunchucks.

TJ charged at Tenbaranger and swung at his head, but the mystery blue ranger ducked easily, Tenbaranger then swung his right nunchuck left on TJ's chest sending sparks flying off the space ranger, Tenbaranger then swung his left unicorn-nunchuck right once again making sparks fly off the blue ranger's chest. Tenbaranger finally decided to finish it, he swung his left nunchuck down diagonal left, his right nunchuck diagonal right, he swung left nunchuck left and finally he swung his right nunchuck right, after the final strike TJ demorphed and fell to the ground unconscious.

Cassie who was able to get some distance from Tenkouranger was able to see TJ demorph and falling to the ground unconscious. Immediately alarm bells went off in her head, "TJ," she yelled

""Hey," Tenkouranger said getting Cassie's attention, "Pay attention," Tenkouranger ran to Cassie.

"I don't have time for you, SATELLITE STUNNER," Cassie said, her main weapon then appeared in her hands, Cassie then pointed her weapon at Tenkouranger and fired, the other pink ranger rolled left though to dodge it. Cassie taking this chance started to run to where TJ was. Tenkouranger however had other plans, the mystery pink ranger flipped over Cassie and landed in front of the space pink ranger.

"Then you better make time," Tenkouranger said, she then spun her body 180 degrees while saying, "PHOENIX SPEAR," in a pink flash a pink spear materialized her hand. Tenkouranger used the spin and swung her spear at Cassie's chest sending sparks flying, Cassie yelled in pain, Tenkouranger then ran to Cassie, jumped and kneed her in the chest sending sparks flying and Cassie to the ground, the space ranger got up only to see Tenkouranger's spear glowing pink, Tenkouranger the horizontally slashed Cassie in the chest sending Cassie to the ground, when Cassie hit the ground she demorphed and joined TJ in the land of unconsciousness.

"Lunar-lance," Carlos said, his lance then appeared in his hand in a black flash.

"Lion-staff," Komaranger said and in a green flash a staff materialized in the green ranger's hands, the ranger twirled it expertly.

Both rangers then charged each other, Carlos tried to swing right but Komaranger parried it, and swung left which was blocked by Carlos, Komaranger then front kicked the black ranger hard making Carlos take a couple of steps back. Komaranger used this to his advantage, the green ranger swung diagonal left, diagonal right, vertically, horizontally and finally he thrusted his staff forward. Each hit connected to Carlos's chest, each time sending sparks flying off him and when the end of the staff hit him Carlos fell to the ground in pain and demorphed and quickly became unconscious.

Ashley and Jukurenranger kicked each other, Jukurenranger quickly spun around and back punched Ashley which connected making Ashley step back a bit, Jukurenranger wasn't done, she punched Ashley four times making sparks fly off the yellow ranger, the other yellow ranger then flipped Ashley to the ground. Ashley quickly got her bearing, "STARSLINGER," she said as she pulled out her Starslinger and fired it at Jukurenranger, the ranger however back-flipped away just in time. Ashley was able to get up and kept firing however Jukurenranger was able to hit every blast away with nothing but her fists, which surprised Ashley, "No way."

"So that's how you want to play it, fine, GRIFFIN-WHIP," Jukurenranger said, in a yellow flash a chained whip appears in her hand. Ashley is about to fire her Starslinger but Jukurenranger swings her whip at Ashley and hits the Starslinger out of her hand, Jukurenranger then swings her whip at Ashley four times, diagonal left, diagonal right, left, right each hit her chest making sparks fly off her chest. Jukurenranger thrusts her whip again but this time the whip wraps around Ashley tying her up.

"Uh," Ashley said as she tried to struggle out of the whip with no success, Jukurenranger pulls on the whip with tremendous strength making Ashley fly to her. When Ashley is with in distance Jukurenranger punches Ashley in the chest untangling the yellow ranger and sending her flying ten feet. Ashley was able to get up slowly but when she looked up she saw the other yellow ranger's whip glowing.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Jukurenranger said

The thing is that Ashley actually believed her enemy, just then before Ashley could do anything Jukurenranger swung her whip down diagonal left, diagonal right, horizontal, down, and finally up Ashley's chest, every hit sending sparks flying, on the final hit Ashley was sent in the air ten feet, when Ashley fell on the ground she demorphed but unlike her friends, she stayed conscious but her eyes were closed in pain.

The toughest battle was probably with the red rangers, metal clashed with metal, it showed Andros's spiral sabre and Ryuuranger's two swords colliding. The red rangers had a struggle in strength which Ryuuranger quickly won, "Duel dragon swords," Ryuuranger said

Andros and Ryuuranger charged each other again, Andros swung down diagonal left but Ryuuranger parried it with his left sword and slashed Andros with his right one. Ryuuranger continued his assault, which Andros was barely able to block, Ryuuranger swung down diagonal left with his left sword, Andros parried, Ryuuranger swung down diagonal right with his right sword, Andros parried, Ryuuranger slashed left with his right sword, right with his left sword, up diagonal left with his left sword, down diagonal right with his right sword, Andros blocked left, parried right, parried diagonal left, and blocked diagonal right, _'I'm barely able to block or parry his attacks, his sword play is so polished, he's been using a sword longer then I have, and he's not even trying,'_ Andros thought, Ryuuranger swung left but when Andros blocked his sabre got knocked out of his grip which he knew spelled bad news for him, _'Fuck.'_ Ryuuranger quickly slashed down diagonal left with his right sword, diagonal right with his left sword, left with his left sword, right with his right sword, each slash sent sparks flying off Andros's chest, finally both swords glowed red and Ryuuranger slashed both swords down causing Andros instantly to demorph and fall on the ground.

"It's over," Ryuuranger said as his dragon swords disappeared in a red flash.

"Now what are you gonna do," Andros said in a pain filled voice.

"Now we're gonna take you to the megaship and get you treated," Ryuuranger said, he then bent down in front of Andros took his left hand where Andros had his morpher, Ryuuranger looked to his team to see that they were in similar positions, SMB had a bag full of the space rangers equipment for the megaship. Andros tried to pry his hand from Ryuuranger, but the fully morphed ranger was to strong, Ryuuranger flipped Andros's morpher open and pressed a button teleporting both rangers to the megaship, both teams following not too far behind.

 **Megaship, work bay**

Twelve beams of multicolored lights appeared in the work bay, when the beams disappeared in showed both ranger teams, quickly the ancient rangers picked up the space rangers and threw them over their shoulders. SMB set's the bag full of equipment on the table. The rangers then exited the work bay and made their way to the med bay.

 **Halls**

The rangers were walking in the halls, "Alright once we get them to the bay we search for the morphers," Ryuuranger said

"Right," the other rangers said

Just then Alpha walked in, "Rangers I saw that you made it back, how was," Alpha said, but then he noticed the space rangers being carried by the ancient rangers, "Who are you, what have you done to my friends. DECA activate."

But Alpha didn't get to finish his sentence because with incredible speed Tenbaranger was in front of Alpha in a second, "Sorry Alpha," Tenbaranger said, he then placed his right palm on the lightning bolt and then blue electricity came from his palm. The electricity spread through Alpha and in a matter of seconds the robot was shut down.

Andros and Ashley who saw this looked on in fear, "Alpha," Ashley said, she then started struggling in Jukurenranger's hold, "Let me go," but no matter how hard she struggled Jukurenranger didn't let go.

"Will you calm down," Jukurenranger said

"What did you do," Andros said

"Relax, I shut him down, you can boot him back up when we're gone," Tenbaranger said

"Let's get to the med bay," Ryuuranger said, the ancient rangers then continued their walk through the halls.

 **Med bay**

The ancient rangers walked in one of the larger med bays, the med bay was filled with multiple hospital beds with many machines. The ancient rangers laid the space rangers on the first five beds, the order was Andros, Carlos, TJ, Cassie and Ashley. The ancient rangers looked around the beds and found straps to hold the space rangers, Andros, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley were strapped to their beds, the only one who wasn't strapped was TJ.

Andros and Ashley tried to get out of the bonds but they were too weak and couldn't concentrate, "Calm down," Ryuuranger said, the red ranger then looked to Tenbaranger, "Stay here and treat TJ's wounds while we look for the morphers."

Tenbaranger nodded, "Got it," he said

The other four ancient rangers then walked out of the med bay in search for the turbo morphers. Once the rangers left, Tenbaranger took off TJ's jacket and shirt and then started to look around the med bay.

While Tenbaranger was looking around the med bay Cassie gained consciousness, "Uh what happened," she said

"Cassie," Ashley said

"Ashley, what's going on, where are we," Cassie said, when she tried to get up she found the strap prevented her, "Why am I strapped down?"

"We're at the megaship's med bay as to how we're here and why, look to your right and you'll find out," Ashley said

Cassie did as her friend said and when she looked she saw Tenbaranger right next to her with a cart of bottles and needles, "YOU," Cassie said

Tenbaranger looked, "Oh good you're awake," he said then went back to what he was doing.

Cassie started struggling, "Let me out of here you bastard," she said

Cassie's struggling woke up Carlos, "Uh can't a guy get any sleep anymore," he said, Carlos then noticed his surroundings, "What the what's going on," Carlos then saw Tenbaranger.

"Carlos you're awake," Andros said

"Yeah, now someone get me out of here," Carlos said as he too started struggling.

"Well looks like you're all awake now," Tenbaranger said as he took some alcohol poured it on a gaw and cleaned TJ's arm a bit, once Tenbaranger threw the gaw away he took an IV and was about to inject it in his space counterpart.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM. TJ, TJ WAKE UP," Cassie said

"He can't hear you, the poison is taking affect," Tenbaranger said

"Poison," Cassie asked

"Yes, the rat's on this planet, carry a poison in their body's, this poison is supposed to kill people within minutes, if your boyfriend was a normal human, he would have died on that planet. His ranger powers however are fighting the poison off though, but the effects are only being slowed down making his death a slow and painful one," Tenbaranger said, when Tenbaranger looked at Cassie he saw complete fear within her eyes and she looked like that she might cry.

"W-what can we do," Cassie choked out

"I know how to treat it, I can save TJ," Tenbaranger said

"Wait a minute, how do we know you're telling the truth," Carlos said

"You don't but can you afford not to believe me," Tenbaranger said

Everyone was quiet for a minute thinking over what Tenbaranger said, Cassie looked over at TJ and saw him sweating immensely, seeing this she made up her mind, "Do it," Cassie said, her friends looked at her in surprise.

"Cassie," Ashley said

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Andros said

"It's like he said, we can't afford not to believe him besides it makes sense, while we were fighting TJ was way off today, it's the only explanation," Cassie said

"Thank you," Tenbaranger said

"Let's get one thing clear, if TJ dies, I'll immediately think you intentionally killed him, TJ dies and I get out of here screw the rules, I'll hunt you down and when I find you I will kill you," Cassie said with the same coldness that she had on Kaldauran.

Once again Cassie's friends were taken aback by both the threat and coldness even Tenbaranger was surprised by it, not that anyone could tell.

Tenbaranger nodded, "Don't worry I'll save him," he said

"Then what are you waiting for, do it," Cassie said

With that said Tenbaranger immediately hooked up the IV to TJ.

 **TJ's room**

"Where could he have put it," Ryuuranger asked himself as he searched TJ's closet, just when Ryuuranger was about to close the closet and look around the room again, he spotted some clothes, the only thing that was different was that the clothes were red. Deciding that it was better than nothing Ryuuranger picked up the clothing and found a red box underneath, Ryuuranger grabbed the box and stood up. The red ranger opened the box and found the turbo morpher and key inside, "Finally, I found it." Ryuuranger took the morpher and key out of the box, threw the box on TJ's bed and walked out of the room.

 **Carlos's room**

Komaranger has just entered the black ranger's room, he did a quick sweep of the place and found the turbo morpher and key on Carlos table, "Well that was easy," he said, Komaranger then walked over to the table picked up the morpher and key and then walked out of the room.

 **Cassie's room**

Tenkouranger was looking at the morpher and key that were in her hand, "She really needs to learn how to hide her things better," Tenkouranger said as she looked at the open drawer in front of her, Tenkouranger closed the drawer and then left the room.

 **Ashley's room**

It shows, Jukurenranger walking out of her space counterparts room while looking at the morpher and key in her hand.

 **Med bay**

It shows TJ with a wrapped up shoulder and two IV's, one in each arm, "This IV is for nutrients," Tenbaranger said as he pointed to TJ's left arm, "And this one is for the medicine," Tenbaranger pointed to TJ's right arm, "Alternate these four medicines every hour for two days," Tenbaranger pointed to the red, blue, green and black bottles, "I'm already pumping the astorix in his system," Tenbaranger lifted the red bottle to show the rangers but mainly Cassie, "Next is the menonoid, then akorx and finally hapax," Tenbaranger showed in the order of blue, green and black bottles. "Also be sure to check that bite mark on him, keep it clean, nothing special you have to do there it will take a few days to heal though and he will feel some soreness later on."

Just then Ryuuranger, Komaranger, Jukurenranger and Tenkouranger entered the med bay, "We got what we came here for," Ryuuranger said as he held up TJ's turbo morpher.

When the three conscious former turbo rangers saw TJ's morpher their eyes widened, they then checked the other ancient rangers and saw that Tenkouranger, Komaranger, and Jukurenranger had their morphers as well. All three felt sad knowing that one of their only reminders of the good times they had as turbo rangers was being taken from them.

"Alright, I'm finished," Tenbaranger said

Ryuuranger nodded then looked at the space rangers, "You will be released from your restraints when we leave," Ryuuranger paused, "I'm sorry this had to happen, honestly I was hoping we could have avoided the fight. Anyway it's time to take our leave," Ryuuranger said, Tenbaranger then stood with the ancient rangers, "Good bye space rangers and may the power protect you," all five rangers raised their hands up and teleported away.

When the ancient rangers left all of the space rangers restraints were released allowing the four rangers to get up.

"Well that could have gone better," Carlos said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I doubt it," Ashley said

"I can't believe it our turbo morphers are gone," Cassie said in sadness.

"I'm really sorry guys," Andros said

"Yeah so are we," Ashley said sadly while looking down.

Cassie looked at TJ with worried eyes, _'How are we supposed to tell TJ, he already feels responsible for the loss of the turbo powers, I have no doubt that he'll blame himself for the loss of the morphers as well…sigh…TJ,'_ Cassie thought

 **Power Base, Monitor room**

Five beams of light appear in the room when the beams disappear it shows the ancient rangers.

"Welcome back," a voice said, the rangers looked to where the voice came from to see Tommy in a dark red t-shirt and blue jeans followed by Aisha who is wearing a yellow shirt under a leather jacket and black pants.

"Thanks, where's Kat," Ryuuranger said

"I left her home, she's taking a nap," Tommy said

Ryuuranger nodded

"Where's Zordon," Tenkouranger asked

"I am here," Zordon's voice said, the rangers turned to see Zordon in his energy tube, "Was your mission successful?"

The four of the five ancient rangers showed the turbo morphers to the wizard, "Yes it was," Ryuuranger said

"Well done rangers, drop the morphers off at the lab and rest a bit you all earned it," Zordon said

"Yes finally, some rest and relaxation," Komaranger said

Tommy shook his head, "You'll never change will you Zack," he said

Komaranger crosses his arms and lowers them to his side, he is then surrounded by a green flash and when the flash subsides it shows Zack in a purple t-shirt and black pants, "Nope never will," Zack said

"Which means, Aisha will forever have a man child as a boyfriend," Tenkouranger said, she then crosses her arms and lowers them to her sides, the ranger is surrounded by a pink flash and when the flash dies, Kimberly wearing a light pink t-shirt and blue jeans is revealed.

Ryuuranger, Tenbaranger and Jukurenranger cross their arms and slowly lowers them to their sides and all three flash red, blue and yellow, when the flashes subside the mystery rangers are revealed to be Jason, Billy and Trini. Jason is wearing a red tank top and black shorts. Billy is wearing a white shirt under a jean jacket, and blue jeans. And Trini who is wearing a yellow crop top, black pants and yellow tenishoes.

Aisha walks up to Zack and kisses him on the lips for a minute then breaks the kiss, "He may be a man child but he's my man child," she said

"Gee thanks babe," Zack said as he wraps and arm around Aisha's shoulder.

"So don't keep us waiting, how were the powers," Tommy said

"Oh man they were amazing," Jason said

"Totally, these super modes rock," Trini said

"They're kickin, that's for sure," Zack said

"I couldn't get over the power I was feeling," Kimberly said

"I never would have thought that the power of thunder was so strong," Billy said

"I like the weapons, my lion staff was so cool," Zack said

Jason nodded, "Got to admit I love those dragon swords," he said

"My unicorn nunchucks were great as well," Billy said

"I loved my phoenix spear," Kimberly said

"The griffin whip was very helpful," Trini said

"I am glad you all enjoyed the powers so much," Zordon said, he couldn't help but smile at his first five rangers, seeing them all excited reminds him of the five fifteen year olds that he had met all of those years ago.

"We never really got to really put them to the test though," Kimberly said

"What do you mean, didn't you fight the space rangers," Tommy said

"Yes but come on, we weren't even trying, we were really just having some fun with them, I'd like a real test," Kimberly said

"I'm not one to boast, but Kim's right we really need to put these powers to work," Trini said

"Calm yourselves rangers, in due time you will be able to see the full extent of your powers but till then be warned, just like regular morphing, Super Mighty Morphin Mode should only be used if needed, but also work hard on these modes just as you did with your normal powers," Zordon said

"From what you guys said, those modes really do rock," Tommy said

"In due time Tommy you yourself will be able to experience the super mode, just be patient," Zordon said

"Easier said than done but I'll try," Tommy said

"Alright, well everyone let's get some rest. Zack and Aisha, I suggest you spend some time together because after our rest Zack has to go back undercover," Jason said

The couple sighed, "Can't Adam take Zack's place a little bit longer," Aisha asked

"Sorry Aisha but we all know switching Adam for Zack was already risky we'd be taking too big of a risk to leave Adam there," Jason said

"He's right Aisha," Zack said, Aisha looked at the now green ranger, "Hey don't worry babe, I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

"You better keep that promise," Aisha said

Zack responded by kissing Aisha on the top of her head which made the yellow ranger smile.

"Alright, if this is all done with, I'm going to the gym, still have some things to take care of if we want to open up by the end of the year," Kimberly said

"I'll come with. See ya guys," Jason said and in red and pink beams, Jason and Kimberly teleported out.

"I'm gonna go home, I'd like to finally enjoy my apartment, never really got to do that," Trini said

"I'm headed to the lab, I just came up with a few idea's to improve our arsenal," Billy said

"Why don't we go home awhile and relax," Zack said looking down at Aisha.

"Sounds good to me," Aisha said

Trini, Aisha and Zack teleport out, Trini and Aisha in yellow and Zack in black and green.

Billy then walks out of the room, "Later Tommy," he said

"Later man," Tommy said as he saw Billy leave the room, "Well if I'm not needed then I suppose I'll head home as well."

Zordon nodded, "Good bye Tommy, enjoy your day," he said

"You to Zordon," Tommy said, he then teleports out of the room with Zordon watching on.

 **END CHAPTER**

 **So what does everyone think, I'll admit I am especially proud of these two. I think they may be my best chapters yet. I don't own super sentai. Yes I think I know what you're all thinking when it comes to the super modes. Anyway please review, creative criticism welcome but regular criticism isn't. I hope everyone has a morphinominal day.**


End file.
